En familia, por favor
by Layoneth4
Summary: Peter ha perdido a tía May, ¿qué familia tenía ahora? Una bastante disfuncional aparentemente, entre los que alguna vez se llamaron Vengadores. /Post-CivilWar/Stony/Superfamily
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva por el fandum de los Vengadores, territorio desconocido para mi y todo eso. Pero la verdad es que no me quitaba esta idea de la cabeza y me esta gustando como va quedando, así que decidí arriesgarme, pero aunque me duela admitirlo, tal vez inicie con algo de OoC hasta que sepa manejar a los personajes.

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _ **Comenzando de nuevo.**_

* * *

Cuando Peter se levantó ese día, un sábado bastan tranquilo e inusual, no tuvo la sensación, el presentimiento ni la intuición de que necesitase patrullar la ciudad.

Después del encierro de Vulture¹, volvió a una vida que, si bien no era nada normal, se convirtió en rutina por esos meses que se convirtieron en un año. Era más conocido como el agradable vecino Hombre Araña ahora, pero ladrones de quinta y bravucones seguían pensando que podían con él.

Aun así no tuvo la sensación, siquiera las ganas de salir a patrullar. No se levantó temprano, no corrió a lavarse los dientes sino hasta que May² le pidió que la acompañara a New York por ese día; ella debía asistir a una junta mensual de su trabajo en el museo de historia, él podría darse una vuelta por la ciudad antes de pasar recogerla y vagar juntos por central Park mientras comían una salchicha.

Sólo se puso el traje bajo su ropa por mera y simple costumbre.

 _Y qué bueno que lo hizo._

El Hombre Araña se columpiaba de edificio a edificio, esquivando los obstáculos y uno que otro estampado contra los autos ahí abandonados; por las calles de New York aun corría la gente a refugiarse, ya sea al subterráneo o a las zonas de evacuación que dispusieron desde el primer ataque Chitauri ya hace años. Aun así, varios cuerpos y charcos de sangre se podrían distinguir más adelante entre escombros y pedazos de cristales de ventanas rotas.

New York estaba bajo ataque de nuevo, uno sorpresivo, uno que nadie esperaba ni siquiera como la primera invasión donde los Vengadores habían hecho acto de presencia antes de perder más vidas. Docenas de cadáveres sobrevolaba el Hombre Araña, y ahora ningún vengador pudo salvar ni la mitad.

El problema no yacía en esa falta ni en ninguna otra, obviamente la base de los Vengadores ya estaba al tanto gracias al mensaje que él dejo antes de salir disparado al siguiente ataque. Pero su misión era completamente diferente, su objetivo sólo era uno, y es que el terrorista, aquel que hizo explotar el monumental edificio de Water Street, ahora se dirigía al centro.

Donde su tía, May, había estado hace poco por su trabajo.

Peter debía llegar ahí.

Debía hacerlo.

Rápido.

Cuando una voz se escuchó por toda la manzana del Este de la isla, Peter sólo caminaba tranquilo por la acera perdiendo tiempo en lo que le tocaba ir por May a su lugar de trabajo, entonces la voz misteriosa había anunciado que tenían medio minuto para sobrevivir ante dos explosiones, la primera justo en ese lugar y la otra, en el museo de historia natural.

A Peter le zumbaron los oídos ante la primera explosión, pero rápido y entre la nube de humo, se quitó su ropa y se puso su máscara.

Antes de que el enemigo lanzara ese misil, enemigo que aún no se hacía presente del todo, más de mil quinientas personas estaban refugiadas en lo que consideraba apenas hace unos minutos zona segura, y ahora un blanco directo. La peor de las trampas, el peor de los escenarios, donde May sólo fue a terminar por una maldita junta laboral.

No. Peter llegaría. Estaba cercas, no importa que apenas haya cruzado la costa, muchos edificios de donde colgarse se presentaban ante él y la única oportunidad de salvar a su familia. Su única familia.

Entonces la voz de Karen se hizo presente.

» _Peter, el radio de la explosión es mayor al de Water Street, te alcanzará si no paras ahora. Tus probabilidades de sobrevivir, son mínimas._

No iba a ser la primera vez que Peter ignorara alguna recomendación de Karen, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, no con la imagen de May en su mente.

» _Peter, tienes diez segundos para escapar, antes que la explosión te cause heridas mortales._

— ¡No me iré Karen! — no lo haría, no hasta haber puesto a salvo a su tía. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, una forma de parar aquel misil. No se podían perder más vidas aquel día, él no podía perder a nadie más.

Siguió balanceándose, siguió esquivando, aunque su oído súper desarrollado comenzara a detectar un silbido que se acercaba y se hacía más grande.

» _Diez segundos para la detonación._

Podía hacerlo, podía llegar a tiempo.

» _Ocho._

Posiblemente ya hasta se haya ido de ahí, ni siquiera tenía por qué seguir después de escuchar la explosión en Water Street. Su tía era inteligente, una sobreviviente hecha de toda fuerza; ya habrá huido, ya se habrá puesto a salvo y Peter recibiría sus regaños con todo gusto y mil castigos, feliz de tenerla a su lado.

» _Cinco._

Se balanceaba por instinto, se dejó llevar por la capacidad del traje y la fuerza del arácnido, explotando su cuerpo y a sus telarañas con toda prisa que podía tener en su cuerpo, dejándose guiar por la visión de May.

Su cabello castaño, brillante y largo, sus ojos chocolate, su frágil figura, su gran carácter pero gran corazón también. La que lloró sobre la tumba de sus padres, la que perdió a su marido y aun así se aferró a él, sin que la sangre les uniera, sólo el amor de su pequeña y rota familia.

» _Tres_

Estaba a tres edificios, ¡tres!

May posiblemente volvería a insistir que dejara de ser el Hombre Araña, él estaba dispuesto a ceder.

» _¡Peter, detente!_

La voz del señor Stark sonó dentro de su cabeza, pero a Peter no le interesaba saber cómo es que esa voz se filtró en su mente, no le haría caso. Que le quitara el traje de nuevo si quería, él no retrocedería.

» _Dos._

¡Sí! ¡A dos edificios! El museo de New York, justo ahí. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

» _¡Peter!_

¡Un edificio! Sólo un balanceo más, ¡justo frente a él, el museo! Pero con muchas personas afuera. ¿Por qué había aún tanta gente afuera?

Un misil pasó por su cabeza.

» _Uno._

Lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse sordo, fue como una pequeña succión rompió con la barrera del sonido por medio segundo.

Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos sintieran humedecerse, fue una luz brillante que comenzó ha agrandarse desde el centro del museo, desapareciéndolo bajo su luminosidad.

Lo último que sintió, fue como su cuerpo salía expulsado del perímetro con una gran fuerza que logro marearlo, desorientarlo permitiendo que se golpeara con cualquier faro o automóvil que corrió su misma suerte, hasta que freno su adyacente con algo duro, metálico y frio que lo envolvió.

Lo último y que siempre recordaría de ese momento, fue la sensación de su corazón, alma y mente partiéndose.

.

.

.

Peter sólo recupero el conocimiento después muy brevemente por el dolor, no sabía exactamente en qué parte más y en que otra un poquito menos, pero la referencia correcta sería que estaba completamente molido. No pensaba en nada más que en su piel sintiéndola arder, horrible; en sus huesos donde apenas lograba apreciar sólo el dolor astillero; toda su espalda le estaba mandando punzadas terribles a su sistema y estaba seguro que lo que burbujeaba dentro de él y quería salir por su tráquea era sangre o sus órganos. Tuvo que haber vomitado algo, porque el sabor oxidado y quemado que empapaba su lengua le daba ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Quería abrir sus ojos, ver qué demonios ocurría, pero no podía.

Entonces volvía a sentir temblores, y aunque le doliera estarse retorciendo, su cuerpo no le obedecía ante su histérica orden de quedarse quieto. Algo andaba muy mal en él, porque no pensaba, no sabía que pasaba más allá de su martirio, solo quería parar. Dejar todo atrás.

— ¡Resiste Peter! — una voz le gritaba, seguro, pero no le entendía nada — ¡Helen, has algo!

— ¡No está respondiendo a nada Tony! — la voz de una mujer, sólo fue un susurro para él. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero su mente se volvía más lejana.

Dejo de intentar levantar sus parpados, el sueño le arrastraba y ciertamente, entre más profundo era menos dolor. Mejor así, mejor no despertar.

— ¡Peter! Vamos niño, vamos…

¿A dónde? No había lugar a donde ir.

.

.

.

 _Peter, despierta. No puedes estar aquí, hijo._

No reconocía esa voz masculina, ¿por qué todo seguía estando tan blanco? No sentía rastro de su cuerpo, no sentía nada más allá que un vacío.

 _Peter, mi pequeño, tienes que regresar. Te necesitan._

Ahora fue una mujer, tal vez su tono pertenecía a recuerdos muy lejanos, de memorias donde alguien le leía un cuento en su infancia neonatal. Vaya, que eso sería bastante extremo.

Además, ¿quiénes lo necesitaban? Nadie seguramente. A donde sea que lo quieran regresar, él no creía que era realmente necesario como para que no lo dejaran en paz. Claro, que tampoco le estaba gustando ese lugar tan raro y con voces que no le recordaban a mucho.

 _Peter, despierta._

¿May? ¡May! ¡Esa era la voz de May! May, May. No se cansaría de repetir su nombre, la quería a ella, quería estar con ella en donde fuera aunque sea en ese extraño lugar. Quería verla, quería abrazarla y recibir un buen regaño de ella, lo que fuera.

 _También quiero estar contigo, pero no ahora, no es el momento. Te necesitan, llegara un momento donde solo puedan permanecer juntos por ti; el orgullo sólo menguara por tú cariño, el liderazgo será a tu ejemplo, las voces se calmaran si les hablas tú._

 _Y después, cuando todo lo malo termine, tú seguirás de pie y será la hora de que otros sigan tus pasos. Por qué tendrás una gran y unida familia._

Pero a Peter eso le sonaba a mucha responsabilidad, demasiado peso sobre sus hombros otra vez, sin mencionar que por algún motivo, creía que al despertar estaría completamente sólo.

No, él quería estar con May, quedarse ahí con las demás presencias.

 _Estas pensando con miedo, Peter, mejor razónalo con tu gran y bondadoso corazón._

May no se quedaría sola, ¿verdad? Ella no puede quedarse sola otra vez.

 _Estaremos con ella hijo, mi cuñada no volverá a quedarse sola._

 _Adiós mi pequeño, recuerda que mami te quiere._

 _Despierta Peter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Peter se arriesgó en abrir sus ojos de golpe, pero grata fue su sorpresa al notar que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba un poco a oscuras.

Blandía sus cortas pestañas tratando de recordar lo que resonaba en su mente, algo bastante raro seguro porque recordaba palabras y frases muy vagas o demasiado cambiadas. Seguía pestañeando mientras ignoraba el dolor de punzadas que despertaba en la esquina de su cabeza, observando el techo mientras acomodaba sus ideas.

Debería llamarle a alguien, preguntar qué ha pasado, pero su garganta ardía horrible y sentía los labios tan secos y pegados por su falta de uso que tuvo el cuidado de mejor esperar un poco.

Tras todo lo pesado de su cuerpo pero sin sentir nada más, la deducción correcta era que estaba sedado, posiblemente en algún estado de shock, con un gran trauma fisiológico para llegar al extremo de dormir todas sus extremidades. Obvio en algún hospital, sobre una cama con sabanas demasiado suaves para un lugar común. Su ubicación podía resumirla después, el punto es que estaba a salvo.

Voces, raras pero muy reconfortantes. Palabras como responsabilidad, orgullo, líder, miedo, familia… Algo definitivamente importante se encontraba detrás de ese mensaje, pero no hallaba coherencia en sus líneas.

Entonces ladeó su cabeza, del panorámico techo hacía su derecha donde había ventanales del piso al techo con una vista de un campo abierto, más allá y en lo que acomodaba su visión sólo notaba árboles, frondosos y altos. Más un silencio, un sepulcral silencio que poco a poco menguo su dolor de jaqueca y lo que acababa de soñar.

El apoyo de quienes alguna vez fueron sus padres, su curiosa y dudosa responsabilidad tan atmosférica y mística, las palabras de May.

May.

Entonces toda la conversación anterior golpeó su mente, todas las promesas del futuro incierto, el misil, el dolor, el humo infiltrándose en sus pulmones y las llamas alcanzándole, la explosión del museo. La muerte de su tía.

Tenía razón en una cosa y equivocado en otra: no lo habían sedado, ese era su error, la verdad y en lo que estaba en lo correcto era que había estado en shock, en su incredulidad, en la irrealidad. Ahora que estaba despierto, sentía todo su ser adolorido, los vendajes sobre sus piernas, brazos u tórax, el dolor de su espalda que le impedía cambiar de posición, sus ojos aun pegados en el bosque, humedeciéndose rápidamente tras el golpe de escenas que le rodearon; no solo ellas, el ruido, los olores, las vibraciones de su cuerpo, los pensamientos irracionales que le hacían creer que tenía tiempo, que tenía el poder de poder salvarlos a todos, a tía May.

Fue demasiado, no podía respirar, no lo lograba, estaba seguro que comenzó a balbucear pero no le importaba. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba oxigeno aunque le estuviera ardiendo a niveles incomprensible dentro de su pecho.

Entonces gritó, gritó por aire, gritó de dolor, rabia, pánico, tristeza. Su visión volvió a nublarse, volverse húmeda, su rostro empapado de nuevo más que sudor, por lágrimas incontenidas con derecho a ser más y más que recorrían lo caliente de sus mejillas ya sea por la fiebre o por el esfuerzo de su rostro al contraerse tras el llanto y por sus magulladuras.

Siguió gritando desesperado, llevándose sus manos a su cuello rasguñándose con agonía y se dio cuenta que hasta los dedos los tenia cubiertos de vendas, su cuello de igual forma. ¡Maldita sea, que todo en él estaba mal! ¡Su misma alma rota y pulverizada!

Sólo se repetía el por qué. ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?!

Una luz intrusa, seguramente filtrada desde el pasillo ya que alguna puerta fue abierta, quemo su rostro y solo siguió retorciéndose, alejándose de ella.

Pasos apresurados, palabras atropelladas y un mentolado aliento chocando contra sus cabellos en el momento que fue abrazado por otros brazos que lo mantuvieron recostado sobre el colchón pero que con cuidado rodearon su cuerpo y le hicieron enterrar el rostro en un pecho con algo metálico y cálido en él.

Esas posiciones no debían ser cómodas en lo absoluto, pero Peter ya no se hacía daño, solamente llorando preguntando a voz quebrada por qué _tuvo que ser ella._

— Lo siento niño, lo siento. Lo lamento. Peter, lo siento tanto.

Peter no sabía porque el hombre le repetía esas palabras, le abrazaba con cuidado y aun así aferrándose a lo que tuviera puesto, meciéndolo con cuidado y muy levemente. No lo detendría. No quería que parara, que le dejara de consolar. Quería a alguien con él, no quería estar solo otra vez, no era justo.

Necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba ese consuelo, de alguna manera parecía real y correcto que fuera esa persona quien se lo diera, quien le comprendiera. Y si no era así ya daba igual, sólo no quería volver a despertar solitario en esa habitación.

.

.

.

Peter escuchaba poco a poco una tonadita bastante peculiar, muy leve y pequeña, sonaba tan aguda pero no molestaba a sus sentidos. Al contrario, parecía como si le estuviera ayudando a despertar poco a poco sin causar ningún sobresalto como las otras veces que ha despertado.

Oh sí, después de su primera noche consciente donde no paro de llorar hasta el día siguiente, la misma situación se volvió a repetir esos días y madrugadas en las que recobraba la conciencia y se dejaba perder nuevamente entre los recuerdos y el dolor físico.

Según la doctora Helen Cho, quien ha estado en cada revisión cuando dejaba de lagrimear, su efecto de auto-sanación se volvió lento a tal punto de casi ser inexistente debido al afán de su subconsciente arrezagándose a su dolor sólo para saber que seguía vivo mediante las terribles punzadas que le abrían sus heridas.

No dijo nada, no lo negó, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño aunque el poder de repeler aquel diagnostico con su mirada de repulsión no sirvió, seguramente por la cara tan cansada que mostraba. Perdió a alguien importante en su vida, no iba a estar dando saltos energéticos al día siguiente, y si su subconsciente o lo que fuese tenía ese proceder suicida, no le iba a parar tan fácil tampoco.

No quería cortarse las venas, cierto, ni hacer una soga con sus telarañas y colgarse, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en pie. Por la _comprensión_ , muchas gracias.

No. De lo que Peter tenía ganas en verdad era quedarse en esa habitación tirado sobre el colchón, ni beber agua ni comer lo que le ordenaba la doctora Cho. El traje estaba seguro detrás del compartimiento de la pared, bien lejos de su vista y él en fundado en una pijama de franela de tonos azules, le ayudaban a asearse cada que cambiaban las vendas. Nada más y en su contra.

Peter no tenía idea de cuánto era el tiempo que lleva estando encerrado, ni es que le importe mucho ahora, sabiéndose a la idea de no tener a nadie quien ver o cosas que hacer. Su mente no recordaba muchos rostros ni contactos, estaba en blanco sin querer pensar en nada; solo estaba ahí, tirado de lado mirando los diversos tonos de azules y naranjas aparecían por los ventanales, las estrellas e incluso como se inclinaba la luna por los árboles. El tiempo de la naturaleza.

Entonces sus sentidos le pusieron alerta sobre alguien abriendo la puerta con lentitud, una intromisión silenciosa que compensaba la invasión sin los toques previos en la puerta.

— Hey.

Pasos acercándose, pasos deteniéndose. Aunque reconoció la voz como el señor Stark, Peter no se movió ni un centímetro ni le dedico ninguna atención, en la misma posición flácida sobre el colchón.

Siguió escuchando el parloteo del mayor en silencio.

— Helen me ha dicho que no has comido muy bien y casi no bebes agua. Yo he estado arreglando las cosas en New York, pero deberías hacerle caso, ella es la experta.

»Esta habitación necesita ventilarse, tú necesitas ventilarte porque aunque no lo creas, no vives del polvo. ¡Vamos niño! Ha pasado una semana y la etapa del melodrama terminó con el acné. Querías que te tratara como un adulto, pues entonces infórmate, que no te estas comportando como uno.

»Chico, esto no está bien. No estas afrontándote a nada desde aquí. ¡Te estas martirizando! Y eso no sirve de nada, sólo pierdes el tiempo.

»Peter, por favor…«

Peter escuchaba sus palabras y como cambiaban de un humor a otro cómo si no pudiera decidirse en qué personaje ponerse para esa ocasión. La verdad es que no se molestó por nada que el hombre decía, sólo seguía mirando el paisaje que a su perspectiva cambiaba cada día.

Un suspiro bastante largo y roñoso. Un murmullo parecido a "es la venganza de JARVIS". El parloteo se detuvo momentos después, sintió enseguida un peso extra juntándose al suyo y hundiendo su cómodo refugio. Por el nivel de su estómago, el hombre castaño que portaba un fino carísimo traje como de costumbre, se sentó junto a él a milímetros de rozarse, pero observando ambos los grandes ventanales.

— Sé por lo que estás pasando. Crees que no vale la pena seguir intentando cambiar las cosas como querías, ni siquiera moverte; no puedo prometerte que las cosas irán mejor, ni que lo superaras mañana, tampoco es justo esperar eso de ti y no te obligare.

El arácnido no estaba seguro de querer escuchar esa triste definición global del presente, pero pudo sentir un pequeño pellizco de agradecimiento al saberse comprendido en ese punto. Fue entonces que sintió como la mano del mayor apretaba su brazo, firme en su sitio y cálida donde sujetaba. Tuvo el valor de posar sus ojos en los que se parecían a los suyos, en los tonos chocolate, que de alguna forma eran diferentes a los de May pero con la misma fuerza palpando la pupila.

— Pero hay cosas que aun importan Peter, que en un futuro notaras su presencia como algo que valió el intento por pararte de esta mugrienta cama y cambiarte esos harapos. Y si sigues aquí, como un mueble más de esta habitación, perderás la segunda oportunidad de volver a comenzar, entonces eso sí que no nos gustaría a ninguno de los dos.

Peter aun podía recordar con fuerza lo que entre sueño y delirio pidió su tía, sus padres; responsabilidades, demasiadas y a su vez importantes. Pero no encontraba esa fuerza mayor, ese empuje que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo salir de su estupor.

Sólo podía llorar manteniendo una sola idea en su mente, una sola imagen que cobro sentido cuando escucho que el señor Stark _arreglaba_ _cosas_ en New York.

— Ni siquiera enterrare su cuerpo, ¿verdad? El cuerpo… ella no… — un sollozo silencioso, un nudo en la garganta y entonces, una vez más los mismos brazos lo envolvió con cuidado y lo arrullaron.

Tony lo mantuvo en sus brazos sin importarle que su traje se manchara o arrugara más de la cuenta, hasta que se quedó agotado.

.

.

.

— Las fracturas de tu espalda se ven mejor, los músculos también comienzan a regenerarse aunque los hematomas a simple vista digan lo contrario.

Para que le haya dicho eso, Peter estaba seguro que toda su piel debía estar morada e inflamada. La doctora Helen Cho es la tercera persona de las únicas tres que lo visitaban ahí adentro, Happy también lo pasaba a saludar seguido y era quien lograba meterle dos bocados, pero después se rendía ante la falta de cooperación. Tony era el otro quien se pasaba a preguntar seguidamente como se encontraba y él sólo le respondía con gestos vagos, a lo que el castaño mayor contestaba con iguales o comentarios sarcásticos dignos de su reproductor de imprudencias.

Peter realmente quería intentar comenzar a hablar, a contestar, a moverse por su cuenta, pero ese día que parecía decidido a intentarlo Tony le dio una noticia: el velorio de May sería esa mañana y aún estaban a tiempo de llegar.

No fue, no pudo, sólo logró bloquearse más para no volver a caer en un ataque húmedo e histérico.

Al parecer Tony había pagado por todo, se presentó al velorio donde amigos del trabajo, los pocos que sobrevivieron ya sea por su ausencia o por milagro, junto con los amigos y maestros de Peter y una buena cantidad de vecinos varones realmente tristes. Todos sabían que, por alguna razón, puede que por el supuesto internado en Stark Industries o por medio de sobornos e intimidaciones, Tony tenía la custodia de Peter hasta que fuese mayor de edad.

Pero él solo presto atención ante las primeras palabras. Velorio. El velorio de May Parker.

— ¿Peter? — al parecer la doctora le había estado hablando y no se dio cuenta, notando que de pronto ella le tomaba la temperatura con un aparato — ¿Te sientes bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, gacho y ella se resignó a no recibir más por su parte.

— Te decía que todavía me preocupa que no puedas sanarte más rápido como antes, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar a provocarte una adicción a los calmantes o a poner aún más en riesgo tu capacidad regenerativa, incluso que dañes tú estomago por las pastillas al no ingerir alimentos sólidos. Ahora solo tomaras las vitaminas esperando que eso ayude en algo, pero será en gotas ya que tampoco bebes la cantidad de agua necesaria.

Volvió a asentir, a lo que la doctora se dio por bien servida y tomo sus cosas.

— Buenas noches Peter.

Salió de su habitación mientras Karen, ahora añadida a la IA de Viernes, terminaba el rutinario día apagando las luces.

Se quedó observando como siempre el insólenme panorama, ubicando que figuras apreciaba esa noche y que otras se movían y cambiaban. Lo más diminuto, lo más pequeño, lo que fuese para no pensar en que ese día fue el velorio de la única mujer que conoció como su familia.

Tony también le había dejado las cartas y los e-mails holográficos que le mandaron Ned, Michelle, el resto del equipo de decatlón, la banda, algunos vecinos como la señora Murray e incluso el señor Mussolini de los sándwiches. No reviso ninguno, solo estaban amontonados en la mesita junto a su cama.

El silencio reinaba en su habitación y en su mente, incapaz de conseguir un sueño donde las pesadillas, los ruidos de explosiones y el olor a carne quemada le perseguían desde hace días.

Al menos fue así hasta que tres toques a su puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar le interrumpieron en su infinito nada. No dio ninguna respuesta ante el pedido pero aun así alguien abrió la entrada y cerro tras pasar por ella, de forma manual encendiendo la luz poco a poco hasta que la habitación quedo con una tenue luz.

Obviamente no era Tony, jamás pedía permiso ni cuando sabía que a veces lo visitaba en las madrugadas; no era Happy porque ya hubiese comenzado a tratar de sacarle conversación y no podía ser nadie más que conociese porque estaba en la fortaleza Vengadores, no se podía imaginar ahí a Ned.

Una silla fue alzada con cuidado y dejada a su lado, entonces un hombre que no reconoció al principio y que después no creyó volver a verlo más que en videos poco útiles de la escuela.

— Hola Queens.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos del aeropuerto, un escudo poco pesado y como una caja de carga le caía casi e cae encima mientras el tipo frente a él le decía que venía de Brooklyn. Una broma un poco de mal gusto tomando en cuenta que le dejo caer un compartimiento de carga encima.

— Vi salir a la doctora Cho, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Peter se imaginó que sí la había visto salir de su habitación por qué no se lo había preguntado a ella con mucho mas conocimiento del tema que él, quien prácticamente ignoraba todo el chequeo y fingía que respiraba.

—Yo seguía en Wakanda cuando llegaron las noticias allí, pero me entere de... Hoy fue el funeral, ¿cierto?

Una punzada ardiente y miserable le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero ni aun así dio señales de estar poniéndole atención al Capitán América. De todas las personas, Peter no tenía ni porque mirarle y ni ganas tenía de mover el rostro. El súper soldado lo notó, quito esa sonrisa precavida de su rostro que muchos confundían con amabilidad, dejo caer sus hombros hundiéndose tras su chaqueta y no volvió a subir la mirada hasta pasar unos segundos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Peter sé que no lo parece, pero, lo que paso con tu tía y con todas las víctimas no es tu culpa. — la voz del capitán fue un susurro muy cálido, pero por alguna razón el castaño sentía algo más que tristeza, por primera vez y con las palabras de ese hombre, la ira burbujeaba.

—¿Qué clase de héroe puedo ser si no soy capaz de proteger a una sola persona, a mi familia? — se relamió los labios, paso saliva inexistente, chasqueo la lengua. Ni su visitante ni él creían que iba a empezar a hablar y los tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta.

Aun así, el rubio volvió a erguirse en su sitio y siguió contestando con la misma calma; calma que Peter, se percató, no sentía.

—Un héroe que también es humano y no siempre va a proteger a quienes ama.

—¡Entonces no tiene caso que use un traje sólo para jugar a la justicia!

Peter empezaba a ver todo rojo, no creyendo que ese hombre estuviera ahí tan calmado, con una mirada tan pacifica que le causaba nauseas.

—No siempre vas a salvar a todos.

—¡Es que no le veo sentido a todo esto! Creí, creí de verdad que tenía que intentarlo, debía esforzarme y así podría ayudarlos a todos, que tenía lo que se necesitaba para protegerlos, y hora perdí a mi única familia.

—Siempre perderemos a alguien Peter, eso no lo puedes cambiar y hay que aceptarlo.

—Como tú aceptaste perder a Barnes, seguro. — aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, Peter tenía la sensación de querer dañar al hombre frente a él, con las palabras que fuesen, quería romperlo o dañarlo un poquito.

Posiblemente no se daba cuenta que ambos se habían puesto de pie, pero mientras el capitán era toda tranquilidad y pegado en el mismo lugar, el adolescente iba y venía moviendo sus brazos y gritando cada frase cargada de odio.

—Y te diste cuenta de todo el conflicto y como terminó. Entonces sabes que no todo resulta como quieres.

Peter paso sus manos por su cara, por su cabello en un signo de frustración, su mente nublada y la coherencia enredada en algún lado. —No pude protegerla.

—Sólo porque te derribaron una vez, no significa que debas dejar que eso te ancle al suelo.

—¡No lo entiendes! Ella no quería que siguiera siendo el Hombre Araña. Si hubiera estado con ella, si jamás nos hubiéramos separado…

—Estarías muerto, junto con la gente que aun puedes salvar.

Pero no serían May. En su cabeza, sabe que no podía tener a su tía de vuelta y lo peor del caso es que él comprendía que su muerte no tuvo nada que ver con su doble identidad, fue caso de la mala suerte, del jodido destino, que le había arrebatado a May sin estar en sus manos para evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía culpar de todo a Vulture, sabiendo que el hombre fugitivo y exsuegro ya le hubiese dado a entender que todo eso fue plan suyo.

Pero se sentía tan inútil, tan inservible de no tener ningún papel en esa trágica historia más que como espectador casual. Todo lo que había dicho antes, todo lo que le grito al capitán fueron puras analogías pasadas por su cabeza que a creía desde antes, para no sentirse víctima de algo tan fortuito.

Se sentía desfallecer, débil, consciente por segunda vez de que su cuerpo no estaba bien para sostenerlo de pie. Se fue hacia adelante, aunque no sabía si paso por la falta de equilibrio o porque el _cap_ lo atrapó entre su pecho y brazos. No es que le quedara dignidad que proteger a esas alturas.

—No sé que hacer. — susurro muy apenas, maldiciéndose por no poder retener más las lágrimas que aún le quedaban

—Sí lo sabes, sólo es cuestión de voluntad Peter. — la mano del _Cap_ , rigurosa y tibia, acariciaba su cabeza con movimientos sublimes

—Estoy solo.

—Sé que no lo puedes ver, pero no es así. Aún tienes amigos en Queens, gente que se preocupa por ti. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Cierto que él no veía aquello, pero le pareció lindo y reconfortante. Una, dos y doce lagrimas más fueron las únicas y pequeñas que salieron de sus ojos, como si hubiesen sido las restantes de todo aquel repertorio que soltó en días.

Después solo supo que volvió a quedarse dormido, curiosamente sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que despertó de la inconciencia, lo hizo con normalidad.

Primero se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón, aunque se le olvido que su espalda seguía muy machacada literalmente hablando, obteniendo un quejido de dolor y el fruncir de su ceño ante la brillante luz de la habitación blanca.

Acomodo sus piernas nuevamente, pero con cuidado, una mano descansando sobre su estómago y la otra levantada con pesadez para frotarse la cara mientras su mente seguía nublada por el sueño.

Dejo que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello y boqueó en un intento de no sentir la boca tan pastosa, aunque resulto lo contrario al acto y se le antojó una tarra gigante de agua fresca. O un cereal; un tazón gigante de cereal con miel y leche fresca.

Antes de seguir pensando en comida volvió a su realidad y comprendio donde estaba. Bueno, en realidad recordó lo que había pasado pero no comprendía donde estaba.

Por primera vez se fijó bien en la habitación en la que ha estado encerrado más de diez días. Blanco y sin chiste por las tres paredes notándose más espaciosa por el vacío de muebles o decorativos, añadiéndole los grandes ventanales de pies a cabeza que aunque se la haya pasado mirando el paisaje todo el tiempo, apenas captaba que el cristal era blindado y que estaba demasiado alto. También que atravesando el campo se encontraba un jet negro muy extravagante.

Dato número uno: se encontraba en la base de los vengadores, aunque seguramente ya se lo habían dicho al principio.

Dato numero dos: le dolía horriblemente la espalda y le cosquilleaban las piernas.

Dato número tres: el Capitán estuvo ayer en su habitación, aunque se suponía que era un prófugo, ¿no?

Dato número cuatro: lloró en el hombro del señor Stark y en el pecho del Capitán América. Ahora dudaba si era buen momento de dejar la cama.

Recordó porque había estado hecho un parasito en esa cama durante todo ese tiempo, de igual forma por qué ha decidido dejarla.

 _Hoy comienzo de nuevo, May._

Soltó un suspiro, ese pensamiento era tan agrio y le dejo un gran vacío en el alma, pero movió sus piernas con cuidado de no lastimar más su espalda hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso alfombrado. Una alfombra muy suave en realidad.

Un calambre completo apareció en sus omoplatos, pero después de respiraciones profundas y mucho esfuerzo el dolor se calmó. Comenzar de nuevo dolía mucho.

Pero debía hacerlo porque ya era hora de dejar de ser un bebe llorón, era momento de comenzar a actuar y tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

Lo número uno era lavarse los dientes, con urgencia.

Caminó varios pasos hasta quedarse frente a las paredes blancas sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que capto la rigurosidad un poco más hacia la esquina y noto que esta tenía un lado sumido para usarse como jalador o perilla, atrajo hacia él y escucho el clic de una puerta abrirse. Un baño bien equipado, para variar con tonos azules y más blanco, le esperaba del otro lado.

Una vez estando con la boca refrescada y haber tragado casi un litro de agua desde el filtro salió de la habitación con las mismas ropas y a paso demasiado pausado para su gusto. Todo sea por el bien de su columna.

Antes ya había estado en la plataforma Vengadores, pero esas veces sólo había estado en la parte de abajo y en lo que parecía el salón principal. Ahora recorría un pasillo de paredes grumosas y alfombra oscura donde sus dedos se perdían en la suavidad. Paso dos puertas después de la suya pero las ignoro, comenzando a escuchar mejor con su desarrollado oído que le guio primero a unas escaleras y de nuevo por otro pasillo que le llevo a una sala con toques más íntimos pero sin señales de ser habitada seguido.

Ruidos de cosas moviéndose y voces tensas lo volvieron a guiar a lo que parecía otra habitación en el mismo lugar y no menos pequeña que las anteriores. El chico se quedó rezagado en la pared asomando sólo un poquito la cabeza por la entrada que no tenía puerta y dejaba ver muy bien a dos hombres frente a frente que discutían.

El hombre de hierro y el soldado, frente a frente. Con esa imagen Peter tuvo nuevos pensamientos creándose en su cabeza aparte del luto que llevaba.

—¿Enserio te piensas quedar?

—Quiero saber cómo sigue.

—Déjale una _carta_ y un _celular_ anticuado, es tu estilo, ¿no?

—Tú nunca llamaste.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo.

—¿Ya estás listo para hablar sobre _esto_?

—No tenemos que hablar sobre nada.

—Eso no es verdad.

Como entre cada oración iban cortando la distancia sin poder descifrar si iban a golpearse o algo _más_ , Peter rápidamente se puso en la entrada sin saber muy bien que decir y soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Ehm. Hola.

Definitivamente debía aprender que decir en situaciones como esas. Ahora estaba ahí parado como idiota, con las piernas adoloridas pidiendo a gritos que se volviera a la cama y su vergüenza apoyaba esa idea con tal de no estar en la mira de esos dos que parecían dudar entre agradecerle la interrupción o noquearlo para que les dejara continuar. El chico pedía con devoción que optaran por la primera opción.

—Peter

—¡Niño! ¿Qué haces caminando tan primaveral, mocoso inconsciente? — lo demostraban diferente, pero estaba claro que sonaron impresionados y preocupados a su vez a lo que Peter sonrió entre nervioso y agradecido por el gesto.

El señor Stark fue el primero en acercarse a él y ponerle una mano con cuidado exagerado en su hombro

—¿Te duele algo?

—¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad. Yo sólo. Bueno, ya saben… — _tuve el impulso estúpido de interrumpir su reconciliación sólo porque me dio la gana. ¿Podemos regresar el tiempo?_

Obvio no dijo eso, sólo movió sus manos nervioso sin saber que hacer hasta que las puso sobre su estómago— El hambre me atrajo hasta aquí.

—¿Te volvió el apetito?

—Sí.

—¡Excelente! Eso es buena señal. ¿Prefieres Choco-Pops o de hojuelas con miel? En lo personal, las hojuelas van mejor para este clima.

—Hojuelas está bien. — Peter sonrió abiertamente, aunque aún se sentía muy débil, sobre todo por el apoyo que mostraba el señor Stark al intentar mimarlo con algo tan pequeño.

—Claro que no lo está. — el capitán pronto se mostró en desacuerdo, sólo el siendo observador de las miradas desalentadoras por parte de ambos castaños — Peter, necesitas recobrar fuerzas, un cereal no es lo indicado.

—¿Ah? Perdona, ¿sigues aquí? — ambos adultos volvieron a mostrar todas esas fuertes emociones con sus ojos pegados el uno del otro, a lo que el chico tuvo que volver tímidamente a llamar su atención

—Creo que comenzar por algo pequeño está bien _Cap_ , después prometo comer cosas verdes.

Tuvo ambos pares de ojos sobre él una vez más, pero en esta ocasión le parecía observar solo un pequeño destello alentador. En un futuro podría decir que ese destello fue de orgullo.

—Me da gusto verte de pie.

—Mis piernas no comparten el sentimiento. ¿Hay huevos?

—Te los puedo preparar yo. — el capitán se ofreció con tanta ternura que Peter solo pudo sentir curiosidad por la sazón del soldado

—Peter, si me necesitas dile a Viernes que te guie hasta el taller. Es genial verte así. — un último apretón a su hombro con otra mirada de esas que le hicieron responder con otra de las tímidas y débiles sonrisas, mientras el castaño mayor se erguía en su lugar y alzaba la voz — Ah, si escuchas alguna otra vocecita, no sé, algo así como un fantasma del siglo XV, dile que no existo.

El chico apretó sus labios en una gruesa línea haciéndose el ignorante de que eso fue un golpe infantil y del acto donde el capitán chasqueaba la lengua.

Cuando los pasos de Tony dejaron de oírse y ante la atmosfera incomoda, el rubio empezó a moverse por la cocina mientras le invitaba a sentarse en uno de los banquitos frente a la mesa de mármol que estaba en el centro de la tecnológica y bien equipada cocina.

—¿Los quieres revueltos o estrellados?

—Revueltos, por favor. — intento distraerse, tambaleó sus dedos sobre la mesa, pero al final de un minuto no pudo con su resucitada curiosidad — Entonces, ejem. ¿Fantasma del siglo XV?

—Las cosas son un poco complicadas, eso es todo. — el hombre seguía dándole la espalda enfocado en su tarea, pero el castaño no pudo escoger mejor momento para revivir que ese y su insana manera de hacer preguntas problemáticas

—No te ofendas, pero ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—Anthony logró que quitaran los cargos en nuestra contra. Pero todavía no quieren hacerlo público, como una especie de castigo o algo así.

—Siempre parece que hace lo imposible posible.

—Sí, él es así. — si aquello no sonó como un suspiro de anhelación de un adolescente enamorado, como el bien los conocía, entonces debería de checarse la cabeza con la doctora Cho en su próxima revisión.

Si dos más dos eran cuatro, ese par tenía un gran problema romántico entre manos. Ahora todo tenía sentido y Peter, sabiendo que es por ello que seguía cuerdo, debía ayudarlos un poco.

—No es que me quiera meter.

— Claro que no. — el adulto giró para sonreírle condescendiente, intimido un poco al chico pero Peter estaba decidido a proseguir

—Creo que deberás hacer muchos méritos para que vuelvan a, ya sabes.

—¿ _Ya lo sé_?

¡Ups!

—¡Sí! Eso que ustedes tienen. Aunque estuvo a punto de casarse con la señorita Pots, la tensión y la nube rosa y todo eso. Descuida, todo se va a solucionar, aunque casi nos matas a todos. Ya sabes... Okey me callaré. Que ricas hojuelas. Muy buenas.

Peter tuvo el buen juicio de callarse cuando Rogers golpeo con un poco de fuerza el cucharon a la superficie de la mesa, metiéndose cuchara tras cuchara de cereal. Al final se dio cuenta, tenía más hambre de la que pensaba con el tazón casi vacío.

—Peter — la voz del soldado sonó más relajada, por lo mismo el muchacho tuvo el valor y el sonrojo de levantar la mirada, topándose con una sonrisa dulce y perseverante. —, cuesta mucho sanar algunas heridas o desprenderse de ciertas cosas, pero en el camino seguiremos encontrando nuevas oportunidades. Y eso está bien.

—Lo entiendo. — sí, lo hacía. Un poco, pero lograba captar el mensaje, seguramente porque era algo parecido a lo que May le dijo en sueños.

Los cambios también traían cosas buenas. Y eso le hizo sonreír con mucho más fuerza y energía.

— Aunque otra oportunidad tratándose de Tony Stark suena a suicidio.

—No me tientes.

—Me callare. — un acto de buen juicio, sabiendo que el héroe nacional dos veces en dos eras podía usar ese cucharon como un arma asesina.

Peter aún tenía un camino desconocido que recorrer, pero al menos ahora ya sabía que no le tocaría recorrerlo solo. Muchas personas, en su corazón, a sus costados y bajo el mismo techo sin contar con los que aún faltaba por llegar a conocer, todos ellos estarían con él.

Se lo tenía que ir a contar todo a May, cuando estuviera listo de ir a visitarla, será lo primero que le contará.

* * *

¹)Vulture fue el hombre cuervo, el ex suegro de arañita :v

²)¿Se dieron cuenta que Pet no le dice "tía" a May en la película? Y si lo hizo realmente fue muy poco o no me acuerdo, pero estoy segura que no es así.

°Será una serie de One-shot superfamily, esto es como un prologó. No serán muchos y algunos no estarán conectados directamente con la historia, pero es bueno para comenzar.

°Sip, Hans Zimmer se lleva el crédito a la mayor fuente de inspiración en este cap.

Holi! soy nueva por el vecindario del MCU, así que es un placer saludarles UuU

E andado por muchos fandums, pero deje de escribir desde hace unos meses... pero no tengo idea del porque termine de desarrollar esta idea en un día. No sé, fue como un golpe de ansiedad que me exigia escribirlo... fue exrtaño, en realidad. Posiblemente porque la película de Spydy realmente me encanto xD

Tal vez por la fecha. Estoy como Peter, deprimida y con ganas de no pararme, pero no hay que dejarse caer tan fácil, ¡no señor!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy nueva por el fandum de los Vengadores, territorio desconocido para mi y todo eso. Pero la verdad es que no me quitaba esta idea de la cabeza y me esta gustando como va quedando, así que decidí arriesgarme, pero aunque me duela admitirlo, tal vez inicie con algo de OoC hasta que sepa manejar a los personajes.

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte I:**_

 _ **Cuando los enemigos estén cercas, te llevaré lejos de la guerra.**_

* * *

Pese a la notable contaminación que abundaba en el país, el cementerio de Calvary Queens¹ siempre ha tenido las tonalidades más verdes que Peter pueda apreciar en una ciudad tan pequeña y sobrepoblada de los Estados Unidos.

Cuatro lapidas nuevas, tres de ellas remplazadas y una estrenándose en el terreno, brillando de pulcritud en su mármol negro con grabados en dorado y fina caligrafía. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó en su rostro ante la excentricidad de Tony Stark. Pero le agradecía el acto, recordando que muchas veces los jardineros eran quienes descuidaban las tumbas si no les dabas una propina generosa, a lo que las lapidas de sus padres y tío Ben, ahora junto a May, habían sufrido raspones con el tiempo y despintadas de aquí por allá.

Cuatro lapidas.

Soltó un largo y ruidoso suspiro, pero se impresionó que no hubiese lagrimas que derramar para esa ocasión, aun en realidad desde hace tres semanas que no paraba de lagrimear encerrado en su habitación. Ya era hora.

Pese a que esos últimos días ha salido de su habitación para desayunar con el Capitán América y se entretenía hablando con Ned, Viernes y Karen, aun sentía mucho sueño casi todo el día y en las noches abundaban las pesadillas, los recuerdos. Se despertaba de tres a cuatro veces por la noche para pasear por la solitaria base que aún no era habitada por nadie más que ellos tres y Visión. Visión también era agradable.

Aunque sobrepasara las horas de comida, al menos en lo que respectaba a la doctora Cho su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sanar obteniendo un ritmo mayor al promedio, lo que también le daba a suponer que su poder de auto-sanación volvía a resurgir para bien mayores.

Entonces esa mañana decidió que no podía prolongarlo más, May merecía que él la fuera a despedir, aunque sólo fuera mero simbolismo. Después del desayuno, del cual el Hombre de Hierro huía con comentarios sarcásticos y muy agrios hacía el susodicho _fantasma del siglo pasado_ –entiéndase como el capitán que le gustaba ignorar– _,_ dijo que quería ir al cementerio en Queens; antes de dar marcha atrás el señor Stark se ofreció a acompañarlo al mismo tiempo que el rubio, pero Peter prefirió pasar por eso a solas, sobretodos porque esos hombres ya lo vieron llorar demasiado. No se salvó de que Happy fuera quien lo guiara hasta el lugar por supuesto.

Fundado en su sudadera negra y una bufanda se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas y dejó un ramo de tulipanes blancos sobre la placa metálica de May Parker. Paso sus dedos por cada grabado, sobre la frase dedicatoria que hacía referencia a lo que ella fue: las más hermosas de las luces no se ha extinguido, solo la vemos brillar en lo más alto.

Era linda, un poco cursi pero muy linda, seguramente gracias a la señorita Pepper Pots.

Lo que Peter deseó en un principio era poder pararse frente a las sepulturas de su familia y decir que ya habían atrapado a los asesinos de May, a los responsables de trescientas vidas arrebatadas y miles de heridos. Desafortunadamente aun no había pistas de ellos, o eso era lo que dijo Tony le respondió cuando pregunto por ello.

Creyó que el hombre mayor sólo le estaba ocultando la información por miedo a que hiciera algo imprudente, nada menos lejano a la verdad, pero hubo algo en aquella mirada o tal vez gracias a la sobre medicación que había llevado esas semanas, posiblemente por la promesa tan abrasadora, y cita: _no hago estas cosas tan seguido, pero haré todo lo posible para que sepas hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada hombre o mujer involucrado en ese ataque Peter y haremos lo que sea necesario para que paguen por ello, si es lo que quieres. Te lo prometo._

Terminó por creerle, tuvo que hacerlo ante esa determinación que mostraba al prometerle la justicia y la paz que desahogo su pecho del pesar. Eso calmo un poco su consciencia.

— Hey May. — suponiendo que las palabras fluyendo solas era mejor, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, estrujándose su corazón por la falta de respuesta. — Espero que vaya todo bien donde quiera que estén. Que estés al lado del tío Ben, como querías.

Podía hacer eso, era sencillo.

— Lamento no haber venido antes, no estaba en mi mejor momento, creo. Estoy viviendo en la base de los Vengadores. Sé que no te gustaba que fuera el Hombre Araña, pero creo que es lo que más necesito ahora, no quiero regresar a Queens. — silencio, las ramas moviéndose, el viento golpeando suave su rostro. Todo seguía en silencio. — En realidad no tengo idea de que es lo que voy a hacer ahora... Aún te necesito.

Creyó que ya no tenía más lágrimas que soltar, pero no era así. Las últimas de las palabras salieron con su voz totalmente rota y su rostro ya estaba mojado otra vez, con sus manos tapando su cara en busca de autocontrol.

Es que era difícil, maldita sea que lo era.

.

.

.

El aire calentaba sus pulmones aunque su nariz la sintiese helada de la punta, por su frente resbalaba sudor y posiblemente mugre de partículas que se le pegaban conforme avanzaba, sus piernas ardían en el buen sentido, como si una electricidad reconfortante y alentadora pasara por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies.

Acelerado su corazón y los cabellos alborotados, estaba seguro que la sudadera gris que llevaba encima ya comenzaba a humedecerse también, aunque en su rostro mostrara una determinación que se creía extraviada y una adrenalina por su sangre entre más ponía el cuerpo hacía adelante.

Pisadas fuertes, pisadas veloces, los codos siguiendo la mecánica de sus piernas y su cintura en un rítmico vaivén entre derecha e izquierda. Los detalles de los colores le molestaban un poco por lo rápido que desaparecían ante su subdesarrollada visión pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando supo que la concentración era todo lo que tenía para aganar aquella afrenta vergonzoso que prometía ser su final ganara o perdiera.

Seguía adelante, seguía impulsándose contra el aire entre tonos verdes y tonos aún más verdes y ruidos de los animales huyendo desesperados ante aquel combate que ya llevaba tiempo. Serán qué, ¿veinte kilómetros ya? Maldita sea la hora donde se le ocurrió aceptar aquel reto, porque sus piernas le matarían toda la noche aun con súper-poderes.

Y es que sonaba tentadora la idea de ganarle a la leyenda más grande, admirado y temido, por la nación en una carrera improvisada. Cuando llevaba la ventaja aquel hombre parecía que solo le estaba probando su límite cada que lo sobrepasaba por centímetros sin darle tregua.

El complejo estaba justo frente a ellos, volvía a existir un camino pavimentado bajo sus pies, la línea de meta ante sus posibilidades de crear un record más allá de lo soñado.

Hasta que el capitán volvió a mostrarle su espalda y desacelerar pasando el límite de llegada aunque aun así terminó varios metros más lejos.

Peter lo había saboreado, justo frente a sus ojos. Era tan triste.

Paró a la misma distancia que el hombre rubio cuya camiseta blanca también se hallaba húmeda aunque menos que sus ropas, ambos obteniendo aire para normalizar su respiración aunque el ardor de su pecho desapareció rápido, aparentemente la del Cap también.

— No hay muchos que me mantengan el paso, ¿lo sabías? — una sonrisa bajo la barba creciente fue tan humilde que Peter pudo regresarla sin pena

— Je, no me imagino por qué.

— Ha sido increíble Peter. Debemos hacerlo más seguido.

— Mientras no se enteré la doctora Cho.

— No creo que Helen se oponga a pequeñas caminatas de vez en cuando.

Peter se tragó el comentario de que aquellas caminatas duran una hora aproximadamente y son a base de casi veinte kilómetros. Aunque fue grato descubrir hasta donde podía llegar su cuerpo, casi tan dotado genéticamente como el del símbolo americano.

— Eso sería súper, capitán.

— Llámame Steve, Peter. Ni siquiera estoy de servicio. — aquella fue una mueca incomoda, el chico ya se había dado cuenta que el soldado se sentía un poco agrio con su publicitario título en esas últimas semanas por lo que intento apiadarse de él.

— De acuerdo, Steve. — intentó sonreírle para que aquello no se viera suficientemente forzado, pero tuvo que negar con la cabeza por lo mal que había sonado aquello. — No, lo siento. Aun necesito acostumbrarme a como se escucha eso.

Steve volvió a reír en bajito mientras les conducía dentro del establecimiento de nuevo.

La base de los vengadores, era un complejo gigante que se dividía en varios pisos y sectores; en el lado sur se encontraba la entrada a la instalación dividida en dos pisos, en el inferior estaba el salón de prensa y la sala de reuniones en la parte de arriba, todo con ventanales blindados en vez. Al norte estaba la pista para los galantes políticos y sus pomposos helicópteros según le dijo Rodhey.

El ala oeste sería para la integración de los cadetes y oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. que por el momento Peter sólo conocía a María Hill, el doctor Silberg con dos pasantes militares y a Helen Cho. El lado este del complejo era únicamente para los miembros oficiales y no oficiales de los vengadores, conectado a todo el complejo únicamente por un pasillo que daba a la enfermería que controlaba Helen, la única autorizada para supervisar las heridas de los héroes y llevar sus historiales.

Peter se encontró maravillado en un principio con el lugar la primera vez que fue para declinar su oferta con el señor Stark. Ahora le seguía impresionando su tamaño y la forma en que podías perderte si no conocías bien sus pasillos, pero no había esa chispa de emoción al estar ahí. Era demasiado silencioso cuando se encontraba solo.

Sobraba un gran espacio en el lado este según Peter, tanto adentro de lo que se llamaría "casa" como en el exterior que humildemente se llamaría "patio", pero por alguna razón Visión dijo que era necesario. Peter seguía sin entender.

— Son las siete de la mañana, ¿me ayudas con el desayuno?

— Claro.

Es algo rutinario, pero que al parecer de Peter, era algo que los mantenía lejos de los malos momentos; se concentraban en que cocinarían, en los ingredientes y en la actividad básica de sólo mover con un cucharon o una pala lo que sea que hayan echado al fuego eléctrico.

El Capitán América, Bruja Escarlata, Halcón, Ant-man, incluso Clint y el Soldado del invierno habían sido _perdonados_ de sus crimines según le informó Viernes, aunque el ultimo todavía estaba bajo supervisión y como responsabilidad de Wakanda. Aun no era oficial y ninguno de ellos ha firmado los acuerdos todavía, no hasta que Stark, Natasha y T'Challa terminaran con los detalles, que prácticamente era cambiarlos completamente pero de forma sutil. Incluso un plan rondaba por ahí para sacar al general Ross del mando.

Nada que se pudiera afirmar, por supuesto.

Pero ninguno de ellos había vuelto al complejo, Visión seguía metido en sus pensamientos a menos que decidiera pegársele a él o al señor Stark, era demasiado distante con el capitán y ni que decir de la tensión tan grande que llenaba la habitación cuando los dos adultos estaban en la misma habitación, tan pesada que Peter sabía que era momento de huir.

Las cosas estaban tan mal que a Peter no le cabía duda que si los vengadores querían volver a reunirse, iba a estar bastante feo y muy entretenido a presenciar.

Cuando estaban codo a codo trabajando en lo que ameritaban ser ricos sándwiches tostados, que Rogers doraba y Peter solo supervisaba o ayudaba a pasar algún ingrediente, el castaño entro a la cocina con pinta de haber estado toda la noche en su taller y una taza en manos.

— Bu-Buenos días señor Stark. — no es que Peter tuviera de esos ataques de _fangirl,_ sino que contrario, tenían los nervios de punta a sus sentidos arácnidos

— Mhh.

El castaño mayor bostezó mientras se acercaba a la cafetera de forma casi automática que de forma curiosa quedaba justo del lado de Peter en la superficie de mármol donde se recargaba, pero a los ojos castaños del menor, estaba vacía.

Y el bote de café quedaba al otro lado, donde estaba el rubio con ceño aparentemente tranquilo.

El muchacho trago grueso, porque él estaba justamente en medio.

— Niño, pásame el bote por favor. — el tono pasivo, agradable, melodioso en Tony Stark solo significaba muerte.

Pero Peter sentía que si cruzaba al capitán aunque sea por la espalda, sería un latigazo de pura ofensa a su persona y declarar a que bando pertenecía. Le debía mucho al señor Stark, pero las carreras y charlas que ha mantenido con el capitán se volvieron igual de personales y agradables, entonces tampoco quería estar en su contra.

Sí, en la batalla civil – como lo llamaba el internet – le había quitado el escudo y en parte le dejo caer un bloque completo de carga, pero en realidad no sentía ningún tipo de rencor en su contra, solo su apoyo.

Entonces actuaria bajo lo más sensato.

— Em, capitán... - antes de continuar con lo que dictaba su conciencia, el azote de la cafetera contra el mármol y un sándwich aplastado con la espátula en una escena de crimen, ambos sonidos le causaron temblores a su cuerpo y su sentido de supervivencia reaccionó y mando sobre sus extremidades, rodeando al capitán con una velocidad envidiable para obtener el frasco.

— Me quitaré yo. No hay problema. De todas formas ya me había cansado de pasar tantos pedazos de lechuga. — dejo el frasco en manos del adicto a la cafeína y se fue a refugiar en los bancos de la cocina, muy alejado de aquellos que prometían asesinarse con instrumentos culinarios.

Una vez con el café humeando y Steve terminando con calma y pacíficos actos el sándwich, el genio se acercó a él del otro lado de la mesa.

— Oye niño aun no me has dicho que quieres hacer.

— ¿Señor?

— Si no quieres volver a Queens, cosa que comprendo perfectamente con ese lugar tan pequeño, podemos movernos a otro lado para que no te la pases aquí encerrado. Al lugar que tú quieras, sólo dime.

Aquello seguramente sonaría fantástico para cualquier adolescente, incluso uno que haya perdido a su familia y sólo quisiera iniciar nuevos recuerdos o simplemente largarse a vagar con un millonario. Pero era Peter, el chico que hacía todo completamente inesperado, incluso para él.

— ¿Movernos? — la palabra moverse significaba cambios, los cambios para Peter ahora no sonaban para nada bien.

Pero tampoco se puso a pensar que significaba que él estuviera ahí, sin ser un Vengador oficial, no es como que se haya vuelto a poner tan siquiera el traje, pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada productivo como para permanecer en la base. Podría ser que fuera una carga para el señor Stark, incluso para el capitán que siempre trataba de mantenerlo animado. Lo estaban manteniendo, ¿y si ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer?

El rubio se acercó a ellos con un plato lleno de dorados y perfectos sándwich más un vaso con jugo de naranja para él, pero su mirada parecía también centrarse en la conversación.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Peter? Me refiero, que piensas estudiar.

— Yo, aun no lo sé.

— Tengo contactos prácticamente en cualquier instituto dedicado en las ramas de la ciencia de todos los grados, incluso en las universidades, como el MIT. O puedes trabajar conmigo en industrias Stark, o tomarnos el año sabático donde podemos ocultarnos en una casita a las afueras de Irlanda viendo películas.

— Si nos fuéramos, ¿no volveríamos?

— Eeeh, pues no. A menos que quieras.

Irse del complejo, esconderse en alguna parte donde nadie lo conozca y los fantasmas de su pasado no lo seguirían ni su culpa ni el odio que comenzaba a consumirle poco a poco. Pero no sonaba bien, no se sentía correcto y a su vez su pecho comenzaba a estrujarse por dentro ante la canónica idea de poder desaparecer mínimo del continente.

Una mano cayó en su hombro, apretándola un poco para poder llamar su atención. Cuando levanto la vista se topó con los ojos azules del capitán, un azul que era demasiado asentado a su parecer, muy brilloso para unos ojos medianos.

— Tal vez quieras pensarlo un poco. — su tono, su mirada y la fuerza que empeñaba en traspasarle la comprensión que le brindaba. El soldado logró que el joven pudiera volver a respirar.

Parpadeó un poco, apretó sus labios en una suave línea así como los nudillos de las manos que se enroscaban y estiraban para evitar el ataque de pánico que casi lo invade. También recordó las palabras de May; recordó que la base se encontraba sola, sin el grupo de los vengadores originales que aún no podían ni dirigirse la palabra, en el mutismo de Visión, en los ojos traicionados de Iron-Man o en los tristes y cansados del Capitán América. No podía dejarlos tampoco.

— No quiero causarles problemas, pero todavía no quiero ponerme a pensar en esas cosas. ¿Hay algún inconveniente si me quedo aquí, en la base? — preguntó, algo cohibido bajo aquellas dos miradas que pasaron por torrentes de emociones, varándose únicamente en algo que no comprendería hasta en un futuro lejano, pero que en ese momento le brindaron más valor.

— Claro que no, a largo plazo puedes estudiar aquí o con algún tutor. — Stark fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y su fingida energía

— Tomate tu tiempo. — Rogers sólo le palmeó la espalda con cuidado, sentándose frente a él para tomar algo de comida.

— Gracias. — no sabía que más decir en realidad, pero le estaba incomodando ese-no-sé-qué que los empezaba a rodear — Además, ya no sé qué haría sin estos sándwiches matutinos.

— Sabor a Brooklyn, se vuelven adictivos. — respondió el rubio, pero miró de reojo al otro mayor y Peter dedujo que estaba analizando si invitarlo a tomar uno de los emparedados sin que se lo tirara en la cara.

El otro individuo se tuvo que dar cuenta, porque salió casi corriendo de la cocina murmurando ofensas, entre ellas un audible:

— Estúpidas vocecitas urbanas.

.

.

.

Las primeras veces que Peter experimento lo que era despertarse con pesadillas fue justamente la primera noche desde que recobró la conciencia completamente, casi después de que se haya quedado dormido en los brazos del señor Stark, donde tuvieron que volver a sedarlo.

A partir de ahí escenas borrosas, algunas donde el edificio más grande de la ciudad le caía encima y quedaba atrapado en los escombros, otras sin mucho sentido más que con gritos ensordecedores y la sensación de temperaturas altas, casi siempre era lo único que le perseguía por las noches y una de las razones del porque terminaba hablando con Visión o Karen a las cuatro del a madrugada hasta que el Capitán Rogers pasaba por él para correr.

Pero nunca ha tenido una así, de completa, de triste, de oscura.

Fue como volver a repetir todo lo sucedido ese día, pero diez veces peor. Los ruidos hacían sangrar sus oídos, la cabeza le explotaba y sentía los golpes y el viento azotar su cuerpo sin piedad, los olores le marearon; caía en charcos de sangre, sobre cadáveres. Uno de ellos era el cuerpo de May.

Gritó, gritó de horror y de dolor.

Entonces el ruido de una explosión lo desubicó por completo, luego estaba envuelto en fuego y gritó de nuevo ante el olor y la sensación de su piel quemada, el cuerpo de May incinerándose debajo suyo.

— ¡No! — su respiración era acelerada, podía sentir el sudor en frio que resbalaba por su nuca y empapaba la almohada. Al abrir sus ojos las luces de su habitación le aterraron otra vez, creyendo que volvía a presenciar un estallido. Fue la voz de Karen que lo volvió a ubicar en la realidad.

» _Peter, tus signos vitales están se encuentras inestables, ¿quieres que Viernes llame al Señor Stark?_

Karen era la que le ha estado despertando cada noche, ordenándole que a no ser que fuera incapaz de despertarlo o estando a borde un ataque taticardiaco³, no llamará a nadie ni lo incluyera en los informes de lo sucedió a Viernes. Compartir IA a veces era problemático.

Tenía que empezar a lidiar con eso por si mismo. Ya no era un niño, ¡maldición!

Pero la pesadilla, el fuego, el cadáver de May. Todo fue demasiado.

Tuvo que tomar unos minutos de relajación antes de poder hablar sin que su voz se rompiera en el transcurso. Gracias a los cielos que las paredes de ese lugar eran lo suficientemente gruesas para sus gritos, que posiblemente era muy altos.

— ¿Qué hora es?

» _Aproximadamente las tres veintiuno de la noche._

— Diablos.

» _Peter, ¿necesitas algo? Tal vez un vaso de leche._

— No Karen, gracias. Buenas noches.

» _Descansa Peter._

No, estaba claro que esa noche tampoco podría descansar. Paso sus manos por su rostro, estirando la piel de sus cachetes y jalándose los parpados de forma desesperada, sintiendo un nudo en el hueco de su pecho que amenazaba con asfixiarle.

No podía tomar leche a esa hora, sobretodo porque le recordaba tortuosamente que era lo que May le hubiese dado para tranquilizarlo. Tal vez debería empezar a probar el café.

Se quitó la colcha de encima, se puso los tenis y tomo una sudadera gris sin chiste alguno para salir de su habitación camino a la cocina.

La parte este se dividía en tres pisos, dos de ellos eran las habitaciones y Peter estaba en el primer piso. Despues estaba la primera que conectaba a todo lo demás desde la sala de estar y luego estaba el sótano donde estaba la zona para lavar, y el taller de Stark. El chico arácnido ya se había aventurado a investigar por todo el lugar encontrándose una sala de juegos, una biblioteca con un piano, un laboratorio, una sala de armas y la cocina; la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y la otra llena de polvo, sólo la cocina era utilizada y la biblioteca que comenzaba a tenerle cariño.

Pero ahora no tenía ganas de perderse en los libros ni jugar en la consola, sólo quería una bendita taza de café.

Llegó a la cocina directamente a la cafetera que estaba vacía. Peter se tragó un gruñido malhumorado porque era consciente de que el capitán siempre dejaba café en la tetera, preparado y olía tan rico que más de una vez se le había antojado, incluso Visión le había alagado el sabor un poco más abierto hacía la presencia del rubio; pero cuando el genio millonario quería café, la primera vez tiro el que había preparado el soldado en el lavado justo frente a él. A partir de ahí cada que el capitán Rogers terminaba su café, o lo tiraba el mismo o lo tiraba Stark.

Inconscientes, inhumanos, Peter de verdad no creía que los héroes más poderosos del mundo fueran tan infantiles al respecto.

A lo poco que le conocía a la receta, lleno de polvos de café la máquina y con un botoncito esta comenzó a trabajar, haciéndolo esperar a lo desconocido.

El ruido de pisadas deslizándose con cautela sobre el pasillo le puso alerta, de alguna manera algo paranoico ante aquella visita desconocida; justo cuando la presencia se hizo más audible en la habitación Peter se giró rápidamente.

Tony Stark estaba ahí, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa y sospecha. Aunque de alguna manera, el mayor se mostró menos tenso al darse cuenta de quién era.

— Ah, Peter. Pensé que eras... No importa.

Sí, Parker sabía exactamente quien creyó que era, pero no importaba a esas alturas. Lo que le importaba era no recibir un regaño por la hora.

— Hola señor Stark.

— ¿Qué haces despierto niño?

— ¡Oh! Yo sólo, bueno. Ya sabe, quería un poco de café.

Tan nervioso y bailando sobre sus pies, el castaño mayor le dirigió una mirada de completa burla ante lo que fue su intento de explicación. Se adentró a la cocina con la seguridad que le caracterizaba a pesar de las fachas que tenía y Peter tragó grueso.

— En la madrugada.

— Uno necesita energía a toda hora. — como guinda al pastel, ese fue el peor de los argumentos combinado con lo primero. Por un minuto esperaba escuchar la burla, pero el mayor de inclinó mejor a ir al grano

— Aja. Aún siguen las pesadillas, eh.

 _May. Fuego. Terror y dolor._

Un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, se giró a la cafetera de vuelta y no tuvo contacto visual con el otro.

— Sólo quería probar el café. — dijo de forma seca, declarando que definitivamente no quería hablar sobre nada de eso.

Stark entendió muy bien aquello y le dio por su lado una vez más, acercándose más dispuesto a cambiar el tema y el mal ambiente provocado.

— Pues ya que lo estas preparando, ¿qué le echaste?

— Eh, ¿cuatro cucharitas de café?

— Eres un novato para esto del insomnio. Quítate. — Peter ya lo sabía, pero el comentario fue una flecha directo a su orgullo de _hombre joven._ Simplemente observo como su ídolo le quito la tarea de sus manos y pasándolo a su espalda.

Peter quería rezongar ante el obvio maltrato y discriminación, pero optó a que era demasiado tarde –o temprano– para patalear. Enojarse, patalear por supuesto que ya no lo hacía.

— Pásame la leche del refrigerador. Y la canela en polvo.

Peter ladeó su cabeza confundido pero obedeció de todas formas. Cuando le paso lo pedido al mayor este ya tenía preparado una olla pequeña con mango para calentar la leche, puso canela encima y lo agitó con cuidado.

Cuando era pequeño y un monstro quería comerlo desde el closet, se paraba corriendo al cuarto de sus tíos y May le servía un sencillo pero mágico vaso con leche tibia que lo arrullaba fácilmente. El pensamiento de ello le hizo sonreír un poco con nostalgia, sobre todo porque el señor Stark parecía estar haciendo justamente eso pero con un toque especial y diferente que empezaba a oler muy rico.

Pero claro que no era lo mismo, no es como si el mismísimo multimillonario revolucionario y dueño de un gran imperio con un súper traje muy cool le estuviera preparando a él una bebida súper-mega-genial para ayudarle a dormir. Obvio que no. _Puff._

Entonces el susodicho tomó su taza y la llenó de café, tomó la que Peter había dejado en la superficie del mármol y la llenó de la leche que desprendía el olor a canela pura.

— Ten. — le tendió su taza blanca sencilla y Peter la agarró con ambas manos sintiéndose una figurita muy pequeña recibiendo un gran y dorado regalo. Pero eso definitivamente no estaba bien, no era lo que quería y se sentía demasiado _raro._

— Pero, yo. El café. Quería yo...

— Nada de café para ti a estas horas. Luego se hace vicio y luego tendré que pagarte un riñón y blah, blah.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto, literalmente la quijada le caía muy abajo y sus ojos resaltaban lo desconcertado e irónico de la situación para él.

— ¿Un riñón? Señor Stark ya no soy un niño como para...-

— _¡Chist!_ Estoy intentando ser responsable de alguien aparte de mí.

— ¿Es responsable por usted? — seguía sin poder creerlo, su pregunta fue sin malicia, no creyendo únicamente que ese hombre que no ha dormido más de tres horas seguramente le estuviera diciendo eso

— Sí bueno, también estoy intentando ese detalle. — Peter reconocía que sus intentos no eran suficientes seguramente, pero el mayor volvió a su postura autoritaria — Pero no es lo que importa ahora, sino que no habrá nada de cafeína para ti hasta después de las ocho de la mañana y acompañado de cereal, waffles o lo que sea que comas.

— Pero el capitán tampoco me deja tomar café. — eso no fue _definitivamente_ un puchero, su labio inferior sólo se tembló un poquito.

— ¿ _Quién_? — el tono tranquilamente amenazador del más grande fue lo suficiente para terminar con su justa y madura protesta, abrazándose a su taza de leche con canela.

— ¡Karen! Karen es la que nunca me deja tomar café, es muy considerada. Excelente ³ Muy eficiente.

» _Gracias Peter, eso intento. Aunque jamás te he dicho o insinuado algo parecido._

— Es muy modesta. — las mejillas de Peter estaban rojas y seguramente temblaba ante el miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Tal vez sea por la falta de sueño, pero se le olvidaba que el capitán Steve Rogers se convertía en Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en presencia del genio.

— Por supuesto. — el filántropo prefirió ignorar aquel pequeñísimo desliz y se recompuso despues de una tos falsa. — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿Hablar con Karen? — lo que en realidad pensó fue ir al humilde gigantesco patio trasero a enterrarse con su vergüenza, pero ya sonaba demasiado dramático dentro de su mente

— Ven al taller, tal vez puedas hacer algo útil en vez de molestar a mis I.A.

Stark comenzó a caminar a su típico paso, Peter emocionado también comenzó a seguirlo dándole pequeños sorbos a su bebida. Una bebida muy sabrosa por cierto, aunque tenía duda de donde había sacado el tip de la canela, prefirió seguirlo brincando a su lado.

— Creí que era mi I.A.

— Ya quisieras tener tu propia I.A. Ah espera, ¡si quieres y no tienes! Qué triste.

Tal vez era mala idea.

.

.

.

— El problema es la fricción, la membrana elástica que lo protege se calienta y se vuelve inservible muy rápido.

— ¿Qué le parece una membrana _biorganica²_? Fue mi primera opción como material para mis telarañas, el problema fue que no se deshacía con facilidad. Tal vez funcione de igual forma para una sustitución de lo que será un _cartílago._

— Ya lo intente, pero es un conjunto muy caro a largo plazo.

— Hay que encontrar la mezcla perfecta con el material correcto, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Ambos castaños habían salido del taller para picar poco y que el menor desayunara. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y ellos seguían con la energía renovada proporcionada por tazas de café y leche con canela. Muchos litros de leche con canela y un posible estreñimiento.

No fue hasta que estuvieron adentrándose a la cocina que se dieron cuenta que el tercer habitante del complejo ya estaba ahí como casi siempre frente a la estufa. Peter olía a huevos con tocino acompañado de incomodidad, molestia y una pizca de resentimiento para acompañar.

Pero al chico eso no le importaba por primera vez porque acababa de estar en el mejor taller del mundo, pensando únicamente en la ciencia junto con otro hombre que le entendía sin mirarlo como a un rarito.

— ¡Ah! Buenos días, ¿dónde estaban? Karen y Viernes dijeron que estaban ocupados en el taller.

— El señor Stark me dijo que si podía ayudarlo en el diseño de las nuevas _bioprótesis_ de Rodhey, ¡y está increíble allá abajo!

— Sí, lo sé. — Peter sólo asintió con la cabeza frenético, ignorando por completo la mirada y el tono melancólico que salió con aquella afirmación y cómo el genio mayor se tensaba dándoles la espalda

— Señor Stark, en verdad puede hacer muchas cosas ahí, ¡incluso vi cómo es que una I.A. puede tener un físico y...!-

— Eh, eh. Ya párale con lo de "señor". Ya es suficiente que un niño de catorce años me lo recuerde todos los días.

Peter sin darse cuenta tenía de nuevo su labio inferior haciendo un puchero menguando un poco su hiperactiva y tímida alegría

— Tengo dieciséis, señor Stark. Tony, perdón. Es que suena tan raro que lo llame así.

— Y uno muy respondón.

Peter rodó los ojos y alzó sus brazos exasperado, con una mirada hacía Rogers exigiendo una explicación a la falta de respeto de la que era víctima. El susodicho sólo se rio encogiéndose de hombros y acercándole un plato con sus huevos, dos panes tostados y un cuenco pequeño de fruta.

Desde que el capitán le cocinaba el desayuno y algunas otras comidas de vez en cuando, pese a que él o Rodhey también ayudaban, según la doctora Cho ya había recuperado su peso ideal y no había huellas de heridas sobre ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Aun así el sentía que su espalda dolía algunas noches, pero de alguna manera eso podía deberse a una herida psicométrica y él lo sabía, así que mejor no dijo nada.

Se dio cuenta fuera ya de su renovada emoción que el ojiazul no sólo le puso su vaso con jugo de zanahoria, sino que había dos tazas de café también.

Observó como Tony despues de tomar una manzana y una tostada de la despensa, estuvo a punto de tomar la segunda taza de café sobre la mesa. A un segundo, uno miserable donde casi rozaba la cerámica del objeto y Peter ahogo un gemidito de excitación tras su propio jugo y la espera; no se lo había visto venir, no desde que el capitán mismo había empezado a tirar el café que preparaba para que Stark no bebiera de él o lo desperdiciara también.

Pero no, Stark pasó de largo e hizo como que su intención era tomar una servilleta y despues salió casi corriendo del lugar.

— Tengo una junta importante, hasta luego Peter.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el menor con ojos desorbitados pasaba sus ojos de la taza al capitán y de regreso. El hombre rubio dejó caer los hombros, soltó un suspiró sin aparentar y se sentó rendido en uno de los bancos frente a su propio plato y el de Peter.

Se veía agotado, dado por vencido, casi literalmente tirando la toalla ante algo que parecía muy lejano.

No, ¡nunca en la guardia de Peter!

— Eso estuvo bien. Digo, casi la toma. — sus palabras no mostraban resultados ante el hombre frente a él que acribillaba su desayuno, entonces optó por lo más rudo — Tal vez debas a empezar a acercarte más, ir directamente al grano. No sé, a meterle tú mismo el café a su boca o algo así.

Peter se detuvo cuando eso claramente sonó muy mal. — No, espera, eso no es a lo que me refiero. Ni a lo otro. A nada. Solamente digo que debe haber un contacto más físico entre ustedes, fricción, ya sabes. Espera, eso sonó peor.

 _¡Crack!_

Peter tragó grueso cuando el plato del rubio se partió a la mitad. El mismo hombre maldijo entre dientes, dio una larga exhalación y se paró para arreglar la situación dándole la espalda al menor, quien ya se había metido los primeros bocados rellenando su boca hasta más no poder únicamente para no ser el próximo a quien le encajen un tenedor.

Aun así no se rendiría, teniendo tanto tiempo libre, de algo debía servir.

Entonces vio la taza de café olvidada y rechazada justo a su merced, ya tenía estirado el brazo decidido cuando un tercer personaje llegó a la escena.

— Buenos días chicos — saludo Rodhey con una agradable sonrisa —, oh que rico huele, ¿puedo tomar ese café?

Peter bebería café hasta cumplir los treinta si es que no era asesinado primero por un tenedor. 

* * *

¹Calvery Queens es un cementerio ubicado en la misma ciudad en la realidad. No tengo idea de donde estén enterrados los Parker :v

²Las bioprótesis-organicas son una realidad, sus investigaciones van muy avanzadas a la fecha e incluso van sobre la reconstrucción de los tejidos, aunque Rodhey en realidad su problema es en la columna... En fin, uno de los materiales me recuerda a las telarañas de Peter, obvio, no estamos hablando de lo mismo pero... son Peter Parker y Tony Stark, por favor!

3)La taticardia es cuando tu corazón se acelera demasiado

"Gone, Gone, Gone" de Phill Phill es el himno oficial de este fic, me baso totalmente en la canción para escribir esta historia. Cosa rara, me vengo a enterar que salió en una escena de Amazing Spiderman 2. No me gustaron mucho las de Amazing y no me acordaba de esto así que, que curiosa la vida...


	3. Chapter 3

_**En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte II:**_

 _ **Cuando tu pozo éste vacío, dime lo que necesitas.**_

* * *

Los sonidos de los disparos eran demasiado alto, las luces de las explosiones y el brillar del polvorín alumbraba demasiado y calaba en sus ojos, sus dedos sujetando su herramienta para sobrevivir, los gritos de la gente, los motores de los helicópteros.

Peter estaba concentrado sólo en su objetivo, pasaba sobre los demás, corría y saltaba por doquiera, únicamente enfocado en lograr ganar tiempo para obtener su tesoro, su mayor logró.

Entonces provocó una explosión más.

— ¡Deja eso ya, Peter!

Los gritos de Rodhey a su lado no lo desconcentraron, seguía obstinado a conseguir su misión.

— ¡No lo harás, no señor! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — Rodhey seguía negando lo innegable, porque él ya lo tenía bajo su merced

 _Game over._

 _—_ No, no, no ¡No!

— ¡Oh, sí señor! ¡Ja! — como cualquier chico maduro de dieciséis años, Peter bailo sobre su asiento en son de victoria mientras el piloto a su lado se hundía encogiéndose en sus hombros

— Buena partida. — El chico quiso sonar más tranquilo, pero Rodhey al mirarlo simplemente negó desahuciado

— Te detesto.

Peter rio un poco más alto creyendo de todas formas que no estaría bien burlarse de War Machine de esa forma, menos cuando el hombre casi siempre al no tener responsabilidades a su cargo o que Tony lo necesitara, se la pasaba con él los días enteros jugando videojuegos o le contaba interesantes historias de misiones incluyendo las más bizarras que le hacía perder su respeto hacía el ejército.

También Visión semanas atrás había empezado a unirse más con ellos, aunque fuera solamente una presencia tranquila en la habitación, comentario ahí o allá le hacía un androide bastante interesante y simpático. Peter lo había escuchado también practicar con el piano en la biblioteca donde podía conseguir un poco de tranquilidad para cuando su mente se sentía desequilibrada.

Ese era uno de esos días donde llevaban ya mucho tiempo entre partida y partida pero sin perder la gracia. En ocasiones paraban solo para charlar o comer un aperitivo, pero sin signos de mostrar cansancio.

— ¡Oh vamos Rodhey! No te deprimas, casi lo logras esta vez. — ante el comentario el mayor entrecerró la mirada odiándolo un poco más mientras el castaño lucía inocente.

— Eso es cierto Mayor James, usted ha logrado avanzar más allá de lo esperado. Fascinante.

— Visión, lo haces sonar peor.

— Lamento haber resaltado sus desfavorables resultados anteriores, no era mi intención.

Peter no pudo soportarlo más y soltó tremenda carcajada yéndose de espaldas literalmente ante la gracia. Rodhey también terminó uniéndosele al final y Visión sonreír aunque no entendía muy bien por qué; el androide ya le había dicho que sus gestos, sus actos e incluso sus pensamientos le transmitían paz y a veces curiosidad pero que le gustaba siempre percibirlos dándole algo de su afabilidad.

En un futuro Peter comprendería que aquello que cautivaba al androide, era la _inocencia._

Tras las breves risas el juego dio por terminado, apagando la televisión para descansar sus ojos. No estaban en el área de juegos, se encontraban en la sala de estar y los ventanales presentaban el paisaje de tonos rojizos en un anochecer aproximándose.

— Gracias Rodhey, ha sido entretenido. — el adolescente sonrió como tal, pero el susodicho parecía que se preparaba para tener una conversación.

Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, sus ojos mostraban perspicacia, se inclinó hacía el frente y con cuidado y lentitud debió a la conexión de sus _bioprótesis_ conectadas a su columna. Su incapacidad se debió a la ruptura de sus ligamientos nerviosos en la columna, casi de milagro que sobreviviera y pudiera mover la mitad de su cuerpo más la casi pulverización de sus huesos; la bioprótesis se conectaba tanto interna como externamente en él, aun pese a que ya llevaba más de año y medio con ella, se notaba que a veces una sola posición podía incomodarle.

Peter escuchó la fricción del metal, pero luego prestó atención a la mirada curiosa y actuada del mayor.

— Más entretenido que jugar a la casamentera no creo.

El chico tuvo la sensatez de girar su rostro al paisaje en un intento débil de no mostrar su sonrojo facial.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas? — era hora de que fingiera demencia, ya lo ha estado practicado antes por si las dudas frente al espejo cada mañana desde que se propuso semejante plan, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse tan pronto ante la pregunta.

— Sé lo que tramas niño. — el tono cantarín del mayor puso más incomodó al castañito

— No te entiendo Rodhey.

— Yo también he visto actos raros por parte del joven Parker. Actos curiosos que, incluyen al Señor Stark y al capitán Rogers. — comentó Visión como si solo hubiese estado esperando ese momento para sacar a relucir su duda.

Dos contra uno, no era justo.

— Chicos…

— Casi pierdo mis piernas pero no la vista, Peter. Se ha dónde quieres llegar pero el problema es que creo que no lo sabes tú.

— No sé qué me estás diciendo. — fingía, pero muy mal.

Peter mentía en una cosa y no lo hacía en la otra.

En la que sí mentía era en el hecho de negar que andaba de _casamentera_ , mejor dicho, la persona capaz de juntar a dos par de testarudos que eran como dos imanes, atrayéndose como dos polos opuestos pero distanciándose ante la tensión y remordimientos que los rodeaban mandándose de punta apunta siendo el él único intermediario capaz de mantenerlos en un solo lugar. Era una definición muy grande que sobrepasaba a _casamentera,_ cupido y sus derivados. Por lo mismo, Peter aún no se ponía nombre ni a lo que estaba haciendo, pero significaba mucho.

Además, admitía que aquellos dos eran demasiado escurridizos y siempre se le escapa alguno de los dos. Si terminaba quedándose con Steve, este le echaba una de sus miradas reprobatorias que prometían un severo castigo; si daba la casualidad que se quedaba con Tony mientras Steve huía, esté le aventaba lo que tuviera a la mano. Su labor era muy difícil y dolorosa.

Pero no mentía al saber a dónde iba a parar, porque sabía que todo ese embrollo debía detenerse en un solo lugar. Una punzada, un presentimiento, el instinto en sus tripas y su rugir que le insistía en esforzarse por arreglar aquella unión sin título que merecía una segunda oportunidad de aceitarse de mejor forma. Entendía que aun sangraban, que aun lastimaban, que aun lloraban, pero no podía detenerse a observar como algo tan magnifico se quedaba fingiendo que seguía roto y sin reparación.

Tampoco quería que fuera demasiado tarde cuando se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

Pero lo había iniciado solo porque de alguna forma esos dos únicamente interactuaban a su alrededor, más aparte de que no sabía muy bien en quienes confiar para aquella laboriosa tarea. No es que hubiera mucha gente por esos días en el complejo y todos ellos como Visión, Pots o Rodhey no lucían muy comodos con el capitán mientras que María y Cho preferían mantenerse al margen.

— Peter — Rodhey obtuvo su atención de nuevo, esta vez bajando la guardia y mirándole de forma amable —, debes dejarlos estar. No obtendrás nada bueno de esto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — intentó no sonar desesperado, pero aquello lo sobrepasaba, incrédulo ante la idea de que él no podía ser el único en sentir que aquella división entre dos figuras importantes estaba muy mal.

— Por qué lo que paso es muy difícil de remediar, va más allá que una disculpa y buenas intenciones.

Peter estaba seguro que aun podía recordar perfectamente la batalla en el aeropuerto, sí él que no tenía nada que ver en todo eso, no podía suponer ni pretender entender lo que significaba para todos los demás una sencilla "disculpa". Pero también lo ponía triste.

— ¿Ellos jamás van a reconciliarse?

— Ya te dije que paso algo muy fuerte, incluyendo la guerra civil. — un suspiro muy largo salió de los labios del mayor, pero entonces frunció el ceño confundido — ¿Cómo sabes que eran pareja?

— Caí en depresión _, no perdí la vista._ — imitó el chico el mismo tono que antes uso el hombre, con una inocente sonrisa que terminó por contagiar a Rodhey

—Creo que el joven Parker tiene razón, mayor. — habló de pronto el androide

—¿A qué te refieres, Visión?

Peter con la misma curiosidad y confusión miró al androide quien seguía manteniendo esa posa neutral, acomodado en su sillón con las piernas cruzadas, acomodando sus palabras para sus mentes humanas.

—A las segundas oportunidades que la gente merece. — ambos humanos elevaron las cejas sorprendidos, pero entonces el sujeto morado miró fijamente al militar — Dígame mayor, yo fui uno de los causantes de su lesión, ¿me detesta? ¿No me perdonará?

— Visión ya lo discutimos; primero, fue un accidente y estábamos en batalla. Segundo, uno toma decisiones y se enfrenta ante las consecuencias y trata de reponerse, sanar lo que _debe_ ser sanado.

Aunque Peter sintió un calorcito de energía dentro de su pecho ante esas palabras y la voluntad admirable del piloto, Visión tomó aquellas palabras como una iniciativa a lo que parecía una red estratégica de ideas

— Entonces piensa estrictamente que ninguno de los antiguos Vengadores _debe_ ser _sanado_ por sus errores. — especuló el androide de forma pensativa, Peter no entendía a que venía todo aquello pero no dejo de prestar atención mientras que Rodhey tomó dichas palabras como una sencilla pregunta.

— ¿Sinceramente? En un principio así lo creía, luego comprendí que, a excepción de los acuerdos, nuestro bando también tomó malas decisiones. Ahora solo me interesa saber que están bien. — el chico estaba seguro que se perdió algo importante de todo eso por las miradas cándida entre ambos sujetos. — Lo que pienso es que Tony y el capitán tienen mucha confusión, mucha tristeza. Son heridas graves que no _sanaran_ tan pronto.

— Pero pueden hacerlo Rodhey, yo lo sé. Hace un año también estaba molesto con todos ellos por haber dejado atrás así al señor Stark e incluso no creía que estuviera intentando que los dejaran de buscar después de que escaparon. Pero ahora entiendo que las cosas malas pasan y necesitamos todos un refugio para no salir lastimados; todos ustedes una vez formaron uno solo, y creo que algo tan grande no se debe perder tan fácil. — Peter obtuvo la atención de ambos, entonces Rodhey volvió a su mirada llena de negativas

— Es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. Es más, Steve ni siquiera se ha planteado a firmar los acuerdos.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Aun así sale a misiones secretas con la ayuda de la señorita Romanoff — Peter selló sus labios de inmediato ante la mirada incrédula de uno y le ceja inquisidora del otro. Tuvo la buena voluntad de volver a sonrojarse. — Cosa de la que yo no sé, por supuesto.

No es que hubiera estado caminando una noche por el techo y vio llegar a Steve con heridas y su uniforme oscuro, cansado y despidiéndose de Natasha por el auricular. Él no se mantuvo pegado a la esquina oculta entre las sombras aprovechando lo delgado de su cuerpo para escuchar como el capitán también mencionaba algo parecido a "para la próxima misión". Por supuesto que no.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

— _Rodheeeey…_ — canturreó el joven castaño un poco dramático, mientras el hombre moreno negaba con la cabeza pero parecía estarse resignando.

Si Peter lograba que Rodhey junto a Visión le ayudaran a construir de nuevo al equipo, equipo al que volvía a considerar pertenecer pese a que no haya tocado todavía su traje, entonces sus porcentajes de éxito se volvían mayores.

Un último suspiro, los hombros rígidos de nuevo pero con una sonrisa comprensiva, algo tiesa pero amable.

— Este bien. Pero Peter, no quiero que en dado caso, sí lo que tramas no funciona, te vayas a lastimar por ello. No es ni tu culpa, ni tu deber ni nada por el estilo.

— No te preocupes, no pasara. — no comprendió muy bien aquello o el por qué iba a sentirse culpable por no obtener lo que quería, pero le gusto que tanto Rodhey como Visión mostraran una faceta más de protección para con él. Le estaban entrando más ganas de reconstruir esa pequeña organización.

— Ah, y Visión — volvió a hablar Rodhey con el androide, quien lo miro expectante — Pase lo que pase, yo también los extraño.

El sujeto morado con un suéter Armani sonrió condescendiente antes de dar un último golpe de sorpresa para ambos.

— Me parece bien, dado que están a quince minutos de llegar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Los planes de Peter debían hacerse con anticipación desde ahora.

Diez minutos justamente después de que Visión les diera la noticia, Steve apareció como si nada en la sala y se quedó con ellos en silencio, pero por primera vez recibía un saludo menos que reservado por parte del piloto y Visión se notaba menos frio. Peter recibió un guiño por parte del moreno y él le sonrió de vuelta tratando de ocultar su emoción tras saberse apoyado por dos más.

El capitán también pareció confundido ante el cambio, incluso siguió de forma aturdido el intento de platico que trataron en llevar los cuatro, pero para el final el mismo rubio ya percibía el intento de aceptación de nuevo.

Cinco minutos después la plática terminó cuando Tony hizo acto de presencia en la salita vestido con un traje en tonos oscuros más una camisa de seda color vino, todo perfectamente sastre acomodado a su cuerpo. Peter aún seguía admirando como el hombre tenía estilo y clase al mismo tiempo con cualquier cosa que traiga encima en cualquier situación.

Aunque le pareció gracioso como por unos segundos Steve se olvidó de respirar y mantener la boca cerrada. Rápido ante los ojos normales, pero para los suyos, fue un dato más a la lista del aumento de sus porcentajes. Bufó bajito, caminó al encuentro con el millonario mientras farfullaba no pudiendo creer que la gente no notará con facilidad todas esas reacciones.

Cuando Tony terminó de acercarse en su rítmico andar presuntuoso y él se posará a su lado, las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas por la parte frontal, dejando ver a un aparentemente tranquilo Clint Barton, un muy emocionado Scott y un intento de control en Wanda.

Los tres visitantes no pasaron de dar tres pasos dentro a la sala deteniéndose justamente ahí como si estuvieran listos para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Entonces Peter sintió un golpe bajo todo su estómago y ahí se quedó la presión al darse cuenta que todos ahí no sabían cómo comportarse, si moverse o seguir respirando, ni siquiera Tony o Clint quienes parecían los más enmascarados bajo neutralidad, ya sea que uno presionaba fuertemente sus manos entrelazadas sobre su carísimo traje o el otro moviera a velocidad considerable sus vista entre todos los presentes.

Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo utilizarse a sí mismo para que existiera una integridad entre ellos, ya no era solo entre el Cap y Tony, sino que iba aumentando la tensión con aquellos que también venían arrastrando un pasado conflictivo con la mitad de los presentes.

Peter sabía lo que había hecho cada uno de ellos, al menos lo suficiente para que en un principio después de la batalla se sintiera ofendido y molesto por como había terminado Rodhey y el señor Stark con toda la prensa encima junto al general Ross. Ahora que volvía a recapitular la información, no podía atreverse a imaginar cómo se sentían todos.

Lo que parecieron horas de incertidumbre fueron más bien segundos, donde el capitán salió de su trance y se acercó a quienes lo habían apoyado tiempo atrás. Visión y Rodhey se movieron de igual forma pero el androide quedo a una distancia razonable.

— Que bueno que ya hayan venido. — dijo el cap apretando el antebrazo del arquero, a Lang y después un abrazo efusivo para la bruja

— Sí, tuvimos que hacer un par de paradas antes y después nos quedamos varados por culpa del auto.

Después del a respuesta de Clint parecía que nadie más tenía nada que decir, aunque a perspectiva de Peter, Wanda parecía que muy pronto explotaría y el chico no sabía si la Bruja Escarlata se lanzaría primero a Tony o a Visión; tal parecía que su trabajo de _casamentera_ sería doble.

Tenía la sensación de que debía interrumpir con alguna broma o comentario superficial, por suerte fue Scott Lang quien parecía apenas salir de su asombro queriendo llorar de felicidad como niño pequeño en _Disneylandia_.

— Esto es increíble, de verdad. — dijo el hombre hormiga, Scott se giró en su dirección y tenía una sonrisa muy nerviosa, casi paranoica en cuanto se topó con Iron Man — Señor Stark.

— Señor Lang, no teníamos el placer de conocerlo pero por fortuna ya está aquí. ¿Cierto Viernes? — Tony sonó _demasiado_ amable, entonces Peter supuso acertadamente que ese Scott, eral _el_ Scott que se había atrevido a hackear al gobierno y después lo intento erróneamente en el sistema del complejo hace un año.

No estuvo cercas de lograrlo, pero había escuchado a Happy maldiciendo en murmullos bajos un par de veces.

 _» Una maravilla. «_

Peter sonrió ante el sarcasmo y fastidio simulado de la I.A. No fue el único, incluso el capitán miró hacía su recluta con las cejas levantadas en expectativo pero sonreía ante la burla. Scott bailó sobre sus talones nervioso pero nada más que eso demostraba su desvergüenza.

— Seh. Lamento los intentos de invasión a su sistema, sólo estaba curioseando.

Peter volteó a mirar a Tony, quien rodó los ojos pero mantenía su actitud altanera y una sonrisa maliciosa que únicamente él podía dar.

— Ya lo creo. — entonces se puso se mantuvo sereno, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos — No sabía que lo tendríamos en el complejo tan pronto, pero si quisiera participar a primera mano en las investigaciones puede pasar al ala oeste, la oficial Hill podrá orientarlo. En lo que arreglamos su estadía y dejando de acosar a Viernes, por supuesto.

— Eso sería asombroso. — los ojos de Lang no podían estar más brilloso. Peter no había conocido a muchas personas, aparte de Ned, que gustara tanto de la informática o ciencia, pero en el complejo parecía que era lo que más abundaba, incluso entre aquellos que aparte de Nerds sabían dar buenos golpes como Lang.

Lamentablemente un silencio tortuoso volvía a opacar el lugar, entonces Peter no podía permitir que los avances terminaran en un "buenas noches y lárgate" simplemente porque no comprendían como armarse de valor y dar el primer paso. Decidió hacerle caso a sus impulsos

— Yo soy Peter Parker, mucho gusto.

El joven no vio como Rodhey se palmeaba el rostro en desesperación, ni como el capitán abrían los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que Visión solo le agradecía.

Peter dio varios pasos hasta Lang, quien era el más cercano y se apretujaron la mano. Lang no entendía nada pero aun así sonreía, entonces Peter miró con su gran sonrisa infantil, que él conocía según por sus vecinas, era irresistible en dirección a Wanda y Clint. Los otros dos por primera vez mostraron ingenuidad pero ablandaron su mirada aceptando su saludo; desviaron su mirada a Tony como en antaño donde pedían una explicación ante lo inexplicable: como por ejemplo, que hacía un niño-adolescente en el complejo.

El genio millonario volvió a rodar los ojos pero se acercó hacía ellos y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros a casi la misma altura que los suyos.

— Sí, él es Peter. Peter ellos son Clint Barton y Wanda Maximof.

— ¿Tu eres el chico araña? — preguntó Clint perspicaz mientras que Wanda formaba una pequeña "o" con sus labios abiertos.

Peter sintió el apretón en sus hombros, aunque no supo si fue de apoyo o como advertencia. El chico ya había estado pensando en aquello, en sí iba a estar en el complejo necesitaba una buena excusa si es que no quería que su identidad quedara al descubierto todavía para más personas; supuso que tratándose del os vengadores, de quienes tenían muchas oportunidades e información para acabar unos con otros, no lo habían hecho, concluyendo en ese caso que entonces sí sabían que él podría ser uno de ellos jamás lo delatarían.

Así que no lo negó, sólo corrigió lo mismo de siempre:

— Hombre. Hombre araña. — ya tenía dieciséis, ¡por favor! — Pero por ahora sólo Peter.

Clint talvez quiso reírse pero se contuvo, asintiendo solamente mientras que Wanda pudo cambiar su semblante sombrío a uno más cariñoso, posiblemente melancólico. Entonces la joven levantó su mirada en dirección a Visión y todo se arruino, en cuanto el androide que no tenía idea de que decir y ella ahogándose internamente con sus palabras en lo que parecía iba a tener un pequeño ataque de histeria.

El muchacho dio una larga mirada entre ambos, después vio como Rodhey se ponía rígido por si era necesaria una intervención más profusa, comprendiendo que Stark y Rogers podían volver a pelear si algún malentendido se desataba.

Sintió la necesidad de arriesgarse un poco más, de sacarlos del pozo.

— Y digo que es el momento donde ustedes se dicen "hola", "lo siento", "te extrañamos" y después alguien pide pizza.

Lo que antes había sido tensión, después todos tenían una mirada aterrorizada como si les hubiera dicho que debían hacer un ritual de canibalismo.

— Creo que por esta noche, no hay necesidad de nada más. — opinó Visión con una mirada que decía más que eso únicamente para Wanda, quien asintió con frenesí y pudo volver a respirar intentando dar una sonrisa que Visión acepto con serenidad.

Entre ellos parecía que tenían una charla del tipo mental, de esas que solo se comunicaban con miradas profundas, en lo que respectaba a Peter era la mejor forma de conversar.

Ajenos a eso, Clint y Rodhey, quienes prácticamente volvieron a tomar bandos en lo que había sido un intento de defensa, soltaron un resoplido de risa nerviosa pero se quitaron la tensión de los hombros.

Fue entonces cuando Peter miró hacía el capitán sólo por curiosidad de como estaba, y se topó con esa mirada reprobatoria típica ya del soldado, y frunció el ceño sin saber ahora que hizo mal. Un apretón más fuerte en uno de sus hombros le hizo voltear hacía Stark, quien parecía estarse masajeando la sien con su mano libre.

— Estoy pensando seriamente en castigarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! — para el chico arácnido, ¡eso era totalmente injusto! Lo peor del caso es que el Cap, obviamente pensaba igual.

— ¡Oh, por qué…! — en su intento de réplica, el millonario fue interrumpido por la chica del acento extranjero

— Tony — Wanda había tentado en dar dos pasito fuera de la protección de Clint, en cuanto vio que Stark siguió en su lugar y le prestaba atención, ella intentó darle una pequeña sonrisa — Hola.

Sea lo que hayan _platicado_ ella y Visión, pareció funcionar para animarla. Lo que ocurrió sólo fue un malentendido entre la adolescente y el filántropo, Peter suponía que era la más fácil de arreglar entre todo ese caos con una simple charla.

— Hola Wanda. Ven aquí. — Peter se hizo a un lado apenas vio como a la chica se le humedecían los ojos. Tony la tomó en un abrazo algo torpe, pero que él por experiencia sabía que era muy reconfortante. — Lo siento, lo siento.

En la mente de Peter, posiblemente en la de todos, esas palabras se desglosaban como un: _lamento haberte encerrado sin explicarte por qué lo hacía, simplemente por creer que tenía autoridad sobre ti creyendo protegerte._

— Yo también — contestó Wanda. — Lo siento. Te extrañe.

Ya en su imaginación, esos también fue un: _Siento mucho no haber creído que sólo querías protegerme, nunca entendí que te sentías culpable por lo que había pasado con mi familia y no querías que nadie más me lastimará._

— También te extrañe. Todos.

Por supuesto que para Peter no había mejor conversación que la que no se decía, pero a veces era necesario dejar pistas como aquella.

El castaño mayor separo a la joven de su pecho e un intento de señalar a quien se refería específicamente con _todos,_ Wanda entendió el guiñó y sonrió con más naturalidad. Al último si se zafó de sus delgados brazos, pero en un último gesto le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Ahora debo ir a una reunión importante, pero pueden volver a instalarse en sus cuartos y hablaremos después. Viernes se encargara de ayudarlos en lo que sea. — comunicó el adinerado, pero antes de dar más pasos para salir la voz de Clint lo retuvo

— Gracias. Por todo. — sinceró el arquero, a lo que ambos héroes compartieron otra larga mirada llena de palabras no dichas.

Por esta vez Peter no comprendía lo que querían darse a entender, pero tenía que estar relacionado seguro con la familia-ya-no-tan-secreta que Rodhey, Visión y ahora algunas veces él mismo, se encargaron de mantenerla vigilada después de la lucha y muy lejos de la vista del gobierno. Algo más tuvieron que haberse comunicado porque de repente ninguno de los dos guardaba miradas de cortesía, esta vez se sonrieron con sinceridad y al modo de cada uno.

— No hay de qué. — fue lo único que contesto el ingeniero

— ¿Entonces pedimos esa pizza? — animó Peter sabiendo que las cosas no eran como antes, posiblemente tardarían en cambiar, pero ahora solamente para mejor. Lástima que su buen humor se tuvo que ver aplastado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estas castigado. — advirtió el mismo hombre que ahora retomaba su actitud arrogante y supuestamente autoritaria.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Señor Stark! — no era digno de un adolescente hacer pucheros como los de Parker, pero no era consciente de ello, sólo de que lo estaba tratando injustamente

— ¡Buenas noches, niño! — Tony dio media vuelta y salió a paso pomposo, pero antes de cerrarse las puertas un fuerte y claro reclamo se escuchó — ¡Y ya basta con lo de "señor"!

Peter con el ceño fruncido y los labios apachurrados giró hacía el capitán sin saber muy bien por qué, en un intento natural de buscar ayuda a la autoridad más próxima. Desafortunadamente no encontró consuelo en ello.

— Si me preguntas a mí, te castigaría más de una semana. — afirmó el rubio, entonces Peter supo que prefería ser castigado por Tony. Aunque no fuera justo.

Para su sorpresa, no era el único castaño haciendo pucheros. Lang tenía cara de cachorro abandonado también.

— ¿Nosotros tampoco podemos pedir pizza?

* * *

Lo sé, ha sido más corto de lo normal pero es lo que me ha salido del cora. Sé que muchas y muchos creen que estos sujetos jamás podrían volver a verse ni en pintura. Pero yo creo que en el MCU todo el conflicto, contrario al comic y su trama original, sólo fue un jodido ENORME malentendido. En el cine estuve a punto de golpear mi cabeza con el asiento de frente... fue tan... !Absurdo! ¡Arg!

A mi me gustaría ciertamente creer que las cosas eran más fáciles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTA:**_ Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que odio, detesto, me caga, me excrementa, me remputa el bashing. No me importa que tanto llegue a odiar a un personaje (cofcof **Sharon** cofcof), jamás le atacaría por medio de un fic. Primero, por respeto al autor quien fue su creador, segundo porque llega a distorcionar mucho el caracter del personaje y eso tampoco me agrada. Así que no, este **NO** será un fic donde ataque a James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (por que no se lo merece) ni a Sharon Carter o alguien más, (aunque tentada estoy).

Así que cualquier cosa o nombración que haga hacía él, no será en afan de ofenderlo. Si así parece, dejenme un mensaje y me daré a explicar de mejor forma para dejar las cosas bien. Gracias.

PSS: lo siento por el lenguaje de barrio utilizado al principio :v

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte III:**_

 _ **Me rindo sinceramente, tú has hecho siempre lo mismo.**_

* * *

Los padres de Peter murieron a muy temprana edad, casi no los resuena en sus memorias y sólo ha podido conservar dos fotos con ellos. Después se fue a vivir con sus tíos quienes son a los que recuerda con mayor claridad, pero el tío Ben también se había ido cuando cumplía los diez años, así que desde entonces sus desayunos, comidas y cenas sólo habían sido compartidos con May.

Ante tales circunstancias uno diría que ahora sus comidas y ratos se las pasaría sólo sin un miembro de su familia con vida, deprimido y desolado. Han pasado semanas desde la muerte de May, pero sorpresivamente no ha tenido ni una sola actividad en solitario; lo que antes eran ratos compartidos sólo entre dos miembros, de la noche a la mañana se transformaron en demasiadas personas que al inicio llegó a descolocar a Peter, pero bastaron cinco minutos y una palmadita de aliento por parte del capitán para relajarse y sentirse integrado.

La noche pasada no hubo pizza pero si mucho cereal, una conversación agotadora y un coro grande de "buenas noches". Jamás había dado las buenas noches a tantas personas bajo un mismo techo.

Esa mañana se levantó con ganas enormes de ver qué ocurriría ahora, posiblemente la primera mañana en la que se sentía de verdad con grandes ánimos desde hace tiempo. Se aseo el rostro y la boca pero conservo el pijama, salió con calcetines y abrió la puerta de su habitación con grandes ansias.

Aparte de la sala común, como le gustaba llamarlo Tony, se encontraban tres pisos más para las recamaras que incluían cuatro de ellas cada nivel. Al salir por el pasillo se fijó que una de las puertas se encontraba abierta, cosa curiosa porque Steve dormía en el tercer piso con Visión, mientras que en el segundo piso sólo se encontraba él y en el primero Rodhey que ocupo una habitación al volver del hospital unos meses y ahora lo usaba cuando tenía ganas de quedarse.

Entonces recordó que ahora Scott, Wanda y Clint también estaban viviendo ahora en el complejo y su emoción se hizo más grande, tanto así que bajo por las escaleras en vez de recordar que el elevador estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Su trote fue rápido y llego a la planta baja encaminándose directo a la cocina donde salían olores a comida recién hecha y se escuchaban varías voces, pero eran voces tensas. Detuvo su caminada y comenzó a acercarse cauteloso percibiendo algo no muy agradable gracias a su sentido arácnido.

— Ellos se encuentran bien Clint. — esa era Wanda con su extravagante acento y su compañía era Clint.

— Lo sé, sólo que no me saco de la cabeza que pudieron haberlos atrapado.

— Pero no ha sido así, y no vamos a permitir que los atrapen. — Peter reconoció aquella voz como la del capitán

— T'Challa dijo que Tony los había llevado por una pista falsa desapareciendo los rumores de tu localización, después de eso peleo contra Ross y dejaron de creer que tenías familia.

— Aún no sé porque hizo eso, no después de lo que paso. Digo, estamos hablando de Stark. — en cuanto el arquero terminó de decir aquello como si estuviera comiendo huevo podrido, Peter estuvo a punto de entrar y golpearlo con todo lo que tenía al atreverse a seguir ofendiendo a Tony después de todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¡Clint ya basta con eso! — también reprochó el capitán en un gruñido entre dientes. Pero Ojo de halcón respondió de inmediato a su defensa

— ¡No lo dije en mal sentido Cap! Me refiero a que cualquiera podría opinar que me ha amenazado con alguna cosa para firmar los dichosos acuerdos.

— Ya hemos aceptado firmar con las nuevas condiciones que puso Natasha. — atribuyo Wanda, algo que definitivamente no sabía Peter, y no le gustaba no saber.

— Exacto. Ahora no puedo romperle la cara. — el arquero se escuchó derrotado pero al menos no cargaba ningún tipo de odio su comentario.

Lo que le llegó a preocupar a Peter desde un principio es que los miembro de los vengadores, como Ojo de halcón en concreto, siguieran sin confiar en Tony reprochándole los acuerdos cada que pudiesen hacerlo, aun de forma inconsciente a mitad de una discusión cualquiera. Peter sabía cómo le había dañado todo aquello al señor Stark, como casi lo destruye y de no ser porque necesitó ayudar a Rodhey con su estado, hubieran perdido al hombre de hierro hace mucho.

Entonces cuando supo que los demás habían sido excomulgados de sus cargos y que debían volver a la base se sintió dividido. Feliz porque era una oportunidad de poder volver a juntarlos, triste porque si todo eso resultaba mal desde el primer día, todos lo pagarían en una gran depresión.

Aún no había confianza en ellos, era obvio que no iban a poder revolotear unos sobre otros a menos que resolvieron eso de las dudas y las traiciones. Pues, Peter tenía algo que hacer ese día.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor sólo se piden disculpas? — salió de su escondite frente a todos, quienes voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos y cautelosos los recién llegados

— ¡Peter! — exclamó el soldado sorprendido por tenerlo ahí.

— Buenos días. — dijo como si nada entrando a la cocina y ocupar el banquito que estaba del lado de Wanda ignorando todos los demás. Sí el quería confianza, pues primero debería empezar a pegársele a ellos.

El capitán le tendió un plato de fruta y una jarra con jugo añadiendo una sonrisa en el acto, la misma que ha recibido Peter todas las mañanas desde que están en el complejo.

— ¿Pudiste dormir?

— Fue una noche tranquila. Gracias Cap. — intentaba comportarse de lo más natural enfrente de aquellos dos, una mirada de seguridad por parte de Rogers le hizo saber qué hacía lo correcto. Mientras los otros dos lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados, acechándolo, sin más comenzó a engullirse la fruta a la boca, disfrutando de la dulzura y frescura sobre su lengua.

— Así que Peter, ¿qué tanto escuchaste? — cuestionó Clint como si fuese una pregunta de lo más normal y no un interrogatorio

— El secreto de tu familia está a salvo, ellos también, no te preocupes. — se encogió de hombros para mostrar desinterés en el tema.

Cierto, que había conocido a la familia del arquero en cuanto Iron-Man creyó que estaban en peligro y él era la opción más cercana para cuidarlos. Pero reconocía que Barton tenía derecho a dudar si apenas lo conocía.

— No te ofendas niño, es sólo que me gusta saber de quienes saben mis _secretos_.

Lo más sensato a su parecer, era ir directo al grano. Bajo su tenedor y trato de poner su rostro más serio y seguro para transmitir lo mismo.

— El día en el que Ross insinuó que podía saber dónde podías tener un escondite yo había ido a un viaje de incursión cercas de la zona, a menos de una hora en la granja. El señor Stark no podía salirse de los cuarteles generales de Ross, así que se conectó conmigo a través de Karen y fui asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo. Entonces llegaron Visión y Rodhey para notificarle a Laura que yo estaría asegurando la zona unos días por si pasaba a mayores. Me mantuvo comiendo muchos sándwiches de pavo.

La historia iba un poco más larga, como por ejemplo que jugo con los niños y correteo detrás del pequeño Nathael y sus piernitas regordetas. Pero eso lo sabría con el tiempo, de ser posible en uno muy corto donde el hombre podía volver con sus hijos y esposa nuevamente.

Clint no le apartaba la mirada buscando la más pequeña de las mentiras detrás de sus palabras, pero él no ocultaba ninguna y permaneció tranquilo. El arquero relajo sus hombros y el capitán volvió a sentarse en la silla a lado de Peter notando que todo estaba más calmado.

— Sí, ella hace muchos de eso. — aceptó y afirmó el hombre, cortando con toda desconfianza, al menos por ahora.

— Estarán bien. También la hija del señor Lang, sólo que esta vez Tony le advirtió al señor Hank Pym para eso, creo. — aseguró Peter nuevamente con una sonrisa más grande — Y tu problema con Tony…

— Peter. — interrumpió el capitán con advertencia, Peter levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas y su mirada más inocente.

— ¿Qué?

El capitán señaló con su propio tenedor el plato lleno de fruta todavía, tal como un niño pequeño hizo un mohín con los labios pero volvió a picar su comida resignado. A su lado Wanda trataba de aguantarse las burlas, ante sus ojos Steve parecía que ya había adoptado un nuevo polluelo, cómo le gustaría grabarlo para mostrárselo a Sam.

— Yo no soy del tipo que dice "lo siento, te extrañe" — comentó Clint detrás de su taza de café mientras veía la reacción del castaño que ante su espléndida vista aun no lograba clasificar al muchacho ni aprender de sus movimientos, no, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Natasha.

— Él tampoco. — atacó tranquilo Peter, pues no es como si esperaba que Tony se disculparía con todos ellos en fila, con Wanda posiblemente se debió a lo vinculado que se sentía con ella. Mucho menos era un maldito, de eso estaba seguro y los demás debían ver eso también —; Pero no están tomando en cuenta que son del tipo bromista, me di cuenta de que tienen eso en común. Si se piden disculpas lo tomaran como falsas, broma. Sí se tratan con normalidad y apoyo, entonces creo que estarán más cómodos el uno con el otro.

Si Peter tuviera algo que sostener y luego dejar caer sobre la mesa con estilo, lo haría, seguro. No cualquiera deja a tres vengadores sin palabras con palabras filosóficas sobre la vida, ¡por favor!

— Que listo. — le concedió Clint, el primero en hablar y el primero en mirarle con algo llamado esperanza y comodidad, eso creía Peter quien con más energía se llevó un pedazo de papaya a la boca.

— Es un don. — Alardeó un poco y los otros dos nuevos negaron la cabeza ante su, un poquito liberada, presunción de su gran hallazgo. Sí, las malas costumbres de Tony se terminan pegando

— Un don muy inmiscuido. — Reprendió Steve aunque sin nada de severidad, aún así Peter frunció el ceño de nuevo — Termina tu desayuno.

— ¡Sí señor! — hizo un saludo militar mal copiado pero logró hacer sonreír a los tres mayores. Entonces comenzó a notar que el ingeniero favorito no salía aun por su necesario café — ¿Tony sigue en el taller?

— No regreso anoche. — comentó Wanda con tranquilidad, como si recordara que aquello era bastante normal en el ingeniero. Peter no había tenido una mañana sin su compañía desde que abandonó su lecho deprimente, para él que no estuviera ahí sí era raro y desalentador.

¿Será que Tony piensa dejar el complejo ahora que los demás volvieron?

— Hey — Steve le sacó de sus pensamientos oscuros, con una sonrisa mucho más tranquilizadora Ya volverá.

¿Cómo podría saber eso el capitán? Peter no lo sabía, pero decidió confiar en él.

— Siempre.

.

.

.

Peter no debió confiar en el capitán. Ultima vez que lo hacía. Nunca más.

— Respira Pet, respira. — inhalo y exhalo dos veces seguidas para poder controlarse y sus pensamientos. Los paranoicos sobre todos los demás.

Todo el dichoso día se le ha pasado pensando que Tony ya no iba a volver al complejo y Happy sólo vendría a recoger sus cosas con la mañana. Llamó a Happy justamente por lo mismo y aunque el hombre se había vuelto más considerado desde lo que paso con Vulture y después lo de May, llegó a un punto en que lo volvió a desesperar y le mando un mensaje con una lista gigante de la despensa del complejo con tal de cerrar el tema de si Tony se volvería a _mudar_.

En conclusión no ha podido saber nada del hombre, Viernes y Karen sólo le dijeron que tenía una junta muy importante desde anoche y ahora estaba en otros asuntos. No era suficiente.

Sin saber porque entro en esa pequeña crisis nerviosa, avergonzado por su propia inestabilidad y conducta infantil, se alejó de los demás que lo comenzaban a notar y fue a tratar de tranquilizarse en el jardín trasero del complejo y perderse un poco.

No lo había logrado.

Eran casi las siete de la noche, el cielo se encontraba nublado como era normal en esa parte de zona y sólo la última luz del día alumbraba el recinto. Intentó enfocarse en eso, en lo que desprendía el día y no en cómo podría terminar. Antes no lo notaba porque se la pasaba prácticamente pegado a Tony o con el capitán, pero ahora Rogers necesitaba recuperar tiempo con el equipo, supervisar lo que Scott estaba haciendo en el ala oeste porque no se quedaba tranquilo.

Entonces Peter cayó en la cuenta que sin estar sumido en su propia tristeza es cuando se daba cuenta que tanto necesitaba saber por la seguridad de la gente, mucho más ahora que ese viejo tic salto a la vida por volver a perder alguien importante. Como odiaba ese tic.

Ahí sentado sobre la hierba, arrancado hojitas del césped como niño perdido, trataba de controlar esa ansiedad que en definitiva le hacía sentir mal por demasiadas razones para soportarlo.

— Hey. — una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas, Peter no tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando la Viuda negra se puso a su lado cómodamente

— Señorita Romanoff.

— Peter, puedes decirme Natasha.

— Sí, lo añadiré a la lista. — la pequeña broma fue entendida por la pelirroja que le regalo una sonrisa chiquita, pero el chico sabía que valía mucho viniendo de ella.

La había conocido apenas hace unos cuatro meses atrás, cuando se enteró que definitivamente Tony ya no estaba detrás de los considerados fugitivos aquellos días, que de hecho, Romanoff funcionaba como una figura más del equipo de Vengadores restantes cuando estuvieron seguros que T'Challa no la acusaría por conspirar a última hora con los del otro bando.

La espía y Tony habían peleado, pero una pequeña charla y una palmada por parte de ella soluciono todo. Entonces Peter no podía entender que fuera tan pesado que con todos no funcionaran las disculpas de la misma forma.

Ella también llegó a funcionar como la portavoz de las decisiones del bando contrario, ahora sabía que era ella la que le asignaba misiones esporádicas al capitán. Es increíble como tenía una máscara para cada situación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — cuestionó ella con una mirada neutra, pero Peter estaba seguro que lo estaba estudiando a él y sus manos inquietas, entonces no podía mentir

— Tratando de pensar. — una verdad a medias

— ¿Seguro?

— Claro. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace por aquí? — si el cambio de tema le molesto no lo demostró, como siempre. Al menos se vio complaciente por esa ocasión.

— Vine con noticias. — ella pensó en un segundo si era conveniente decirle o no, decidiendo lo primero —; Tal parece que el asunto de los tratados está por concluir. El mundo no puede pretender que no necesitan de nosotros, pero admito que hay ocasiones donde nos pasamos un poco.

— Eso suena a que todo terminará por fin.

— Para bien o para mal, ahora es lo adecuado.

— No sería más bien cómo, ¿lo correcto? — Peter aún no podía firmar siquiera los acuerdos, no los que él conocía, aun así, lo hubo estado pensando desde que se enteró de ellos y no le veía tantos inconvenientes en realidad. Ahora era mucho más fácil tomar la decisión sin nadie a quien proteger de sus enemigos, deprimentemente cierto.

— Lo correcto es intransigente. Cada era es diferente y dictamina las cosas diferentes, por ahora, sólo es lo _adecuado_.

— Un pensamiento demasiado filosófico para mí. — negó con la cabeza con las palabras revoloteando dentro de ella y mareándolo. La ley de _pienso y luego existo,_ a veces era más complicada de lo que parecía y a él no le iba esa materia.

— Chico de ciencia. — dijo Natasha, inconsciente de que lo mismo paso por su propia cabeza. Peter sonrió ladino sin querer darle tregua al respecto

— Hay muchas cosas que la ciencia puede comprobar, puede crear desde cero, como a nosotros y nuestra evolución; los números son acertados y justos, puedo manejar eso porque puedo controlarlos sin depender de otro gesto. Aunque admito que la parte donde hay que aceptar que existen cosas que no sabemos o podemos controlar, y eso no tiene estadísticas o medidas. El espíritu de un ser humano no puede ser sustituido o creado.

Como la jodida ansiedad, por ejemplo. Pero en resumidas palabras era lo que Peter creía: todo aquello que se pueda medir y probar es lo adecuado, pero aquello que no, también debe respetarse y dejarlo en paz.

— Me recuerdas mucho a ciertas personas. — comentó Natasha con una mirada más profunda, el castaño llegó a sentirse un poco incomodo al respecto

— ¿A quiénes?

— Necesito más evidencia, pronto te responderé.

— Okay. Ahora fingiré que entendí esta conversación. — porque estaba claro que no había comprendido nada en absoluto y ahora tenía una nueva duda existencial. Rio bajito mientras la pelirroja sonrió como sólo ella lo hacía.

Entonces vino la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Qué es eso de que intentas reconciliar a todo el mundo?

Peter comenzaba a pensar que o era muy obvio, existían cámaras por todos lados o Karen lo traicionaba y pasaba notas de audio a todos los Vengadores.

— ¿Qué? _Puff._ No es nada, sólo hago lo que debo porque existen buenas probabilidades de que funcione y una gran corazonada. — Peter recordando lo que había dicho tiempo atrás, combinar la mente y el corazón, la idea de juntar a todos esos testarudos de nuevo sonaba más sencilla.

— Creo que al final no necesitare más pistas, después de todo. — Natasha le dedico una sonrisa que el chico no había visto nunca, pero la consideraba como la más hermosa hasta ahora. Entonces su mirada también se tornó cálida — Tony volverá, Peter, no creo que tenga pensado dejarte si te ha tomado como su nuevo polluelo.

El castaño sonrió con ingenuidad. Por supuesto que la espía de espías iba a estarlo analizando hasta el final y descubrir lo que le pasaba, pero tomando en cuenta que fue Nat quien se dio cuenta y no nadie más con sus habilidades, eso significaba que se le comenzaba a dar bien ocultar sus malestares y de paso que fuera de lo menos vergonzoso.

— Creo que es la peor forma para llamar a alguien que es recién adoptado.

— Tranquilo. — la pelirroja le palmeo el brazo ante su broma, terminando por quedar en un cómodo silencio.

Eso creía Peter, hasta que vio como la chica se llevaba dos dedos al oído y se concentraba en algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? _—_ habló la agente por lo que parecía un micrófono miniatura, el chico también puso atención — Entendido _._ Peter, debemos entrar ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el castaño repitió la misma pregunta, no pudiendo evitar sentirse inquieto recordando nuevamente que Tony se encontraba allá afuera

— Stark ha mandado la orden de que el ala Este se cierre. Ross viene de visita.

.

.

.

Natasha y él entraron corriendo por la entrada de la cocina, sin encontrar a nadie se dirigieron rápido a la sala común donde definitivamente, se encontraban todos a excepción de Scott, Visión y el mismo Iron-Man. También regresó la maldita ansiedad de Peter.

— ¡Peter! — el capitán se acercó a zancadas largas hacia él con mirada preocupada. Como si al hombre se le hubiera olvidado que con Karen o Viernes podía preguntar dónde se encontraba. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

— Sí, estaba en el jardín. ¿Qué ocurre? — sus manos se mantenían encerradas en puños a sus costados, pero su mirada debió ser lo suficientemente confusa para el capitán que froto sus brazos una vez más intentando reconfortarlo

— Creo que Viernes tiene la orden de escondernos a todos aquí. — contestó el rubio, aunque tiempo después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la espía a sus espaldas — Nat, que bueno verte.

— Llegue en mal momento, si Ross me ve aquí habrá un problema más grande. — apenas terminó de decirlo cuando entró Scott al salón, siendo el único faltante, las puertas y ventanales se sellaron por completo, incluso los cristales se polarizaron de forma que ellos apenas pudieran ver hacía afuera, del lado contrario seguramente no se veía nada. — Bueno, eso soluciona gran parte del _problema_.

— Minuto, ¿no se supone que estaban todos perdonados? — Peter no entendía bien del todo como consiguieron su indulto, pero definitivamente un indulto tal cual no conlleva a que te tengas que seguir ocultando.

— Nunca para el general Ross. — contestó Natasha con frialdad dirigiéndose a los sillones donde estaba sentado Clint con Wanda, sólo observó cómo arquero y espía se saludaron brevemente manteniendo aquella postura sobria en ellos, debió más a la tensión del momento que por golpes del pasado

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? ¿Qué pasará cuando intente llegar a esta parte del complejo? — cuestionó Scott confuso, entonces la voz de Viernes sonó

 _»El General Ross entrará por el lado Este en dos minutos._

— Ahora soy adivino.

— No creo que haya sido el momento para comprobarlo. — sermoneó Clint mientras jugaba con un lápiz en su mano que tomó de por ahí, con un gran sarcasmo y fastidio Scott dio una gran palmada al aire, caminando apresurado al centro también

— Chicos, Ross está llegando. — dijo Peter, observando a lo lejos gracias a su visión las camionetas militares, media docena de ellas al menos, acercándose.

Detestaba a ese hombre, jamás se lo había topado gracias a los cielos, pero definitivamente no le agradaba ni escuchar su nombre y su sentido arácnido le apoyaba. No se daba cuenta que aún tenía la mano del capitán aferrándose a su brazo, listo para jalarlo y ponerlo detrás de su propio cuerpo para protegerlo.

— Tranquilos, haremos esto de la mejor forma posible. Viernes, ¿Natasha puede ocultarse en el taller de Tony? — cuestionó de inmediato el capitán

 _» Claro, pero me temo que no será necesario._

— ¿Por qué?

No fue necesaria una respuesta, cuando a menos de medio kilómetro las camionetas eran detenidas tan sólo por dos figuras; una de ellas era Visión que flotaba al ras del suelo, la segunda era Iron-Man con su brillante armadura siendo un alivio ante la super visión de Peter, en quien todos tenían su atención y al verlo sonreír se hicieron una idea de que pasaba

— ¡Señor Stark!

Todos los demás intentaron ver más allá de lo que les podía dejar ver el cristal, pero Peter tenía claro que aquel era Iron-Man, sobre todo por el reactor Arc. reinstalado en el pecho del millonario y la pose que no permitía a siquiera ver el cuerpo diminuto de Ross.

—Peter, ¿Qué ves? — le preguntó Natasha desde su lugar, y aunque el chico araña jamás pensó en dedicarse a comentarista deportivo, habló tan rápido como los hechos pasaban ante sus ojos.

—Visión y Tony han detenido a Ross. Ahora parece que las camionetas están dando la vuelta menos la de Ross. ¡Tony ha salido del traje! Espera, creo que van a subir los dos a la camioneta del general, Tony se giró hacía Visión. — Peter se ha propuesto definitivamente a aprender a leer los labios, porque por las caras de sus amigos, parecía que estaban charlando de algo importante. — Ahora Tony se subió a la camioneta y Visión viene hacía nosotros.

Sinceramente el chico estaba algo preocupado ante la idea de que la armadura no haya acompañado a Stark, pero en todo caso el androide ya llegaba para informarles de lo que sea que haya pasado.

— Visión. — el polarizado seguía en los ventanales, pero el sujeto de morado no tuvo problema alguno con atravesarlo. Se posiciono en medio del pequeño y deformado circulo que unían

— El señor Stark ha sacado a las fuerzas militares del perímetro pero se ha ido con el general Ross a la sala de discusiones en el ala Norte. Me temo que son malas noticias, el general Ross cree que el Soldado del Invierno está escondido en alguna parte de África, rumores del mismo traficante que tenía el Vibranium.

Entonces todos posaron sus miradas en el rubio, incluso Peter aunque tuvo que girar su cuello en una posición incómoda, únicamente para ver su reacción. Distinguió miles de emociones en sus ojos azules, ninguna descifrable y eso le asustó un poco.

— ¿Pueden estar cerca de encontrar Wakanda? — cuestionó el capitán con la quijada tensa, suficiente para que Peter se diera cuenta que entraba en una face protectora que sólo había visto en el aeropuerto

— Lo dudo mucho capitán, su tecnología sobrepasa con creces las del gobierno. De todas maneras ya he enviado un comunicado al rey T'Challa para que se mantenga alerta. — contestó Visión precavido, entonces Peter comenzó a ver como cada uno tomaba una postura que le recordaba mucho a la batalla de la guerra Civil.

No le estaba gustando volver a ver aquello.

— Por eso ha venido, por una opción mejor para destruir la fortaleza de su sistema de seguridad. — comentó con cautela el arquero, dando una noticia que Peter no quería comprender.

Tony, el general venía a exigirle su ayuda. Si el millonario se negaba estaría rompiendo el trato de los acuerdos que ya había firmado antes, entonces podrían ponerlo bajo un tipo de corte marcial haciendo las cosas mucho peor.

— Los servidores, incluso la programación de las I.A. son muy diferente a como se maneja en Wakanda. — explicaba Scott en otra cara de seriedad, obteniendo la atención de todos — La tecnología Stark lleva su marca personal en todos lados, la de Wakanda es más tradicional. Sí la comparamos vagamente sería como sí la del pueblo fuera el vibranium y Stark un diamante indestructible.

— Stark sería el único capaz de romper el vibranium con la punta de un diamante. — añadió el arquero de nuevo.

Entonces Peter se dio cuenta que él era el único notoriamente preocupado por lo que le pasará al ingeniero cuando decidiera que no ayudaría en tan descabellada búsqueda que sólo prometía una guerra más. Todos los demás ya estaban dando especulaciones del como actuaría el susodicho ante tales instrucciones; por muy teorías que fueran, a Peter se le partió un poquito el corazón al darse cuenta que sus prioridades eran otras, no ayudar a quien él creía, era amigo de todos.

No negaba que Tony Stark seguramente se hizo de una buena fama de ver primero él mismo y después por él mismo también, pero dada las circunstancias uno pensaría que se ha redimido demasiado tanto como cualquiera en esa habitación. Tampoco quería comenzar a creer que se había equivocado y que ellos jamás volverían a ser un equipo unido.

— El señor Stark jamás haría eso. ¿Aún no lo entienden? — Peter se había girado hacía Steve dando esas palabras con fuerza. Una bofetada directa para el soldado que cambiaba su semblante riguroso a uno tranquilo, como saliendo de un trance del que rápido se notó arrepentido.

— Estoy con el joven Parker, capitán. — añadió Visión aun como si sopesara sus palabras, como si eso desataría pronto una pelea.

El castañito comprendió que todos los demás reaccionaron idénticos al capitán, saliendo de un trance del pasado y enfocándose en lo que debió ser el primer inconveniente en un principio.

— Karen, ¿podemos ver de que están discutiendo? — pregunto Peter, pues definitivamente quería saber que en esos minutos Tony seguía estando bien. En su imaginación Ross posiblemente ya le esté amenazando con llevar a la susodicha _Balsa_ si no cooperaba con él

 _» Lo lamento Peter, no tengo autorización de activar las cámaras de seguridad, Viernes tampoco. Puedo intentarlo si gustas._

— No, no. Así está bien. Esperaremos. — dictamino Peter, pues sabía que de correr peligro Viernes ya les hubiera avisado, entonces lo que debían hacer era esperar a que el genio resolviera aquello como solo él podía hacerlo. Peter confiaba en él y sabía que lograría sacarlos de aquello en ese instante.

» _El señor Stark acaba de terminar su junta, estará aquí en poco tiempo._

Eso fue demasiado rápido.

— Avisa a la señorita Pots y a Rodhey, por favor, y que llamen en cuanto lo consideren apropiado.

» _Claro Peter._

Sabía que de ser importante Tony querrá avisarles a ellos dos también, o tan sólo para que funcionaran como apoyo moral si algo no salió bien.

Tuvieron que pasar sesenta segundos para que el sentido arácnido captara la camioneta de Ross marcharse por donde vino y otros dos minutos para que el susodicho millonario apareciera por las puertas frontales mientras el sistema de seguridad se desactivara al mismo tiempo.

La noche ya había terminado por caer y los faros iluminaban a las afueras por los ventanales, la armadura había desaparecido y sólo se veía donde se iluminaba por la luces artificiales, pero el chico sólo tuvo que repasar su visión en el hombre que vestía un traje diferente a con el que se fue, pero que no parecía tener ningún golpe ni rasguño, sólo unos ojos muy agotados.

— Ah, qué bueno que estén tomando el té, me evita la molestia de tener que reunirlos. ¡Natasha! ¿No llegarías aquí hasta la próxima semana? — fue su saludo en tonó cantarín mientras sólo daba pasos pequeños hacía ellos

— Quise vagar un rato. ¿Cómo estas Tony? — para Parker no sabía reconocer si la pregunta iba enserio por la salud del mayor, pero el susodicho hizo un vago meneó con la mano quitándole importancia y la pelirroja hizo una mueca con los labios, nuevamente sin saber cómo interpretar aquello.

Clint se movió como si quisiera preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero antes de que hablara Tony se dirigió hacia él.

— Hola Pet, ¿cómo te portaste hoy? — la burla estaba en aquellas palabras, pero al chico no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Como si hubiesen activado algún interruptor en él, no le importó ni las discusiones ni las desconfianzas ni lo que no conocía, se zafó del agarre del capitán y caminó a pasos largos hacía su tutor quien le frenó tomándolo del hombro observándole con una ceja alzada ante su pregunta, pero Peter decidió ignorarla

— Que bueno que este bien. — las ansias desaparecieron y los nervios dejaron su cuerpo, sonrió avergonzado por su reacción pero no recibió ningún tipo de burla ni reclamó por su debilidad, al contrario, solo una palmada más de ánimo.

— ¡Por supuesto, ¿qué te crees?! Oye, se bueno y prende la cafetera que necesito llorando un café.

El chico rodó los ojos, era obvio que no quería que escuchará lo que iba a decirles a los demás, notándolo por el simple hecho de que al señor Stark no le gustaba como hacía él el café. Le tuvo que haber molestado seguramente que lo tratará de esa forma, pero aún no se sentía en óptimas condiciones para replicar a gran escala o seguir soportando más emociones fuertes por el día, y le quedaba la opción de quedarse a escuchar por el pasillo en lo que ellos no notaban su presencia de todas formas.

— Claro. — una última sonrisa y salió a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina por si alguien estaba atento a sus pasos, incluso se apresuró en hacer sonar la puerta de la alacena y prender la cafetera, gracias al cielo que estaba llena.

— Karen, ¿tienes la orden de vigilarme?

» _No Peter, pero de todas maneras no es bueno espiar a la gente._

— Tú sólo avísame, pero al comunicador. — gracias a la buena idea del capitán que le insistió a que siempre llevará uno con él.

 _»De acuerdo._

Se puso el comunicador al oído y se quitó los deportivos y arremango las mangas de su sudadera gris, comenzó suave a trepar por la pared asegurándose de que no era escuchado ni percibido por nadie.

Llegó por el lado izquierdo de la pared, escuchando perfectamente y con la mira sobre todos ellos. Natasha era la única que había cambiado de posición al lado de Tony quien ya llevaba un vaso de whisky en la mano y los únicos que permanecían sentados eran Wanda y Scott.

— ¿Seguro que no prefieres que lo sepa? — cuestionó la pelirroja

— Después, con más calma. Ya ha pasado por mucho. — respondió el filántropo, Peter se tragó un bufido al saber que hablaban de él. Bueno, al menos iban a tener la consideración de decirle en algún momento.

— Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Wanda con Visión a su espalda, todos los demás atentos a lo que iba a decir el castaño quien sospesó por unos segundos la pregunta y otros pocos en la respuesta que daría, se veía muy serio

— El general sospecha ya de su próxima destitución, me temo Romanoff que no podrás vagar por ahí como querías, ni siquiera yo. Somos los únicos con los archivos de sus experimentos y estaremos en la mira aunque él no lo sepa.

— Una semana más, que no lo descubra es lo importante. — asintió y acepto la rusa la advertencia.

Lo que sea que tengan planeado para la destitución de Ross sería algo grande, pero el castaño mayor volvió a beber de su trago como preparándose a lo que seguía tratando de mantener la naturalidad en sus gestos.

— Exacto. Y a lo segundo, bueno. Gracias al tipo del vibranium que escapó durante lo de Ultron, se sabe de la verdadera ciudad de Wakanda. O cree saberlo, al menos. Ahora más que nunca está intentando encontrar a Barnes.

— Se siente amenazado y esa es su salida. — concluyó Clint y acertó.

— ¿Podrían llegar a él? — pregunto Wanda curiosa, pero antes de contestar Steve ya había hablado y se notaba su inseguridad y nerviosismo

— Tal vez deba decirle a T'Challa que lo deje huir.

— ¡Alto! Steve, en lo que concierne a su recuperación apenas ha dado un buen proceso, no es conveniente despertarlo ahora. Sería muy malo. — paró el hombre hormiga, posiblemente porque era uno de los que estudiaban el estado del durmiente mientras se refugiaban

— Y su alteza ha sido advertido, no creo que haya problema con eso aunque no aumenten su seguridad ni un diez por ciento. Es un lugar con una dura fortaleza. — añadió Visión en un intento de calmar al símbolo de América, pero no parecía muy convencido todavía. Stark también lo notó y rodó sus ojos mientras se acababa de un tirón su trago.

— Okay antes de que a _alguien_ se le ocurra algo estúpido, Romanoff, puedes _explicarnos_ por qué _nadie_ bajo ninguna circunstancia puede ir a Wakanda ahora, ¿por favor? Necesito otro trago. — dicho y hecho el millonario caminó hacía las botellitas de fino cristal, mientras que la pelirroja entendió la indirecta y se dirigió únicamente al capitán

— Steve, el mundo nos ha aceptado de nuevo sin necesidad de una maldita invasión alienígena o robots psicópatas. Que Ross llegue a Wakanda sí es una posibilidad, pero no podrá hacer nada contra Pantera Negra y su ejército, lo sabes. En cambio, si te llega a ver merodeando por ahí, entonces tendremos un gran problema cuando estamos a punto de sacarlo del juego. Eso es lo importante ahora.

Peter apenas alcanzaba a observar como el rubio inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, buscando la razón en aquellas palabras de Romanoff. Al final, parece que se quitó las ideas descabelladas de la cabeza e intentaba confiar en las palabras del a espía.

— Sólo estaré preocupado, eso es todo. — más que convencido parecía resignado, a lo que Peter considero como una señal entre buena y mala, pero fue el señor Stark quien tras servirse otro baso de su sustancia dorada habló entre dientes pero muy audible

— _Puff,_ pero por _supuesto_ que sí. — soltó con ironía, pero a pesar de que todos lo tomaron como un simple comentario sin veneno alguno, algo que saldría de una persona que tuvo un muy mal día, para el capitán pareció que le volvieron a declarar la segunda guerra.

Peter notó algo que nunca había visto, tal vez porque en la batalla del aeropuerto estaba bastante ocupado con dar lo mejor de sí, pero ahora creía saber lo que significaban esos ojos fríos, azules como lejanos, quijada tensa y espalda muy recta tanto que parecía doler mantenerla así. Su postura detonaba defensa y su mirada ataque sin compasión.

Fue cuando Peter supo que todo iría muy mal a partir de ahí.

— ¿Cómo es que Ross no te ha obligado en ayudarle? Los acuerdos que tú firmaste aun te lo exigen.

— Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. — Tony gruñó

— Te equivocas, me importa porque Ross vino a ti por algo muy específico.

— Mi agradable compañía, ¿no es obvio? O tal vez porque sabe que yo sí puedo encontrar la forma de entrar a la ciudadela.

— ¡Señores, por favor…! — Lang intentó llamar su atención pero era como si todos los demás hubiesen desaparecido, mucho más fuerte a como lo había presenciado Peter antes. Natasha y Wanda ya se había puesto de pie pero sin escoger lado, más bien parecían dudar entre intervenir o dejar que se mataran de una buena vez.

— Eso es lo que no me hace sentir tan seguro.

— ¿Con el ejército de gatos negros no puedes tener tu jodida desconfianza en paz?

— Steve, Tony ya basta. — demando la Bruja Escarlata, pero aquellos dos ya se estaban gritando y por un segundo Peter sintió que sí, todo lo poco que se había logrado en esas semanas se estaba cayendo muy bajo.

El chico bajo de la pared en un salto siendo visto primero por Clint, quien lo observó sorprendido y le siguió Natasha con lo que parecía ser lastima pero después con una pequeña suplica de que parará aquello antes de que fuera peor. Pero Peter no sabía que hacer exactamente, no cuando Steve no tenía su sonrisa y mirada brillante o Tony con su postura relajada y mirada cálida. Él podía manejar a los hombres que le brindaban su apoyo incondicional y amistad, no a esos dos sujetos que parecían haber crecido más centímetros por su absorbente presencia y caras llenas de molestia y despecho.

— ¡¿Cómo mantenerla bajo control, si insistes en guardarte las cosas?!

— ¡Yo no soy el de los jodidos secretos, Rogers! Y sólo ponte a pensar que de haber querido, ¡ya hubiera ido a atravesarle tu maldito escudo en el pecho!

Peter recordó de repente una línea que atravesaba la armadura de Iron Man cuando volvieron al hotel, una medida perfecta para calcularla posiblemente con las del escudo del Capitán América. Recordó el viaje de regreso, los moretones en el rostro del ingeniero y su mutismo, después sabía que ese escudo había desaparecido misteriosamente de la vista de todos.

Entonces apenas podría darse una ligera idea de que había pasado en la última batalla en Siberia. Suficiente motivación para entrar corriendo a la escena

— ¡Ya basta! — dio un gritó antes de que Steve dijera otra cosa, aunque por su rostro petrificado lo más probable era que ya se había quedado sin palabras antes de su aparición.

Tony lo miró confundido, de inmediato se tragó un gruñido y dejando su vaso sobre la mesilla salió a paso apresurado y enfurecido rumbo a la soledad de su taller. Steve lo iba a seguir antes de perderlo en el sótano, pero el castaño se puso a mitad de su camino antes de que diera un paso más.

— ¡No! Hoy no capitán, por favor. — su cuerpo no era nada en comparación al gran soldado, pero su determinación era tanta que podía volver a pelear contra él sin los trajes puestos. No es que quisiera, de hecho daría lo que fuera por sacarse las ideas de Siberia de la cabeza, pero por el momento no podía permitir que el capitán hiriera más al ingeniero o a sí mismo, sobre todo por aquella mirada desolada que le estaba dedicando ahora.

— Peter… — la súplica en su nombre lo menguo un poco, seguramente el hombre también se estaba matando internamente por lo sucedido. Sin embargo Peter no podía ceder por esa ocasión.

— Por favor. — Peter no se movió de su lugar, pero si llevo su mano al hombro del más alto para brindarle apoyo como el rubio siempre hacía con él, sin embargo y sin ser suficiente, Steve puso su propia mano sobre la suya en un intento de mayor confortación. El chico no se lo negó, mientras que en la habitación se oía más de un suspiro o respiración pesada.

.

.

.

Peter no se sentía a gusto en su habitación, no para de rodar por la cama y ni siquiera las pesadillas parecían querer aparecer esa noche. Se todas formas mirando su alarga holográfica a un lado, apenas era medianoche y no había señales claras de querer dormir el resto de las horas o estar cómodo sobre el colchón. Ni ganas de leer ni ganas de ver una película, definitivamente no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada.

Además de que muchas cosas ocuparon su cabeza después de lo ocurrido con los dos más grandes héroes. Con lo que acababa de suponer de lo sucedido en Siberia, con los desconocidos caracteres de las dos personas que creía conocer lo suficiente.

Pero se negaba a creer que aquella era su verdadera naturaleza, de ser así tampoco aceptaba que era el único trato que esos dos intento de adultos tendrían el uno con el otro. Pero con la nueva información rodando por su cabeza, tal vez que se dediquen un saludo decente era demasiado pedir para ambos.

Analizando las cosas no podía culpar de forma absoluta a ninguno, dado que todo resulto de forma incorrecta para ambos tomando las malas decisiones que creyeron correctas.

Natasha tenía razón, lo correcto, las definiciones de lo bueno y lo malo eran intransigentes. Pero los motivos, las razones, no lo eran si se basaban en una lógica fría.

Los tratados por ejemplo, estaban lógicamente bien mientras se les diera el respeto a los miembros y al menos una seguridad de escoger a su líder y a un solo supervisor que actuaran de forma neutral, aun teniendo la libertad con la que contaban desde un principio en actos de voluntad y apoyo. Los tratados de Sokovia primer boceto no sonaron nada bien, eran todo lo contrario y se ha demostrado que algunas potencias mundiales había tenido intenciones diferentes con propósitos egoístas, pero ante el primer acto algunos firmaron con miedo de no querer repetir los errores que cobraron cientos de vidas o porque sus mentalidades siempre han sido demasiado militarizadas como para depositar total confianza en aquel sistema de guerra.

Entonces, la conclusión nuevamente entrada con lógica fría, todos hubieran esperado a tener mejores oportunidades y esperar la correcta, como un año por ejemplo donde pudieran poner las cosas a su favor.

Pero no, todos cerraron sus mentes y después su orgullo sumándole la aparición de Bucky junto a la explosión en la sede de la ONU. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? Ah, tal vez hubieran seguido mostrando un frente unido mientras indagaban la verdad tras el ataque, compartiendo notas e información para conseguir tiempo y demostrar la inocencia del soldado del invierno.

Ocurre el ataque a las instalaciones y la liberación de Bucky junto a su problema de manipulación mental, ¿qué seguía? Mantenerlo oculto posiblemente al momento de detenerlo, compartir la información de los demás Soldados del Invierno y afrontarlos como equipo en Siberia, sin necesidad de perder tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Nuevamente, lógica fría.

Aún quedaba un detalle a analizar, y era lo que pocas personas saben lo ocurrido para que diera inicio a la batalla entre el Soldado del invierno, Capitán América y Iron-Man. T'Challa lo sabe, Natasha probablemente y Rodhey quizá, pero posiblemente era el único detalle que faltaba por resolver.

Un dato, una pieza fundamental. Tal vez no era lo correcto que él también se viera involucrado en aquel desenlace, sobretodo porque ya quería sacarse de la cabeza la imagen mental del escudo atravesando un débil reactor. Pero de alguna manera se debía solucionar también.

O tal vez no. Tal vez Peter no veía las cosas claras y sólo era el resultado a su paranoia por haber perdido a May junto al resto de su pequeña familia. Quizá se estaba entrometiendo de verdad en algo que él ni siquiera tuvo que enterarse, sólo por un jodido ataque y cuestión de mala suerte es que estaba en el complejo en su peor estado.

A lo mejor era hora de rendirse con su pequeño intento de unir algo que parecía estar realmente roto. Pero eso no tendría que significar que debía dejar de apoyarlos, a ninguno de ellos, ¿verdad? Porque él no pertenecía a aquel pasado, sino a su presente, y si seguía esforzándose otro poco más y con el tiempo posiblemente no lo alejarían ni se pelearían en su contra, aunque fuera un enlace con cada uno de forma individual y no como el grupo que llego a pensar.

May decía que no todo se podía tener en la vida y no todo era necesario. Pues bien, tal vez así era como debían seguir las cosas.

Con esa nueva propuesta en su mente se puso de pie, se puso los deportivos otra vez y ahora sobe su pantalón de pijama añadió un suéter oscuro. Caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo en la cocina, ya que tras la pelea se fue a su habitación sin cenar por mucho que las chicas habían insistido, Steve ni siquiera había cocinado tampoco y no tenía ganas de cereal. Bueno, eso fue antes, ahora su estómago le exigió pararse a recoger mínimo dos manzanas del frutero y comérselas en el camino retomado.

Se fue directo a la entrada del sótano ya que el elevador no llegaba ahí sin un permiso oficial, paso de las cajas que no tenía idea de que había dentro de ellas y bajo las escaleras que iban a una sola puerta del material favorito del inventor, puro cristal reforzado con una placa de códigos para entrar.

No tenía ni ideal cual sería.

— Karen, ¿puedo pasar al taller sin necesidad de preguntarle al señor Stark? — no es que quisiera asustarlo, pero tenía la vaga idea de que insistiera en estar solo. O en regañarlo por estar despierto.

» _Claro Peter, el señor Stark te ha dado acceso a cualquier parte de la instalación desde el principio._

Elevó sus cejas un poco sorprendido, pero sintiéndose un poco engrandecido por aquella nueva pequeña información de su estatus en el complejo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que sólo Rodhey o Visión tenían esa pequeña confianza también.

Dando saltitos internos y sólo uno al bajar el último escalón, se escuchó el clic de la puerta y el sonido d la música que retumbaba ahí adentro, no era tan alta y era Deep Purple en sus mejores años.

La figura de Tony se veía en detrás de una mesa llena de muchas cosas en el típico orden desorganizado de siempre, mientras trabajaba con un cautín sobre lo que parecía ser un circuito de control dentro de las bioprótesis. Aunque el material flexible que necesitaba aún no estaba decidido, su exoesqueleto ya tenía un proceso muy avanzado.

— ¿Señor Stark? ¿Tony? — llamó Peter mientras se iba acercando, a lo que el castaño apenas le dedico una mirada antes de volver a su trabajo.

— Peter, ¿qué haces despierto?

— Insomnio, lo habitual. — el castaño tomo un banquito del otro lado de la mesa y tomó asiento, esperando a que el ingeniero terminara lo que estaba haciendo. Del otro lado de la habitación podía verse el proceso de un motor hidráulico que no tenía idea del qué hacía ahí, pero ya llevaba el sesenta por ciento según marcada el contador. Bien podría ser una noche movidita si Stark no lo mandaba a dormir o lo terminaba por echar del lugar.

— Sólo es medianoche. — el castaño mayor había despegado su vista de su plaqueta y mirado a la computadora, regresando su mirada al menor que se encogió de hombros.

— Ya me resigne a no dormir más.

— Eso está mal, deberías dormir. — Peter elevó una ceja incrédulo, el adulto entendió que no podía rebatirle más sin quedar mal parado, así que volvió a lo suyo — Sí, bueno, es lo que he oído.

— Sí le molesta que este aquí…

— Nah, está bien. Quédate. — Peter asintió contento ante su nuevo permiso. Giró su vista para encontrar algo en lo que pudiese ayudar o encontrar la forma de cómo funcionaba, porque el taller de Tony Stark siempre tenía cosas raras que ni su mismo dueño sabía o recordaba para que eran.

Peter era listo, algunos dirían que a un grado muy alto, pero la mente del creador de Iron-Man tenían un nuevo nivel; trabajaba en millones de cosas y pensamientos diferentes, algunas ideas las recordaba, otras no, otras que pretendían ser importantes o urgentes eran archivadas por Viernes para en un futuro tal vez fuesen realidad. La brillante cabeza iba y venía como un auto de carreras en circuito y tuvo que aprender a controlarlo para no enfrascarse en miles de proyectos, según Tony lo había logrado, aunque a veces parecía lo contrario.

Entonces en lo que divagaba su admiración y terror por el hombre, detuvo su mirada en una esquina en la que no había observado las primeras veces que entraba ahí para pasar el rato con el ingeniero.

Se paró de su lugar y fue directo a ese sitio, atravesando un par de cajas y cosas a mitad de construcción, topándose al final con un empolvado y arrumbado escudo con una enorme estrella blanca en el centro. Peter la reconocía perfectamente, lo tuvo entre sus manos una vez y ahora pasaba de nuevo.

Si no tuviera una fuerza más grande que el promedio no podría levantarlo con facilidad, aun así el corte que hacía contra el aire al moverlo y girarle crispaba en sus oídos, su olor único opacaba a su alrededor y los colores podían hipnotizar.

— Es el escudo del capitán. — dijo apenas conscientes de que era escuchado.

— Sí, es el maldito escudo del jodido capitán. — gruño el ingeniero a sus espaldas, Peter se giró para ver como el hombre aventaba el cautín sobre la superficie de la mesa y se tensaba.

Peter podía galardonarse por su excelente memoria, entonces recordaba en su mente la medida de la línea de perforación sobre la armadura, paso sus dedos por el contorno del escudo. Maldijo para sus adentros, porque era casi la escena perfecta y horrible en su cabeza.

A su mente llegaron los gritos dl a gente, las explosiones y la cara de May, después le siguió la figura de una armadura desecha con el escudo encajado en ella. Agitó la cabeza deshaciéndose de todo aquello que le causaba pánico, optando mejor por dejar tan bella herramienta de _protección_ en el suelo.

Se ha resignado. Si era lo que todos aparentemente necesitaban, entonces él se rendiría.

— Creo que me gustaría ir a Suecia. — su comentario distrajo al filántropo, girando su cuerpo mientras procesaba lo dicho.

— ¿Suecia?

— Sí, ya sabe. — Peter regresaba hacía él exclamando sus palabras y dándoles expresión con sus manos revoloteando. — Un gran centro de investigación esta ahí, tienen una habitación en tercera dimensión que a la luz ultra violeta y con lentes puedas ver el diez por ciento de bacterias que rodea la escena. Es genial.

— ¿Ah sí? — Tony tenía un tono y un rostro aparentando positividad ante la idea, Peter pensaba que ya lo tenía convencido, logrando emocionarlo más aún.

— ¡Sí! Además necesita también unas vacaciones, y podíamos tirarnos todo el día en una chimenea viendo películas. Apuesto que no ha visto ninguna buena en mucho tiempo, ¿conoce la del destino de Júpiter?

— Nop. — contesto el mayor siguiéndole el juego

— ¿Ve? ¡Tampoco ha visto las malas adaptaciones!

Peter observó como el hombre reía bajito por su terrible ocurrencia, pero no podía sentirse completamente feliz porque un Tony Stark feliz le hubiera mandado a freír espárragos o hubiera incrementado su locura con ideas mucho peores que la suya. Este Tony, que se sobaba los ojos y se encogía en su propia figura tras soltar un largo suspiro, parecía tranquilo, pero al castaño menor ya no estaba tan seguro si era lo correcto.

No tenía idea de cuál era el plan del adulto, ni sus siguientes movimientos. Con los compañeros de allá arriba parecía que las cosas podían ir tranquilas, pero aún no se topaba con las pruebas difíciles como Barnes, tampoco podía controlar su rencor contra Steve. No parecía existir solución mejor que la de separarse en tales circunstancias, aunque no sonaba nada agradable de todas formas. Pero sí era lo que Tony necesitaba, entonces Peter haría pequeño su corazón y le apoyaría.

Curiosamente el afamado playboy pensaba cosas similares.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los súper sándwiches de Brooklyn? — preguntó de repente el hombre, que se limpiaba las manos con un trapito de forma casual

— ¿Mm?

— Ya sabes, esos con sabor urbano. O las carreras de miles de kilómetros, los ejercicios, las historias de Rodhey, las prácticas de piano con Visión, las horas de lectura y dibujo con… Rogers. — el apellido salió un poco agrio todavía, pero al menos paso de ser el fantasmita ignorado a algo que tenía nombre.

— Y-Yo… — Peter no sabía cómo tomar aquel avance inesperado, arriesgándose a considerarlo como tal. De todas formas, fue eso que evito que la llamita de la esperanza desapareciera de su alma.

Tony exhalo aire con fuerza nuevamente, pero tomó una postura serena para hablarle frente a frente.

— Escucha muy bien algo Peter, tengo tu custodia legal es cierto, pero eso no significa que debas seguirme a todos lados sólo porque yo necesite moverme, alejándote de aquello que te ha servido para salir adelante. Y menos que propongas cosas locas y aburridas como un cuarto de bacterias, que ni siquiera te agrada tanto la bacteriología.

La primera cosa que le avergonzaba y le daba un poquito de miedo que su tutor se enterara, era que disfrutaba tanto de su compañía como la del capitán. Que era una tranquilidad diferente con ambos, pero era lo mejor que ha tenido esos días después de su presunta orfandad. No quería sonar malagradecido con uno, pero si mentía, también lo sería con el otro y eso se convirtió en un gran dilema para él esa noche.

La segunda cosa era verse cachado por sus intenciones de escape, bajó el rostro incómodo y comenzó a juguetear con un desarmador que encontró sobre otra de las mesas. El adulto esperaba su argumento, pero no se le ocurría nada más que ser sincero, aunque la verdad sonara tan absurda ahora que se la planteaba para decirla en voz alta.

— Suena raro, tal vez infantil pero… No quiero estar aquí si no están todos, sobre todo usted. Creo que es demasiado grande este lugar para que este abandonado.

— También lo creo. — el silencio después de eso no fue incómodo, Peter tampoco supo definir aquellas palabras por lo que se quedó callado, esperando. — Una cosa más, no hagas caso a las discusiones que llegue a tener con _Rogers_. Que sea muy latoso e insoportable para mí, no significa que lo sea también para ti.

— Me agrada Steve. — su comentario sirvió para darse cuenta que su relación con el soldado no le molestaba a su tutor, la sonrisa ladina, posiblemente melancólica que le brindo probaba la teoría.

Aunque por un momento eso sonó como si un hijo le estuviera dando permiso a su padre soltero de tener una relación con una nueva mujer. U hombre en este caso. Definitivamente el insomnio lo iba a terminar dejando con locura.

— Lo sé. He llegado muy tarde a tu vida para quitarte los malos gustos. Cómo Lizzie, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué te gusto la hija de tu enemigo? ¿Te va lo cliché?

— ¡Hey!

* * *

Ahora ha salido un cap extremadamente largo... que cosas :v

De todas formas, les repito que me he basado en el MUC, por lo que tambien plasme la idea general de Civil War, como lo percibí, en la mente de Peter. Lamento que haya ocacionado OoC en esto y posiblemente sobrepasado el limite, pero era mi forma de desahogar todo mi coraje :v

No a todos les puedo contestar sus RR, pero muchas gracias por animarse a dejarlo y en apoyar este fic que... no sé, solo tenía contemplado crear tres capitulos a lo mucho(?

A las personitas que no puedo contestarles como a **Michroset** y **Nx,** desde aquí les gradezco y les envio saludos ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA:**_ 8600 palabras y sólo maneje dos escenas... ¡¿Qué esta pasando, Doctor García?!

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte IV:**_

 _ **Sí necesitas ayuda, ahí estaré  
**_

* * *

Peter Parker no se considera así mismo imprudente, con un sentido de la supervivencia clara, ni alguien que le llamará la adrenalina u emociones fuertes. Era tranquilo, pacifista, no era dócil pero tampoco un alborotador tan atrevido. Solía pasar desapercibido, invisible ante la gente brillante y la no tan brillante, y eso estaba bien.

Spider-Man era un tema aparte. Cuando eres superhéroe la imprudencia está a la vuelta de la esquina, el sentido de la supervivencia desaparece en el momento en el que debes ayudar a los que no pueden defenderse, la adrenalina nace en cuanto la máscara cubre tu rostro y un traje mega _cool_ cubre tu cuerpo como una armadura de poder. No quería decir que amaras el alboroto o festejaras porque necesitasen tu ayuda, simplemente que en cuanto escuchas el grito de auxilio, te vuelves atrevido para hacer cosas inimaginables, convirtiéndote por supuesto en la única luz de esperanza para el mundo.

Ya se lo había dicho al señor Stark esa tarde en su recamara, el día que fue reclutado; si alguien con los dones que él tenía, no los usa para hacer lo correcto, entonces personas inocentes sufren.

Peter Parker podría ser una de esas personas inocentes, el hombre araña era la luz que opacaba cualquier otro brillo.

Dos diferencias bastante alejadas la una de la otra, creería cualquiera. Cuando eres ambas identidades, cuando ambas actitudes están dentro de ti y florecen en las oportunidades de servicio correcto, es cuando realmente puedes hacer realmente algo estúpido creyendo que saldrás ileso.

O bueno, esa era la teoría que Peter quería aplicar con convicción, porque estaba a punto de hacer algo sumamente estúpido pero que debía valer la pena.

Ciertamente, que ya se había resignado a sentir aquella familia tan rota en una mitad inalcanzable, pero después de platicar con el señor Stark, de ver lo miserable que parecía el capitán y como todos los demás aun dudaban en saludar a cualquiera de ambos o dejar que se siguieran distanciando más; definitivamente después de ver todo aquello en menos de treinta seis horas fue como un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el trasero.

Aun no era momento de tirar la toalla, no cuando dos adultos tenían cara de cordero degollado y los demás parecían niños perdidos.

Seguramente la idea suicida que trae en la cabeza no sea la forma correcta, pero en momentos de guerra las formalidades sobraban. O algo así iba la referencia. El punto es que él era un chico tímido de los barrios escrupulosos de Queens con cara de no romper ni un plato que manipulaba a todos, pero también era el héroe de los barrios temidos de Queen y formaba parte de los Vengadores no de mero adorno o cachorro del grupo, como había bromeado Clint durante la cena de la noche pasada.

Cena en la que Peter acusó al ofensor con Natasha y la rusa casi lo asfixia metiéndole un emparedado hasta el fondo por la boca. Las risas después de eso valieron la pena. Cuando Tony se enteró había prometido, por primera vez con un buen humor a todo el grupo, que repartiría el video a todos de aquella agradable reprimenda.

Posiblemente en su cabeza haya sido aquella cena tan tranquila, aunque faltaban dos figuras importantes, por la que haya renovado plenamente sus ánimos en volver a unirlos.

Wanda y Visión iban a paso de bebé en recuperar primeramente la amistad y comodidad a sus presencias; Rodhey no mentía cuando confesó que ya había enterrado los remordimientos aunque aún le llovían las miradas de disculpas de vez en cuando, y aunque con el capitán seguía actuando cauteloso y cortes, con los demás ya era más abierto; Clint, Natasha e incluso Scott actuaban con naturalidad sin apuración alguna para integrarse.

Peter intuía que aún faltaban golpes fuertes, como un frente a frente entre Sam y Rodhey, o un Tony frente a Barnes. Pero lo superarían, ya estaba seguro de ello.

En conclusión, si quería volver a _tejer_ una red de amistad absolutamente reforzada sin ningún hilo al aire, debía hacerla desde el centro con fuerza y tenacidad para que no volviera a agrietarse. Y el centro, por supuesto, eran los dos huevos de oro más tercos que una mula.

Por eso jugaría muy bien sus cartas.

Bueno no, en realidad no tenía un gran plan a seguir. Vulgarmente Natasha diría que era un golpea hasta que el enemigo se rinda o huye.

Ahora caminaba directamente hacía el gimnasio privado de los vengadores, ese que tenía secciones de entrenamiento y niveles integrados para cada uno de ellos, incluso los estilos derivaban en zonas específicas; como el ring en el área de boxeo por ejemplo, le recordaba a la película de Rocky Balboa con esos tonos crema y toscos con luces tenues.

Llegó hasta ahí quedándose parado frente a un costado de cuerdas, subió de un solo salto y se recargo en ellas mientras el capitán para sus movimientos de practica contra algún enemigo invisible. Cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía en vez de gastarse todos los costales como ya lo había visto antes, contesto con maestría que el movimiento creativo te daba diversidad y agilidad en la batalla¹.

De no ser por los músculos, lo americano y lo intimidante, Peter llegó a la conclusión de que sería un prospecto al perfecto señor Miyagui²

— Capitán — llamó el chico desde el otro lado, no porque el hombre no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, sino para posiblemente tener oportunidad de _huir._

— Hola Peter, ¿qué pasa? — correspondió el hombre con una sonrisa amigable, sudor en la frente evidencia de las largas horas de entrenamiento que llevaba ahí abajo, pantalones deportivos, vendas en sus puños.

Peter aun considero si enfrentarse cara a cara con el súper soldado era buena idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Usted todavía lo ama? — ¡listo! ¡Lo soltó! Segundos pasaban, su rostro mostraba firmeza aunque sus dedos de las manos temblaran un poco. Un minuto y ningún puño se estampaba contra su rostro.

El más alto había dejado de respirar, después de dos minutos exactos su pecho volvió a alzarse con fuerza regresando el oxígeno olvidado y tensó la espalda.

— ¿Perdón? — Peter había cerrado sus ojos en un infantil acto de no ver esas vendas acercándose a su cuello para estrangularlo, pero abrió primero un parpado y después el otro, encontrándose con un Rogers bastante perplejo con el ceño confundido, casi libido. El tonó que había usado para su confusión era sencillo, sin agresividad oculta.

Peter estaba a salvo entonces. No es que dudara de la cordura del capitán, pero escudo, armadura atravezada con una línea idéntica al escudo, Siberia; bien, puede que se le haya quedado la espinita del pánico un poco en alerta.

— Sea sincero y contundente, por favor. — pidió con amabilidad ahora que sabía con seguridad que no sería víctima del símbolo patriótico

— Peter, ¿pero de que hablas? — Steve retrocedía, bajó del ring incluso pero no llego a dar ningún paso más porque el chico ya estaba frente a él sin importarle que le sacaba medio cuerpo por encima.

— Se lo estoy pidiendo Cap, por favor. — volvió a insistir, intentaba sonar impostado sobre la situación, pero comenzaba a sospechar que debería sacar los ojitos de cachorro. Si funcionan en la rusa, que no funcionen en el blando corazón de Steve Rogers.

— Escucha, lo que paso la otra noche…

— Yo no necesito las explicaciones _Steve,_ sólo quiero saber que aún lo amas y al dañarlo, que eso también te destruye. — el chico araña se puso serio en su lugar —; Necesito saber que no lo haces adrede, que es tu manera de defenderte, en guardia alta. No que de verdad quieres lastimarlo o que no te importa, porque entonces tendré que cambiar todos mis planes y eso sería demasiado agotador.

Si Steve Roger respondía que no, olvidaría el tema y asunto terminado. Buscaría al menos que un intento de amistad volviera a nacer. Pero sí decía que sí, oh por todos los cielos, si decía que sí entonces movería tierra, mar y nubes pestañeando sus ojitos de cordero para que ese amor resurgiera como el fénix. Así de dramático y novelero, pero lo haría.

— Sí.

— ¿Sí qué? — Peter necesitaba la confesión, los carteles, los fuegos artificiales y las bailarinas junto al coro de la iglesia. Por escrito y por audio, para estar suficientemente seguro que no iba a ocasionar una Segunda Guerra Civil.

— Ah Peter… — el soldado suspiró, Peter pudo apreciar más aquella barba dorada que con rebeldía seguía creciendo, aunque al Cap parecía no importarle. La manzana de adán subir y bajar, los ojos cerrados por frustración. No sabía si lo que había molestado al hombre mayor era que él sabía que _ahí_ hubo tinta romántica o que de nuevo, se estuviera entrometiendo. Pero si el deber de Peter era jalarlos del as orejas, lo haría.

El soldado por fin tomó aire suficiente y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, ahí donde sus ojos azules chocaban con los chocolates del pequeño individuo. Peter sintió cosquilleos en su cuerpo al recibir aquella mirada tan profunda directamente y a escaso espacio entre ambos, pero no se retiró. Valientemente ahí parado siguió hasta que el soldado de pronto cambió su mirada analítica por una melancólica, horriblemente llena de culpa y sufrimiento. De la misma forma, algo brillaba en su interior, algo más que depresión, algo más grande.

— Sí, lo amo. Todavía, un poco más que ayer y tal vez un poco más mañana. Durante las noches lo anhelo y cada día lo sueño, pero me he equivocado y jamás podre pagar lo suficiente por lo que hice. Me duele seguir lastimándolo, jamás ha sido mi intensión, pero ya no sé cómo reaccionar a su sola presencia, aunque sólo quiero tenerlo conmigo.

Peter estaba seguro que su quijada quedaba colgada por lo extraño, absurdo, romántico y espeso que había sonado aquello, su cara toda roja ante la vergüenza de haber sido receptor de tan extrañas y hermosas palabras. Pero le llenó de alegría.

— Entonces no dejes de intentarlo, has lo impensable, ve más allá si lo que quieres es recuperarlo.

Aunque haya sonado eufórico y positivo, en los ojos azules solo se nublaron por la incertidumbre y una oscuridad, una culpabilidad que apagó cualquier sonrisa por el pequeño castaño.

— Porque, quieres intentarlo todavía, ¿verdad?

El adulto bajo la mirada, apretó sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos tras las vendas percudidas. Sí Steve tenía miedo, si creía que no lo merecía por lo que _hizo,_ entonces Peter podía considerar que el soldado tenía derecho sobre cualquiera a seguir amando y ser amado. No cualquiera admite una falta mayor pese a que siguió firme en sus decisiones, sólo alguien a quien en verdad le importa lo perdido a tal manera de preferir verlo libre, merece el derecho de recuperarlo.

Ante Peter no era un caso donde un matrimonio tiene abuso físico por parte del otro y después pide perdón con rosas; es donde un hombre herido, confundido y temeroso se enfrenta a otro que por miedo se niega a creer que hay más salidas y opta por el odio y el rechazo con tal de salvar a un hermano.

Peter sabía que ni él ni May irían de visita a la cárcel para darle el perdón al sujeto que mató a su tío Ben. Podía verse perfectamente, en pesadillas y deseos, sujetando del cuello con ambas manos al maldito que envió el misil que mató a tía May. Pero cuando por un accidente murieron sus padres, por un conductor contrario se venía durmiendo bajo una tormentosa lluvia, entonces sólo sintió pena y tristeza. Los primeros eran hombres con propósitos egoístas, psicópatas incluso, pero el conductor estuvo bajo la influencia del sueño y pagó su castigo; no volvieron sus padres de la muerte, cierto, tal vez lo que se haya perdido en Siberia tampoco regresaría, pero el sentimiento seguiría ahí siempre.

Podía entender al capitán y a su temor de perder a su _hermano_ otra vez y verlo sufrir. Podía comprender a Tony sin querer confiar en el hombre que lo detuvo con un arma encajada en su cuerpo metálico. Podía verse en el lugar de ambos, podía comprender una milésima parte de la historia, lo suficiente para saber que merecían al menos aclarar las cosas.

Steve levantó de nuevo la mirada, con la decisión en su cara arrancándole otro suspiro de impresión al joven

— Lo intentaría una y otra vez, de cien maneras y mil más.

Peter podía sentir la energía positiva regresando a su cuerpo de nuevo, la felicidad y el gusto de escuchar aquello sin que los ojos azules se vieran tan deprimidos.

— Eres muy poético Cap. Y súper genial también. — no podía evitarlo, su fan internó seguía revoloteando a veces. Entonces él también puso una sonrisa dulce y llena de confianza para el rubio —; Tony te ama, eso lo sé. Pero creo que lo que más ha sufrido es su confianza, es en lo que debes enfocarte.

— Lo sé. — suspiró el hombre, agotado. Volvió a levantar su mirada, esta vez con algo más de dureza y seriedad —. Son contadas las decisiones y actos de los que podría arrepentirme, herir a Tony son varías de ellas. Pero Peter, lo que paso en Siberia…

— No me lo digas. No aún. — detuvo de inmediato el castaño — Te respeto Steve, a Tony también, y aunque créeme que ya me di una idea de lo que pudo ocurrir ahí, no quiero saberlo. No estoy listo.

Sabía que en su mente e incluso de forma cursi, en el corazón, Steve y Tony se estaban ganando algo muy especial al igual que los demás. Pero, si le dieran a escoger ese mismo día con quien quedarse, con el dolor en las tripas y lágrimas seguramente diría que se iría con el señor Stark. Por eso sabía que para enterarse de aquella historia debía ser más maduro, más independiente, dejar el luto por May cuando lo sintiera apropiado y entonces sabía que estaba recuperado emocionalmente para seguir aguantando golpes del a vida.

Steve comprendió aquello, una vez dejando ver un toque de orgullo que ese día Peter no entendió, sino hasta un futuro más lejano que lo haría y se alegraría de causar aquella mirada en un hombre como el soldado del siglo pasado.

— De acuerdo. Es algo que me gustaría deshacer del tiempo, pero sí algún día quieres saber, prometo no ocultártelo y ser sincero contigo.

— Gracias. — agradeció Peter el gesto de respeto obtenido, y la confianza. Entonces se puso a dar saltos alegres alejándose poco a poco con euforia.

— Entonces, ¡hay que esforzarnos Cap!

— Minuto, qué crees que…

— ¡Te voy a ayudar Steve! ¡Te prometo que daré todo de mi para que estén juntos de nuevo, al menos encerrados en un cuarto! — la mirada que prometía _castigo bajo corte marcial_ que surgió en el mayor le llenó de nervios. — Eso se oyó mal. Me refiero a _juntos_ para platicar, arreglar la tensión rosa, ya sabes. Ese tipo de _encierros_ me refiero, no al otro tipo. No es que no sea una buena idea también, por supuesto.

— Peter, puedes irte.

— Adios cap. — ni lento ni perezoso salía casi volando del gimnasio. No quería enterarse si la afamada paciencia del gran capitán Rogers tenía límite al final de cuentas

— Peter, espera. — el chico se detuvo con su cuerpo mitad a la salida mitad adentro, quedándose en una pose arqueada y bastante flexible — Si contestaba que no, ¿qué cambios harías en tu plan?

Parker sabiéndose más o menos a salvo en zona segura, no dudo en poner la mejor de sus sonrisas picaras cubiertas con un blandir de pestañas inocente.

— No lo pensé muy a fondo porque sabía que dirías que _sí,_ pero implicaban dolor y sufrimiento para ti.

.

.

.

Dos meses. Dos meses habían pasado desde que Peter se encontraba en el complejo viviendo con la mayoría de los vengadores, conviviendo, divirtiéndose, aprendiendo, molestándolos y aunque él no lo supiese, enredándolos entre sus dedos. Oh bueno, puede que sí haya notado que tenía cierto favoritismo por todos, Wanda prácticamente lo agarro de pequeño hermano menor y a veces la oía murmurar un " _Prieto te hubiera maleducado"._

Por ese lado al menos todo iba bien, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se vio obligado a permanecer ahí, no lo sentía como una maldición o reprimenda, de verdad que comenzaba a verlo como casa y que su habitación se hubiera llenado de más y más decoraciones personales como si siempre hubiese vivido ahí era muestra de ello.

Por el lado contrario a la moneda, sus intentos de acercar más a las dos impetuosas figuras de héroes no a dado ni un solo avance, fruto, éxito ni los sinónimos de _resultado._ Es que simplemente nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto.

Días atrás fue cuando habló con Steve en el gimnasio, puede incluso ya vayan a ser semanas desde que le prometió al soldado dar todo de sí para recuperar la relación perdida. Pero nada bueno se le había ocurrido hasta entonces y las pocas muestras de acercamiento sólo se veían cuando los dos lograron estar en una habitación sin gritarse; claro, sólo pasaba en las hora de comida en las que Peter tenía que obligar a Tony a participar en ellas e impedir que Steve saliera huyendo, puede que Natasha también haya tenido algo que ver con ello.

Pero nada ha funcionado, sumándole al hecho de que repentinamente Tony se la pasaba de junta en junta saliendo de un lado a otro a veces incluso por veinticuatro horas enteras fuera; Steve por otro lado, ahora con Natasha a su lado se veía solamente de día y en cuanto se ocultaba el sol desaparecía ya sea la rusa o el soldado.

No se la ponían fácil ninguno de los dos y eso le frustraba.

Además, esa mañana justamente se cumplían los dos meses desde lo que paso en el Museo de New York, de la muerte de May. No era el mejor de los días con su mente volando más que nunca al recuerdo de la pelirroja mujer y su sonrisa cálida.

Pero aunque se vio tentado y casi cumplido su deseo de quedarse tirado en la cama todo el día, Karen se lo negó de inmediato anunciándole que debía asistir a una reunión importante en diez minutos en el ala Norte en la sala de reuniones.

No se pudo negar, la curiosidad le ganó llevándolo a cambiarse la pijama enseguida por ropa irónicamente de tonos oscuros y bien peinado. Ala Norte, reunión importante, él no era un vengador oficial pero debía estar ahí, justo a las ocho de la mañana en punto; para atreverse a despertar a Clint antes de las ocho de la mañana por una _reunión_ un sábado _,_ debía ser muy importante.

La sala de reunión en el lado Norte era parecida a la del ala Sur, sólo que a diferencia de la segunda donde sólo se recibía a la prensa y gente de no confianza, en el Norte eran las reuniones oficiales ante altos mandos y la oficina privada del _director_ del complejo. La primera vez que Peter pisó la base había estado en la sección Sur, ahora preparándose para ir a su contraria le llenaba un poquito de incertidumbre.

Saliendo de su habitación no se encontró a nadie a pesar de que compartía el piso con Natasha y Clint, pero fue cuando llegó a la sala común que se topó con Scott quien salía por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

— ¡Buenos días, Peter!

— Hola Scott, ¿cómo amaneciste? — para el chico no eran buenos días, pero al menos dio una sonrisa para que el otro no lo notara y tampoco quería ser grosero

— Si hubiera seguido durmiendo, no estaría mucho mejor.

— Pienso lo mismo.

— Ojala esto pase rápido. — tal vez su respuesta no sonó tan efusiva como creyó, el castaño mayor le miro de reojo, carraspeó un poco y volvió a tener la sonrisa en su rostro aunque era un poco vacilante — Cuando acabe todo este lio debemos seguir con el maratón de películas de James Bond, ¿qué dices?

Ahí estaba, el sentido protector que Peter reconocía en cada uno de ellos a su simpática manera de ser. En un principio había pedido que se controlaran un poquito, entre broma y broma le habían dicho que se olvidará de recibir otro tipo de atención así tuviera cien años como el capitán. Hubiese rodado los ojos de haber sido cualquier otro día, pero en esa fecha cualquier gesto de confortación le servía de verdad, aún si no tuviera ganas de nada.

— Lo consideraré, gracias. — el gracias podía significar dos cosas, pero para Scott estuvo bien y Peter se sintió un poquito menos triste.

Entre plática y plática ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando había atravesado toda la base y ya estaban entrando por la única puerta de entrada interna en el lado Norte de un largo pasillo con dos pisos.

Había un elevador justo al lado pero por alguna razón los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras metálicas para subir a la sala de reuniones que se encontraba arriba con vidrios rigurosos dejándose ver nada más que distintas siluetas de colores. El rojo debía ser Natasha, los demás quienes ya hubiesen llegado.

— ¿Por qué usamos las escaleras?

— Para mantenernos en forma, claro.

El chico por fin pudo dar una risita digna de diversión en ese día nublado.

— _Claro,_ treinta seis escalones son un buen ejercicio físico.

— Una total hazaña.

— Espero jamás se lo digas al Cap, o te hará correr una milla entera.

— Es nuestro secreto, de bicho a bicho.

— La hormiga es un insecto, el nombre de araña lo dice, es un _arácnido_.

— Bi-cho. Supéralo. — el puchero de Peter era casi automático, Scott sencillamente se vio lo más serio y firme que pudo a su lado

Al final los dos terminaron entre risas ahogadas en un intento de permanecer serio ante la situación. No fue hasta que Scott paró muy rígido y Peter entre dientes maldijo su mala suerte de ser pequeño al estamparse contra la espalda del adulto; el hombre claramente hacía más que subir escalones teniendo la espalda tan dura.

Peter estaba dispuesta a reclamarle con una buena rabieta justificada, de no ser porque notó toda la tensión que por primera vez veía en el siempre sencillo y calmado Lang. El chico puso velozmente sus ojos en la misma dirección que el hormiga topándose con las puertas del lugar abiertas de par en par, donde adentro se encontraban sentados Rogers y Barton con miradas perspicaces y desconfiadas uno más gentil que el otro, Natasha también parecía estar atento pero de forma más discreta, María Hill y Rodhey estaban con otra mujer más al fondo. Wanda y Visión conversaban tranquilos.

— ¡Hope! — el hombre hormiga entro a trote

Porte elegante, impetuoso, cabello oscuro cortó sobre sus hombros y un traje blanco que no disimulaba su capacidad de crear un caos aunque sus ojos verdes inocentes dieran a entender otra cosa. Allí es donde observaba Scott, posiblemente se animó a ponerse frente a ella por quedar tan absorto en el color musgo de las pupilas. Peter trato de ponerse a su lado por si algún infortunio ocurría.

— Lang. — respondió la mujer girándose hacía el llamado, dando una mirada helada que Peter sólo había visto en Tony en su modo "soy-tu-jefe-dueño-amo-señor". De ojos arrogantes, superiores e inconformes como cualquier empresario.

— ¿Se conocen? — cuestionó el súper soldado, apenas recibiendo una mirada por parte del vengador hormiga.

— Sí…-

— No — cortó de inmediato la mujer, sin perder en ningún momento y de forma admirable su ímpetu —, desafortunadamente sólo conocidos.

Peter vio venir la pelea en cuanto Scott pareció golpeado por aquel comentario, incluso el capitán y los espías parecieron espabilar su confusión con cantidades de curiosidad, los otros dos tortolos les copiaron.

— Hope, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Vine a arreglar lo que Hank y tú hicieron, como siempre. — ni el tono ni el volumen de sus palabras cambiaron, de hecho tenía una voz dulce y amable, aun así parecían estar dispuestas a dañar al hombre que tenía enfrente

Scott se puso rígido al darse cuenta, pero en vez de calmar las cosas también se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Ah sí? Creí que Hank no quería tener nada que ver con los Stark ni con los Vengadores.

— Para lo que le conviene, porque en el momento que te volvió a dar el traje y decidiste involucrarte en una Guerra Civil que no nos correspondía no pareció importarle. Yo al contrario puedo ver que pese a tus errores, se puede sacar provecho de esto.

— ¿Error? Hice lo que parecía correcto. ¡Tú estabas de acuerdo cuando me llamaron!

— Había dos bandos, pudiste haber escogido al que no te enviaría a la cárcel y de paso, no embarrar el nombre de _mi_ compañía con ello. — Scott bufó ante lo dicho mostrándose claramente en desacuerdo, entonces Hope apretó la quijada queriendo ser más directa. — ¿Qué me dices de Cassy? Lo _correcto_ era que no volvieras a desaparecer de su vida, pero mejor te convertiste en un prófugo por un año. Típico de todos los padres que conozco.

Cassy Lang, la hija de siete años de Scott. Peter había acompañado a Lang y a Barton con sus respectivas familias días atrás varías veces, más a la pequeña niña del hombre hormiga quien en la primera visita lloró al volver a verlo pidiéndole que ya no se fuera tanto tiempo a _trabajar_ ; la ex casi lo degolló ahí mismo. Entonces supo que la mujer consiguió lo que quería, romperlo, al mirar la cara desolada del hombre posiblemente recordando las lágrimas de su retoño.

— Hope…

— Ahora no, Lang. — ella dio una mirada rápida por el pasillo y como si nada volvió a girarse con gracia hacía María.

Peter había copiado su mirada y se dio cuenta que venían varios hombres acercándose por el pasillo, entonces entendió que la junta estaba por comenzar y no era el momento para que Lang corriera detrás de ellas, ni Peter para ponerse en medio pese a que tenía un pequeño malestar en contra de la dama naciéndole de las tripas.

— Hey, vamos. — susurró cercano al Hombre hormiga quien a su pesar le hizo caso, Peter lo sentó en medio de Natasha y el capitán en caso de _necesidad,_ Peter se sentó del lado contrario. Al lado de Rodhey estaba Clint, Wanda, Visión y luego María, a su costado Hope, dejando todavía tres sillas vacías; la mesa era ovalada pero no tan abierta, dejándolos a todos en la vista de cada quien.

Por las puertas pasaron primero Nick Fury a quien Peter sólo conocía de fotos de los archivos, el hombre del parche dando una mirada de reconocimiento a todos posando sus manos sobre el respaldo de una silla; le siguió el rey de Wakanda quien se sentó al lado de Hop y cerrando las puertas llegaba Tony quien palmeó su hombro como saludo manteniendo una sonrisa para todos. Sonrisa que se le cayó cuando el único asiento vacío, era a lado suyo.

El millonario estuvo tentado a torcer la sonrisa pero siguió como si nada, aceptando su lugar al lado de Peter. Peter, quien a su costado derecho tenía al capitán. No supo si sentirse feliz por tener a sus dos ídolos a su lado, o sentirse paranoico sabiéndose la única pared intermediaria entre dos titanes enfadados. Natasha y Visión le _sonrieron_ condescendientes, los demás se burlaron de su mala suerte.

— Gracias por reunirse a esta hora. Ha sido un año _intenso,_ a decir verdad me da gusto volver a verlos. A todos. — comenzó Nick, le dio una mirada difícil de descifrar, pero fue tan fugaz que Peter se sintió mareado ante el análisis.

— Fury, sin ser descortés, ¿qué haces aquí? — Rodhey le quitó la atención del hombre. Bendito sea Rodhey.

— Tenemos varías noticias. Los nuevos Acuerdos de Sokovia han terminado de redactarse y esta mañana fueron aceptados en resumen, todo el mundo.³

— ¿Así de fácil? — preguntó Clint incrédulo ante lo que oía, aunque no era el único.

Tony bufó ante el comentario recargándose totalmente en el respaldo del a silla, Natasha palmeó condescendiente la pierna de su compañera mientras Rodhey miraba mal al arquero, e incluso el rey se mostró un poco ceñudo ante ello.

— Costó lo suyo, agente Barton. Pero sí, ya está hecho. — confirmó el hombre de Wakanda, ganándose la atención de todos ante su voz sedosa.

— ¿En qué consisten ahora?

— Son menos hojas que antes — Nick sacó un folder y lo dejó sobre la mesa, para Peter se veía con demasiada información, pero a comparación de la reacción sorpresa de Wanda, definitivamente tuvieron que haberlo resumido. — Es cierto que antes se planeaba que los países tomaran el control de las misiones y fueran ellos quienes destinaran si eran o no necesarios, quién, qué y cómo. Sí, con propósitos pocos heroicos tomando en cuenta las acciones ilícitas de algunos.

»Lo principal es que ahora habrá tres directores que serán la cabeza del equipo. El director general será el líder principal de la contingencia Vengadores: liderará las misiones, decide quien va y quien viene. El director de analística y control de daños será la parte del cerebro en este rediseñado. Por último, el director de asamblea; será el intermediario entre los vengadores y los gobiernos de todo el mundo, alguien neutral.

» También existirán integrantes que no necesariamente serán expuestos en batalla, consultores por así decirlo, la señorita Hope Pym⁴ estará entre nosotros en el área de analística como consejera y figura pública como inversionista.

»Sin subestimar a nuestros amigos políticos y sin ofenderlos, contemplamos por supuesto las infiltraciones de información, sí el director de analística y control considera que es viable no informar de alguna misión así será. Al final sencillamente se llenara un informe que será presentado por el director de asamblea y al país involucrado.

»La prioridad son los civiles, así que las misiones se caracterizaran por códigos. Código verde serán las misiones más básicas, naturalmente las que se informarán a la ONU en su inicio; Código amarillo, seguimiento y espionaje; Código rojo las que necesiten el apoyo total de fuerza bruta, se informara en su momento para proteger la mayor cantidad de civiles. Código negro, bueno, esperemos nunca llegar a eso. Otra vez.

»Por último, identidades. Sí, se pide llevar el archivo de cada miembro, pero será información privada y asegurada que sólo tendrá permitido el director general. Ni analística ni asamblea podrán acceder, cuando haya algún retiro del director general los archivos pasaran a su sucesor. En caso del retiro o fallecimiento de un miembro, su información privada desaparece, quedándose sólo lo vital para analizar en batalla.

» ¿Alguna duda, señores?

Por las caras de todos, Peter estaba seguro que eran papeles muy diferentes a los primeros, sobretodo porque para él, seguirían trabajando de la misma forma con la única diferencia en que parecía que llenarían más papeleo. Wanda había estirado su brazo y tomó el folder comenzando a leer con rapidez, con Clint sobre su hombro igual de incrédulo.

— ¿Quién será el director general? ¿Ross?

— Esa es la segunda noticia Maximoff, Ross ya no es parte de este juego. — Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido y desahogado en partes iguales, no fue el único, uno que otro tuvo la misma reacción y hubo un bufido de alivio general. — Dado de baja, condecorado por sus logros pasados y retirado sin muchos honores por uno que otro delito cometido.

— Como experimentos con humanos, por dar un ejemplo. — comentó Romanoff a nadie en específico, notablemente conformé con la noticia.

— Uno de ellos. Stark, Romanoff, excelente trabajo. — La pelirroja se regodeó discreta y delicada como felina, Tony con su arrogancia- _amable_

— ¿Cómo lograron eso? Creí que información como esa estaba perdida después del conocimiento público del doctor Banner. — cuestionó Rodhey por esta ocasión

— Tony demostró un excelente trabajo como espía, manteniendo a Ross ocupado y haciéndole creer que marchaba a su paso. Yo por otro lado, tuve que el trabajo sucio.

— Me _ensucie_ todos estos meses en las absurdas situaciones en las que me tenía que meter, no lo repetiré. La democracia no es lo mío. — su tonó hastiado y el ademan de sus manos constaba de que hablaba en serio, Peter se preguntó qué tan asqueroso y estresante era tener que aguantar a alguien como Ross.

Le dieron escalofríos.

— No tan rápido Stark — canturreó Fury —, serás el nuevo director general.

— ¡¿Qué?! — no sólo fue el gritó de pánico del susodicho, a excepción de una Hope sorprendida y un Steve muy pensativo, todos echaron el gritó a los cielos.

Fury volvió a tomar la palabra sin importarle.

— La dinámica para escoger candidato a cada director, ya sea por retiro, muerte o sustitución forzada, será siempre a base de votación entre los miembros de los Vengadores y serán los otros dos directores quienes decidan aceptarlo o no.

»Por ser la primera votación y para presentarla ante los países, ya se han escogido. Stark será el líder y director general de los Vengadores; T'Challa ha aceptado ser el director asamblea, Hill serás la directora de analística y control de daños.

— Señor, creí que usted… — María no parecía nerviosa ante su nuevo puesto, sencillamente confundida

— Yo estoy _retirado_ Hill. El barco es tuyo. — sin decir otra palabra, ella asintió con la cabeza y frente en alto.

— Un minuto Nicy, jamás hablamos de esto. — refutó Tony poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hombre de gabardina oscura

— De hecho lo hablamos en el camino de regreso, tú no estuviste presente porque decidiste venir en tu propio auto.

— ¿Qué, ahora no tengo opción?

— Es democracia, los dos directores ya votaron y no había tiempo de proponer a nadie más.

— Acabas de nombrar directora a Hill. No te ofendas preciosa.

— Yo era el director hace dos minutos, ahora es ella. T'Challa lo acepta, punto. Democracia, Stark.

— Bueno, ella también debe votar, ¿Hill?

— Es bueno verte sufrir un poco.

— ¡¿Alguien puede levantar su mano e impedir esto?!

— Bueno… — antes de que Clint hablará, Natasha ya lo estaba pellizcando, — ¡Ah! ¡No iba a decir nada!

— Tony, hiciste esto posible en primer lugar. — comentó Rodhey, mostrando su total apoyo y aceptación hacia su amigo

— Si prometes confiar en nosotros, entonces estoy a favor. — añadió Wanda con una sonrisa tierna

— Señor Stark, estoy seguro que sí pudo revolucionar y sobrellevar una empresa armamentista por varios años, entonces puede con esto. — Visión, como siempre, dando las comparaciones más raras pero acertadas

— Sí haces algo estúpido, te golpearemos a votaciones físicas hasta que reacciones. — dijo Clint de forma seria, pero fue la comisura de su labio alzarse la que dio por sentado que estaba bien con la idea

— Además ya no está a votación. — terminó por decir Scott alzándose de hombros, Tony al final rodó los ojos.

— No quiero. — refutó el castaño, no tanto como berrinche sino como una queja escondiendo inseguridades.

Peter estaba seguro que su votó no contaría, además de que no tenía las palabras que hicieran sentir mejor a su tutor. De todas formas no le dieron la oportunidad, no cuando fue que el capitán, de entre todos los que pudieran hablar, fuera el que diera el empujón final

— Yo estoy de acuerdo. — un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, nadie quería respirar siquiera. Por primera vez, ojos azules contra chocolates se encontraban desde hace mucho tiempo. — Tú iniciaste esto, lo arreglaste, ahora es tiempo de dirigirlo para que siga así. Además, será mejor sí es alguien en quien _confiamos_ dará lo mejor de sí mismo.

— Cap, ¿firmaras? — cuestionó de nuevo Scott, igual de sorprendido que la mayoría que como mínimo, el hombre de América no haya dado ninguna queja, después de todo había sido el primero en negarse la primera vez.

Uno creería que escogerían al capitán nuevamente como el líder porque paso prácticamente años haciéndolo, aunque de todas formas era comprensible que escogieran a uno nuevo dado los sucesos anteriores. Y de todas formas no lo veía tan increíble, Tony después de todo también había sido un _segundo al mando_ por así decirlo sin demostrar tantas diferencias en los primeros tiempos antes de Ultron y un asesor importante después.

Los dos afamados héroes no habían despegado miradas el uno del otro, como si una vez reconectándose no pudieran ser capaz de alejarse otra vez. Tony se mantenía serio y rígido en su lugar, casi de forma retadora, Steve por otro lado estaba firme denotando seguridad en sus palabras y postura.

— Mientras el sistema sea de mi confianza, y no se obligue a nadie, entonces no veo inconveniente.

— Estas diciendo que, ¿confiaras en mí? — mientras Peter escuchaba volteando su rostro de un lado a otro, estaba al tanto de que era la primera vez desde el principio, en que ninguno de los dos se estaba gritando ni enseñando los dientes.

— Sí.

— ¿Y sí decido hacer _algo_ que no te _guste_?

 _Bucky._ Peter estaba seguro que un director general podía decidir que pasaba con aquel individuo; Tony quería ver que tanto era de verdad en aquella seguridad, y pudo atestiguar que dio en un punto fuerte cuando el capitán funcionó por milésima el ceño y su mirada se hizo de un azul más oscuro. Aun así jamás dio una retirada, ni se apartó, sólo pasaron tres segundos para volver al presente.

— Entonces nos sentaremos aquí, a platicar, a escucharnos prometiendo entender lo mejor posible uno al otro.

Latidos de corazón iban y venía, Peter se tuvo que callar su grito de fanático interno aunque terminó añadiéndole un intenso "¡eso debieron hacer desde un principio, idiotas!" a su pensamiento.

Un silencio, ya no espeso sino de comprensión, inundo el lugar y todos volvían a respirar sabiendo que al menos esos dos podían trabajar juntos, aunque seguían prendados a los ojos ajenos. ¿Cuánto hace que no se veían directamente, qué parece que se están reconociendo al mismo tiempo que viendo nuevos rostros?

Aunque el chico seguía llevando una mirada a cada uno, fue Nick quien decidió que era suficiente. Sacando un portafolio de seguridad de quien-sabe-donde para repartir los mismos documentos a cada uno, a excepción de él.

— Una última cosa, ningún menor de edad podrá ser oficialmente un vengador a menos que pase por un duro entrenamiento para comprobar su valía, y de todas formas sus misiones no serán código rojo a no ser que sea necesario. Eso es todo.

— ¡¿Que?! — Peter no podía creerlo, ahora el único atónito era él que. Tenía dieciséis años, ¡faltaban cinco años aún para que fuera considerado un adulto! ¿Oh tal vez podía ser a los dieciocho en los estados y países que lo aprueben? Aun así, ¡eso era demasiado!

No, no se lo había planteado esos meses como una oportunidad, pero al menos esperaba un poco más de consideración. ¡Ya se había enfrentado a peligros reales, maldita sea!

Nick Fury pasó a ignorarlo y salir de la sala de juntas seguido por María y Hope que iban conversando seguidas por la mirada desolada de Scott. Todos los demás, puede que incluso la mirada condescendiente de T'Challa sobre él, parecían querer burlarse de su situación.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo, te falta entrenamiento. — Steve le dio un leve apretón mientras le sonreía como si fuese un niño. Y aunque en su cabeza podía oír la voz de Ned diciendo "Peter, eres un niño", no le parecía de todas formas.

— ¡Tony! — intentó encontrar una salida en su mentor con su pequeña rabieta, después de todo el hombre ya le había propuesto unirse a ellos un año atrás.

— Eso dicen los acuerdos, pero no te dejare participar hasta que tengas treinta.

— ¡Es injusto!

— Peter, no hagas berrinche. — reprendió Steve, a lo que Peter no pudo más que exasperarse

— ¡No es un berrinche, es una exclamación de una situación desafortunada!

— Berrinche. — concordó Wanda regalándole una mirada de burla, Visión a su lado veía complacido la escena.

— Tu labio tambalea, ¿es un puchero? — se burló Clint acompañado de risas ajenas. Peter miró con ojos triste a su defensora

— Deja al bebé en paz. — ordeno la pelirroja mientras palmeaba sonoramente el brazo de su compañero, pero aun así el chico lloriqueó un poco

— ¡Natasha!

.

.

.

Después de varias conferencias de prensa, control publicitario, entrevistas de cinco minutos aquí y por allá y sólo una foto de Hope, Tony, T'Challa y María, el día del a firma de los Acuerdos de Sokovia había finalizado y con ello la fecha mensual del fallecimiento de May.

A la mañana siguiente Peter respiró hondo y profundo al concluir con su pesadilla de ese día. Ya no eran sueños tan feroces, aun así había uno que otro que lo hacía sudar en frio, como el de esa mañana.

Logró pararse y refrescarse el rostro y la boca, ya había agarrado sus prendas desalineadas con caminó recto hacía el comedor. Por esa mañana Rodhey, Scott y Clint habían ido con sus respectivas familias a dar las nuevas noticias, además por lo que sabía el arquero no estaría de forma activa en las batallas a no ser que fuera necesario, estando simplemente como apoyo en los entrenamientos de los reclutas del ala Oeste y en analística, como Hope.

Peter estaba seguro que durante toda la semana habría mucho movimiento con los nuevos llegados y las remodelaciones que se le habían ocurrido repentinamente a Tony, aun así esa mañana se notaban que estaría bastante tranquila sin la presencia de los más bulliciosos.

Como ya era su costumbre bajó por las escaleras, eran las siete y cacho de la mañana aunque para él ya era usanza estar despierto mucho antes. Paso por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina donde seguramente ya se encontraba el capitán listo para preparar el desayuno, cosa curiosa, Wanda y Visión estaban ahí ayudando también.

Peter sospechaba que no era el único con pesadillas, de hecho creía que a excepción de Visión, todos tenían sus malos ratos, unos más largos y notorios que otros. No sabía si era extraño o simplemente deprimente.

— Buenos días. — entró saludando y recibió la misma respuesta, más un beso de Wanda en la frente que él correspondió con un abrazo a medias para no estorbarle en su tarea de picar fruta.

— ¿Qué falta?

— Ya está listo, tú y Visión deberían poner la mesa. — respondió la chica con su singular acento

— Hecho. — Peter se separó de ella y se encamino junto a Visión a la alacena del otro lado de la cocina.

Ahora que lo notaba, no había un comedor más que ese, era lo suficientemente grande para caber doce silla más una barra de fruta con cinco banquillos más, pero era una superficie de mármol pequeña y si algún día, ojala que sí pasara, cenasen _todos_ los vengadores juntos, entonces sería como aquellas películas donde el ruido inundaba la única habitación, platillos y comida siendo compartidas y rotadas y muchas sonrisas. Oh sí, Peter podía soñar con algo así, algo que jamás tuvo.

Con una mirada de apoyo de un perceptivo androide, el chico volvió a sonreír con un poco más de emoción para esas horas del día.

— Venga Vis, tú los levitas y yo superviso la acomodación.

— Sin magia ni poderes. — ordenó rápidamente el capitán que le daba la espalda por estar friendo lo que parecían ser tortitas de carne.

— ¡Oh, pero eso es quitarle diversión al asunto! — y es que no sólo se ahorraba el laborioso trabajo de tener que rodear la superficie de mármol, sino que en verdad era divertido. Como una película de Disney donde preparaban todo con magia.

El ruido de un celular interrumpió la curiosa discusión, el capitán sacó su móvil del bolsillo y reviso el remitente, preparándose para contestar no sin antes ver con una última sonrisa retadora al joven — Poner la mesa no es divertido de todas maneras, anda.

Con esas últimas palabras salió de la cocina y quedándose en la sala común para responder la llamada, Peter podía escuchar un saludo y un "¡Sam!", quedándose tranquilo con la idea de que no era nada malo.

Con fingida molestia y resignación comenzó a sacar los platos pasándoselos a Visión, haciendo reír a los otros presentes. No es que fuera un malcriado flojo que no ayudase en casa, viviendo sólo con May siendo una mujer muy ocupada, incluso era él quien mantenía la casa presentable; en el complejo no se hacía cargo más que de su propia desastre y ropa, aunque tampoco había mucho esfuerzo en ello teniendo las lavadoras más autónomas y ecológicas del planeta.

Pero era divertido usar la levitación de Visión, jamás le harían cambiar de parecer.

— El capitán siempre se mostró como un líder nato, pero con Wanda y Wilson incluso a veces parecía un poco más protector. — comentó de la nada el androide, recibiendo su total atención

— ¿Un poco? Para ser un tipo que te tira con un movimiento de un platillo gigante, ¡es muy sobreprotector! — para el chico, eso era una redundancia muy curiosa

— A eso iba, contigo y el señor Stark parece ser diferente.

— ¿Diferente? — ahora si estaba confundido.

— Su preocupación es más abierta, incluso por cosas pequeñas como reprimendas del tipo doméstico.

— ¿Ósea que soy su favorito para regañar?

— Le has arrebatado el lugar a Tony. — se burló Wanda y Peter estuvo a punto de festejar su pequeño logró cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— ¿Quién me ha arrebatado qué? — el mencionado millonario se encontraba al lado de Black Widow, ambos enfundados en trajes elegantes

— ¡Buenos días, Tony, Nat! — saludó efusivo a los recién llegados, la pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, pasándolo de largo rumbo a la cafetera. Después se acercó el otro.

— Hola muchacho. — Stark posó su mano en sus cabellos de por sí alborotados, para dejarlos aún más esponjados de lo que ya estaban

— Buen día Tony, Nat, ¿por qué estas arreglado tan temprano? — cuestionó Wanda mientras se acercaba para dejar la fruta sobre la mesa

— T'Challa nos espera en su hotel, Hope y María se unirán allá; presentaremos una última conferencia privada y estaremos aquí para el medio día. — informó con plenitud la espía, dándole sorbitos a su café y picando la fruta ante la mirada acusatoria de Wanda.

— A Fury se le olvido aclarar que las tareas de un director son una montaña gigante. — farfulló Tony como niño pequeño que no quiere hacer su tarea, pero a Peter le alegraba saber que aquello sólo lo decía tal vez por su imagen de irresponsable, porque de ser lo contrario, no estaría despierto a las siete de la mañana _dispuesto_ a ponerse diplomático. O tal vez le preocupaba no estar a la altura de dicho puesto, cosa absurda para Peter.

— Lo harás bien, ten — de los dedos de Wanda salieron destellos rojos que maniobraron en el aire para servir un recipiente llenó de fruta y una taza de café, tendiéndosela al millonario —, para que mastiques algo.

Tony se quedó perplejo unos segundos antes de aceptar ambas cosas en sus manos, dejando salir una de sus tantas sonrisas cortés aunque parecía realmente feliz ante el gesto de atención. Fue entonces que Peter se percató de lo sucedido y se exaltó

— ¡No debes usar magia!

— Yo soy la mayor. — la chica le mostró su lengua en burla

— ¡Steve, Wanda uso magia para servir la comida! — el gritó acusatorio le brotó con naturalidad, como si fuese algo cotidiano para él hacer eso

— ¡No tenías que acusarme! ¡Steve, Peter otra vez esta de chismoso!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¿Enserio están acusándose el uno al otro con Steve? — Natasha estaba entre la perplejidad y la diversión, igual que los otros dos aunque a Tony se le sumaba una mueca de pánico cuando escuchó pasos veloces aproximándose desde la sala común

— Los dos ya cálmense. Y nada de magia ni poderes en la cocina. — el hombre rubio uso su tono autoritario, pero alguna manera y sólo como él sabía, aquel regaño sonó más que a comentario resignado que como reprimenda real. Entonces el soldado se dio cuenta de las nuevas presencias y se puso neutral. — Buenos días, Stark. Sam llamó, pregunta si puede venir al complejo.

— ¿Me lo estas preguntando o me lo estas afirmando? — Tony parecía extrañado, aunque no se sabía si era porque el capitán le estaba hablando o porque no entendía lo que le decía.

— Esta al teléfono, quiere firmar los acuerdos y saber si puede quedarse aquí. — aquello lo dijo un poco más abiertos de emociones, Peter notó que mantenía el auricular del celular cerca de su pecho posiblemente por la llamada activa.

Al principio no lo capto, ninguno tal vez, segundos después Peter recordó a Rodhey. Oh, por eso el Capitán le estaba _preguntando_ lo más discreto posible si Rodhey no pondría pegas contra la presencia de Sam.

— Oh. Dame — Tony dejó su taza casi vacía en la mesa esperando con la mano extendida el celular, Steve aun con su mirada neutral, pareció desconcertado en el permiso directo que tenía para acercarse sin replicar a Stark. Aun así, acató la orden y el millonario rápido se llevó el aparato a la oreja. — Wilson, ¿ya te cansaste de naufragar⁵? Eso es algo que debes descubrir tú mismo, pajarraco. ¡Se un hombre y ven aquí, Wilson! Además debes limpiar tu cuarto, es un asco y en esta casa no permitiré ninguna cama distendida después de las ocho. Adiós.

Tony corto la llamada de inmediato, aunque se quedó con el celular en su mano un segundo en lo que notaba algo en él. Steve de pronto perdió toda seguridad, un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro y apretaba sus labios en una fina línea que denotaba vergüenza. Peter se preguntó qué había pasado que él no lo notó, aunque Natasha como siempre, ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de una taza como evidencia de que ella sabía que ocurría.

Tres segundos después, Tony estiraba el celular de vuelta sin dirigirle una mirada a su dueño mientras bebía su café como si nada.

— Gracias. — Steve casi se lo arrebataba, lo tomó y salió corriendo del lugar.

— Nos vemos al rato. — Tony dejó su taza en la mesa y se aferró al toper llenó de fruta para salir igualmente corriendo, no sin antes claro, de revolverle los cabellos otra vez.

Natasha le dio una sonrisa confidente, traviesa, de esas en las que implicaban conspiración. Peter entendió el mensaje y algo mucho más valioso.

Aquellos dos posiblemente estaban a dos pasos de volver a reconciliarse, al menos en el ámbito del compañerismo. Pues bien, Peter ya tenía un plan, el mejor, e involucraba a todos los miembros del complejo.

Tenía una misión para los vengadores.

* * *

¹) Entrené Artes Marciales mixtas con un poco de boxeo, créanme cuando les digo que hay una notable diferencia al practicar con un costal a que tu entrenador te mande al ring a batallar con tu enemigo imaginario. El primero se encarga de darle fuerza a tus golpes y aprender a medir distancias; el segundo te brinda imaginación para crear ataques y movimientos, pero también te lleva al límite porque solo derrotas a tu enemigo hasta que tu cuerpo aguante. Esta jodido, de verdad Xd

²) Señor Miyagi. Si alguien me dice que no conoce al señor Miyagi, o me sentiré muy vieja o muy friki-pobre que veía las películas de karate-Kid en televisión abierta todos los sábados xD

³) A partir de aquí sigo usando el MCU, pero manejare los hechos de forma distinta. Es como si al terminar Spider-Man Homecoming todo toma pausa y una lentitud para retomar el final "original", Sin Dr. Strange, Capitan Marvel, etc. Más adelante se darán cuenta del por qué, sólo aviso por si alguna fan de los comic o tan sólo de las películas le entran ganas de asesinarme por fantasear muy al fondo. Además, todos sabemos cómo termina realmente la situación de Los acuerdos de Sokovia :'v

⁴)Que yo tenga entendido, Hope Pym se convierte en la reina roja, ósea una súper-villana. No tengo idea de qué es lo que quiere hacer MCU con ella, pero pues aquí tendrá una que otra escena :v

⁵)Referencia a la película de Tom Hank, "El naufrago". Por favor, tuvieron que entender la referencia xD


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTA:**_ 10,000 palabras y cacho... y mis ensayos de la academia sufren por su inexistencia :'v

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Mentiré, engañaré, suplicaré y sobornaré para que estes bien.  
**_

* * *

Peter es de las personas que cuando planean algo con sumo detalle, con cada escena especificada, con el horario exacto, un croquis, un mapa conceptual, un informe de desarrollo e incluso varios ensayos previos, con cada cosa fríamente calculada, algo siempre le tiene que ir mal.

Los desenlaces suelen ser ridículos, catastróficos, como aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que preparo para el tío Ben mientras dormía y May aún no regresaba de trabajar; sólo la deidad con la que May hizo un pacto podría ser la explicación suficiente para saber cómo desaparecieron las manchas en las ventanas de la sala. De la cocina a la sala, como llegaron aquellas manchas, siempre sería un misterio.

El caso es, que Peter era de ese 0.1 por ciento del a población de raros que todo le salía mal, pero que aun así seguían insistiendo. Lo más seguro para la sociedad en realidad sería que a él no le dejen el papel de estratega, por el bien de la cordura.

Pero nadie le hacía caso, todo el mundo seguía insistiendo en que fuera él quien planeara las cosas como si estuviese capacitado para ello. Favorablemente a la fecha aún no había ningún muerto. Posiblemente por sus sentidos arácnidos y con la ayuda de Karen, es que se siente mucho más confiado, osado, para seguir planificando cosas.

O más bien sea que comenzaba a pensar que todos quienes creen que él no pueda planificar algo son unos exagerados dramáticos, sólo porque algunas cosas no salen como quiere. Como el cincuenta, cincuenta de cada cien; las probabilidades así no suenan tan mal y la gente dramatiza todo.

Con eso revoloteando en su mente, era que le había dicho a Karen que abriera un archivo secreto con la advertencia de que si le decía algo al señor Stark, iba a hacer todo lo posible por encerrarla en el cuerpo de Dum-E. Después de escuchar el silencio de proceso y un tono demasiado _amable_ por parte de su IA, comenzaba a entender porque Tony disfrutaba de la compañía de sus máquinas tan _adorables._

El archivo en si no llevaba nada adentro, no tenían tampoco nombre, sería una carpeta más aunque le sirvió a Peter para enviarle invitaciones a todos los vengadores exceptuando sus dos objetivos, para que se reunieran en la sala lo más pronto posible. Aprovechando que el Cap se había marchado con T'Challa y Rodhey el día de ayer para recoger a Sam, y que su tutor se volvió a encerrar dentro del taller hasta saber qué hora, la ocasión era perfecta para una reunión ultra secreta.

Aunque casi se le olvida siendo sincero, por lo que se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala común donde Wanda, Visión, Natasha, Clint y Scott lo esperaban cada uno sentados en los sillones con facciones preocupadas; incluso Clint aún seguía con su uniforme de instructor.

Peter estaba seguro que su plan funcionaria, era de lo mejor, lo más brillante que se le pudo haber ocurrido y lo más absurdo que al mismo tiempo se daba de topes por no haberlo imaginado antes y ahorrarse tanto tiempo. Aunque seguramente debió de haberles avisado que no era de vida o muerte esa reunión, como lo decía la invitación de hecho.

Sí, debió de haberlo especificado.

— ¡Chicos! Que bueno que están todos juntos. — al entrar tuvo la absoluta atención de todos, como si pensaran que les daría la peor noticia de todas. Para la otra debía de modificar las invitaciones de Karen.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó Natasha de inmediato, todos los demás atentos a su respuesta y de repente se sintió entre nervioso y avergonzado

— Necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Estas bien, Peter?

— Sí Wanda, claro. Lo que pasa es que necesito que me creen escenarios para juntar al Cap y a Tony.

Silencio sepulcral, la bruja le aventó un almohadón al rostro que alcanzó a cachar y dándole una sonrisa de disculpas muy incómoda, Scott y Natasha resoplaron relajando los hombros y Clint por alguna razón parecía consternado.

— ¿Juntarlos?

— Sí, se reconcilien y todo. — respondió con ademanes de sus manos, pero Clint seguía teniendo la quijada caída, por muy bizarro que pareciera.

— ¿Reconcilien?

— ¿Aja? — Peter entrecerró los ojos directo al halcón, intentando comprender que era lo que el hombre no parecía entender.

— Pero, reconcilien, _reconcilien._ ¿De ese _reconcilien_? — el arquero movía sus manos simulando figuras extrañas en el aire, una nube rosa cruzo rápidamente por sus mejillas y sus ojos se quedaban desorbitados.

El chico no entendía de donde venía aquella confusión, porque lo único lógico sería que el arquero no conociera sobre los sentimientos de los hombres con los que ha estado alrededor de casi nueve años, ¿cierto? Eso sería absolutamente absurdo y un gran material de comentarios molestos para el futuro.

— Hermano, estas bromeando, ¿cierto? — Scott miraba a su compañero tipo "no puedes ser tan idiota", después todos desviaron su mirada hacía Natasha preguntando lo mismo con la mirada, aunque la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua en ante una pregunta muda.

— Ignórenlo, los temas románticos es lo único que se escapa de su ojo de halcón.

— ¿Romántico? ¿Regresen en plan _romántico_? — Peter lo miró por unos segundos más, analizando la vieja frase "todos tienen un punto débil", sin duda el del arquero va más allá que un severo caso de inexistente percepción.

Aunque eso también le hacía dudar sobre el tipo de relación y contacto romántico que manejaron los dos líderes de los vengadores como para que Barton jamás diera con ellos. A él le tomó tres días, ¡y estaba bajo estado depresivo y anémico!

— ¿A qué te refieres con crear escenarios? Creí que el plan era usarte a ti como tema de conversación. — Wanda fue la primera en olvidar lo torpe que era su guardián

— Al parecer tienen algún tipo de horario no concordado para dividirse las veinticuatro horas conmigo y no toparse el uno con el otro. — eso enfurruñó a Peter por los días después de la visita de Ross, esos dos sí que eran listos. — El plan A se volvió obsoleto, pero ayer cuando Sam llamó se me ocurrió un plan B mucho mejor entre otras cosas.

— Ilústranos. — Scott elevó ambas manos al cielo y Peter sonrió como el gato de Alicia.

— Tony ahora es el nuevo líder de los Vengadores, pero entre una cosa y otra el hombre necesita un segundo, ¿no? Obvio, el cap.

— ¿Stark no escogió a Rodhey? — Scott frunció las señas ante su confusión como niño perdido

— Ni siquiera lo mencionamos, ¿no pusiste atención? Fue como una decisión unánime a voto de silencio. El Cap es el segundo, punto. — aunque ahora Parker podía empezar a ver cómo es que él y Barton se llevaran tan bien. Barton que por cierto, seguía con la mirada en pánico

— Te refieres a que somos su único tema de conversación.

— Lógico. — afirmó Visión ante la conclusión de Wanda, que parecía niña pequeña feliz por responder una pregunta.

— ¿En serio estamos hablando de una _reconciliación_?

— ¿Por qué haces sonar "reconciliación" con ese tono tan, tan… _reconciliazado_? — Peter estaba consiente que la palabra no existía, pero aun así muchas otras tampoco y eran necesarias para describir su frustración ante la ingenuidad de Clint.

— Laura los hizo dormir juntos la primera vez que estábamos en tu casa, ella lo sospecho desde el principio. — comentó la pelirroja, pese a su máscara de control que siempre llevaba, su irritación podía verse de lejos.

— Pero, ¡son el _Cap_ y _Tony_!

— ¿Cuál es ese plan, Peter? — Wanda fue la que al final le aventó otro cojín a la cara de su guardián, mientras los demás le prestaban atención a él para el momento del a verdad.

— Hay que hacer algo estúpido

— ¿Eh? — vale, que por las reacciones desconcertadas de todos, puede que no sonara tan bien en voz alta así como en su mente. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco en su mente sonaba bien.

—No tan estúpido, no estúpidamente malo me refiero, algo estúpido bueno. Muy bueno, para que ambos deban estar presentes y lo solucionen juntos.

—Chico, ya te perdí la pista. — Scott no era el único confundido, aunque ahora Clint también parecía más serio al respecto con el golpe recién recibido. El castañito soltó un resoplido irritado.

—Sí llamamos la atención de ambos, en algo que tengan que interactuar o mínimo hablar los dos, funciona. Como con el regreso de Sam.

— ¿Eso cómo funcionaría?

—La tensión puede ser más grande si se nos sale de las manos. — comentó Wanda preocupada, a lo que Peter comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por su plan. No que lo quiera cambiar, pero lo mejor hubiera sido explicarlo con los croquis a la mano.

—Por eso dije que algo no tan malo. — murmuró mientras jugaba con sus pies.

—Dijiste _no tan malo,_ ¿qué tanto? — la pregunta de Scott sonó a burla, pero Peter se la tomó realmente enserio con un mano sujetando su mentón.

No es como si necesitaran de un robot con problemas de identidad, o un extraterrestre con traumas de abandono, tampoco un soldado súper poderoso trastornado del tiempo o algún villano que suelte misiles contra inocentes. Algo más alivianado pero que sea del rango de un vengador… ¡como ladrones-cybor! ¡Plaga de nanocucarachas voladoras!

— Lo que sea que no provoque un apocalipsis es nuestro límite. —Un científico loco bastaba por el momento, aunque para su descontento, no es como si tuvieran un directorio de científicos malévolos por ahí. ¿Fury sí?

—Esa era la especialidad. — Natasha pronuncio su famoso sarcasmo con desilusión.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puede funcionar, lo siento.

—Yo sigo sin entender el concepto del problema, en primer lugar. ¡No me entere cuando paso!

Peter ignoró, como todos, a Clint y se concentró en una Wanda poco confiada, aunque Visión le ganó la intención de animarla.

—El capitán Rogers demostraría que confía en Tony, que lo escucha. El Señor Stark perdería su inseguridad en su liderazgo, el capitán Rogers pierde el sentido de la culpa que lo nubla. — el androide dio una de sus neutrales sonrisas, a lo que la bruja sólo veía con una sonrisa a medios semi-aceptando el plan.

—Y luego se besan, se casan y adoptan un perro que se llamará Peter.

— Fingiré que eso fue la descripción de un final feliz y no un insulto. — Scott se paró de pie para abrazarlo por los hombros, Peter se lo quería quitar de encima pero su nueva hermana de orfandad lo detuvo con sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, ayudaré pero creo que sigue siendo riesgoso.

— _Es_ riesgoso, pero si sirve para que esos dos dejen de jugar a las escondidas, entonces funciona. — el chico estaba feliz, hasta Natasha había aceptado su idea y eso era decir mucho. Todos giraron entonces al escuchar el gritó ahogado de sorpresa que soltó Clint.

—Espera, sí ya eran pareja cuando durmieron en mi casa y Laura los hizo dormir juntos… ¡Oh Dios!

.

.

.

Peter seguramente habrá escuchado uno que otro grito de pánico y de reprimenda, variado el uno con el otro entre su pequeña carrera sobrehumana en busca sobre el lado Oeste al que casi no iba más que a molestar a Scott. No molestar- _molestar_ , solamente sacarlo de quicio un poquito cuando el hombre se enfrascaba en el mar desconocido del internet y no le prestaba atención o se negaba a jugar con él en la consola.

Scott era un digno contrincante, no podía perderlo solo por información cibernética, aunque para tener maestría en electromecánica, su nueva faceta _cybor_ le estaba preocupando un poco. Y también porque quería al menos pasar un ratito con todos en el complejo como su nueva rutina, aunque esa información se la guardaba para sí mismo y Karen.

El punto era, que por ese momento había dejado a los Vengadores volver a lo suyo. Era miércoles y todos esperaban la llegada de Sam, incluso Clint se iba a quedar con ellos hasta después de la cena para saludar al último de los nuevos inquilinos; nuevos para Peter, al menos. El punto era que los había dejado donde sea que ellos deambularan con sus raras maneras de convivir y habitar un mismo espacio, mientras él salía de nueva cuenta corriendo de un extremo a otro en busca de su siguiente prospecto a contribuyente en su _elaborado_ plan.

— ¡Señorita Hope! — ya había cruzado los pasillos de armas, la enfermería y pasando rápido su visión por los ventanales de cristal, pudo verla dentro de la sala de informática. Aunque ella no lo oyera desde su sitio, Peter gritó eufórico — ¡Señorita Hope!

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Eh, señorita Hope!

— ¡Chico, no corras por los pasillos! — un hombre en su uniforme casi deja caer su café sobre su computadora

— ¡Lo siento! — Peter gritó sobre su hombro apenado, pero detuvo su corrediza visita cuando se quedó por fin a medio metro de distancia frente a la mujer siempre tan elegante y atractiva.

— Buenos días, señor Parker. — ella le miró sorprendida por verle, apretando contra sus pechos la tableta que llevaba el escudo de su propia empresa. Peter se daba cuenta que era lo único que no llevaba las insignias Stark sobre todo el complejo. Eso y la misma Hope.

— Buenos días, hermosa mañana ¿cierto? ¿O es una mañana ocupada? ¿Está ocupada, ahora? — su siempre nerviosa palabrería no paró hasta que ella hizo la señal de parar con su palma derecha, aun así mirándole con una paciencia sublime y una sonrisa cándida

— Señor Parker, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Sus labios carmín, sus ojos pacientes, su cabello y figura toda recta y en su sitio. Scott ya le había contado que la mujer hace apenas se había vuelto a adoptar el apellido de Hank Pym que por cosas personales e íntimas, también apenas había vuelto a entablar una relación con el señor. Que tenían una relación no formal pero si muy única, dado que jamás aclararon las cosas y la Guerra civil paso muy rápido por aquellos días, y ahora Hope estaba más que molesta irritada por haberse desaparecido tanto tiempo.

Lo que Peter entendió de toda aquella historia sin sentido, otra más a la lista de amores complicados que revoloteaban mucho aquella temporada, que la mujer era buena persona en ciertos aspectos como solidaría, justa y seria; valores justamente necesarios para su maquiavélico plan donde le dispondría su confianza.

— Señorita Hope, sé que apenas lleva, prácticamente tres días con nosotros pero necesito pedirle un gran favor.

— Dime.

— Es usted la que pasa más tiempo con Tony, ¿tienen alguna noche en la próxima semana? No la típica noche donde dice que se va a aquedar y de repente le llaman al celular y no se despega de él.

No, Peter ya ha tenido noches suficientes donde el cuerpo del ingeniero estaba acompañándolos a la mesa pero su mente revoloteaba a la ecuación universal de no-tenía-idea-qué. Le iba mejor la química y la física, muchas gracias.

Aun así, Hope lo miró con una mueca sobre sus labios, única muestra en su estoica figura que demostraba sus emociones contrariadas.

— ¿Es cierto que intentas que Rogers y Stark se junten de nuevo?

— ¿Cómo lo supo? Oh, Scott.

— También tengo ojos, señor Parker.

— Le sorprendería enterarse que tipo de _ciegos_ hay en este complejo, señorita. — Peter aún tenía grabada la cara de in incrédulo Clint con la quijada abierta. Lástima que Viernes no haya tomado captura de eso.

— Lo cierto es que me fue mucho más fácil entender el por qué estaban juntos que el por qué se separaron.

— ¿Por qué? — Peter creía que sólo unos pocos eran capaces de creer en aquella relación, por no decir que parecía el único que lo tomaba con total naturalidad desde el principio. Que Hope lo tomará de forma sencilla, era decir demasiado sobre el equipo mismo. O Clint.

— Mi idea es superficial, pero aun así creo en su compatibilidad. Leí sus expedientes después de que Fury aceptara mi ingreso pero creo que faltaron algunos detalles por rellenar. — como el chico seguía pareciendo curioso, Hope tomó aire para continuar esperando no ser tan tosca —; El capitán tiene una capacidad alta como estratega militar, su cuerpo fue creado y entrenado con el único objetivo de vencer, aniquilar, así que en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo es casi invencible; su mente capacitada para tomar decisiones frías en batalla, observación superior, basándonos que aprendió tres idiomas diferentes en 1944 solo por interacción y puede tomar ventaja de sus enemigos aprendiendo de sus movimientos. Muchos olvidan juzgar su carácter sólo por notar sus buenos actos, como por ejemplo su arrogancia y terquedad; así como es tan tranquilo en algunos aspectos, es realmente explosivo en otros.

Para Peter, bueno, eso definía bastante bien al capitán. Pero saberlo por instinto a escucharlo de la boca de un desconocido era más duro, cruel, frio como el puñetazo de hielo rompiendo una ideología honorable sobre un hombre que es tu héroe.

— ¿Qué hay de To-el Señor Stark?

—Anthony Stark tiene un IQ superior, 183 puntos, casi sesenta puntos sobre Steve Rogers, ocho puntos sobre Bruce Banner e incluso diez puntos sobre mi padre. Inventor, revolucionario y por lo que veo, excelente diplomático. Alta capacidad analítica, excelente estratega espontaneo, un maestro informático capaz de desinstalar una base nuclear secreta, ha desarrollado una admirable táctica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo¹, aun así puede ser vulnerable gracias a su impulsividad. Su reactor se ha vuelto a colocar en su pecho, eso le devuelve cierta energía y jovialidad a su cuerpo ahora, su armadura ciertamente indestructible con las nuevas mejoras. Aun así su necesidad insana de proteger a todo el mundo es lo que crea en él la característica de ser autodestructivo.

Hope había hablado igual de segura desde el principio, quitándole a Peter las palabras de la boca tras otro golpe a su idealismo ahora totalmente superficial de su mismo mentor. Mientras Steve fue descrito como una roca, Tony fue toda debilidad, cuando Peter había creído siempre lo contrario en ambos. Su visión, lo aceptaba, tal vez no fuera desde un inicio totalmente fría y neutral en ambos.

Pero el Steve que le cocinaba todas las mañanas un desayuno nutricional preocupado por su salud física y emocional, aquel con el que compartía una visión artística urbana y horas de lectura y debates divertidos sobre caricaturas y películas, no parecía una maquina diseñada a cumplir con misiones solamente. El Tony que salió adelante entre políticos, venenosos miembros de la prensa, que lo protegió cuando su mundo se envolvió en agonía, no parecía un Tony débil y vulnerable.

— Aun sabiendo eso, ¿cómo es que creas más fácil su relación que su rompimiento? — tuvo que tragar grueso después de cada palabra, aun en estado anodado y con cerebro yendo a mil entre recuerdos y hechos.

— Porque ambos me parecen bombas de tiempo cuyo interruptor parece estar en las manos del otro. Sí explotan, es porque uno de ellos lo activo. Sí se desconectan, es porque el otro encontró la forma de desactivarse.

— Esa es una analogía bastante compleja. — pero de forma nuevamente superficial y ficticia, combinaba en su mente junto al recuerdo titulado _Siberia_. Una palabra que ahora solamente juntaba ante sinónimos de dolor y separación, o bombas atómicas.

— Son equilibrio y descontrol al mismo tiempo, uno creería que de separarse ocasionaría guerras y destrucción. Curiosamente, es lo que paso. — Hope añadió una mueca más ante su palabras, tal vez la mujer sentía que ella no pertenecía a todo aquello, pero de alguna forma pensaba lo mismo que Peter con los pocos hechos conocidos.

Fue entonces que en la mente del castaño vino un nombre más al cual aún no le daba un significado específico: Bucky.

— ¿Y si existieran más personas capaces de ocupar ese equilibrio? — Bucky, porque el capitán dejo todo atrás con tal de salvarlo. Rodhey, porque Tony no se dejó caer nunca y ayudo a su amigo a caminar de nuevo.

Sam, porque fue la persona que estuvo ayudando al capitán desde la caída de SHIELD. Pepper, porque pese a como terminaron las cosas, antes y después seguía apoyando a Tony. Muchas personas han ido y venido en las vidas de aquellos dos, pero es como si de alguna forma pese a las perdidas y las nuevas llegadas siguieran aferrándose a darse la espalda y apoyarse en ellas.

— Puede ser, no te digo que sea un amor eterno tampoco. Pero quienes se vayan y quienes vengan, no significaran lo mismo para dos personas que saben lo que es perder siempre a una persona querida para ellos, aunque ellos se queden en el mismo lugar. Siempre respaldándose, nunca juntos.

— Quiero al menos darles esa oportunidad de respaldarse sin ignorarse, ¿será probable?

— Eso sucederá si le enseñas a ambas bombas a dejar de detonarse la una a la otra primero, ¿no crees? Antes de poner dos prospectos de explosivos atómicos, creo que deberías enseñarles que la confianza no siempre se pierde para siempre.

Peter podía dar fe de que esos dos podían predecir los movimientos del otro sin siquiera voltear a verse, podía decir que incluso estaban unidos todavía al moverse por el complejo, conociendo sus manías y sus costumbres y era así en la forma en que podían evitarse triunfalmente. Pera esas notas eran antes de perder la confianza, solamente consientes de forma monótona para ignorarse. Necesitaban nuevos movimientos, nuevas costumbres porque no era saludable volver a lo que eran, sino superarse y mejorar, para conocer una nueva faceta.

Para Peter era increíble que personas que estaban acostumbradas a los cambios y nuevas caras, se quedaran estancadas en algo equivoco como el pasado. Aferrados a sus creencias, a esencias que dañaban, sin darse oportunidad de volver a conocerse. Peter sabía la diferencia entre superar, olvidar, fingir, como para darse cuenta que ellos no hacían el intento por ninguna de esas tres opciones.

Volviendo a lo que faltaba, la estúpida confianza a la que se aferraban en sus pesadillas para caminar estando muertos por dentro, como si fuese lo único que conocieran del otro. Eso estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal y tal vez era lo que más tenían en común esas dos mentes tan diferentes.

— Confianza. Suena tan fácil en mi mente y terrorífico cuando alguien más lo dice. — el chico dio una suave sonrisa para ir quitando las asperezas, Hope asintió con la cabeza para dar por finalizada su opinión.

— Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, no estoy segura. Se acaba de hacer público lo de los acuerdos, sin mencionar que también estamos ocupados en algunas transacciones departamentales para la función de la rama de ciencias de comunicaciones en las compañías.

— ¿Pym Technologies se funcionara con Industriess Stark?

— Solo en comunicaciones por el momento, ¿por qué la impresión? — Hope esperaba la típica pregunta de cualquier chiquillo listo en una expo de ciencias, no la conclusión tan sobria y supuestamente secreta acompañada de la cara de un lunático en éxtasis.

Verdad sea dicha, Peter podía cambiar de una faceta a otra si eso incluía avances tecnológicos importantes.

— ¡Porque eso es súper asombroso! ¡Al cuerno con las mil trecientas megas, arregazaran con la velocidad de conexión!

Una conclusión bastante seca pero que prácticamente resumía el plan de meses de trabajo confidencial que sólo cuatro personas sabían en realidad. No es que no fuera obvio lo que se pudiera lograr con una función tan importante en una rama tan poco observada como lo eran la comunicación hoy en día, pero para Peter eso significaba más que un internet veloz, sino que habría grandes cambios en las redes a partir de ahora.

— No debo agregar que eso es información clasificada, ¿cierto? — Hope tenía la sonrisa cordial, desafiante, de esas que le dabas a un potencial enemigo antes de derribarlo y callarle la boca. Peter no tenía idea de que era lo que se necesitaba para ser un gran empresario en un mundo lleno de personas con sonrisas como aquella, sonrisas que veía en Tony o Pepper, vender tu alma seguro estaba en los requisitos.

— Oh sí, lo siento. Yo no sé nada, no entiendo de eso, me va más la bioingeniería. Y la mecánica, y la física. Nada de comunicaciones, aburrido. —

— Es un chico muy inteligente Parker, tienes un gran futuro y creo que todos aquí esperan verte llegar muy lejos. — concedió Hope después de varios segundos de meditación, con palabras que al chico le causaron una mueca incomoda.

— Aunque a veces sentía que ponían demasiadas expectativas sobre mí. — honrar la memoria de sus padres, envanecer a sus tíos, que los maestros le apreciaran por su intelecto e incluso ya todos creían que tenía preparado su futuro. En algún momento llegó a pensar que su destino era hacer felices a todos cumpliendo con lo que querían de él, como cuando paso meses intentando que Tony lo viera como un héroe y digno de su confianza para ser un miembro de los vengadores.

Aunque ahora no existieran muchas personas a las cuales llenar de orgullo.

Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron separados cuando su mano derecha se sintió entrelazada de forma tierna con otra extremidad ajena a la suya. Las manos pequeñas y delicadas de Hope arroparon la suya.

— Estoy segura que ya lo sabes, pero tener ciertas ventajas como ser un genio implica también afrontar ciertos prejuicios y estereotipos. También sé que has perdido personas importantes, pero aun así puedes seguir luchando por lo que quieres y honrar su memoria por muy lejos que se encuentren, tomando las decisiones correctas para ti.

— Vaya, muchas gracias señorita Hope. — cierto que Peter se sabía todo aquello, pero no estaba de mas ni de menos que se lo dijeran con palabras dulces de vez en cuando.

— Al contrario, no te di las gracias por haber procurado a Cassy durante el conflicto, eso ha sido muy agradable de tu parte.

— Es una niña muy linda, contrario al padre por supuesto.

— Admito que tal vez no nos viste interactuar en el mejor momento — la mujer aunque no llevaba ningún rubor en el rostro, a Peter le pareció notarla avergonzada en su mirada verde —, pero quiero decirte que el encanto de Cassy puede que venga más de su padre.

— ¿Significa que ya se arregló con Scott? — no pudo evitarlo, al hombre lo había visto corriendo detrás de Hope durante días enteros y después caer en una pequeña depresión dejando a los dos en el suelo comiendo el helado de Tony.

De inmediato sintió como la sonrisa nuevamente empresarial volvió a la dama y soltó su mano en un gesto frío.

— Te informaré si puedo darle a Stark una noche libre. Adiós, señor Parker.

— Vale, entendí la indirecta. Me voy, un placer hablar con usted señorita Hope. — el chico conocía bien cuando no llegar al límite de alguien, menos de una mujer que bien podía golpearlo sin problema.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día Peter con su actitud decidida ya tenía una leve idea de cómo comenzar a cabo su plan, porque obviamente los demás esperaban algún tipo de ejemplo de su parte ante lo que consideraban, una descabellada idea.

Debería sentirse ofendido ciertamente por esa poca fe demostrada en su gran intelecto, pero bueno, por el momento estaban todos amontonados entre la sala común y la cocina, trayendo dispensables de un lado a otro y conversando unos con otros. Literal, no podías voltear a tu derecha sin iniciar una conversación como "…La era de hielo es como una serie de indirectas hacía nosotros, ¿lo has pensado?", luego volteabas a la izquierda y te unías a una disputa diplomática sobre "los nuevos recursos naturales no deberían considerarse como materiales a desechar después d una década, eso es absurdo", entonces te movías a la cocina y escuchabas el típico "la pizza no debe llevar piña, ¡¿cómo se les ocurrió pedir pizza con piña?!" entonces oías el coro entre la ebullición aclamando "¡La piña sobre la pizza es lo mejor, perras!" y al momento de terminar, otra conversación comenzaba.

A Peter ciertamente le encantaba estar así, rodeado de ruido y movimiento, risas y peleas de conceptos desde biológicos, políticos, religiosos o la gran duda existencia de a quién se le ocurrió poner fruta en la pizza y si era buena o mala idea. Para Peter, toda pizza era utópica si llevaba kilos de queso desbordando, lo que unió a todos en un favorable "¡Es como una ley universal que la pizza lleve queso!"

A Peter le encantaba estar ahí.

Como todos, estaba al pendiente en el momento que Viernes anunciara que ya había llegado, aunque de todas formas para él fue fácil escuchar el Queenjet llegar desde el Sur. Todos comenzaron a bajar la voz con expectativas, después de todo era como volver a estar juntos aun ante la ausencia de Thor y Banner. Pero Sam ya era el último de la última integración de los Vengadores, así que de cierta forma comprendía que para los demás se sintiera como ciertos nerviosismos ante los acontecimientos.

Viernes anuncio que ya había entrado al complejo Steve junto a Sam y Rodhey, este último había ido con el capitán y T'Challa para tener una conversación con Sam en Wakanda antes de regresar y no quiso que Tony o él lo acompañaran también. Posiblemente Rodhey no quería que nadie interfiriera en la conversación con el sujeto que indirectamente y por error, lo dejo paralitico una temporada. Incluso tal vez por eso Tony estaba presente en esa reunión, para verificar que su amigo coronel no la había pasado mal en el viaje; Tony caminaba como todos de un lado a otro, donde se unía a una conversación y a otra como todos, como si no hubiese sido el quien los encerró en la balsa o ellos quienes desertaron abandonando todo; era algo a veces difícil de comprender para ellos, pero Peter pensaba que sólo se estaban aferrando al orgullo y al odio desde un principio, toda esa bola de ciegos.

Peter comenzaba a sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo como cada que conocía a alguien nuevo, entre todos a Sam, que prácticamente pelearon en el aeropuerto. Ahora que lo pensaba, derribo de forma impecable a Falcon y al Soldado del Invierno, él solo. Joder, ¡¿dónde estaba su maldita medalla?!

Merecía tenerla en su habitación. Hablando de habitaciones, ¿Dónde dormiría Sam? Por lo que él sabía las únicas habitaciones vacías eran las de Thor y Bruce, cosas que Tony prohibía ainamente que se sacaran para preservar los lugares de sus amigos; restaba otra en el último piso, aunque siempre pensó que era la de Tony.

Porque Tony sólo tenía un sillón algo cómodo y un baño modesto en su taller, no una recamara. ¿Dónde dormiría el ingeniero? Sabiendo que cuando se construyó el complejo el genio ya no era un miembro oficial y no vivía con ellos, aun así debes en cuando el mismísimo dueño del recinto debía tener su propia habitación ¿o no? A menos que compartiera habitación, lo cual era ridícula con todas las manías del espacio personal que tenía el billonario.

Minuto.

Compartir habitación.

Compartir habitación es cosas de parejas, ¿no? Obvio, de hermanos, aunque no se imaginaba a Clint con Tony en una noche de pijamadas entre hermanos si compartían cuartos.

Compartir habitación es cosa de parejas, cierto, sin que Tony se sintiera más cómodo que con la suya. Con su pareja. Con Steve. ¡Tony dormía con Steve en el complejo y por eso no tenía habitación!

Seguramente Steve aún dormía en el lado derecho abrazando la almohada izquierda que tenía el olor del ingeniero, sufriendo cada noche. Y Tony, ahora comprendía porque siempre andaba sobándose el cuello cada mañana. Oh, pobres cositas.

— ¿Peter? ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de ver a un cachorro apaleado bajo la tormenta. — el comentario de Clint le hizo darse cuenta que era el único de pie a mitad de la sala, con una cara que probablemente sea muy deprimente.

— Un cachorro de ojos azules apaleado bajo una tormenta en un callejón oscuro sin salida con sombras tenebrosas es más específico. Y otro en el mismo estado, más chiquito, como el que salé en el comercial del papel pero cafecito con torticolis en el cuello seguramente. — susurró apenas audible, con una nube gris cómicamente formándose sobre su cabeza metafóricamente

— Chico, ¿estás bien? — Scott lo examinaba de arriba abajo como si estuviera loco

— Claro que no está bien, ¡idiota! — Clint le pego con uno de los platos de plástico en la cabeza

— ¿Quieres hablar, Peter? — Natasha y Wanda parecían querer saltarle encima para nunca soltarle, pero Peter optó por dejarse caer del lado de Tony que mantenía una ceja alzada en su dirección en busca de respuestas a su locura.

— Necesito comer. — Peter ante sus imágenes mentales no podía sentirse de otra manera que con el estómago necesitado de confort, tomando una rebanada y ahogando sus penas en ella. Sabía que todos lo estaban mirando de plano como si estuviera desquiciado, pero seguía concentrado en su rebanada.

— ¿Así son todos los adolescentes? — escuchó murmurar a Lang

— No hermano, así son los adolescentes adoptados por un Stark. — comentó con burla el arquero, a lo que recibió una mirada venenosa por parte del dueño billonario

— Depresivos, raros, millonarios y genios. Eso es ser adoptado por un Stark, flechitas indias.

— Y el requisito es ser raro, seguro.

— Basta. — sentenció Natasha enterrando una rebanada de pizza en la boca de su amigo, este la miró fulminante pero fue tragando como aspiradora aquel engullido

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, las puertas a la entrada de la sala fueron abiertas tímidamente primero, para después dejar pasar a los tres hombres que esperaban. T'Challa como el buen rey que era, se quedó en Wakanda por sus otras ocupaciones, pero ahí mismo tenían a los tres militares.

— ¡Sam! — sin reconocer de quien fue el gritó y saliendo de su imaginación tan deprimente, todos se pararon para rodear a los recién llegados.

Ante los ojos de Peter el héroe Falcon seguía luciendo igual, siendo abrazados por todos en una ronda larga de recibimiento. Tony y él por otro lado, fueron directos a Rodhey para saber si se encontraba bien, quien con un simple asentimiento de cabeza dio luz verde para que ambos se relajaran y ahora sí, pudieran saludar a Sam Wilson.

Entonces Peter como siempre y era su costumbre, se puso frente a Sam después de que todos terminaran de abrazarlo, con Tony a sus espaldas sosteniendo sus hombros en apoyo moral y Rodhey a su costado animándolo de forma inconsciente, tal vez.

— Hola, soy Peter Parker — el chico estrechó su mano con la del moreno, quien por un momento miró a Steve de soslayo con la mirada entrecerrada

— Hola… ¿Te conozco? — cuestionó el hombre, seguramente recordándolo levemente por su voz aun sosteniendo de su mano sin darse cuenta

— Puede que sí. — Peter, astuto como era, sin alejar mucho su mano de la otra hizo un movimiento con su muñeca activando sus telarañas, quienes trajeron en un santiamén la maleta olvidada en la entrada a su mano y que como si fuera casual, se la paso a un Sam bastante sorprendido

— ¡Eres el chico araña! — exclamó primero con admiración y sorpresa, aunque luego el primer sentimiento fue remplazada con lo que se describiría entre burla y ternura a la vez. — Espera, no creí que fueras tan pequeño.

— Fui lo suficiente para dejarte tirado. — después de su comentario un coro completo de "uuh" se escuchó por al menos diez segundos, siseos y risas entre dientes, hasta el capitán fingía mirar decepcionado a Falcon con lo brazos cruzados.

— ¡Wow! Eso dolió Wilson. ¡Dame esos cinco, chico! — Tony y Peter chocaron ambas palmas en un aplauso sonoro, el ingeniero parecía en verdad orgulloso

— Hey, me tomaste desprevenido.

— Eso dijiste cuando yo también te derribe la primera vez. — Scott palmeó negligente el hombro del moreno, quien lo miro con ojos llenos de traición y espanto mientras se escuchaba otro "¡ooh!" en la sala

— ¿La primera vez? — el capitán ahora sí parecía confundido

— Acorralado, Sam. — Natasha no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse mientras el capitán seguía intentando recordar aquel suceso y el moreno maldecía su mala suerte

— ¡Eso tampoco cuenta!

— Tu debilidad somos los de tamaño compacto, acéptalo.

— Tu tamaño compacto sobrepasa los límites de "pequeño", Stark.

— ¿Te rigen los mismos limites que hasta yo pueda derribarte? ¡Venga esos cinco! — nuevamente, una ola de "¡woo!" se hizo escuchar mientras los de tamaño compacto chocaban palmas otra vez.

— Acabo de llegar y ya me quiero ir. — Sam enterró su rostro entre sus manos con molestia, todos los demás seguían riendo

— Demasiado tarde. — Steve palmeó su espalda una vez más para reconfortarlo, porque el sabia lo duro que era ser el objetivo de bromas por parte de los Vengadores, aunque cuando no era el la víctima, parecía en verdad divertido

— Ahora todos sabemos tu debilidad Sam, ¿cómo te enfrentaras a los malos después de esto?

— ¡Oh, tu cállate Clint! ¡Natasha te derribo muy fácil!

— Estaba fuera de práctica.

— Disculpa, no es la primera vez que te noqueo. — el corito que esta vez realizo un siseo sañoso, hizo que Clint tomará una postura defensiva ante la sonrisa victoriosa de su amiga

— ¡Esa vez no estaba en mis cinco sentidos! — Clint probablemente se refería a la era de Loki, pero Natasha no dio el brazo a torcer y los demás se seguían burlando

— Ahora resulta. — se burló Wanda de su protector quien le dedico una mirada severa, aunque la bruja poco le vino a importar.

— Los pequeños somos geniales. — concluyó Peter

— Los detesto a todos. — Sam los señaló con su dedo a todos para reafirmar sus palabras, apretando su maleta contra su cuerpo ofensivo

— Tan conmovedora como es este encuentro, tal vez todos deberíamos comenzar con la cena antes de que la pizza se enfrié. — Visión fue el único en no participar en la burla, aunque llevaba una sonrisa grande en el rostro

— ¡Pizza! — gritaron Scott y Peter, Sam mirando en la dirección de la mesa donde casi se le hace agua la boca y salta sobre ella. El castaño comienza a creer que en Wakanda la comida era diferente, pero se negaba a pensar que ahí no horneaban pizza aunque fuera diferente.

— Antes de eso, deberías dejar tus cosas — Steve detuvo a su amigo antes de que este saliera disparado sobre la comida, quien tuvo que asentir resignado

— ¿Necesitas el tour? — cuestionó Tony por sólo hacerlo, no es como si el complejo hubiese cambiado mucho en realidad.

— Lo recuerdo, ¿cambio algo?

— Compartes habitación con Peter. — soltó de pronto Steve, casi haciendo que Peter le pierda el hilo de la historia pero salió de su supor a tiempo, contrario a Tony quien parecía en verdad desconcertado por la naturalidad entre las bromas de Rogers con él.

Ajenos a ellos, Sam ni se dio cuenta de la broma llegando al punto donde tomaba sus cosas y se giraba rumbo a la salida.

— Me regreso con T'Challa.

— ¡Animo compañero, será divertido! ¡Podemos platicar toda la noche! — Peter reacción rápido sosteniendo su intención y girándolo de nuevo, se pegó a Sam con uno de sus brazos estirados hasta más no poder para abrazar al hombre quien parecía condenado a tortura

— ¿También te tengo que contar un cuento?

— Ahora por eso, dormirás en el piso. — Peter tenía un berrinche en sus facciones, aunque el lo negara y los demás miraban divertidos

— ¡Steve! ¡Tony! — gritó en desesperación Falcon, notando como el chico se pegó literalmente a su ropa y no podían separarse, por los poderes arácnidos seguramente. Peter no dejaba de reír por los intentos de ser alejado, aunque Sam en realidad no le estaba separando con brusquedad ni golpes, solo con sus brazos intentando separarlo lo más posible de él.

— Ya somos muchos, y eso te pasa por llegar hasta el último. — respondió Tony divertido, Peter seguía riendo a pulmón libre como algunos otros entre los intentos fallidos de Sam

— Dormiré en tu taller. — dijo lastimero el hombre de las alas, a lo que Peter aprovechó rápidamente antes de que alguien más hablara.

Era ahora o nunca.

— No, ahí duerme él. — y como si no estuviera como koala sobre un fuerte Sam cubierto por su cuerpo, miró inocente a su mentor — Por cierto, ¿por qué duermes ahí?

Steve se sonroja, Tony se queda pasmado en su sitio y más de uno hizo sonidos graciosos conteniendo la carcajada en la garganta para no verse tan obvios. Peter se la había jugado, lo sabía con solo ver las miradas de espanto de la expareja que se transformaban rápidamente en duras piedras dudativas entre castigarlo o echarlo. Sí, Peter ya sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo, pero era jugar rudo o nunca conseguir nada. Y de todas formas podía usar a Falcon de escudo humano.

— Ahí no hay bichos entrometidos. — contestó Tony con la mirada entrecerrada, Peter seguía fingiendo inocencia

— ¿Más bichos aparte de Scott y Peter? — comentó como no quiere la cosa Clint, salvando al chico posiblemente de ser despellejado o golpeado con vibranium

— ¡Oye, somos insectos! — rebatió Scott

— ¡Yo soy un arácnido! — corrigió Peter y de alguna forma eso se volvió en una pelea sobre sí eran bichos, insectos, animales diminutos o sí debían preocuparse de ya tener a dos arácnidos y un insecto como miembros del equipo. Solo faltaba añadir una mantis, por ejemplo.

— ¡Niños, suficiente! ¡Ya, ya! Sí son o no son bichos o pollos no importa, cállense.

— Sam, vamos a tu cuarto. Los demás, a cenar. — Sam siguió a Steve por el pasillo de los dormitorios y Tony guio como ovejas al corral al resto del equipo ignorando por completo el abucheo grupal. Sólo que entre ellos confirmaron que el plan de Peter sí podía dar resultados, basándose en que el sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta, dieron ordenes juntas sin siquiera tener que verse a los ojos de una forma sincronizada para calmar el caos.

Peter tenía razón, guiñándoles un ojo a todos quienes le regresaron el gesto a su manera, dispuestos a cenar y pensar cada quien como es que harían que eso funcionara. Visión sólo los miraba pensando que volvían a ser infantiles y muy nobles desde que Peter llegó.

.

.

.

Después de la pequeña muestra de su desvergonzado plan, los días siguientes fueron tan divertidos y extenuantes que Peter esperaba de corazón que las IA hubiesen grabado todo, absolutamente todo, porque en un futuro cuando todos hayan hecho las paces y se sienten a ver alguna película juntos, él pondría a reproducir aquello justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mientras se sostenía su estómago ante las escenas tan graciosas.

Ha pasado dos meses desde que su plan se puso en marcha y cada vengador hizo lo que pudo para crear una escena donde intervinieran sus líderes, o como Hill y Hope decían mientras renegaban de su actitud, llamar la atención de los _papis_.

Bajo sus brillantes mentes y grandes mentalidades, Peter esperaba algo más como una invasión de hormigas salvajes, aparatos electrodomésticos poseídos o una pequeña fuga de contaminantes radioactivos. Cierto, nada que pusiera en peligro la existencia humana pero si en crisis las capacidades de los lideres; nada de eso paso, ni un Loki diciendo hola por ahí.

Ante la falta de actividad y poca creatividad científica-malevola-asesina, los afamados miembros de los Vengadores hicieron lo primero que se les ocurrió.

Peter acomodado perfectamente en su cama a las dos de la madrugada, viendo una vez más aun manteniendo la gracia ante la buena actuación de esos dos. Él había llegado justo con el capitán a parar la pelea, calmándose cuando Clint con precaución le guiñó el ojo.

Pero indudablemente ese día y gracias a la buena idea de Karen por guardar los videos en su sistema, una vez más se encontraba acurrucado en su cama con una almohada entre las piernas, observando como ese par intentaba seguir el plan a su manera, como sólo Clint y Sam podían hacerlo:

— Sam, vi que estabas practicando el vuelo hace rato.

— Sí, hace mucho que no tenía tanta libertad de hacerlo. Las plumas se empolvan, ya sabes.

Sam y Clint se encontraban en la parte Este al inicio del patio trasero. Peter había estado adentro sentado junto al capitán que le explicaba algunas maneras de combinar los colores más elaborados, justo en el sillón que daba hacía los ventanales, Tony estaba en la cocina preparando un emparedado. En su momento ya los había escuchado hablar, así como Steve, pero habían decidido dejarlos por su cuenta como los buenos adultos maduros que eran.

Que tan equivocados estuvieron.

— Aja, y tambien seguramente estabas usando las primeras dianas que viste por ahí, las que eran de mi clase. — el tono amigable de Clint cambió a uno acusatorio mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Necesitaba practicar el ataque aéreo, ¿por qué? — teniendo una estatura por igual, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos calculadores del otro

— ¿Estas acaso, aceptando que usaste las dianas de tiro de _mi_ clase?

— Hermano, son unas dianas de tiro.

— De _mi_ clase. — Peter desde la cámara podía ver cómo tanto Steve y él elevaban la cabeza para prestar atención a la conversación. Aceptaba que en ese momento casi le da un infarto por imaginar una nueva pelea entre ellos, ahora mordía la almohada para que sus carcajadas no fueran oídas por orejas súper desarrolladas.

— Sólo pide más dianas de tiro para la siguiente maldita clase. — exclamó Sam con los brazos abiertos

— Esas dianas tenían un objetivo valioso para los alumnos, eran _nuestras malditas_ dianas. — Clint repitió el gesto, ambos acercándose retadores.

— ¡Sólo eran dianas de tiro!

— ¡No eran cualquier dianas, fueron hechas con materiales únicos para la clase!

— ¡Un poco de plástico y pintura!

— ¡Tenían sensores radiales e injertos de plástico hechos de plutonio!

— ¿El plutonio no es radioactivo? — Sam de pronto pareció algo asustado, aun así Clint movía los brazos de un lado a otro exasperado

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¡Hombre, que tenías dianas radioactivas para una clase! ¡Profesor lunático! — para ese momento Peter estaba rojo de la risa, mientras en la pantalla holográfica se veía a si mismo llegando junto al capitán, Tony a sus espaldas tras haber sido llamado por el mismo Roger para saber que pasaba ahí

— Chicos, ya basta. — pidió el capitán en un tono medido, pero esos dos se habían metido tanto al papel que les valió

— ¡Tú no te metas! — gritaron ambos, dejando a Steve perplejo y Peter de la pantalla dio un paso atrás asustado y asombrado.

— ¡Sam, Clint! ¡¿Porque demonios están gritando en mi complejo?! — el ingeniero tambien alzo la voz, pero aquellos dos cabezotas seguían en su papel. Se miraron entre sí, después a Tony, nuevamente entre sí y al final giraron con el rostro acusador hacía el ingeniero

— ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¿Eh? — se escuchó en coro por los nuevos espectadores.

Un minuto después de palabras revueltas, explicaciones absurdas y el guiño secreto por parte de Clint para Peter, ya sabían la historia completa y ambos líderes se encontraban… estupefactos sería la palabra menos ofensiva.

— Entonces, ¿el problema es que las dianas de la clase de Clint las uso Sam? — concluyó Steve aquella dispareja historia revuelta, con dos miradas furiosas en aquel par. Tanto el Peter del video como el actual tenían las orejas y cachetes rojas por ahogar la risa.

— Esto es estúpido. Se supone que el inmaduro es Peter — desde su asiento y en la pantalla, Peter puso cara claramente ofendida ante el comentario de su mentor. —; Sam, esas dianas las hice para la clase de Clint donde verían situaciones con radiación, he ahí el plutonio. ¡Barton! Borra esa sonrisa, seguramente dejaste botadas las dianas en cualquier lugar en vez de ponerlas en zona segura y que no las tomará nadie.

— Posiblemente. — ninguno lucia avergonzado, al contrario seguían enfrascados en darse miradas de odio profesionales, a lo que Tony bufó.

Entonces el objetivo principal del plan sucedió a lo que Peter casi aplaude con emoción como adolescente viendo su dorama² favorito.

— ¿Stark? — Steve llamó desde su lugar, notablemente inseguro pero muy preocupado tambien. Puede que Tony lo conociera lo suficiente para comprender ese tono sin necesidad de verle —; Las dianas tenían plutonio para ser usadas en el laboratorio de pruebas de armas.

— ¿Y? Son porciones pequeñas, indetectables para no activar las alarmas de Viernes. — explicó el billonario, preparándose posiblemente para un enfrentamiento de responsabilidades entre él y Steve. Al contrario y para sorprenderlo, Steve no se centró en eso.

— Sam las acaba de usar en la zona de entrenamiento del bosque. — por lo que todos podían entender, es que algo radioactivo era malo. Muy malo.

— ¡Mierda! — Tony salió corriendo directo a la ubicación que Sam había informado, dando órdenes al personal del ala Oeste que se prepararan para una desintoxicación general y asilamiento de ser necesario. Lanzando órdenes a diestra y siniestra seguido por el Cap que informaba al resto del equipo para que ayudaran a trasladar los materiales.

Varios cadetes y algunos que otros que habían corrido en el bosque ese día se quedaron en cuarentena en el área de descontaminantes. Sam y Clint fueron absurdamente regañados por los dos líderes ese día en una sincronización perfecta que efectivamente daba miedo y gusto a la vez.

Oh sí, Peter calló sus carcajadas contra la almohada retorciéndose de la risa bajo las colchas de tan sólo recordarlo y verlo completo en el holograma. Había sido casi absurdo y muy peligroso, porque esos dos realmente dejaron tiradas las dianas sin tomarle importancia hasta que recibieron las miradas resentidas de todo el personal.

— Karen, pon la siguiente por favor.

» _Claro Peter. Siguiente reproducción cargada, titulada: Viuda negra._

Luego estuvo Natasha, la buena Natasha. Peter ya sentía las burbujas de la burla saliéndose por la tráquea.

— Quiero una misión. — la pelirroja entró con su traje de combate luciéndolo impecable, interceptándolo a Tony y a él por el pasillo que giraba escaleras abajo para el taller. Ella enfrente de ellos, dispuesta a no moverse hasta recibir lo que quería.

— ¿Eh?

— Quiero una misión Tony, ahora. — la pelirroja podía lucir todo lo natural posible, pero sus ojos fríos y retadores no quería recibir ninguna negativa en ese momento. Natasha daba cierto terror, ciertamente

— ¿Estas aburrida? Ve a patear a Clint. — Tony quería seguir caminando, Peter a su espalda para no recibir el veneno de Viuda negra.

— Ya no se quiere dejar. Necesito costales que no chillen tanto. — el chico no estaba seguro de que tanto aquello era broma y que no, aunque explicaría bien algunos golpes de los que se quejaba el arquero

— Arañita, no hay misiones de tu calibre. Creme, te hago un favor. — Tony mantenía una postura neutral, pero la espía seguía de insistente sólo como ella sabe. Lo analizó con la mirada, el ingeniero de repente revoloteó los ojos murmurando una maldición en su contra.

Peter hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba, riendo ante lo sorprendente que era la mujer. Debía pedirle clases particulares o algo.

— ¿Ósea que sí las hay? Dame la que sea, un código amarillo, no me quejo. — la rusa le quitó al castaño mayor la tableta de las manos, moviendo sus dedos agiles en busca de información y el hombre ni siquiera intento detenerla, posiblemente porque era imposible

— Sólo hay una de código amarillo, pero aunque sé que puedes patear traseros tu sola, no te dejare ir sin compañía.

— Que Steve me alcance allá. — la rusa devolvió la tableta para salir caminando a paso rápido entre ambos, no sin antes darle un toque al brazo del muchacho en una clara insinuación.

Ahí estaba el objetivo logrado de Natasha que Peter comprendió y ahora le parecía sorprendente.

— Natasha — intentó llamar Stark, pero ella ya casi salía del pasillo.

— ¿Tú le avisas? ¡Gracias!

— ¡Natasha! — una segunda voz se unió a ese grito desde el otro lado del pasillo, donde apareció Steve desde la entrada al área y la pelirroja pasaba de largo a su lado

— Hola Steve, Tony tiene algo que decirte. Adiós Steve. — la chica salió en un parpadeo, a lo que ninguno supo cómo moverse hasta que el rubio comenzó a caminar a paso lento en su dirección. Inseguro, cuidadoso y con una enorme duda

— ¿Qué? — el castaño mayor una vez más se mostraba a la defensiva, a lo que Steve detuvo su caminata como si no se percatara del límite que le marcaba el otro.

Peter se encontraba detrás del ingeniero observando sobre el hombro del mayor, pero ahora que lo notaba desde otra perspectiva entrecerró los ojos notando ese _algo._

— Tienes algo que decirme. — repitió Steve de nuevo, con su postura relajada mostrando en sus facciones toda la tranquilidad que podía. Tony en ese momento le pareció que no quería entablar con Steve bajo ninguna circunstancia un dialogo alargado, pero el Tony que ahora observaba en la pantalla parecía reusarse a decirle sobre la misión únicamente. Tony no quería que fuera el capitán a una misión, ¿por qué?

El ingeniero inspiró aire a sus pulmones de nuevo, como si hubiese ganado una lucha interna en ese momento, el tono de su voz por primera vez se menguaba ante el capitán.

— En primera, la detesto a ella. En segunda, tienen una misión código amarillo, sólo ustedes dos aunque la urgida de adrenalina ya salió corriendo sin esperarte, alcánzala. — para Peter eso no sonó nada amigable, aunque a comparación de haber sigo ignorado por casi año y medio ya, se puede tomar aquello como cosa positiva, ¿no?

— En seguida. — Rogers tomó su postura de soldado de inmediato y giró sobre sus talones para salir tras Natasha.

Peter en el momento se había quedado preocupado por el capitán y la espía de forma irracional, de hecho en la punta de su lengua estuvo danzando la frase "yo tambien voy" sencillamente para saber que llegarían a salvo. Aunque era una misión código amarillo, de esas que eran de espionaje o algo así, ¿no? En su mente quería creer que estarían a salvo.

Pero su misma cara de terror, tambien estuvo en Tony por breves momentos, ahora _podía_ verlo.

— Rogers — el soldado detuvo su cuerpo a medio salir, girándose de forma estoica hacía quien lo llamaba, quien pareció cambiar de palabras y sensaciones en un santiamén. —, llevas el mando. Envía el informe a Hill también y llama si necesitan refuerzos.

Steve asintió ante la indicación y salió por fin del lugar. Peter recordaba que se habían quedado ahí parados un rato más antes de volver a lo suyo, ahora el chico se mostraba interesado desde su cama.

— Karen, por favor regresa la escena antes de las últimas palabras de Tony y congela la imagen.

» _A la orden Peter, ¿notaste algo interesante?_

— Algo así, creo que Tony… — miraba los rasgos, el rostro, las muecas, como apretó sus puños. — guarda esa imagen y mantenla; genial, ahora retrocede y congela la imagen una vez más hasta donde Steve se detuvo. Tambien saca una imagen del video de Clint y Sam intentando mostrarnos a los tres.

» _Solicitud completada, tres capturas perfectas puesta en el holograma ahora. Peter, ¿has notado algo interesante?_

— Creo que sí Karen. Dame por favor la distancia precisa entre el capitán y Tony del video de Clint y Sam y tambien la distancia en la última captura.

 _»De la primera imagen hay una distancia de seis metros, treinta centímetros quitando los obstáculos. En la segunda captura, hay una distancia de dos metros, ochentaisiete centímetros._

— Alucino o en verdad Tony le permite estar más cercas. — murmuró para si mismo maravillado de su nuevo descubrimiento.

 _»Una conclusión precipitada me parece Peter._

— No, no, no Karen. No era pregunta, ¡Steve está cada vez más cercas!

 _»Sí eso quieres creer, de acuerdo._

— ¡Oh vamos! Tu sólo apóyame, mujer. — pasar tiempo con Tony en verdad no era saludable, pero a esas alturas para Peter era lo de menos.

Observó nuevamente las capturas, notando que los gestos de Tony hacía el capitán siempre eran los mismos; rígidos y desconfiados pero con una pizca de algo más, ese algo de detonó más en la grabación de Natasha. ¿Preocupación? Eso debía ser, eso que siempre ha estado ahí y que ahora parecía una nueva incógnita para Peter.

¿Preocupación por él mismo o por el capitán? ¿Por su seguridad o por la del hombre del gran traje de estrella? ¿Cómo resolver aquel nuevo misterio?

— Karen, siguiente video. — sí sus pistas seguían en los siguientes videos de Wanda y Scott explotando la cocina, su hipótesis nueva estaría completa.

 _»Peter, algo acaba de ocurrir._

La voz de su propia IA se vio interrumpida por lo que pareció un mensaje general.

 _»Vengadores, reúnanse urgentemente en la sala de conferencias privadas del ala Este._

 _»Peter«_ fue la voz de Karen de nuevo _» El señor Stark pide tu presencia también._

Sin que se lo hubiera dicho Peter ya estaba saliendo por la puerta portando sólo su fiel sudadera gris y los deportivos, topándose en la salida con Natasha quien apenas le mando una mirada de reconocimiento en su estoico rostro. Al bajar las escaleras se toparon con Wanda, Sam y Scott trotando ya con rapidez y pijamas por el otro pasillo que casi nadie usaba más que él o Tony porque iba directo al taller en una curva a la izquierda, pero siguiendo recto llegabas a lo que era una sala de conferencias exclusiva para los miembros de la iniciativa. 

El sentido arácnido estaba mandándole punzadas de alerta, en cuanto entró las puertas fueron selladas pese a que sus ventanas eran nuevamente, cristal reforzado. Los que entraron tomaron asiento excepto él, Hill, Visión y Tony ya habían estado desde ahí en un principio, aunque por la mirada que le mandaba la directora de analítica y contención de daños, algo le decía que no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia.

Steve se puso a su espalda mirándole de forma profunda pero muy cuidadosa, solamente poniendo sus manos en sus hombros como si lo estuviera cobijando con su enorme cuerpo. Su sentido arácnido una vez más punzaba.

— Seré breve — tomó la palabra María Hill, que aun con sus pijamas daba presencia al lugar —, hace cinco meses con dieciséis días un evento catastrófico supuestamente caracterizado como ataque terrorista paso en la isla de New York central, primero una explosión en Water Street y después un misil lanzado al museo de historia natural.

Peter agradeció que Steve estuviera a su espalda, de esa forma pudo recargarse en su pecho solido cuando la voz de María pasaba a segundo plano para su mente. Estaban hablando de aquel día, donde perdió a May.

Escenas de sangre, de cuerpos quemados y despedazados, la luz en los ojos de May extinguiéndose en llamas y dolor. Su mismo cuerpo sumido en arranques tremendos de dolor, hematomas por toda su piel, su sangre burbujeando por su garganta, Helen Cho gritando que se moría y Tony exigiendo que se salvara.

¿Por qué?

Miro de inmediato a Tony todavía sin escuchar bien lo que parloteaba la directora aquella, pegando sus ojos únicamente a los que compartía de forma cómica con su mentor. El hombre de hierro nunca giró su mirada, al contrario prevaleció con él dando a su mente lo único que necesitaba saber y tener de su parte, una absoluta pared de comprensión absoluta, más fuera de eso no encontraba nada que le indicara que pieza en el juego sería él.

Porque Tony se lo había prometido, le había jurado que él sería quien participara en la caza de aquellos quienes le arrebataron en brumosa agonía a su única familia. Ahora tiempo después la oportunidad se presentaba, la única y la última.

Los habían encontrado. A los desgraciados aquellos, ya los tenían en la mira.

—…en bóvedas clandestinas de Brasil sobre las favelas. Las imágenes térmicas son claras y el tiempo corre, así que propongo que este equipo se divida en un número menor para un ataque sorpresa y eficiente. — María pareció terminar entre toda la información que soltó, todos atentos en una forma que jamás había observado pero que no tenía tiempo de admirar. Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Tony quien era quien decidía con un sí o un no y sobretodo, _quien_.

Pero no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí sentado observándolo sin ninguna pizca de lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza mientras todos los demás se debatían entre su seriedad o las caras de pánico conforme entendían porque de aquella guerra de frentes.

— Debo ir. — demandó cuando el tiempo pasaba y ninguno hacía nada para ir por esos malditos.

— Peter, no creo que sea buena idea. — Wanda tres asientos alejado de él le miraba preocupada, pero el chico no podía concentrarse en ella.

— Chico no es necesario, los traeremos nosotros. — dijo alguien

— Niño araña, no tienes por qué verles las caras, nosotros haremos el trabajo sucio — dijo otro

— Peter, puedes ver todo desde aquí de todas formas — comentó alguien más.

No es como si importará, ahora no escuchaba a nadie más que a su corazón corriendo y al del capitán que iban a la misma par. Tony dejo de observarlo, esta vez cambiando su visión hasta subirla hacía Rogers seguramente. Peter ya no sabía que se comunicaban aquellos dos ni porque entre varios segundos el soldado apretaba sus hombros alzándose casi hacía su cuello como si tuviera intención de protegerlo, después aquella barbilla cuadrada toco su cabeza cuando asintió con ella ante alguna pregunta mental hecha por el genio.

Peter ahora no estaba para sus palabras telepáticas, quería salir corriendo por su traje desde ya.

— Parker, no eres parte de la iniciativa todavía. Eres menor de edad y…-

— Me lo prometiste, Tony. — Peter interrumpió a María, no le importó. Exigiendo con sus palabras que el castaño mayor volviera a mirarle para enfrentarle — Debo ir.

— No, no debes y ni siquiera _puedes_ hacerlo. No has entrenado con seriedad, no has visto siquiera tu traje y hace tres semanas que acabas de recuperar tu peso ideal, así que tampoco te creo capaz. — Tony por fin regresó su mirada a él después de decir aquella opinión que de cierta forma daño un poco a Peter, pero se mantuvo fuerte ante la renovada inspección de su mentor. — Pero quieres, iras así te lo permita o no.

— Stark… — Natasha hizo sonar aquel apellido como una advertencia cantarina, pero fue ignorada cuando el director de los Vengadores se puso de pie

— Es una zona algo poblada, no podemos atacar todos juntos o se convertirá en un desastre. Llegaré primero para destruir los campos de protección y desconectarlo de la red. Ant-man, Black Widow, Capitán, irán como primer equipo de infiltración y ataque en cuanto les de la señal. Black Widow, Capitán se encargaran de las cabezas grandes, Ant-man directo a vaciar su servidor y destruirlos. El resto supervisaremos desde el aire y bajaremos cuando los tengamos rodeados. Hill, que su majestad mande un memorándum al secretario de defensa del país anunciándole nuestro plan, como haya un complot o no lo descubriremos esta misma noche. — todos asintieron ante el plan de ataque dispuestos a retirarse por sus trajes, pero Tony aun no terminaba. — Peter Parker, como tu tutor tienes mi autorización de participar. Spider-Man, será tu misión de prueba e iras sólo como apoyo para Ant-Man en la descarga y resguardo de información, sí veo que algo sale mal te sacaré de ahí inmediatamente, ¿estamos quedando claro al respecto?

— Sí señor.

Peter no había vuelto a usar el traje, dejándolo enterrado en el fondo del armario que jamás abrió de su habitación.

Hora de desempolvarlo.

.

.

* * *

¹) Iroman 3, bicht please, Tony peleo en una habitación encerrado con matones a rellenar, con solo dos propulsores en una mano y en una pierna. También peleó contra Bucky para ayudar a Natasha, desarmándolo. Mi entrenador prácticamente me dijo en el cine "ese cabrán paso horas entrenando con Black Widow". Hay que reconocerlo muchachos.

²) Dorama, novela asiática llenas de excelentes historias pero, extremadamente llenas de drama.

Las escenas que fueron un intento de comedia en realidad iban a ser drabbles sobre Avenger Assamble, pero que va, aquí se me ocurrio ponerlos y no me arrepiento xD

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y dejar lindos comentarios. A quienes no les puedo agradecer personalmente como **Misao** o **Mia** , muchas gracias desde aqui! ^-^)/


	7. Chapter 7

_**En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte VI:**_

 _ **Cómo tambor, corazón, no dejes de latir**_

* * *

El Queenjet se acercaba a velocidad considerable y sigilosa bajo su sistema de camuflaje, había otra nave más que los seguía, llena con los únicos cincuenta soldados miembros de las nuevas Fuerzas Especiales de Combate y Apoyo de los Vengadores, a quienes Peter creía necesitaban un mejor nombre.

Una vez Hill confirmó la entrega del memorándum para el representante del Consejo de Seguridad de Brasil dejaron de orbitar acuestas sobre su cielo nacional para comenzar la misión.

Favela Vila Cruceiro, era su destino al que llegarían en cuestión de minutos, aunque todavía tuvieran que encontrar la zona del aparente cuartel secreto de mecánica de armas pre-alienígenas liderado por un sujeto que a Peter le encontró similitud con Vulture, aunque este último al menos había intentado evitar quitar vidas inocentes de forma directa. La organización llevaba años bajo las sombras pero hace apenas un año que comenzó a ser más notorio, obviamente ante la falta de presencia como los Vengadores, los únicos capaces de entrar en una Favela tan temida.

La misión era someterlos, destruir sus instalaciones, recuperar información y capturar a las cabezas mayores de la organización para juzgarlos. Siendo Brasil, Peter por un minuto pasó por el mini paro cardiaco de creer que sería el mismo gobierno y su sistema "legal" quienes se encargarían de ellos, pero Natasha con su tan directo carácter le hizo entender que no serían tan blandos con ellos. Sea lo que signifique aquello, al menos podía confiar en la palabra de la rusa.

Aquel posiblemente era el terreno más peligroso de todo el país desde el siglo pasado y aún hoy en día era el mayor problema, por lo mismo, agradecidamente también sus civiles eran muy pocos que se mantenían fuera del problema, los demás habitantes sin duda alguna sólo tenían la fachada de parecer inocentes.

Una vez estuvo frente al traje que Karen y su compartimiento se encargaron de mantener en condiciones no lo pensó nada, al ajustarse a su cuerpo fue como recuperar su segunda piel y los dispositivos de sus telarañas ya estaba cargados con su equipo extra. Pero no pudo ponerse la máscara.

Lo intento, duro con ella lo suficiente para saber que Karen estaba ahí con él en pleno funcionamiento y después se la retiro recuperando aire como si le faltase tras una carrera de velocidad con el Capitán. Vinieron las escenas del fuego, el recuerdo de su infernal temperatura y por un segundo el traje estuvo mucho más caliente de lo que pretendía ser su sistema térmico.

— ¿Peter? Tony está a punto de partir, debemos ir al hangar. — fue la voz de Wanda tras su puerta en aquel momento lo único que le hizo salir de estupor.

Tomó dos respiraciones antes de salir de su habitación con la máscara en sus manos, caminó por el pasillo a su lado hasta llegar con los demás que ya mostraban sus trajes listos para partir. Sam y Scott intentaron bromear con él, uno arremetiendo contra su tamaño y el otro mofándose del primero, pero apenas pudo responder con una sonrisa a medias y sentarse lo más alejado de todos, estrujando la tela de su protector facial.

Nadie más intento hacer nada, las únicas conversaciones que se escuchaban eran sobre la misión y reajustando algunas tácticas de movimientos para su sincronización, Natasha y Sam piloteaban con la voz de María y Tony escuchándose por los transmisores pequeños y ocultos, obviamente el suyo especializado a su desarrollado radioactivo oído.

Y ahí se ha quedado todo el rato, sencillamente sentado con sus antebrazos recargados en sus rodillas y el cuerpo encorvado, fingiendo meditar cuando en realidad su cabeza contenía mucho ruido de antaño, muchos recuerdos de cumpleaños y risas de May. Eso lo que alguna vez le contagio felicidad y gusto, ahora le traía pesadillas estando despierto.

Pero nadie le estaba viendo como el bicho raro que por unos momentos breves cree que es.

Sí hay algo que descubrió entre los Vengadores esa madrugada tan temprana, a pocas horas del amanecer por la diferencia de horario, es que ellos no se mostraban abiertamente su lastima en momentos así. Nadie le había impedido ir a la misión después de que Tony habló, nadie volvió a tratarlo como la mascota del complejo una vez subió a bordo ni le dieron tareas de menos o de mas, lo único que le había dicho Scott es que le mantuviera el camino despejado mientras él trabajaba con las computadoras con un tono sereno.

Lo agradeció infinitamente, porque él no se consideraba débil ni pretendía caer llorando a la primera después de pasar un mes entero en modo letargo. Tal vez llegando de vuelta se encierre a mojar la almohada como al inicio, pero por esos momentos su voluntad estaba dispuesta a otra cosa.

— ¿Estás preparado? — al escuchar aquello tan cerca Peter elevó su cabeza, notando a Steve frente a él con lo que parecía ser una línea de labios amables y ojos comprensivos.

El capitán llevaba un traje de un azul mucho más oscuro, líneas de grises y rojas vino camuflajedas como decorado pero sin ninguna estrella reluciente en su pecho más que la marca de que alguna vez ahí existió una; el protector de la cabeza iba cocido al uniforme como gorro aunque se veía más grueso y un escudo menos reluciente en su mano, más sencillo e igual que mortífero. Añadiendo el comienzo de su barba dorada que se negaba a desaparecer de aquel rostro, el hombre parecía que el título de capitán le quedaba muy joven a su maduro rostro.

No es como si de repente los casi cien años de Rogers de repente lo convirtieran en una pasa sabia como los monjes de algún templo, sino que fue darle de golpe una postura mayor con todos los golpes de la vida a su imagen que se presentó en la Guerra civil.

Curiosamente que casi le hizo sonreír de forma amarga, el Capitán América era todo, menos _el_ Capitán América como de costumbre. "Coronel América" o "General América" parecían mejor.

— Tienes el escudo. — afirmó sin importancia fingiendo que era el único cambio del que se había percatado

— Es el que SHIELD me tenía como repuesto y para misiones de sigilo. — contestó sin muchos adornos

Peter asintió ante lo dicho para terminar la conversación, pero no contaba con que Steve se sentaría a su lado, con cuidado y mucho tiempo tomó la máscara roja entre sus manos que Peter dejo deslizar y alejar entre sus dedos como agua. Notó como el hombre sonreía más al inspeccionarla, pero después levanto su ceja rubia en una clara interrogativa del por qué no la llevaba puesta todavía.

— Se siente pesada. — no le mintió del todo.

— Después de una temporada es normal que lo sientas diferente. — añadió el capitán con más de un secreto bajo sus palabras, mientras el chico se tuvo que tragar su comentario de si la estrella que antes llevaba en el pecho también pensaba o tenía muy en claro que ya no significaba nada como antes.

Sí el tener un escudo que no era suyo no le incomodaría para pelear o si en cada golpe recordaba lo que le hizo a Tony, el letargo de Bucky o sí se sentía vulnerable o indigno.

Sí él tenía derecho de usar el traje cuando le había fallado a todas esas personas hace cinco meses, o a su familia. A su mentor por no haber sido mejor que él en ese momento, a sus amigos por a verse dejado caer en su depresión nada más, a los vengadores si en esa misión a él no le interesaba salvar el día sino solamente encontrar al infeliz que se le había ocurrido jugar al terrorista.

Lo que todo su traje significaba era lo que estaba haciendo que la máscara lo asfixiara desde el inicio, porque sabía que no podía cumplir ninguna de esas expectativas en su momento y ahora no lo lograría tampoco, sencillamente porque él no tenía lo suficiente para llenar ese símbolo de héroe.

Entonces, así como Tony creía que Steve no se merecía su escudo de vuelta, ¿Peter merecía el traje?

Lo bueno es que se tragó esa curiosidad llena de comentarios que no iban para el momento.

— Peter, ¿estás preparado? — volvió a cuestionar el soldado, Peter entendía a qué iba la pregunta realmente, pero no podía responder sin dar a entender que no, no lo estaba.

— Ya he ganado antes. — ya había perdido a sus padres pero se ganó a sus tíos, ahora había perdido a su única familia y era momento de empezar a ganar otra cosa en su vida.

Ya había ganado antes, lo volverá a hacer, así que asintió con la cabeza al tomar su máscara de forma definitiva y Steve no le dijo nada.

— Estamos sobre las favelas. — comunicó Natasha para todos, entonces Peter que debía soportar una vez más el sentimiento de asfixia, Rogers poniéndose de pie en medio de todos

— ¿Y los inquilinos de la zona?

— Los verdaderos civiles están mucho más abajo, aquí ya son solamente casas de seguridad y vigilancia. — contestó Sam observando los controles — Stark, Hill mandó los archivos de un hombre que se hace llamar el General y de un científico armamentista, Nicolás De la Barrera; parece que ninguno está metido con el gobierno, trabajan por su cuenta pero hay un dato curioso de este último, conoció a Bruce Banner.

— Lo recuerdo — comentó de inmediato el ingeniero, mientras que Steve miraba interesado a la espía y esta leía el informe en esa zona específica —, Bruce le dio una oportunidad en el programa campos cuánticos cuando lo convertí en asesor del piso de ciencias en la compañía, pero lo corrió casi de inmediato. Recuerdo que comentó que estaba chiflado.

— Permanecido desaparecido por mucho tiempo, no fue hasta hace un año que se le vio con el General y se volvió a esfumar aquí mismo en las favelas. — leyó la pelirroja con velocidad

— Sea lo que sea que quería crear parece que ya no necesita esconderse. Stark, sería bueno que Hill investigara lo que Banner encontró que hizo rechazarlo. — Steve mantenía su neutralidad viva y concentrada, aunque sería algo en lo Peter pensaría luego

— Viernes está en eso. Ya tengo los códigos de su señal de comunicaciones, en un minuto podemos entrar.

— Es la primera misión de los Vengadores, les recomiendo que no hagan nada estúpido. — la segunda directora de la iniciativa hizo su recomendación, algunos rodaron los ojos y Tony hizo su primera broma en mucho rato

— Hill, querida, suenas a una rara combinación entre Coulson con Fury. Cuidado o te quedaras tuerta y calva.

— Yo soy peor Tony, así que enfócate.

— Sí señora. Por lo que calcula Viernes, son más mercenarios en la parte superior, en las demás "casas" se esconden cincuenta mastodontes menos problemáticos miembros del narcotráfico. — Se escuchó la voz de Tony entre todos —; El juego es el siguiente: su centro de mando es la enorme casa en la colina y sólo tienen un frente, Romanoff, Rogers, encuentren y sometan al General y a De la Barrera; Wanda y Visión los cubrirán. Lang, encárgate de la información y descarga, Peter protege su diminuto trasero y ayúdale. Los soldados, Wilson y yo neutralizamos a los refuerzos, que no se nos escape ninguno y mantengan canal abierto. A mi señal.

¿A qué señal se habrá referido? No tenía idea y como nadie pregunto, entonces deberían de reconocerla al instante. El Queenjet se quedó sobrevolando en automático con Viernes a cargo, Steve se colocó la parte superior de su traje y Peter le copió. El chico logró encontrar paz suficiente para no ahogarse ahí mismo mientras todos se acercaban a la puerta de la nave que se quedó completamente abierta.

¿Saltarían? Oh, perfecto. Sólo estaban a unos veinte mil pies de altura volando en circulas una ciudad con hombres armados hasta los dientes escondidos en lo que parecían ser casas de calidad dudosa. Ya había caído antes desde un avión rodeando una noria de Queens, nada podía ser peor que eso.

— ¿Estás conmigo, Karen?

» _Siempre Peter._

— Esa es mi chica. — con su apoyo bastaba para relajarlo. Cosas peores se ha visto.

— No usaremos el paracaídas, ¿verdad? — frente a él, observaba como Natasha era rodeada de su pequeña cintura por el brazo del capitán

— Trataré de caer en algo blando, tú sujétate. — Peter sabía que no era la primera vez que esos dos saltaban desde una gran altura a un destino incierto, posiblemente sea por eso que la posición por más íntima que pareciera no formaba un aura rosa como se esperaba de dos figuras de importancia como ellos, sino más bien eran la muestra pura de confianza laboral para protegerse de una muerte segura.

Seguramente tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse sabiendo quienes eran y que habían sobrevivido a cosas peores desde antes que el naciera. No importó de todas formas cuando ya estaba sacando una de sus bombas-telaraña para ellos.

— Ten — se la tendió al primero que la tomara, que fue la pelirroja extrañada. —, es una red que podrá atraparlos, solo aviéntala y se activa. Aunque necesitaras un tipo laser para poder partirla.

— No se enreden en ella — comentó Tony de forma seria —, o pregúntenle a Sam lo difícil que es salir de ella.

— ¿Podemos ya superarlo? ¡Dios!

La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía con gratitud, entonces Peter agradeció llevar la máscara encima porque sentía su rostro enrojecer.

— ¿Me llevas? — por suerte para él, Scott se puso a su lado con su casco amortiguando su voz y una sonrisa cómplice encima.

— Ponte cómodo. — aceptó de inmediato, notando como Ant-Man activaba su cinturón de partículas Pym tomando su forma pequeña y se posicionó en su hombro. Al menos eso afirmó el hombrecillo por el comunicador porque ya no tenía idea de donde estaba.

De inmediato una onda de alto impacto causo turbulencia en la nave, con la parte trasera abierta más de uno tuvo la reacción irracional de retroceder por el peligro a caer. Lo que había cubierto y llenado de luz la favela ahora había desaparecido, escuchándose un boom en un radio de muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

— Eso fue su regulador de energía desconectado. Y por si tenían duda señores, ¡esa es la señal! — Tony tenía una manera curiosa de dar sus afamadas señales.

— ¡Vámonos! — gritó por último el capitán al momento de saltar de espaldas con el cuerpo de Natasha pegado al suyo y cubriéndola con el mismo escudo.

Visión tomó a Wanda de inmediato, seguido por Sam que despegó sus alas cambiando de dirección hacía los demás soldados que saltaron más retirados alrededor, Peter los siguió sin siquiera pensarlo.

El viento era cálido en Rio de Janeiro, los olores salados y tropicales mientras que el cielo de la madrugada demasiado claro con la luna llena apuntando a lo alto. Los meses que Peter creía eran los más fríos para Brasil parecían ser solo una ventisca menos caliente que de costumbre, el ruido del aire cortarse con sus figuras y la velocidad llenando su pecho de adrenalina más que de oxígeno.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — Scott estaba eufórico, su voz contra el viento igual era amortiguada por la fuerza a la que le llevaban la contraria. Peter no pudo estar más de acuerdo, por un momento olvidándose por completo de lo que oscurecía su corazón

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— Canal abierto chicos. — les recordó el capitán a mitad de la caída libre extremis, cosa que le causo vergüenza al menos al castañito

— Lo siento.

Nadie más dijo nada aunque igualmente no había tiempo, la voz de Karen llamó su atención.

» _Tres mil metros._

No, aún estaban muy por encima para comenzar a descender sin ser detectados, aunque el aire comenzaba a sentirse menos rudo contra su cuerpo.

 _»Dos mil metros._

Por instinto o porque Viernes también calculaba para ellos, pero los demás no tenían pinta de estar desacelerando para nada, aun cuando el techo de las casas humildes ya estaban a la vista.

 _»Mil quinientos metros._

Peter podía comenzar a escuchar voces de abajo, movimiento de objetos y pasos pesados yendo de un lado a otro a causa del repentino apagón. Gracias a Tony el factor sorpresa no se rompería hasta que ellos aterrizaran, el problema era este último que se estaba viendo temerario.

» _Mil metros. Peter, sería buen momento para ubicar un objetivo sólido para balancearte._

— ¡Eso es una buena idea! — el chico comenzó a ubicar gracias a sus sentidos de visión un punto sin inflexión, difícilmente cuando los techos alrededor eran de lámina y obstaculizaba todo lo demás.

Visión ya se había ocultado con Wanda en brazos entre unos enormes arbustos tropicales, Rogers y Romanoff lograron activar la bomba-telaraña en la arista de un callejón frente de la casa principal, de paso neutralizaron la vigilancia de ese lado atrapándolos en la trampa.

Y ellos seguían cayendo.

— ¡Peter, no es que no confié en ti pero…! -

— ¡Lo tengo! — el castaño encontró un faro descompuesto, en la misma calle donde los primeros habían aterrizado y después un árbol más pequeño pero grueso.

Activo la telaraña enredándola en el pico del faro para balancearse, por la fuerza llegó hasta arriba por el lado contrario, así que con una marometa en el aire volvió a tirar otra telaraña a la rama de un árbol para regresar su cuerpo más cerca del piso. Justo frente al Capitán y la espía que bajaban de la red, donde llegó también un mercenario apuntándoles con un arma; en lo que hizo un rápido cambio en el ángulo de su cuerpo, con ambos pies aventó al sujeto hasta la pared noqueándolo de forma imperceptible y ágil.

Todo paso tan rápido y aun así aterrizó con su clásica pose en el terreno. Los otros dos ya estaban rigidos detrás de él aunque pudo escuchar claramente el halago de la espía.

— Una entrada perfecta, no me sorprende.

— Cada que viajemos, me pido a Peter. — el chico sintió cosquillitas por debajo de su cuello. Sí esa era la forma de agradecer por parte de Lang, Peter prefería los halagos en todo para evitar los escalofríos.

— Anotado. Ahora, hay que movernos. — Rogers fue el primero en ir adelante, seguidos por los demás.

La calle de muros de madera y algunas de roca era muy angosta para todos ellos, pero de forma silenciosa y casi terrorífica fueron deshaciéndose de cada sujeto armado con el que se encontraban. Se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada, o eso suponía Peter por el aumento de guardias que debían noquear.

» _Peter, tienen un generador para emergencias que sigue manteniendo activa una zona inferior dentro de la casa. Pero no detecto signos de que sea un lugar para la creación del misil que atacó New York._

— Ahí deben estar sus servidores entonces, gracias Karen. — trepado en una pared, espero a que la pelirroja terminara de ahorcar al último sujeto para susurrar. — Ya sé dónde se encuentra la base de su red, pero no tengo idea de donde este la "oficina" del científico loco ese o el General.

— Vayan directamente ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlos.

Peter asintió ante lo dicho, espero a que Scott volviera a su tamaño miniatura para llevarlo, pero antes de dar media vuelta para seguir su camino se detuvo con las palabras saliendo por su boca antes de pensarlas.

— Atrápenlos. — si sonó a suplica no le importo, debía de asegurarse que ellos supieran lo importante que era detener a esos _sujetos._

Fue Steve quien se aferró al escudo antes de volver a hablarle, ahora con una postura diferente.

— Vete.

.

.

.

Peter no se podía llevar la culpa de nada, absolutamente por nada y tenía testigos. Los dos que acaba de noquear seguramente no aceptarían tan fácil apoyarle, pero sí Fury o peor aún, María se atrevían a regañarlo a él, tenía evidencias de que no fue su culpa.

Y es que por primera vez, en su primera vez de hecho haciendo un trabajo en equipo con los Vengadores, él no fue el imprudente, ni el más ruidoso, ni el más raro o el que hacía explotar cosas. Ciertamente, no tenía idea del porque estaban explotando las cosas desde hace varios minutos, pero no era él.

La misión se supone iba a ser sigilosa, ellos adaptándose a las sombras para lograr un trabajo limpio. Bueno, definitivamente Natasha abriendo las puertas de la casa principal con el cuerpo de un hombre asfixiado entre sus piernas no era adaptarse a la noche; ni Steve rompiendo una ventana con una moto robada, ni Wanda dejando caer un techo a los francotiradores, ni Sam ni los soldados soltando granadas o Tony con su repertorio de comentarios sarcásticos inadecuados al momento. Visión, bueno del androide no tenía idea que habrá hecho de extravagante, pero ya lo descubriría después porque seguramente la mente artificial no se salvaba de hacer de las suyas como Vengador.

De acuerdo, tampoco es como si él y Scott no hayan hecho de las suyas al entrar por una habitación llena de hombres armados, pero en su defensa dirá que el "patio" de enfrente ya estaba en llamas cuando llegaron.

Era una buena defensa.

Concentrado en su único trabajo que era acompañar a Ant-Man hasta los servidores centrales, recorrieron la casa hasta subir al ático que Karen les llevó por la intensidad de la señal.

Siguiendo el plan original, entraron azotando las puertas, Scott derribó a los que estaban al frente mientras que Peter atrapo con sus telarañas a los que estaban a los costados y en la parte de atrás, todos sometidos y algunos quejándose del trato tan servicial.

Lang volvió a su tamaño normal mientras Peter quiso voltear a cerrar las puertas, cosa que no se pudo hacer porque estas habían caído partidas de todas formas. Está bien, aun no controlaba del todo su fuerza como debía, seña clara que debía volver a los entrenamientos.

— Acabemos con esto rápido. — Scott tomó asiento en una de las sillas giratorias que tuvieron mejores días, las pantallas de las computadoras eran lo único que iluminaban de forma azulada el lugar.

Él por su cuenta observo el lugar encontrando en una esquina varios planos sobre una mesa y en la pared; rollos con diagramas y dibujos de armas avanzadas. Cálculos fríos que hablaban sobre espacio y tiempo, la barrera del sonido y la posibilidad de este dentro de los agujeros negros; notas con fórmulas que entendía pero los resultados y las observaciones cambiaban a una escritura que no podía leerse a menos que fuera codificada; cosas revueltas, sin sentido ni pega lo uno con lo otro pero ahí estaban, aunque no había nada sobre misiles ni datos del ataque a New York. Ni planos ni informes, nada.

— Estos planos llevan años, pero ninguno tiene forma de misil.

— De la Barrera trabajó en todo menos en misiles, no aparece nada de eso. — comentó la hormiga desde su sitio, confundido igual que él pero muy concentrado en lo suyo.

— ¿Entonces por qué aventar un misil que no creaste?

— No creo que exista justificación alguna para aventar uno de todas maneras, Peter.

— Pero no tiene sentido — Scott tenía un buen punto, pero no era suficiente para Peter y la furia y la confusión comenzaban a pesar en sus tripas. Fue la voz de Karen que impidió una vez más que se perdiera en su peor momento

» _Peter, la fuente del generador no está en esta habitación, sino debajo de ella. Detecto un generador magnético que confunde mis sensores, justo frente a ti._

Entonces esa solo era como el cuarto de vigilancia, no la verdadera "oficina" de aquel sujeto enfermo. Su sentido arácnido le dictaba que no estaba viendo el panorama completo, que aún faltaban muchas pistas de todo eso.

Comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación, agudizando sus sentidos para encontrar alguna grieta, alguna ventilación externa escondida o un punto hueco. Fue entonces que encontró una puerta escurridiza escondida debajo de todos los planos del suelo, abriendo la compuerta de madera notó que hacía abajo alguna vez hubo engranes sosteniendo algo pesado que ahora parecía haber sido destruido a propósito y que cubría la entrada a una guarida secreta.

— Aquí hubo un elevador.

— Esta destruido. — Peter había murmurado para sí, pero Scott estaba a su lado de inmediato asomando igualmente la cabeza

— Bajare.

— Peter, sólo debemos recuperar información. — Scott puso su mano firme en su hombro, Peter aun tenía la cabeza fría para no quitarse de forma brusca aquella extremidad ajena

— No olvides lo que dijo Tony, el doctor Banner rechazó a De la Barrera por una razón y si aún no la encontramos, es que esta ahí abajo.

— Tu estas olvidando que Tony dijo que te quedaras conmigo. — Obvio que Scott no lo dejaría bajar tan fácil, menos él sólo sabiendo que no había nadie más desocupado y porque no era su misión tampoco.

Apenas sopesaba sus opciones entre las menos bruscas y que evitaran una pelea con el hombre para no llevarla a mayores, en cuanto unos pasos ajenos de botas pesadas llegaron a la habitación.

— Ei! Você! levantem as mãos, agora! ¡Agora!¹ — El portugues de Peter derivaba mucho de ser perfecto y suponia que Scott no tenía nada de conocimiento sobre el idioma siquiera, pero era justo la distraccion unica que tenía que aprovechar. Le supo mal dejar a su amigo, pero en cuanto Scott se volteó e hizo diminuto para enfrentarse a esos sujetos, Peter saltó al fondo sujetandose con una telaraña al techado de lamina.

— ¡No, Peter! — La voz de Scott dejo de sonar cerca de él. Sabía que Tony lo mataría, pero era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Peter uso otra telaraña para tomar aquellos escombros y como balanza, usar su cuerpo para llevarlos hacia arriba mientras él seguía descendiendo. Era profundo aquel hueco, y una vez abajo quedaría atrapado con lo que sea que se topará ahí hasta que alguien hiciera desaparecer los escombros definidamente. Por supuesto que no se detuvo a pensar en eso, era un _idiota._

En cuanto llegó no lo hizo de forma silenciosa como esperaba, tuvo que meterse a la habitación desconocida antes de que los escombros le cayeran encima. Otra vez.

Una nube de polvo y cemente se levantó queriendo entrar por sus fosas nasales, cosa de la que el traje agradecidamente le protegía para no entrar en un ataque de tos por toxinas. Rodo sobre el piso y por instinto de supervivencia se pegó a la pared más cercana.

La habitación era iluminada por luces verdes cromo, las paredes posiblemente eran del mismo material que los refugios nucleares de la época de Vietnam. Al contrario de la sala de arriba, esta estaba llena por papeles y materiales de todo el tipo, con lo que parecían armas de diferentes tamaños y para cada cosa, esparcidas y revueltas por el lugar.

Ahí estaban también dos hombres, por las fotos en el archivo de Hill, a quien por sus ropas y la cara local podía distinguirse como el General. A su lado, Nicolás De la Barrera en una bata que tuvo tiempos mejores cubrían la única mesa del centro con sus cuerpos.

Pero eso no fue lo que descontrolo a Peter, lo que le provocó las ganas homicidas de saltar hacía ellos y colgarlos del techo. Lo que le hizo ver en rojo, fueron los mapas de varias ciudades a sus espaldas, entre ellas New York. No eran mapas de ataque, sino sólo pequeñas pruebas para algo más grande.

Peter sintió todo su ser entumecer.

— ¡Ustedes!

— Ele é um Vingador!² — gritó el General, tomando su arma de su espalda comenzando a vaciar el cartucho de forma paranoica — ¡Atrás maldito!

Peter no estaba seguro de saber que pasó exactamente, sólo supo que se había movido mucho más rápido que de costumbre y de forma casi imposible para esquivar esas balas sin tapujos, lanzarse contra el general y de paso patear al doctor chiflado para hacerlo retroceder. El General quiso defenderse una vez indispuesto de su arma, sacó una navaja de tamaño considerable con intenciones claras y precisas de acuchillar a Peter.

El chico no mentía cuando decía que la adrenalina de su cuerpo parecía tomar vida propia en él, manejándolo de una forma que había visto en ocasiones a Natasha hacer contra Clint para derribarlo. Cuando el general terminó noqueado en el suelo y casi sin aire en sus pulmones, Peter enseguida arremetió contra el doctor quien no dejaba de gritar que parara. El primer puñetazo y el maldito balbuceaba, el segundo vino con gran coraje al escuchar sus suplicar, porque según el recordaba a la gente de la calle llorando desorientada pidiendo perdón y suplicando que los salvaran, los del museo, tía May ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de correr. El tercero, el cuarto fueron dados con furia que los lentes del doctor fueron pulverizados sobre su rostro. La sabandija se retorcía, Peter lo alzo del cuello con tanta facilidad que le daban ganas de dejarlo así todo el día, sino fuera por lo mal que el tipo comenzó a oler.

— ¡No! ¡No! No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende. — gritaba entre sus incoherencias el aterrado hombre, Peter por primera vez escuchaba bien sus palabras

— ¡¿Entender qué?! ¡¿Qué ustedes malditos mataron a miles de personas?! ¡¿Qué destruyeron familias?! Ochocientas vidas cobradas de un solo jalón, otras doscientas en el hospital y casi miles más heridas cuyas cicatrices del terror conocido se quedarían por siempre con ellos. Con todos. Lo asemejaban con lo ocurrido con las Torres gemelas en al menos la cantidad de daños y psicológicos, pero era suficiente para que Peter sintiera la oscuridad tomarle de por vida.

— ¡Era necesario! ¡El mundo lo necesitaba!

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! — el mundo no necesitaba más odio, más dolor del que ya tenía y más pesadillas que recordaba a través de sus tierras bañadas en sangre y desperdicios forjados sobre más desperdicios. Peter estaba seguro que no necesitaban más muertes. — El mundo lo necesitaba.

Peter había perdido a May, por un loco. No era posible que perdiera la calidez de la única mujer en su vida que se preocupó por él, que se quedó con él, que estaba ahí para él siempre que la necesito y cuando no. Peter nunca fue egoísta, nunca fue mimado, pero por una vez en su jodida vida deseaba que todos se murieran, los que fueran necesarios para regresar con May a su pasado en su pequeño departamento en la pequeña ciudad de Queens para ser su pequeña familia feliz junto a Need y la señora Norris.

Peter jamás había odiado a nadie tanto como a esos dos desquiciados, jamás deseo tener el poder que tenía ahora para quitar una vida. Al contrario, su educación y su corazón dictaban que cortar la mortalidad de los demás estaba mal, no era lo correcto. Pero lo correcto se volvió _intransigente,_ las normas sociales muchos podían ignorarlas, para esos momentos su educación moral y el corazón ni siquiera le estaban impidiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos ahí en esa habitación.

El cuello del hombre entre sus manos era muy pequeño, era frágil, sí él quisiera podía partirlo ahí mismo con un movimiento de sus pulgares. Debería, _quería_ hacerlo. De la Barrera dejo de patalear, sus ojos se blanqueaban cada vez más y los quejidos horrorosos y tóxicos de su boca salían cada vez menos. Tan sencillo, tan _normal_. La voz de Karen lo acompaño en algún momento, dictándoles los signos vitales de la escoria entre sus dedos que se le escurría la vida como agua. Tan rápido, sin _importancia._

— ¡Peter! — el gritó del capitán resonó en el pequeño lugar.

El soldado había llegado sólo hasta ahí, al parecer los escombros fueron removidos pero por el comunicador que ciertamente Peter había olvidado que tenía, les dijo a los demás que esperaran. Ahí estando ellos dos, a través de la mirada azul del soldado podía vislumbrar cierta incentudumbre a lo que haría ahora.

— Peter, bájalo. _No._ — Peter, por favor.

 _¡Nunca!_ _Pero es Steve, el que siempre tiene algo que decir; el que siempre te da una sonrisa, un halago, un consejo, te comparte un chiste, su comida, sus historias, sus experiencias._

— Es mi derecho vengarme. — aún así, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte del otro hombre, aunque no se separó de él.

— Es lo que hacen ustedes, ¿no? Vengarse y hacer lo que quieran por sus ideales. Pues este es un ideal que veo muy interesante a defender.

— Tú eres mejor que nosotros Peter. Tú eres mejor que todo esto.

— Ahórrate el discurso, es bastante cliché. — si estaba siendo grosero no le importaba, si Steve apretó sus labios con una mirada dolida, la ignoró. Se arrodillo al cuerpo moribundo del doctor, sus manos deslizándose por sí solas hasta llegar otra vez al cuello de la ropa del _monstruo._

Cuando el sonido de un objeto cayó al suelo Peter detuvo su acto, girando la cabeza alarmado, sólo para observar como el capitán tiraba el escudo al piso lejos de él y su máscara desapareció de su rostro. Su rostro lleno de mugre y sangre, su cabello empapado de sudor, sus ojos cansados y su cuerpo recostándose tranquila y lentamente sobre la pared del frente, sin despegar en ni un solo momento sus ojos de Peter.

— Tienes razón, no voy a meterme en tu vendetta a la que tienes razón.— el hombre pareció perderse en su mente un momento, antes de volver a hablar

— Yo, todos los demás alguna vez estuvimos en tu mismo lugar, justo ahí, y tomamos una decisión Peter. Sí cruzas la línea, si decides dar ese paso, no hay marcha atrás. Lo más triste será que la historia no dejara de repetirse, alguien más se querrá vengarse después; lo más decepcionante, será que tú quedaras atrapado aquí abajo y jamás avanzaras, nunca te convertirás en lo que podría ser el verdadero cambio de la historia.

 _El orgullo sólo menguara por tú cariño, el liderazgo será a tu ejemplo, las voces se calmaran si les hablas tú. Y después, cuando todo lo malo termine, tú seguirás de pie y será la hora de que otros sigan tus pasos. Por qué tendrás una gran y unida familia._

Las palabras de May una vez más resonaban en su cabeza, aquellas que seguramente solo alucinó o tuvo un viaje espiritual muy enfermo gracias a las drogas de la anestesia. La línea de la que habló Steve es la misma a la que Hope se refería con neutralidad, aquello que aun permitía definir y usar la palabra _intransigente_ de Natasha; lo que diferenciaba a Sam de Steve, a Tony de Banner, a Natasha del soldado del Invierno. Era, posiblemente, lo que separaba los actos de los Vengadores de los de Loki, Ultron, El Mandarin, Vulture y muchos otros.

Sí hay una oportunidad de pedir perdón, que se escuche. Sí hay la posibilidad de obtener justicia en vez de venganza, que se tenga. Sí hay una oportunidad de que él acepte sus responsabilidades como héroe, sin ser un asesino, que se tomen.

Dejo el cuerpo del doctor atrás con una última noqueada, de todas formas el personal médico de la nave lo mantendría vivo. Se dejó caer al lado del capitán, dejando que el cuerpo del mayor pesará sobre él.

No necesitaba un abrazo, estaba lejos de volver a querer que alguien lo abrazara ahora. Necesitaba que alguien lo mantuviera aplastado contra la pared para no volver e ir a terminar lo que empezó.

Y es que era muy, _muy difícil,_ no hacer eso.

.

.

.

Las dos naves llegaron al complejo horas después, cuando terminaron de confinar a todos los involucrados, cuando reintegraron los equipos y todos pasaron por el leve chequeo médico requerido, determinando que solamente hubo un par de cortes en la mejilla y una que otra fractura sin crisis. La primera misión como Vengadores había salido bien, contando con el hecho de que tenían a todos hechos prisioneros en la otra nave muy lejos de Peter.

Iron-Man fue el primero que encontró a Steve y a Peter ahí abajo, con una cara que preveía el ataque de pánico que gracias al cielo pudo contener el hombre de hierro. Peter no está seguro qué fue lo primero que paso por la mente del ingeniero; en si él ya se había convertido en asesino o si el capitán le había atravesado el escudo para detenerlo, como lo hecho en Siberia.

Si sus pensamientos eran demasiado ofensivos, por esa mañana no le importaba mucho.

Una vez cerciorado que seguía vivo, le dedico una mirada reprobatoria como ninguna antes, pasó de largo a ambos y comenzó a revisar y darle órdenes a Viernes mientras ellos dos seguían ahí sentados observando todo. En cuanto los médicos se llevaron a De la Barrera y al General, Steve por fin se puso de pie dejando de aplastar con su cuerpo y entre la pared a su pobre figura. Fue difícil, a decir verdad.

Eran las diez de la mañana, ninguno ha dormido todavía pero aun así se quedaron en la zona Oeste donde Hill, Hope y Clint ya los esperaban adentro. Los demás soldados raso se quedaron a desembarcar las naves, entre sus tareas bajar a las celdas a los prisioneros, acto que Peter prefirió no observar ante su preocupación de su poco control.

— Bien hecho. — escuchó a Hill felicitarlos a su manera, aunque su cara igualmente se mantenía seria. Pese a sus palabras ninguno ahí tenía una cara feliz, Peter sentía las miradas de todos sobre él y a Tony de vez en vez también le dirigían varías de desacuerdo y reprimenda.

Como si él no tuviera ya mucho en que pensar y emociones que controlar, como a alguien se le ocurriera recriminarle su participación a su mentor volvería a explotar. Por eso mismo se puso detrás de la figura de Steve en todo momento desde que llegó; recargado en el barandal metálico de las escaleras de la instalación con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, bien podía pasar desapercibido. Pensándolo mejor, ojala alguien dijese algo estúpido en contra del ingeniero, así al menos tendría una buena excusa de volver a estampar su puño en algo.

— Vayan a descansar — Hill volvió a tomar la palabra —, después de la hora de la comida habrá una pequeña sesión para hablar de los últimos detalles del a misión. Stark, el representante de Brasil quiere vernos.

El hombre de hierro salió de su traje y lo mando al taller con Viernes, pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras hacía Hill, aun con la mirada dura en sus facciones y atravesando sin importancia la figura del capitán.

— En la tarde, en mi oficina. — la orden fue clara, fría y muy seca y Tony no esperó a que le contestará la afirmación obligada. Peter debía estar mal de la cabeza, porque no le importaba mucho.

— ¿Qué pasara con ellos? — soltó de forma repentina, aunque su corazón haya decidido que no seguiría un camino oscuro, sus palabras y su mente salieron como si se estuviera sumergiendo en las tinieblas.

Tanto así que el capitán se puso aún más rígido en su lugar con los puños apretados; las venas de su cuello blanco resaltadas, su cabeza ladeada levemente en su dirección queriendo anticipar sus movimientos. Parecía dispuesto a intervenir si él movía un dedo en contra de Stark, cosa que hizo reír amargamente a Peter en su interior. Bonita la hora en que Steve volvía a proteger a Tony, después de casi matarlo.

Iron-Man dejó de subir los escalones, volteando a verle con una mirada sin emociones que no contestaba nada a su pregunta y temores. Peter no entendía si el hombre le permitió ir, ¿por qué ahora parecía que no debió hacerlo? ¿Se arrepentía? ¿Por qué sentía como si a Tony también le doliera que él estuvo a punto de matar a alguien a golpes? Y aun así parecía más enfadado por no seguir sus órdenes que por casi convertirse en homicida voluntariamente.

Todos parecían preocupados por él y odiando a Stark otra vez, las mismas miradas en su contra que hubo en la Guerra Civil, Clint claramente sopesando en encajarle una ceja a su director. Steve y Natasha por el contrario, eran pura compresión en sus rostros y vergüenza, más notable en el soldado que en la pelirroja pero ahí estaban. Y Tony no dejaba salir nada, no mostraba nada, como si lo hubiera convertido a él en un sujeto cualquiera e invisible; y eso lo estaba también destrozando por dentro.

— Se entregaran a juicio marcial, bajo la jurisdicción del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU y seguramente irán a la Balza una vez descubramos sus motivos. — contestó Hope, después de tanto tiempo permitir el silencio

— Bien. — juicio marcial significaba que no había posibilidad de dejarlos libres, ¿no? Eso estaba bien, eso era la _justicia,_ cuando alguien pagaba por sus crimines, por sus delitos como debía de hacerse en el mundo terrenal.

Peter estuvo de acuerdo con ello toda su vida; sus padres tuvieron justicia, su tío Ben la obtuvo tiempo después y eso estaba bien, porque ahora May la tendría igual. Eso debía darle paz a su alma.

¡¿Por qué mierdas entonces sentía pura ira?!

Salió de su escondite, atravesó el lugar a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a las escaleras del otro extremo. Estuvo a punto de subirlas de un solo salto, cuando Steve habló.

— Peter, sé que no era lo que buscabas. Pero créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor.

Y _explotó._

— ¡Lo mejor era que me dejaras matarlos! — aventó una mesa que jamás notó que estaba ahí, con gran fuerza que el escritorio de metal se chocó con uno de los ventanales reforzándolos, estrellándolo. Por suerte nadie estaba de ese lado, porque ni siquiera se fijó. — ¡En mi vida podría dejar de golpearlos una y otra vez sin cansarme! ¡Porque cargo odio, rencor, depresión y maldita sea, al menos quiero desquitarme con uno de ellos y ciertamente ninguno de ustedes debería meterse en mi camino!

— Eso no la traerá de vuelta. — el castañito puso atención a su mayor, quien parecía salir de un mal recuerdo al verle a los ojos chocolate que compartían —. Peter, nada va a traer de vuelta a May.

Algo le decía que se detuviera a escuchar, a observar. Y una vez más, su corazón y cerebro estaban en guerra.

— No debieron quitármela en primer lugar.

Y tras decir esto, se fue. Salio por la puerta escurridiza y esperó a que volviera a sellarse recargando su espalda contra ella.

El corazón de Parker iba rápido, su respiración era la de un toro enojado, sus movimientos muy bruscos. Pero algo le dijo, aquella vocecita que funcionaba como su conciencia en ocasiones, que se recordará la imagen de Tony, que era el misma que él veía en el espejo todos los días desde hace cinco meses; derrotado, rendido, sin esperanza, solo.

Entonces escuchó lo que pasaba ahí adentró gracias a su oído.

— ¿Estarás contento? El chico sufrió por esto, Stark. — ahí estaba el estúpido comentario de Clint, por supuesto.

— Jamás debió de haber ido. — reprochó Sam igualmente.

— Él tenía que enfrentar esto, antes de que pasara más tiempo. — aunque las voces se amortiguaban por el refuerzo de la puerta y las paredes, Peter pudo identificar lo controlada que estaba la voz de Tony.

O el hombre se rompería a llorar o a gritar, pero peleaba contra ello. Entonces vinieron más comentarios, llegaron a un punto de volverse gritos y tras un gritó de discreción por parte de Hope, la única verdaderamente neutral ahí, volvieron a ser comentarios apenas audibles pero llenos de bastante enojo por parte de todos. Sam y Clint de pronto se convirtieron en los voceros de los demás, discutiendo contra Tony.

— Tiempo era lo que necesitaba para recuperarse, no para enfrentarse a los sujetos que le quitaron su familia.

— ¿Y dejar que creciera con ese odio? Ese niño es luz pura, no permitiré que jamás se pierda.

— Pues ahora sí que se ha perdido, porque casi se convierte en asesino por tu ridículo experimento.

— ¡Él tenía que tener su propia justicia! Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que su odio sólo le hiciera sentir deseos de venganza que lo consumiría día tras días. — las últimas palabras parecía que fueron deletreadas una por una, con fuerza, pero después perdieron aquella rudeza convirtiéndose apenas en susurros lastimeros — Yo nunca le arrebataría la oportunidad de tenerla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso era lo que necesitaba? ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió, que hoy mismo el chico pudo haber hecho algo que lo transformaría después? — Wanda por el contrario jamás sonó molesta, sólo triste y posiblemente enojada consigo misma por no poder ayudarle.

— Él es mejor que yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — indago la chica socavita, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender. El silencio se volvió largo, asfixiante y Peter tenía duda si debía volver a entrar o no a parar todo aquello.

— Que Rogers se los explique. — fue el último comentario de Tony, antes de escucharse grandes pasos pero lejanos a la salida, perdiéndose tal vez por los ventanales rumbo al patio.

Una vez más el silencio desprendía de aquella sala, Peter menos molesto que antes pegó su oreja contra la superficie a mas no poder, intentando escuchar el momento en el que Steve aclarará todo aquello.

— ¿Steve? — insistió Wanda una vez más, con cuidado de sonar prudente y no desesperada como seguro estaba.

— Los padres de Tony no tuvieron un accidente, los asesinó un Soldado del Invierno. Bucky.

Peter sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: ¡Carajo!

.

.

.

Lo que ocurrió tiempo después Peter lo desconocía, salió prácticamente corriendo del pasillo directo a su habitación a encerrarse, llevando dos días enteros ahí metido. Si los Vengadores pelearon o no con Steve, si le recriminaron o seguían pensando igual sobre Tony, todo eso lo desconocía y en realidad no quiso pensar en ello.

Tan sólo él tuvo que desprenderse del traje como si quemara, aventar con fuerza destructora sus dispositivos de disparo, abandonar su cuerpo entre cobijas y su cama para tranquilizarse y no ir a golpear a Steve por idiota.

Rogers había prometido explicarle lo que ocurrió en verdad en Siberia cuando se sintiera listo. Y maldita sea, ¡que en ese momento aún no se sentía listo!

Se pasó horas maldiciendo y peleando contra las almohadas al Capitán, al susodicho Bucky, y a todo aquel que se le pasara por la cabeza por idiotas. Casi a todos, de hecho, porque todos fueron unos idiotas. Cinco horas después, Peter lloraba de tristeza por Tony, por Bucky y por aquellos que llamó idiotas, porque si lo eran, pero eran unos idiotas buenos demasiado impulsivos y testarudos.

Entendió mucho más ahora, desde la tontería de Steve por querer proteger a Bucky y a Tony de ellos mismos, hasta el por qué Tony les perdono. Porque el odio era malo, destructivo y las dudas y temores solo fomentaban dolor y traumas.

Muchos podían creer que Steve decidió proteger a Bucky de Tony desde el principio y por eso ocultó la verdad, pero Peter podía formular una teoría más, y era que Steve siendo tan cabezota y arrogante como era, intentó protegerlos a ambos hasta poder tener seguridad de que nada malo pasaría entre ellos. El muy idiota creyéndose el soldado perfecto, el Todo Poderoso que quería salvar al mundo, no quería que Bucky pagará seguramente por algo forzado a hacer, mientras que no quería al mismo tiempo que Tony sufriera enterándose de que sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente. Ciertamente, que Steve era el noble más idiota de todo el mundo.

¿Qué había esperado el hombre que pasara? ¿Qué existiera el día perfecto para contarle a Tony la verdad, que el hombre no odiara a su amigo por al menos un tiempo largo y en vez de eso, le diera un abrazo de bienvenida a sus vidas? Seguramente, sí.

¿Qué creía Tony? ¿Qué Steve, siendo como era, no iba a intentar defender a su amigo que fue torturado, manipulado y despedazado? Al que por cierto, creía muerto, no hecho un conejillo de indias. ¿Qué merecía Bucky? ¿Justicia o castigo? El Tony Stark millonario de veintiuna años seguramente demandaría por castigo, el Tony que se convertía en Iron-Man para pelear contra los malos, pediría justicia por igual. Pero no, el hombre seguramente que se autocriticaba, no se sentía tan digno de pedir ninguna de las dos cosas y por eso no dijo nada al equipo una vez regreso de Siberia. Pero por supuesto que sí.

Uno el mártir y el otro el santo. Pero que par tan idiota.

Cuando se sintiera mejor, se hizo la promesa de ponerlos en fila india a todos y darles zapes de los buenos a cada uno, y si alguien seguía reprochándole sus actos a Tony o a Steve, les daría doble zape.

Después de su promesa terminó llorando una vez más hasta quedar dormido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, la verdad es que le gustaría no volver a despertar y quedarse relajado sobre la cama.

Cambio su perspectiva cuando su cansancio se volvió en sueños, sus sueños en pesadillas.

Comenzó el estando en su antiguo departamento, en su viejo hogar saliendo por el pasillo de su cuarto en una mañana de domingo, en pijama y somnoliento, observó a May recostada en el sillón leyendo con un café en su mano libre. Ella elevó su rostro, le sonrió con un buenos días saliendo de sus delgados labios.

Peter iba a responderle, siempre le respondía de la misma forma porque ella le contagiaba su alegría un domingo por la mañana.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, de hecho no podía mover su boca y ella no podía escucharle. De hecho, parecía que ella ni siquiera podía verle porque volvió como si nada a su lectura. Comenzó a desesperarse, a mover los brazos pidiendo su atención en un terrorífico silencio. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo era sometido a una velocidad horrible, un latigazo de tiempo lo transportó a un lugar con ruidos fuertes, cosas cayendo, niños gritando, la lluvia cayendo a tormenta. Humo por todos lados, el varado a mitad de Water Street sin poder moverse cuando un misil venía a impactarse. Todos corriendo menos él.

— ¡No! — gritó en su sueño, cubriéndose por reacción con sus brazos cuando el misil impacto.

Salió volando entre los gritos, con todo su cuerpo ardiendo en las llamas del a explosión. Su piel rostizándose, el dolor agónico.

Su espalda estampándose contra un auto, doblándose al golpearle un poste, las vértebras rotas y el aullando por ayuda.

Nadie podía escucharlo, no con las risas de May que daba después de ver su comedía favorita en la tele. El gritaba y ella reía, reía y reía sin parar mientras el sufría.

 _Sé un buen niño, mi bebé._ Fue lo último que dijo su madre, recordando como tocó su mejilla por última vez.

 _Cuida de tu tía Peter, y en la noche te prometo armar legos después de la cena._ Fue lo último que le prometió el tío Ben, despeinándole su cabello.

 _Hoy será un día tranquilo, acompáñame Peter._ Esa fue May, el día que murió.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños al mejor sobrino del mundo!_ May, felicitándolo en su último cumpleaños con un pastel en manos.

 _Ya, ya. Pronto estarás bien, Peter._ Su tía, su cabello cosquilleándole el rostro cuando le beso su frente sudorosa por el resfriado.

Mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en llamas y el gritaba, recordó lo hermosa que fue su tía. Lo simpática, lo tierna en unos días, lo gruñona en otros, cuando se tiñó el cabello rubio, cuando se le quemaba la comida.

Ella estuvo en su vida tanto tiempo, que dolía más su muerte que su cuerpo volverse ceniza.

Cuando la última imagen de May desaparecía, el mismo fondo de su pesadilla también. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar frio, no se veía a si mismo pero su cuerpo estaba desparramado en alguna roca helada, suficiente para que sus quemaduras se quejaran del cambio. ¿Estaba nevando? Algo frio caía en su cara.

— Peter

La voz del Cap, lo estaba llamando. Enfocó mejor su vista hacía arriba tratando de buscarlo, pero en vez de toparse con aquellos ojos azules, los mieles de May eran quienes lo observaban fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro. La silueta de sus dedos daba escalofríos, el camino que estos hacían sobre su mejilla dolían, pero ella seguía viéndose hermosa aun toda pálida con algo rojo escurriendo de su cabeza por el contorno de su cara.

— May. Perdóname…

— Peter, debes despertar. — ella lo volvía a alejar, pero cuando habló y tal vez por su mera imaginación, tal vez vio sangre en la boca de la mujer. Pero no le importaba, sólo sentía como es que se quería quedar ahí con ella.

— No, May, por favor.

— ¡Peter! — el gritó de ella lo espantó, pero no tanto como la imagen del escudo con estrella a milímetros de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos ante el pánico y una estrujada en el corazón. Fue al momento del impacto que abrió los ojos. Por fin.

Ante la nueva vista que ya sabía era real, se topó en su habitación de blancas paredes y luces que destellaron su vista, unas manos sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza y le ardía el cuello como si tuvieras heridas abiertas recién hechas. La histeria gobernaba su cuerpo y mente, ¿Qué tal si era una pesadilla nueva donde fue secuestrado? ¿Dónde iban a torturarlo? ¡Debía escapar, debía escapar ahora!

— ¡Peter! ¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡Era una pesadilla! — dejo de retorcerse cuando identifico la voz del capitán.

Concentro su visión en un punto para recuperar estabilidad, dejando sus ojos fijos en los azules cielo del hombre rubio, quien no llevaba su escudo en manos ni intentaba matarlo. Se concentró en esas pestañas rubias caídas por lo largo que eran, de las pecas poco notorias en la esquina de sus ojos y mejillas, de la barba de días que se negaba a desaparecer de su siempre tan pulcra imagen. Fue bajo aquel análisis que sus pulmones comenzaron a palparse con furia y recordó que necesitaba oxígeno. Volvió a respirar aunque jamás supo cuando dejo de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué…? — su voz salió ronca, como si se la hubiera pasado gritando porque su garganta la tenía raspada a horrores. Hablando de raspadas, observo que el capitán tenía un rasguño cruzando por su nariz y muchos más en los brazos.

Eran marcas al rojo vivo que comenzaban a sanar, pero ahí estaban de todas maneras confirmando que fue Peter, debido al dolor en la punta de sus dedos. Posiblemente tenía rota algunas uñas.

También empezó a llorar, una vez más sin que pudiera evitarlo. El fortachón de inmediato lo tomó entre sus brazos sin dudarlo.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Tranquilo.

— Lo siento, lo siento. — sus balbuceos que eran un intento de disculpa, iban por muchas cosas más allá de los rasguños. Y es que Steve seguramente había pasado por pesadillas y nadie estuvo ahí para abrazarlo a él, creyéndolo indestructible y eternamente valiente. De hecho nada de lo que Peter pensaba ahora tenía sentido, pero quería, no, tenía la insana necesidad de disculparse por el dolor de Steve, por sus miedos, aunque seguramente el apenas aprendía a hablar cuando ocurría todo aquello.

— No te disculpes Peter. Todo estará mejor.

Steve no sabía porque él se disculpaba, pero no importaba porque Steve lo estaba abrazando y aparte de los brazos del Tony junto con su reactor, en aquel momento no podía haber nada más cálido que donde el recostaba su cara para apartar sus miedos.

Ambos con sus super oídos prevenían que pasos rápidos y agiles se acercaban con prisa. Por un minuto Peter sintio su cara arder porque alguien más allá escuchado sus paranoias, pero soltó un suspiro aliviado entre su llanto cuando fue Tony quien se adentró a la habitación con preocupación notada en cada poro de su ser.

— ¿Chico? — los ojos chocolates del mayor viajaron de Steve a él, de él a Steve y se repitió varias veces como si el hombre no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ah, cierto. Esos dos seguían peleados y el Tony tenía el leve temor, ahora comprendido y justificado, que Steve entre en su modo asesino automático contra él. Y como si un nuevo golpe se le hubiera dado, Peter para su interminable vergüenza y sorpresa volvía a dejar salir lagrimas como cascada por sus mejillas, aferrándose al pecho del capitán.

— ¡Tony! ¡Lo siento! No quería desobedecerte, no quería decepcionarte otra vez, ¡pero lo hice y te metí en problemas! ¡Todos te reclamaron, te gritaron, Clint fue un idiota, Sam fue más idiota y los demás seguramente también fueron idiotas! No quería meterte en problemas, yo no quería matarlos en realidad pero sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer, que se lo debía a May y al tío Ben. Estaba enojado, molesto, confundido y tuve miedo y tú seguramente también sentiste todo eso y nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntarlo. Yo no lo hice, fui un tonto y… y… ¡lo siento!

En su embarrado de palabras, a la mitad de estar sacando todo lo que tenía adentro y jamás ha podido poner en palabras, seguramente fue cuando Tony fue contra todo pronóstico y se unió a él por su espalda, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos y la mano contraria puesta en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos enredados con cariño.

— Ay chico, sólo estaba preocupado de que fuera demasiado pronto para ti. Pero es que vivir una vida en la ignorancia y sintiéndote impotente y culpable tampoco te hubiera traído nada bueno. — no, Peter estaba totalmente de acuerdo que tener todo _eso_ guardado adentro no era para nada sano. — Pero ya todo estará bien, Peter. Tú _estarás_ bien.

Se lo repetiría, días tras días la misma frase. "Estarás bien" sería su parte favorita de siempre, que al mirarse al espejo haría desparecer esa mirada oscura de él hasta que una mañana simplemente no vuelva jamás. Peter no estaba solo, debía metérselo bien al fondo en la cabeza y entenderlo, aceptarlo.

Aunque por esa noche el sentimiento desesperado no se iba, lo seguiría intentando toda la vida hasta encontrar la paz. Mientras tanto, encerrado en su habitación sin muchos testigos de su comportamiento infantil, se aseguró en los brazos de Steve y no se separó de él cuando se retorció como gusano hasta quedar frente a Tony y su reactor, escondiendo de nueva cuenta su rostro en aquella luz que alejaba todo pensamiento negro de su mente. Ninguno de los adultos le rechazó.

— Los dos son unos idiotas. Los detesto. — confesó entre sollozos, que si bien merecía una tunda por la falta de respeto, por esa noche y su floreciente honestidad, suponía que estaba bien.

Súper bien, quedo confirmado cuando sus sollozos fueron acompañados por dos débiles risas muy divertidas. A lo mejor debería sentirse ahogado en medio de aquellos dos con cuerpos de bestias, más por uno que por el otro, pero el único sentimiento que lo embargo en su estado fue el de protección. Uno que necesitaba con urgencia, si era realista.

— No creas que no te castigaré por desobedecerme. — le dijo Tony tiempo después, aunque Peter ya lo sabía. Aun así, no evitó que el niño llorará más por saberse en problemas de todas formas.

— _¡Steeev!_ — su pequeño lamento se amortiguo contra el pecho del otro, escuchándose patéticamente como un berrinche donde solo le faltaba patalear. Si no lo hacía, sinceramente, fue porque su cuerpo por esa noche parecía no querer moverse de lo cómodo que estaba.

— Shh, shh. — confortó el soldado, dando leves golpecitos en su estómago como apoyo emocional tras su castigo, del cual, no se salvaría.

Oh, pero que injusta la vida.

* * *

¹)¡Hey! ¡Ustedes levanten las manos! ¡Ahora, ahora!

²)¡Es un vengador!

Deberían darle gracias a mi gripe, porque de no ser que me siento morir para ser tan cruel, este hubiera sido el ultimo capitulo todo Sad. Gracias a que no tengo ganas de nada, aquí lo dejo por ahora, ¡pero el siguiente va a ser el último! Y un pequeño Epilogo pa'no perder la costumbre :3

Subiré otro Two-Shot también, ira sobre Alpha/Steve despertando en los 70° justamente para conocer al bebé Tony, su omega predestinado. Jujuju

Gracias por sus comentarios y estrellitas! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota:**_ Recuerden que este fic se basó e inspiró en la canción "Gone, gone, gone - Phillip Phillips"

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 _ **Parte VII:**_

 _ **Por ti.  
**_

* * *

Peter sabía que lo tuvo que haber notado antes, después de todo se puede considerar a sí mismo y con total modestia, que después de Natasha era él con mejor percepción para las relaciones, en especifica la de los dos grandes héroes.

Posiblemente deba echarle la culpa a su pequeño desanimo después de la misión, o porque estaba tan a gusto con la total atención que recibía por parte de ambos; sin reuniones aburridas o misiones _secretas,_ sin peleas ni miradas feas o pizca de incomodidad. Es más, estaba seguro que la Guerra Civil se borró de su mente durante esa semana que era la sombra en cada habitación donde se encontrarán Steve o Tony.

No, ellos no se dirigían palabra a no ser que la conversación llevará más de un tema y bastante superficial, ni mucho menos compartían miradas y muy apenas compartían el mismo espacio. Pero era el tan insólito hecho de que no escaparan de la presencia del otro sólo por estar un rato con él.

Y no, no se dio cuenta en todos esos días y no fue hasta que estuvo frente a la tumba de May.

Ahí frente a su lápida de mármol elegante y palabras fantasiosas grabadas en oro apantallante, con un ramo de orquídeas y rosas blancas dejadas en un florero de cristal muy discreto y adornando su entorno.

— Hola May.

Era duro el silencio, era cruel la falta de respuesta, pero al menos ya no sentía su corazón arder ante la pérdida. Ahora sólo era un vacío, frio y muy oscuro, pero sin dolor, cosa que agradecía.

Peter conocía las tituladas Fases de Duelo por alguna clase de ética, o tal vez en ciencias de la salud de tercer grado. El punto era que reconocía a las malditas y sus cinco puntos de acción por los cuales ya había pasado.

Negación, donde las personas intentan decirse a sí mismas que lo que haya pasado, como perder un ser querido, era lo más absurdo y extraño que pudo haberle pasado. Poniéndose él como ejemplo, tomando el hecho de que era el jodido superhéroe de Queens y peleó en duros enfrentamientos, sonaba mucho más irreal que haya perdido a May. Han pasado todos esos meses, afrontándose a la absurda realidad negándose a sí mismo que eso era genuinamente posible, que de hecho lo fue.

Rabia, o la maldita rabia. Sinónimo fuerte y poderoso de enojo, ira, malestar, confusión y desacuerdo; la gente se decía a sí misma "de todas las personas del mundo, de los jodidos siete millones que habitan en el y con todas las desgracias que he sufrido, ¿por qué a mí?". Quedaba perfecto para Peter, de hecho se enfrentó al capitán por esa misma razón la primera noche que el hombre fue a visitarlo a su habitación y al final de la última misión donde, claramente, su rabia se vio materializada al estrellar una mesa con un cristal. Por qué no era para nada justo que él, quien había perdido a sus padres y al tío Ben antes, se quedara prácticamente huérfano ante la monstruosidad del mundo. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes traumas y faltantes en su vida.

Negociación, posiblemente la más patética de todas y que recuerda haber cruzado encerrado en su habitación después de las pesadillas; esa donde las personas y él mismo, miran al techo o al cielo vacío en un intento de implorar un intercambio con cualquier ser que te pueda escuchar y cumplir el mandato. Sí, ahí donde hablabas con aquel Todo Poderoso para que te regresara tu vida a como la tenías antes, a como era normal y se podía ser feliz a cambio de cosas tan patéticas. En el caso de Peter, fue pedirle a May que regresara con él y dejaría de ser Spider-Man para siempre. No funciono, llegó la decepción.

Depresión, si bien es cuando se pierde toda esperanza y por eso es el penúltimo paso, Peter sospechaba que todo ese tiempo él estuvo atrapado ahí mismo con la desahuciada emoción de la tristeza y desolación. No hay mucho que decir sobre ella, ni siquiera recordar cuantas lagrimas ha dejado tiradas por todo el complejo gracias a su maldita insistencia de permanecer con él y dejarlo hundirlo en el dolor.

Aceptación, donde Peter se encontraba ahora. Donde ya no dolía o ardía la herida, donde no sentías las cicatrices frescas ni estorbosas, justo recordando como respirar sin sentir que cada aliento era un desperdicio en su intento de volver a ser feliz. En esta fase, la aproximación y las sutiles pistas de la muerte pasando por ahí dejando frio a su víctima. Pero también daba cierta paz al momento de su retirada, quitando peso de sus hombros y dejándolo libre a sus emociones más olvidadas como la calma o la diversión.

Aceptación, esa donde heridas y raspones estaban sanadas, frías y secas. Donde posiblemente del otro lado no haya nada más que malos recuerdos, pero ahora recubiertos por una capa fina de pura determinación y convicción.

Por eso la noche anterior y como si nada, a mitad de la cena donde se escuchaban salvajes masticadas y pésimos modales más por unos que por otros, Peter sintió la necesidad de pedir en voz alta que quería ir una vez más al cementerio de Queens. Natasha y Scott miraban de un lado a otro permaneciendo en silencio, Wanda le tendió su mano y la apretó solemnemente; Steve y Tony pasaban de sus propias miradas hacía él como solamente podían hacerlo, él por supuesto se sintió extraño por pedirlo tan repentinamente pero sólo permaneció sentado en espera de una respuesta.

— Mañana tenía una reunión importante, pero Happy puede llevarte y los alcanzó después. — Tony lo hizo sonar tan sencillo que Peter se lo creyó, hasta que el ingeniero puso una mueca extraña en su rostro — Espera, Pepper y Happy se van a Grecia mañana.

Peter no quería ni preguntar cómo es que el hombre se olvida tan sencillamente de las cosas importantes pero recuerde fórmulas que hizo a los cuatro años. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él también había olvidado que Pepper se había despedido de él por videollamada desde ayer. Oh, bueno.

— Puedo llevarlo yo y nos alcanzas luego. — Rogers apenas y conectaba su mirada azul con la del ingeniero, pero el de ojos chocolate siempre le rehuía en esa forma tan graciosa de moverse tan extravagante.

Tony pareció nervioso por unos segundos y por eso el capitán no siguió presionando ni Peter, conociendo perfectamente porque el hombre aún no se sentía tan a gusto de dejarlos solos sin Viernes supervisándolos. Pero por primera vez no tardo más que cinco segundos en aceptar, un nuevo record cabe añadir.

— Entonces, ¡bien! — con la superficialidad que caracterizaba sus sonrisas y todos los demás soltando un escondido suspiro de alivio, volvieron a sus respectivas comidas.

Peter por otro lado comenzaba a sospechar que su boca tenía vida propia, porque el cosquilleo en su estómago sinónimo de nervios, le daba a entender que tal vez hacer esa visita era una muy mala idea. Al menos iría con el capitán en su vieja Harley, debía enfocarse en eso.

— ¿Puedes traerme un emparedado de Deli-Grocery¹? Los presumes tanto que siempre que te veo pienso en ellos. Y en comida. — pidió Scott para romper la tensión, cosa que el chico agradecía

— Siempre piensas en comida.

— Pero es "comida" diferente cuando veo a Peter. — se defendió la hormiga ante la sonrisa socarrona de Wanda.

Desde que esos dos destruyeron la cocina parecía que se habían declarado la guerra. Tal vez porque Wanda perdió su gabardina favorita cuando se redujo en cenizas, o porque Scott casi pierde las cejas. Por otro lado, ver la repetición todas las noches de ese momento era la única forma para que Peter durmiera sin pesadillas, y para que le doliera la pansa de la risa.

— ¡Claro! Tienen que probarlos, son los mejores de Queens y del mundo.

— Eso dices hasta que pruebes lo de la prisión, la señora Pau sí que sabía dorar el pan. — Peter considero aquello con suma seriedad, mientras los demás adultos incluidos Visión, miraban reprobatoriamente al hombre hormiga — ¿Qué?

— Sí, el gourmet de la prisión es un gran motivo para terminar ahí. — con su sonrisa sarcástica, Lang hizo un puchero de ofensa en contra de Stark.

— En Brooklyn son mejores y menos peligrosos. — ante la opinión del capitán se escucharon varios abucheos seguidos por miles de tipos de emparedados por cada vengador defendiendo su lugar natal.

Peter entre el debate y la risa, sólo escucho el murmullo de Tony detrás de su café.

— Estoy rodeado de silvestres². — sí, el millonario recibió otro abucheo por su tan _discriminatorio_ y extrañado comentario que sumaron muchos otros en la disputa de comidas.

Primero pasaron por los emparedados donde sorpresivamente le llovieron abrazos por parte de todo el vecindario; la señora Murphy del primer piso del edificio de los departamentos, quien por ocasión se encontraba desayunando ahí, le apretujo los cachetes pidiéndole que los visitara más seguido. El capitán cubierto con gorra, ropas holgadas y lentes para pasar desapercibido fue quien pudo sacarlo de ese mar de saludos abrumadores, aunque tuvo que prometer que volvería regularmente a saludar.

Entonces helo ahí, con su inseparable sudadera gris que era lo único que lo salvaba de congelarse ante el fresco viento. Miró por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta que el panorama le presentaba lapidas y más lapidas, tonos grises y tonos viejos, los únicos colores vivos eran los de las flores olvidadas en tumbas solitarias. No era un paisaje alentador ni bonito, ahora que lo observaba con ojo crítico.

— No he venido a visitarlos, lo lamento. No voy a mentir, no es que estuviera ocupado todo este tiempo, pero no me sentía preparado para esto. — no lo estaba todavía y no creía que lo estaría algún día, pero lo intentaba —. Sé que no querías que me convirtiera en un superhéroe, que no me pasara nada malo. Pero después de la última misión, donde salte desde un avión por el techo de la más peligrosa de las favelas, creo que ahora no se siente correcto guardarlo, ¿me entiendes? Además, ahora tengo una convicción real para hacer lo que hago.

Suspiró, eso sí que era largo.

— Antes creía que lo correcto era hacer uso de mi nuevo poder y salvar a la gente, convertirme en su héroe y que era importante. Lo sigo creyendo, claro, pero ahora es diferente. Los vengadores tienen ese nombre tan curioso, ya sabes, pero apenas entiendo su significado. — no se enteró cuando es que la voz de le rompió y su rostro se encontraba húmedo por las disimuladas lágrimas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para animarse a soltar las siguientes palabras —; Atrapamos a quienes hicieron esto May. Los encerraron apenas Natasha terminó con ellos en el interrogatorio, los pusieron en la Balza. Ya todo está bien May.

Ya todo está _bien._ Por primera vez podía creerlo y sentirlo como debía ser; el odio, el rencor, la ira, todo ello se había esfumado de su sistema en el momento que la espía rusa le abrazó confesándole que los causantes de su tragedia quedarían encerrados para toda la vida. No le quisieron decir que fue lo que habían planeado esos hombres, la verdad es que había visto nervioso a todo el equipo cuando evitaron esa parte de la información, pero Peter sintió que el gran peso de la culpa y la responsabilidad por el asesinato de May se escapaba de sus hombros.

Por eso también había tardado en volver al cementerio, sintiendo que sólo podía volver a darle la cara a los recuerdos de su familia en el momento que tomara a los responsables bajo las leyes, las reglas, lo _correcto._ Ahora es como si no sintiera la vergüenza o la pena ahí con ellos frente a su memoria, porque les había traído una paz, a sí mismo más que nada.

Una vez más podía agradecérselo a Tony y a Steve. Al primero por haberle dado la oportunidad de tomar aquella vendetta como a él más le funcionará, al segundo, por haberle encaminado por un camino diferente al de la oscuridad.

Steve le había dicho que todos ellos habían estado alguna vez en el mismo lugar que él, entre los límites de lo que marcaría por siempre su vida y sus decisiones. Después de haber escuchado la verdad sobre los padres de Tony, _toda la verdad,_ entonces agradecía el doble por no haber tenido que tomar tan importante decisión él solo, o estaba seguro que la historia se hubiese repetido. Vicios para apaciguar los demonios internos, máscaras para aparentar fuerza, soledad para enfrentarte a batallas, terquedad y orgullo para no tener que sufrir a causa de otros ni por abandono; no, el no tendría que pasar por nada de ello, y por eso les debía más de lo que pensaban.

Ahora que lo comprendía, debía decírselo a May.

— Un héroe no puede salvar a todos, ni revivir a las víctimas inocentes. Pero un vengador puede terminar con el conflicto, un vengador puede reconstruir la paz en las familias al darles lo que querían, justicia. El tío Ben decía que la justicia limpia y blanca era lo correcto, entonces claramente los Vengadores no pueden dar eso a las personas, pero si la paz de volver a sentirse seguros.

Eran personas sorprendentes y poderosas llenas de sacrificios, dispuestas a pagar un precio por sus dones. Sólo faltaba seguir adelante.

Ahora una buena pregunta seguía en su mente, ahí justo frente a los nombres de su familia, ¿qué era lo que seguía por hacer? ¿Aferrarse al manto de Spider-Man? No sonaba lo más saludable, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo ahora que comprendía lo que era ser un Vengador.

Sí May estuviera ahí, seguramente tendría una buena respuesta para todo lo que le confundía.

Como sí el viento se hubiera ensañado con él, un golpe frio bofeteó su rostro, maldiciendo por lo bajo por no haber traído su chamarra extra que dejo sobre la motocicleta del capitán. Volteó hacía donde el soldado se quedó esperándolo, aunque noto tres cosas.

Antes que nada su chamarra efectivamente estaba sobre la Harley del capitán, donde el hombre permanecía recargando sus caderas en su preciada motocicleta con los brazos cruzados.

Fueron dos minutos lo que le tomo encontrar la dichosa chamarra, sobrepasando el pensamiento que aceptaba a la barba espesa y dorada del hombre como algo que permanecería con él de ahí en adelante.

Otros dos segundos en captar la figura recargada de la misma manera que el capitán, pero sobre el capo trasero de un flamante Lamborghini negro. Tony estaba ahí, con su pulcro traje de oficina _carísimo_ de Paris, pero con la corbata escarlata suelta con clase sobre su cuello y sin los lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos.

La ultima cosa en asimilar, que para ser sinceros le tomó cinco minutos más, es que ambos hombres estaban uno al lado del otro casi rozando sus hombros, en un momento de suma debilidad para los dos y aún pese eso no se estaban tratando de matar el uno al otro. Lo emocionante y lo que hizo dar varias vueltas a su cerebro, fue que ni él ni nadie más tenían que estar en medio de ambos para que compartieran el mismo espacio, _juntos_. Juntos, _juntos_.

Regreso su mirada frente al mural de May, movió sus ojos de un lado a otro analizando toda la información visual que acaba de recibir y todavía sentía que le faltaba una pieza más para encajar toda aquella locura.

Una bofetada helada más del viento, que literalmente estaba sintiendo en su rostro, acomodo sus ideas. Durante todos esos días, todo este tiempo, era la manera en que esos dos cohabitaban tal parece, ¡y él apenas se daba cuenta de todo ello!

Controlo la sonrisa boba que quería surgir en el rostro, tuvo que hacer varias muecas aunque temblaba por la risa que quería escapar de sus labios. Lo último que quería es que ellos creyeran que definitivamente se había vuelto loco en el cementerio.

Pero estaba feliz, joder que sí, porque significaba que algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo aquello, y aunque no haya tenido aún las respuestas que en verdad necesitaba, bueno, tal parecía que su nuevo sendero comenzaba a tener forma.

Pensando en ello, entre sus espasmos de risa e histeria, dejo un beso casto sobre la tumba de su tía mientras sonreía.

— Ahora estaremos bien, May.

.

.

.

A partir de la última visita de Peter a Calvary Queens, todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. En serio, _demasiado_ rápido, en un pestañeo estaba saliendo de su departamento con May rumbo a su trabajo, en otro pasaron cinco meses para lograr atrapar a De la Barrera y al general en donde, avergonzado y negándolo para toda la eternidad, se la paso siendo un manojo llorón con mocos y depresión absoluta. De no ser por los Vengadores, expertos en levantar los ánimos de un huérfano aparentemente, su estado hubiera sido reducido a una masa temblorosa, seguramente. O no, bueno, realmente no lo sabía pero no importa, el negara todo lo relacionado a llanto y dramas a partir de ahora.

Entonces, cinco meses en su estado pasivo-suicida, vino diciembre, el mes aparentemente favorito para todos los villanos que se ponían lucecitas de navidad para que los Vengadores estuvieran ocupados con ellos. Trabajos pequeños, por supuesto, misiones de rango amarillo se llenaron en el complejo para todos.

No importó de ninguna manera, Peter estuvo esperando con ansias el 16 de diciembre comiéndose las uñas y casi saltando del piso al techo a que llegara la fecha. No tenía idea de cómo era que Tony pasaba aquel aniversario, y sinceramente una parte de él tampoco quería saberlo porque bien pudo haber terminado como su mentor toda su vida de no haber tenido la oportunidad de descargar su coraje. Era siempre como un recordatorio viviente, toda la historia de Tony y de los Vengadores, de lo que pudo haber sido de él. Con el aniversario encima, ese día estaba sumamente curioso y nervioso por igual.

No fue el único, parecía que todos en el complejo se las arreglaron para estar ahí, incluso Hill revoloteó mucho rato por el ala Este sólo para _saludar._ Después y gracias a Visión, se vino a enterar que la directora de control y analística quería cerciorarse que no colapsaría las investigaciones por alguna otra Guerra Civil.

No pudo reprochárselo, tuvo un excelente punto.

Aunque derribándole las preocupaciones, Tony se pasó tranquilamente la mañana con Hope y entre llamadas con T'Challa de un lado a otro, mientras que Steve pareció "esfumarse", cada letra de la palabra bien usada, de la vista de todos. El día restante Peter y Visión acompañaron al ingeniero hasta en el taller cerciorándose que ninguna botella de whisky apareciera repentinamente, como había advertido Pepper y Rodhey.

Un milagro navideño, aunque la fecha celebrada estuviera lejos todavía, fue en el momento que Clint y Sam entraron al taller apartándose un poco junto a Tony. Peter y Visión fingieron quedarse lejos de ellos concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, pero él casi sonríe ante lo despistados que eran esos dos hombres, olvidándose de su súper oído y que el androide podía leer las mentes.

— Por favor, díganme que no crearon una zona radioactiva, otra vez.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste más?

— Nunca más volveré a darte material radioactivo. — si Peter pudiera verlos, estaba seguro que Clint seguramente sólo se encogió de hombros al no recibir su dichoso material, mientras que Sam hacía ese fruncimiento de labios cuando no estaba en su zona de confort.

— ¿No habíamos dejado en claro que eso fue solo culpa de Clint? — escuchó la acusación de Sam, y sí, Peter los conocía tan bien que de solo escucharlos ya los imaginaba como verlos de frente

— Traidor. — gruñó el arquero, Sam volteó a mirarle ofendido, pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Tony ya estaba levantando las manos en su dramática muestra de paz

— No hay juguetes radioactivos para ninguno de los dos, punto. ¿Era todo?

— ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaste hablar! — bramó Falcon perdiendo los estribos. El hombre para haber trabajado en terapia con veteranos, era demasiado explosivo.

— No lo golpees aún, hombre, o si no esto será en vano. — Clint uso el tonó que un dueño usaría con su perro rabioso

— Mi "compacto" ser es tu debilidad, no lo olvides.

— ¡Qué el tamaño no importa!

— Eso _jamás_ debe decirlo un hombre, Wilson, _jamás._ — pensándolo mejor, ante las bromas de Tony, Sam tenía razones para explotar

— Patético. — Clint seguía hablándole como la mayor decepción de su vida

— ¡¿Podemos ir al maldito grano?!

Peter estaba seguro de que entre tanta locura, Sam tendría que contratar su propio terapeuta antes de asesinar a alguien en el complejo por acumulación de estrés. Por otro lado, él se estaba ahorrando las carcajadas y estaba seguro que Visión también.

— Cierto. Tony, sabes que te detesto. — Clint y su tan escalofriante sinceridad, para ser un espía.

— Y por eso nuestra amistad es especial. — Tony, y su extraña manera de acomodarse a las palabras del arquero.

— Por lo mismo, sabes que el no haber firmado en un principio los acuerdos no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. No del motivo, al menos. Pero tampoco conocía toda la verdad.

Okey, para ese momento ya había dejado la herramienta que tenía en las manos y ladeo la cabeza en busca de escuchar mejor aquella charla cuyo tema era casi _tabú_ entre quienes fueron los primeros Vengadores. Ya había pasado un largo tiempo para ser sinceros en lo que tocaron ese tema, aunque estaba seguro que pensar aquello era demasiado ambiguo si se toma en cuenta que jamás lo hablaron frente a frente; y tampoco parecía ser el día indicado para tocar esa fibra frágil con Tony.

Sam fue el siguiente en hablar.

— Siendo honesto, no creo que haya cambiado la decisión de no firmar, aunque lo hice más por apoyar al capitán que por no creer en ellos. Pero el final hubiera sido diferente, de hecho, ni siquiera hubiéramos peleado.

— Pausa al juego chicos, alto. — el castaño, como era su costumbre últimamente, tomó un tonó serio en el asunto y el castañito apostaba a que el rostro del filántropo era de piedra. —; Se los separare para que les quede claro en sus cerebros de pollos fritos; Todos tomamos una decisión, _punto_. Cada quién con sus motivos, _punto_. Y a mí, de entre todos, me interesa poco lo que hubiera o no hubiera cambiado, _punto_. No soy de los que lloran sobre la leche derramada, sino de los que avanzan. O algo así iba el dicho, creo.

— Tienes razón, el "hubiera" no existe. — Tony no se permitió seguir divagando para cuando Clint ya estaba hablando de nuevo. — Entonces te ofrezco esto: nosotros detenemos a Rogers y tú lo golpeas.

El chico no lo resistió y el androide menos, ambos voltearon en dirección al pasillo donde esos tres comenzaban a decir ¿barbaridades?

—¿Eh? — fue todo lo coherente que salió de los labios del ingeniero, aunque esos dos parecían ir en serio con sus palabras.

— Debió decirnos a todos lo que paso con tus padres, lo que hizo el Soldado del Invierno, así al menos nosotros hubiéramos tomado una decisión al respecto. — Sam sonaba menos recio que Clint, pero su firmeza no dejaba dudas en sus palabras. — Yo sólo sabía que el viejo fue su mejor amigo y lo utilizaban como títere, pero jamás supe por qué lo ocultaba expresamente de ti.

— Seamos sinceros, lo hubieras querido asesinar. — añadió vagamente el arquero, Peter se puso rígido en su lugar como cada vez que tenía la inquietud de golpear al arquero o abrazarlo; casi más la primera que la segunda. Sin que lo supiera, Tony estaba en la misma postura física y emocional.

— Pero me hubieran detenido. — dijo entre dientes.

— Exacto. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y eso de alguna forma, también nos molesta.

Tras el taller se apreciaba como Clint apretujaba sus brazos contra su pecho y Sam tenía la quijada apretada. Iban muy, muy enserio.

— Te detesto, detesto a la arañita, así como detesto a Lang, pero si quieres golpear a Steve entonces lo sujetamos por ti.

— Tómalo o déjalo. — concluyó la oferta el arquero una vez más desafiando con la mirada al ingeniero, contradictorio a lo que le estaba ofreciendo junto al otro.

Tony se quedo callado, poco regular en él con esos dos enfrente de sus narices, pero al menos Parker y el androide comprendían lo que todo aquello significo para el adinerado; no sólo era una muestra de apoyo o palabras tan ridículas como ciertas, sino de las personas de quien venían. Algo parecido ya habrá venido de Natasha y Wanda pero sonaba más comprensible que lo hicieron aquellos dos con seudónimos de aves; no es que Barton y Wilson sean más idiotas de normal ni malos hombres, sólo que su lealtad desde siempre estuvo reafirmada a la contraparte de Tony, y que estuvieran ahí aclarando sus posiciones en aquella historia pero queriendo contribuir más a favor del hombre con el reactor era suficientemente raro como valioso.

No es como si de repente y de la nada decidan cambiarse de "bando" por así decirlo, después de todo la guerra tuvo su comienzo y su fin para todos ellos y nada podía cambiar lo ocurrido. Pero estaban dispuestos, a su burda y tosca manera como siempre, de poner la balanza en un peso justo para todos. Egoístamente y desde un punto de vista críticos, aquello se vería egoísta por parte de ambos que sólo fingían para aliviar la culpa; desde el punto de vista de Peter, el único que importaba realmente, era la última de las barreras para derrumbar en esa descabellada familia de héroes.

— Son unos idiotas. — fue lo único que respondió Tony, aunque con un tono menos que enojado o petulante. Simplemente lo dijo.

— ¿Eso es un no?

— ¿Qué les hace creer que los necesito para golpear a _Rogers_?

— Tu tamaño compacto, para empezar. — Sam y Clint tenían una forma curiosa de mostrar su apoyo, ciertamente.

— ¿Les recuerdo quien les da su sueldo?

— ¿Eso es un no? — volvió a repetir el hombre de las grandes alas, esta vez con un tono entre desesperado y nervioso.

— ¿Los demás que dijeron? — Peter no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que Tony preguntaba en conciso. Aunque no se tomó ni la molestia en preocuparse como es que tomaron todos la noticia de los padres asesinados por el Soldado del Invierno, tampoco vio que el capitán tuviera un nuevo club del odio establecido ni exploto la segunda Guerra Civil durante la cena siguiente.

Peter sonrió positivo, porque seguramente todos habían actuado de forma madura. Clint le arruinó primero su fantasía.

— Algunos ya lo sabían, cosa que me ofende, por cierto, pero te lo perdonaré por ahora. Wanda tuvo una larga charla con él, aunque sospecho que fueron más golpes de magia que otra cosa.

— Scott dijo que no tomaría bandos, pero que contáramos con él por si aceptabas golpear a Steve. Creo que le molesto un poco pensar que fue "utilizado". Pero murmuró algo sobre picaduras de hormigas, no estoy seguro.

Sí, los vengadores y sus acciones "maduras", como no.

— Okey, entonces bola de metiches, dejen las cosas ya como están. — declaró Stark al final y sin siquiera pensarlo mayor tiempo.

Su mentor comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacía donde estaba antes, a su lado, mientras que los otros dos seguían su camino recto rumbo a la salida, pero a pasos de tortuga.

— ¿Seguro?

— Contaré hasta tres o Viernes les disparara dardos con paladio. — sin necesidad de que le avisaran, Peter se escondió debajo de la mesa de trabajo y Visión desapareció sospechosamente muy rápido, lamentablemente ni Sam ni Clint creyeron en sus palabras.

— Pensé que ya no tenías armas radioactivas.

— Dos.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — sin dar siquiera el número tres, dichos cañones ya habían aparecido y lanzar el primer cartucho de sabrá-El-Padre-de-Todo-qué carajos contenían esas cosas diminutas y mortales.

— ¡Estás Loco! ¡Por eso te odio! — fue lo último que se escuchó de aquellos dos que salieron huyendo intentando salvar sus vidas.

Sí, ese fue el dieciséis de diciembre que Peter le reportó a Pepper y a Rodhey sin falta alguna después de haberse asegurado que el ingeniero llegaba a su habitación para dormir y vigilado por Karen. No hubo alcohol, ni mujeres, ni ataques de pánico o algo parecido a lo que todos temían y que los mantuvo con el corazón a mil. Él estaba seguro de que la conversación con aquellos dos atolondrados tuvo mucho que ver para evitar que el ingeniero se hundiera como siempre lo hizo.

El capitán llegó al día siguiente de forma cautelosa, pero suponía que al encontrar todo en orden, el hombre soltó un suspiro aliviado y siguió con la rutina.

Sí, diciembre fue un mes completamente lleno de sorpresas, como ya había dicho, era la época favorita de los desquiciados para hacer más maldades código amarillo que necesitó de toda la atención de los Vengadores.

— ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en casa de Ned? — Tony intentaba sonar casual, pero el movimiento nervioso de sus manos decía todo lo contrario.

— Muy seguro, igual de seguro que las últimas cincuentaisiete veces que me lo has preguntado y te he respondido lo mismo.

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la zona Norte para que Tony abordara el Queenjet rumbo a Suiza y después Wakanda para una junta inesperada entre las naciones unidas y lo que sea que deba hablar con su alteza real.

Tal parece que De la Barrera y el General tenían algo de mucho mayor magnitud en manos lo suficientemente mayor para robar las horas de preocupación las últimas semanas de los directores de los Vengadores. Peter por obvias razones, ni siquiera con ayuda de Karen pudo enterarse que pasaba, pero mientras los demás no estén mostrando sutilmente las garras y las armas por posible amenaza, entonces decidió que podía darse el lujo de esperar a que le dijeran que pasaba en realidad.

Lo único que no le gusto del todo de aquello, fue que entre criminales y traficantes más los problemas que aquellos dos desquiciados se propusieron a lograr mantuvieron a todos los Vengadores ocupados hasta el último recurso. Scott se había vuelto la nueva escolta de Hope cuando ésta comenzó a moverse entre los conflictos armamentistas; Wanda, Visión y Sam tenían las misiones básicas para que Natasha y Steve se mantuvieran ocupados con los mayores riesgos, fue apenas ayer que se tuvo que volver a despedir de Rogers que no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas de regreso en el complejo, ahora se debía despedir de Tony.

Rodhey andaba en lo suyo con la fuerza aérea con su nuevo rango asignado que consistía en más papeleo y reuniones que otra cosa, Clint no saldría de las instalaciones hasta muy tarde como María.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre por la mañana, el día de víspera de Navidad y a los desconsiderados criminales se les ocurre hacer de las suyas. Decepcionó un poco a Peter, cierto, pero no es como si fuese un niño pequeño desalentado por no poder pasar navidad con los Vengadores; al menos Ned lo invitó a su casa y la señora Lang y los Barton hicieron lo mismo, así que pasaría Nochebuena con su mejor amigo que no había notado cuanto lo ha extrañado hasta que hablaron por teléfono para ponerse de acuerdo. Para la mañana de navidad y porque tenía muchas ganas, iría a visitar a Cassy junto a Scott, pasarían después con los Barton y devuelta al complejo.

Era un buen plan. Para él, no para Tony que no dejaba de parlotear y preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez. No era mentira con lo referente a la numero cincuentaisiete, ojala no hubiera una siguiente.

— Sabes las reglas Peter: no hagas nada que haga o no haría yo.

— No sobrepasar el límite muy delgado entre la dignidad y el calor del libertinaje, comprendido. — trató de mostrarse serio, pero es que era inevitable burlarse del hombre mayor y sus paranoias.

Aun así, Tony paso de él y siguió con su sobreprotector y curioso parloteo.

— Nada de desmantelar organizaciones de tráfico de armas en los barrios bajos, no salgas con la hija de ningún villano, no uses el traje más que en caso de emergencia y por emergencia me refiero a una invasión de dinosaurios o algo igualmente bizarro. Sí usas el traje, no lo rompas y duérmete temprano.

— Y me lavare los dientes después de comer, no hay problema. — pese a que sonó como una broma, realmente se lo grabó en la mente porque de forma absurda, todas esas advertencias sonaban muy probables.

Su vida era un caos, a estas alturas todavía costaba acostumbrarse.

— Sólo no te metas en líos.

— ¿Pelearme con el pavo asado, cuenta? Sí lo cocina el papá de Ned, es probable que pase. — y vaya que ha tenido experiencias extravagantes en casa de su amigo con su familia.

— ¿No es un pavo radiactivo, cierto?

— Sí me picó un insecto radiactivo, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que otro tipo de _radiación_ me afecte? — la conversación era sumamente seria, ambos con sus mentes brillantes sopesando el pensamiento con rigurosidad.

Una pequeña parte de Peter, aquella que aún se consideraba normal, tembló ante lo positivo de la perspectiva. Al final fue Tony quien blandió la idea lejos.

— Solo no manchas de salsa el traje, ¿está bien? — eso podía hacerlo, seguro, pero Tony parecía lo tomó de los hombros quedando frente a frente — Habló en serio, nada raro. O no tan raro, después de todo hablamos de dos nerd adolescentes hormonales.

— Que tengas buen viaje, Tony. — fue su forma de despachar a su mentor, porque ya estaban en las puertas de la salida y la nave esperando por su viajero, Happy se veía a lo lejos con las maletas preparadas, aunque el guardaespaldas no iría para quedarse con Pepper. A estas alturas, ya no entendía el verdadero trabajo de Happy ni para quien trabajaba.

Peter salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó el segundo carraspeó de un nervioso Stark, a lo que el chico sencillamente sonrió empujándole el pequeño maletín a su dueño incitándole a irse. La actitud de Stark le causaba gracia como ternura y un calorcito típico de un fanático frente a su ídolo, llenándole el pecho.

— Buen chico. — fue lo único que dijo el ingeniero, le sonrió en microsegundo y se retiró del lugar, Peter copiando sus movimientos con una vuelta tranquila.

Así fue como Peter pasó las fiestas importantes de invierno, disfrutando por completo estar con Ned e incluso MJ que se unió inesperadamente a ellos. Ni idea del porque o como paso a la casa de su amigo, pero al final fue una interesante celebración con ellos y los chicos del decatlón.

La víspera del treintaiuno la terminó con Wanda, Rodhey, Visión y Sam viendo películas mientras comían uvas y robaban un poco del vino de las reservas de Tony. Por lo que Peter sabía el hombre se había alejado del alcohol semanas después de cancelar su compromiso con Pepper y ya había cumplido un año y poco más sobrio. Un gran orgullo, aunque para su brindis privado fue totalmente agradable tomar un sorbito de la botella y volverla a poner en su lugar antes de salir huyendo, como si Viernes no estuviera vigilándolos. Wanda propuso culpar a Sam, Visión no se negó y el hombre de las grandes alas solo hizo un berrinche pequeño.

No fueron malas fiestas ni un triste recuerdo, aunque extrañaba a May por breves momentos, no era tan diferente a como cuando estaba sólo con ella en aquellos días y veían películas acurrucados en el sillón frente al televisor con ponche en la mano. A decir verdad, se divirtió de la misma manera que antaño, por lo que el golpe nostálgico no le pego duro.

Entonces llegó el día primero de enero y Tony regresó. De hecho, todo pareció calmarse en el mundo criminal y político, porque todos estaban de vuelta en el complejo. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y él estaba listo para ir a desayunar cuando ahí desparramados sin gracia sobre los sillones, la espía y el capitán con sus trajes a medias y desarreglados acomodaban unos papeles en sus manos.

— ¡Natasha, Steve! — no lo pensó ni un minuto para terminar corriendo hacía ellos con entusiasmo. Casi más de diez días sin verlos, eso ameritaba un abrazo para ambos.

Su intención era ir de uno en uno, pero Steve con una sólo extremidad lo dejo tirado en medio de ambos y entre sus risas e intento inútiles de quejas.

— Hola Peter, ¿te la pasaste bien? — cuestionó el rubio que sólo llevaba las botas y el pantalón de su uniforme con una playera de algodón normal. Natasha andaba en las mismas, pero en tonos negros y con una blusa de tirantes.

Peter no los vio en la cena, por lo que calculando por sus fachas y las horas apenas llevaban poco de haber llegado.

— Estuvo bien, ¿cómo están? — se sentó mejor en su sitio designado, pasando su visión por ambos en busca de heridas pero nada a la vista para preocuparlo ni olfateó sangre de alguno, tranquilizándolo.

— Todo en orden. — confirmó el soldado y la espía asintió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

— Yo sólo necesito dormir, en realidad. — la pelirroja llevaba la misma mascara neutral de siempre, pero los ojos brillosos a los que él estaba acostumbrado solo lucían apagados y agotados.

— Viernes, activa modo "viuda en la cuna", por favor. — Peter recibió la afirmación de la IA y se volvió hacía la pelirroja, quien le sonrió un poco más brillante que anteriormente.

"Viuda en la cuna" era el código que enviaba un memo a todos los vengadores y superiores en el complejo indicando que bajo ninguna circunstancia se debía interrumpir el descanso de Romanoff a menos que quisiera morir dolorosa y lentamente. No era broma, por supuesto todos se lo tomaban en serio.

— Gracias arañita. — ella le dio una suave y corta caricia con sus finos dedos más una sonrisa picante — Por cierto, ¿te llegó mi regalo?

— Sí, gracias Nat. — de hecho había recibido muchos regalos, demasiados a comparación de todos los que ha recibido en sus dieciséis años de vida.

Ella dio un último guiñó, un golpecito en su mentón y una mirada de despedida para Rogers antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación. Peter aun no sabía porque tenían un elevador al final del pasillo si nadie lo usaba.

Entonces se quedó ahí recostado en el largo sillón con Steve, escuchando sus respiraciones y palpitaciones como sólo ambos podían, hasta que el rubio se puso tenso a su lado y lo miró con preocupación notable.

— Te regaló la brújula, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ya sabías? Es una brújula especial para las constelaciones. — Peter frunció el ceño recordando su regalo, el cual era muy genial por cierto. En realidad todos sus regalos fueron demasiado geniales para la cosa tan pequeña y pobre que sólo a él se le ocurrió regalar para cada Vengador.

Steve ajeno a su vergüenza y pensamientos, se encogió de hombros recobrando la tranquilidad que antes lo acompañaba.

— Los dos compramos los regalos en el mismo lugar, pero el de ella me preocupaba un poco.

— ¿Pensaba darme explosivos? — preguntó con sorna, pero el capitán hizo una mueca desagradable

— Un set de cuchillos. Los demás regalos fueron normales, ¿cierto? — lo miró con su cejas rubias, ambas levantadas en forma inquisitiva y él tragó en grueso.

Peter no le diría que Clint le dio explosivos y Scott una tarjeta hacker maestra para abrirse paso en los juegos online.

— Una playera de Sam, un videojuego nuevo de Rodhey, un cupón para bollos de canela de no tengo idea por parte de Visión y Wanda. — lo dijo tan rápido y tan confiado que Steve no hizo más preguntas y volvió a relajarse.

— Excelentes regalos.

— Claro, y gracias por los rollos para mi cámara por cierto. — Steve le había regalado rollos para su antigua cámara, de esos que costaban setenta dólares por rollo y el súper soldado le dio una caja de cuatro completa.

Su gusto por la fotografía y el dibujo con lapicero no era secreto, pero con el único que lo había compartido era con Steve al pasar horas y horas juntos dibujando o apreciando paisajes entre comentarios dedicados al tema. No es que no confié en los demás para mostrar sus pasiones o que no le hayan preguntado ya al verlo caminar con una vieja cámara de allí o por allá, pero el hablarlo sólo con Steve lo hacía único, como un secreto travieso que dos personas se lo llevarían a la tumba hasta el fin.

Su regalo a comparación, sigue siendo absurdo. Lo único que se le ocurrió y de lo que estaba rodeado en el taller, fueron cajas Petri con colonias de baterías luminosas desarrolladas con el símbolo de cada Vengador, al centro iba la figura a quien se lo daba. Sí, demasiado nerd.

— Gracias a ti por el tuyo, fue el mejor que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

Fue como si Steve le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque sus palabras fueron dichas con seguridad y mucha ternura, un tono tenue que hacían ver sus ojos azules de forma tan reconfortante y cálidos. Con el hombre a su lado, parecía que todo lo que hacía tenía una gran importancia y Peter podía pavonearse internamente por ello.

— Vamos a preparar el desayuno, ¿qué dices?

— ¡Oh, sí! — porque ya había extrañado los homeless del capitán, seguro.

Para el desayuno llegaron Sam y su equipo y al medio día Rodhey junto a Clint se unían para una pequeña merienda. Tony era el único que faltaba en su ya tan sobrepoblada mesa, pero el hombre pese a haber llegado un día antes y saludar a quien se había cruzado, fue a encerrarse a su taller y no ha salido de ahí desde entonces.

Peter, curioso cómo era y preocupado por su mentor, bajó con fruta y café hecho por Wanda para saber en que se estaba metiendo el ingeniero. Y lo extraño de aquello no fue el haberlo encontrado rodeado de lo que parecían piedras peludas redondas y negras, o llenó de grasa de pies a cabeza con exoesqueletos metálicos esparcidos por todo el taller siendo una maniaca versión de Terminator.

— ¿Tony? — tanteó el terreno mientras dejaba los trastes con comida sobre una superficie de exoesqueletos fiables que fungían como mesa. O donde antes estaba una mesa. — ¡Tony!

Fue hasta el segundo gritó que su voz se escuchó por sobre el ruido de la música y el ingeniero por fin levanto su vista de lo que sea que tenía su atención anterior.

— ¡Peter! Qué bueno que llegas, necesito una mano con eso. — Peter no entendió a qué se refería con "eso" exactamente, porque de ser "eso" todo lo que hacía del taller una tina de miembros _exoesqueleticos_ , entonces él no quería nada que ver con "eso".

— Espera, ¿qué está pasando?

— Al fin la tengo.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡La mezcla perfecta, Peter! — Sí Peter no fuera, pues Peter, entonces estaría comenzando a asustarse por la sonrisa maniaca que tenía el ingeniero instalada en su rostro. Sí fuera un chico promedio, estaría cuestionándose severamente si el hombre no se ha vuelto un científico loco de esos que dan miedo y los Vengadores golpean seguido.

Pero como Peter es, pues él, entonces entendió a velocidad de relámpago lo que aquella locura razonaba dentro de la cabeza de su tutor. Y estaba seguro que él mismo puso la misma sonrisa clásica de un psicópata extasiado.

— ¿Para las prótesis? ¿Tienes la mezcla para las prótesis?

— La fricción del movimiento hacía que los cartílagos falsos se sobrecalentaban, la membrana orgánica se deshacía muy rápido y la fálica salía muy cara. Pero en Wakanada, existe esta especie de fruto que tiene una sustancia gelatinosa.

— ¿Es un coco negro? — porque de cerca, aquella cosa peluda hasta tenía los tres mismos agujeritos que un coco.

— ¡El coco negro de Wakanda! Y sabe horrible, enserio, pero esta cosa por dentro tiene esta… ¡Otra sosa! Que es muy rara y parece gelatina negra y es lo suficiente gruesa para aguanta la fricción y muy flexible al mismo tiempo. — Tony tenía una abierto en sus manos, de forma brusca por las desfiguraciones que mostraba, pero también se podía ver ahí un gel negro que de no ser porque temblaba a cada movimiento, parecería carbón grueso.

— Pero es muy oronda, ¡increíble! Necesito hacerle unas muestras. — la escena podía recordarle a aquella película con Robin Williams y la cosita verde³.

— Y es por eso que estas aquí. Necesito que lo repliques.

— ¿Replicarlo? ¿En una colmena viva? — clonación, ciertamente no es algo que a estas alturas conmocione a Peter después de todo lo que ha visto.

— Inyéctale calcio y proteína también, en un intento de reforzar su capa celular.

— ¡A la orden! — no se lo tenía que repetir dos veces, no sólo por el hecho de que tenía un nuevo proyecto en manos, sino porque si funcionaba, ayudarían a muchos veteranos.

Las prótesis hoy en día eran mucho mejores que hace diez años, seguro, más por el hecho de que industrias Stark llevaba la vanguardia en la rama. Pero desde lo de Rodhey, Tony se había esmerado en regresarle un poco más de normalidad a su mejor amigo; cuando Maquina de Guerra logró caminar usando los prototipos, Tony se había seguido esmerando en mejorar cada detalle como el meticuloso y obstinado que es.

Cuando Rodhey aprendió a caminar de nuevo, pese a que su defecto se encontraba en un punto más interno de su columna, Tony siguió con los avances de forma más profesional revolucionando por completo el tema en cuestión, de paso invitando a Peter en sus nuevos inventos. Esto último lo hacía tan feliz, porque de cierta forma, estaban ayudando a más gente sin necesidad de una máscara o ir directo a los puños, sino con la afable ciencia.

También estaba el hecho de que siempre que hacía algo con el ingeniero, era como estar en una zona sin conflicto ni dolencias, sencillamente la confiable y sana ciencia y la esperanza revoloteaban a su alrededor. Peter se daría cuenta mucho después que el ingeniero cambiaba su lista de música por la de él, que las conversaciones cotidianas iban y venían sin molestar a ninguno, que ese era su espació donde nada malo podía pasarles, porque estaban juntos. Tony lo llegó a sentir cuando estaba Bruce con él, Peter podía recordar que era la misma sensación cuando ayudaba a May con su trabajo en el museo.

Debido a esa tremenda comodidad, se pasó las últimas horas enfocado totalmente en su tarea que parecía dar frutos tan sencillamente, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que anocheció y amaneció enseguida, llegando así el segundo día del año sin darse cuenta.

El crecimiento de la colmena iba bastante rápido a comparación, aunque aun así debían esperar tres días más para que estuviera en su punto y comenzar a crear las capas de férulas o cartílagos, o para lo que sea que lo vayan a necesitar en el exoesqueleto.

— Mataría por un café. — murmuró el hombre de hierro cuando por fin se sentaron sencillamente a esperar cualquier avance. Era la primera vez que sus piernas descansaban, a lo que Peter pareció salir de sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué hora es? — cuestionó preocupado, y aunque el castaño mayor no sabía por qué, miró por su reloj holográfico para contestarle con sorna.

— ¿Alguna cita a las ocho de la mañana de la que no supiera? Porque ya son las nueve.

— ¡Steve va a matarme! — soltó repentinamente, cayéndose de la silla ante su arrebato

— ¿Perdona? — el mayor tenía su ceño fruncido, no de forma agresiva, sino como apenas estuviera espabilando de un sueño científico recién horneado. Casi de forma literal.

Fue la voz de Karen que los despertó a ambos de sus pensamientos internos.

» _Señor, el Capitán Rogers pide permiso para bajar. Según parece, trae el desayuno del joven Peter._

— ¡No! ¡Va a obligarme a correr veinte kilómetros más! — sí, temía por su integridad física y mental. Y es que al capitán no le gustaba que se pasará sus horas de comida ni de entrenamiento porque según el soldado creía "a tu edad tu cuerpo debe llevar rutinas saludables".

El hombre era una fusión de May con su madre y la madre de todos los niños en el mundo ante tanta disciplina por sus hábitos diarios. Y aterraba, de verdad que sí.

— Creo que los necesitas, has perdido musculo. — observó a su mentor con los ojos llenos de miedo, mientras que el hombre ignorándolo permanecía tranquilo en su sitio — Viernes, déjale bajar.

 _»Como ordene._

Pasos pesados comenzaron a escucharse llegar desde la escalera, estaba hecho, moriría ese día. Por los ventanales de cristal se vio la figura de Rogers llegar con una bandeja en manos llena de comida, pero con una cara que cualquier profesor de universidad de elite envidiaría por su capacidad de causar terror en el corazón de los jóvenes.

Aun así, y gracias a que se había quedado en el suelo por el shock, él podía ver a Steve mientras éste a él no por todas las cosas que le cubrían. Por lo mismo, el rubio sólo miró a Tony desde que llegó, ahí sentado como si nada de eso fuera extraño y profetizaba horas de tortura en el gimnasio para su joven pupilo.

Steve detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de Tony y justo detrás del escritorio de miembros metálicos que cubrían a Peter de su visión, causando que el soldado se pusiera nervioso y Peter juraba, se había sonrojado levemente.

Después vino el silencio, porque parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir y para ser sinceros, Peter también se sorprendió después de analizar la situación: ¿Tony había dejado entras a Steve a su taller? ¿En serio? ¡Santa madre de todas las arañas habidas y por haber! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Y al parecer el ingeniero también comenzaba a darse cuenta de su propio desliz, porque sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus ojos no sabían a donde mirar. Peter no podía desaprovechar aquel momento, porque seguramente alguno de los dos abriría la boca y lo arruinaría por completo.

El primero en hablar fue Rogers.

— Eh, lo siento. Vine porque Peter no ha aparecido desde ayer…-

— ¡Steve! — interrumpió de inmediato, porque el soldado no era de lo más elocuente al iniciar una conversación, sinceramente.

— ¡Peter! ¿Has estado todo el tiempo aquí? Ni siquiera has dormido. — el súper hombre volvió al tema principal mientras el billonario se ponía de pie buscando en que distraerse.

— Hey Rogers.

— To… Stark — su pequeño desliz fue muy obvio, aunque nadie comento nada por mucho que Peter estuviera experimentado lo que llamaban "gritos internos". —, lamento la interrupción pero venía para saber si Peter estaba bien. No ha descansado bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ni siquiera he dormido?

— Traes la ropa del entrenamiento de ayer.

— Apestas. — añadió Tony arrugando su nariz, y aunque Peter quería rebatir ese hecho no tenía conque, porque el mayor no apestaba más que al aceite del as maquinas.

¡¿Cómo lo hacía?! ¡¿Baño sónico?!

— Gracias. — su sonrisa sarcástica no estaba ni cercas de competir con la de Tony, pero fue un buen intento.

— Cuando quieras. — ahí estaba, esa odiosa sonrisilla cotizada en varios ceros bancarios.

— Peter no debes malpasarte ni desvelarte, mucho menos hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. — ahora era el turno de enfrentarse a la mirada desaprobatorio del de ojos azules, así que cambio de táctica.

— Lo siento, se me paso el tiempo y… ¿Esos son pastelitos? — distracción, siempre de utilidad. En realidad no, distraer a Rogers no era sencillo, el que se distraía fácil era él.

No era su culpa, esos pastelitos de vainilla con chispas de chocolate encima y relleno de crema olían deliciosos, todos ellos acomodados en una torre que no se ha desacomodado ni un poquito de su sitio.

— Sí, pero están fríos porque llevan una hora esperando a ser degustados. Wanda está molesta por cierto, los hizo ella. — por supuesto que los hizo ella, olían deliciosamente.

— ¿Café? — cuestionó Peter al acercarse a la bandeja y observar dos tazas blancas. El rubio se puso rojo nuevamente, carraspeo un poco y le tendió a él la suya.

— Ese tiene leche con canela. — aclaró el soldado cuando le dio su bebida, a lo que Peter asintió encantado porque la leche con canela se había vuelto su gustoso liquido matutino y nocturno desde que Tony se la dio en una noche de pesadillas.

Minuto.

¡¿De ahí era donde el ingeniero sacó la receta?! ¡Steve se la había mostrado antes, y Stark la había usado con él! ¿Cuántas cosas sabían esos hombres el uno del otro? ¿Cuantos secretos y comentarios al azar se volvieron valiosos? Nuevamente, tuvo un gritó interno.

Y como si no fuera poco, Tony de pronto estuvo a su lado inspeccionando los pastelitos pero en vez de tomar uno, agarró desinteresadamente la taza de café que restaba.

Las miradas de Steve y Peter no dejaron de estar sorprendidas por su acto, aunque el ingeniero fingía que no se daba cuenta que ellos dos casi dejaban caer la mandíbula al suelo.

¡¿Desde cuándo Tony aceptaba un café por parte del capitán?! No, ni el olor ni el sabor pertenecían a Wanda, eso hasta Peter podía reconocerlo sin súper-poderes, entonces, ¿Stark cómo es que de la noche a la mañana aceptaba ese gesto? Le va a dar, Parker estaba seguro que un ataque cardiaco se aproximaba.

— No hay que hacer que Wanda se moleste, ¿cierto? — dijo casualmente la mente brillante, tomando un pastelito con su mano libre como si nada.

Fue cuando Steve no pudo más y una sonrisa como ninguna antes apareció en su rostro, de esquina a esquina alzando sus pómulos con energía y un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

— No, claro que no. — apoyó como si nada el rubio, sonando casual y casi en susurro, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí plantada en su rostro

Peter tampoco pudo resistirlo, soltó una carcajada como niño pequeño mirando todo cómo era que se desarrollaba. No supo cuándo ni cómo paso todo aquello, y aunque no fue planeado por su mente malévola, estaba satisfecho con lo que veía.

Porque el capitán ya había confiado antes en Tony, ahora era el momento donde Stark mostraba confianza para con el soldado. Y no, no es como si esperaba que ahí mismo se besaran y declararan su amor, no es como sí el capitán sonreirá así a partir de ahora como lo hacía antes o que Tony vuelva a su actitud que derrochaba confianza y un narcisismo natural. Pero compartían un desayuno, una taza de café y el espacio privado del otro, siendo más de lo que él mismo había esperado como resultado.

Aun así y para mantener su postura desinteresada, el castaño mayor rodó los ojos y cambió el tema.

— Aún falta la mitad para terminar el nuevo material de las prótesis.

Fue entonces como el castaño mayor volvió al trabajo fingiendo que nada importante en la historia de América acaba de ocurrir, aunque no le importo a ninguno de los otros dos.

— No se olviden de comer, por favor. — dictó por último el soldado, aun con la estúpida sonrisa en la cara a la que debía buscar un sinónimo más o en su mente no dejaría de ser repetitivo.

— Tengo ganas de pizza. — Ninguno se había movido hasta que Stark volvió a hablar, aunque parecía que lo hizo consigo mismo por su tono de voz, olvidando _tal vez_ que ellos tenían oídos súper-desarrollados. _Tal vez._

— ¿Pizza de Manhattan, tal vez? — opinó añadiendo a sus palabras ojitos de cachorro esponjoso, directo a Steve quien puso los ojos al cielo observando el plan mañoso de aquellos dos cerebritos.

— Con peperoni.

— Y queso. Mucho, mucho queso.

— Orillas doradas y extra salsa de tomate.

— Crujiente con queso también en las orillas. — Steve sólo escuchaba como aquellos dos genios comenzaban a fantasear de verdad con la pizza. No le importaba, ¿ya se había mencionado antes que seguía sonriendo con todos sus dientes blancos en perfecta hilera?

— Supongo que puedo ir por ella, hasta Manhattan.

— Supones bien. — contestó de inmediato Tony, regalándole una furtiva mirada con una pequeña mueca en los labios única para el soldado, quien atolondrado como estaba, sólo asintió emotivo.

— Bien.

— ¡Súper bien! — Peter casi podía sentir la nube rosa por encima de su propia cabeza.

Steve salió del taller con energías renovadas y como sí le hubiesen vuelto a quitar esos setenta años de sus hombros, dispuesto a ir hasta el otro lado de New York por la pizza con la que fantasearon.

Peter volvió su mirada a Tony, seguía en el piso pero con las piernas cruzadas y juraba que de ser un perro, una cola peluda estaría agitándose por felicidad a sus espaldas. Tu mentor, nuevamente giró los ojos exasperado.

— No digas nada.

— No iba a decir nada.

— Bien, porque no hay nada que decir, ¿entendiste?

— Por supuesto.

Tony parecía estar recuperando sus viejos gestos ese día, porque casi soltó un gruñido berrinchudo siguiendo con su trabajo, mientras que Peter cómodamente sobre extremidades futuristas comía otro pastelito.

Con la espera de Steve y una deliciosa pizza, sabiendo que el soldado poco a poco volvía a entrar en la vida del mecánico, Peter comenzó a alucinar con nuevas fiestas en el complejo, con todos los vengadores reunidos sin momentos incomodos ni palabras retenidas por miedo a causar conflicto.

Cada pieza volvía a su lugar, con mejor forzamiento y por demás protegida, ya no serían una familia tan frágil como antes. Ahora prometían ser un frente de roca y un potencial apoyo entre ellos, porque han estado aprendiendo de sus errores y aceptando el de los demás.

Sí, Peter podía comenzar a creer que para la siguiente vez que pidiera salir a algún lugar, si quería hacer alguna actividad, sin temor a ser avergonzado o mirado fuera de lugar, él podía decir que lo acompañaran en una nueva aventura en familia.

Porque él también ya era parte de esa familia, y pese a las circunstancias, no es algo que lamente tampoco.

* * *

¹)Deli-Grocery, por lo que vi ese es el nombre de la tienda que sale en Homecomig

²)Silvestres, sinónimo autoimpuesto en mi rancho para referirse a los urbanos, pobres, vagos, etc… oh bueno, así me dicen a mi :v

³)Flubber y el profesor chiflado, protagonizada por el grandioso Robin Williams †

Y bueno, este es el capitulo final de esta historia, pero aún falta el epilógo. Ademas, quisiera recordar que mi plan desde un principio era hacer drabbles o One-shot de esta familia(siempre digo eso xD), así que seguiré actualizando de vez en cuando pero con pedazos de historias diferentes, incluyendo la escena donde Wanda y Scott queman la cocina xD

Los veo en el epilogo, chicos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota:**_ Recuerden que este fic se basó e inspiró en la canción "Gone, gone, gone - Phillip Phillips"

 **Agradecimientos a: HeartBreakerGirl & HeroTeaGirl,** sin sus RR no sé si llegaría a terminar esta historia; anaisescalona12, Nx, Sayuki Yukimura, Camib312, Michroset, Bellatrixcassiopea, Misao, Tomoe-99, BUCKHARDT, Arlenes , Mia, lerialoknsonn, laura, kashidan, Linne-'Malfoy, Guest y los que dieron favoritos y seguir la historia, muchas pero muchas gracias. Tambien a los fantasmitas que leían en incognito, ustedes son los mejores!

* * *

 _ **En familia, por favor.**_

 ** _Seguiré queriendote, aunque no estés aquí.  
_**

* * *

Había quedado.

No era un sueño, toda prueba la tenía en manos y Ned ya le había pellizcado dos veces y viceversa porque ambos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos habían quedado, lo lograron. Los dos no estaban respirando y la sonrisa más estúpida colgaba de sus rostros seguramente.

Había quedado. Sus manos estaban temblando y ya había subido y bajado el rostro para comprobar que su mejor amigo tenía lo mismo que él en sus manos, que los dos estaban tan desconcertados porque aquello por lo que se habían matado se había cumplido finalmente.

Esa mañana que había despertado en casa de Ned por su noche de películas junto a MJ y Jason comenzó normal, con un desayuno balanceado en huevos, tocino, sabritas y cereal. Todo iba normal hasta que los celulares de los tres vibraron sobre la mesa, no les dieron importancia al principio hasta que MJ curiosa y sin nada mejor que hacer tomó el propio y se quedó muda, cosa muy rara en ella y su desnivelado volumen de sarcasmo y frases de odio que soltaba cada cinco minutos.

Primero Jason había visto sobre el hombro de la chica quien ni se molestó por tal osadía, después él mismo chico eufórico y balbuceando les ordenó abrir sus correos porque era de vida o muerte. Peter sabía que nada podía ser de tal nivel a menos que fuera en su línea secreta con los Vengadores, pero aun así le hizo caso a su amigo y tomó su celular.

Fue en ese momento donde su mañana se puso como lo primero en su lista de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida, todo con el comienzo de un _estimado señor Parker, por este medio le informamos que ha sido aceptado con la más alta de las calificaciones a la Universidad Empire State¹…_ blah, blah, bla, ¡lo logró!

— ¿Ya van a quitar la cara de bobos y comenzar a abrazarse de forma no-homo? Esto comienza a ser aburrido y escalofriante.

Ni porque Peter podía rebatirle a la chica que fue ella la primera en quedarse tiesa en su silla, lo hizo, simplemente concentrado en su momento de gloria y disfrutándolo. Al contrario, soltando un gritó en coro, se paró de la silla aún bajo el grito de triunfo y se abrazó con sus amigos incluyéndola a ella, por muy gruñona que fuera.

— ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! — gritaban todos. Jason se había postulado para la universidad de Brown y aun no llegaba su informe de admisión, pero de todas formas y sabiendo que era un hecho que también lo lograría, estaba incluido en el baile de la victoria.

Y es que para Peter fue toda una odisea pasar por aquello, desde hace dos años que cambio su vida y ahora estaba dando ese gran paso. Por lo mismo y aunque amaba estar con sus amigos, necesitaba volver al complejo de inmediato. O bueno, tal vez después de la comida, porque seguramente la mamá de Ned haría sus famosos Hot-dogs de treinta centímetros, por lo que ameritaba la espera.

Volvieron a su desayuno animado por todas las ideas que harían al llegar o comentando todo lo que imaginaban que harían o cuando en vacaciones podían ir a visitar, de todo y nada de lo que podrían comer y de lo genial que serían las clases junto al estrés y las enormes ganas de vomitar.

Era una buena charla, hasta que su celular vibró con la notificación de una llamada holográfica entrante, por lo que tuvo que retirarse a la habitación de Ned para poder contestar, sabiendo de antemano lo que significaba aquella llamada con el remitente de Viernes.

Al contestar, un holograma HD se presentaba ante él que llevaba cabellos alborotados y el pijama de anoche, sólo para enfrentarse a la imagen de todos los vengadores en sus fachas más cómodas incluso Tony, quien era el que estaba al centro de todos.

— ¡Hola chicos! — recibió un coro de saludos por igual y tan diferentes saliendo de cada uno. — ¿Qué tal?

Scott con su taza de "hormiga feliz" en la mano izquierda, Hope con su ropa de entrenamiento abrazada a él, Natasha con su cabello rubio sujetado en un chongo flojo, Sam y Clint con la ropa de entrenamiento, Rodhey colgando de los hombros de Visión junto a Wanda y en el centro de todo como siempre, Steve en deportivos y Tony lleno de grasa en sus pantalones rasgados.

Oh su familia, o la mitad de ellos al menos. Strange, Davies, Banner, María, Barnes, Pepper y Happy han de andar haciendo de las suyas, seguramente. Da igual, diez de ellos eran suficientes para caber en el pobre sillón de la sala común.

— ¡Heey! Que conste en las actas que sólo quería preguntarte a qué hora Happy pasaba por ti, pero los entrometidos atrás de mí querían preguntarte algo. — Tony recibió un almohadazo por parte de la espía y malas miradas de los demás

— ¡Tú también querías saber, Stark! — acusó Wilson y le siguió, como no, el mismísimo Clint

— De hecho fue tu idea.

— No paraste de joder toda la semana comiéndote las uñas. — aportó la rubia recuperando su almohada inocentemente

— Y anoche estabas dándole vueltas a la misma tuerca. — murmuró Scott detrás de su taza y Wanda puso un dedo en el mentón tratando de recordar algo

— ¡Oh! No olviden que amenazó al director de la Empire State

— Lo hizo dos veces. — añadió Rodhey a lo que dijo la joven bruja, pero dejo a Peter con sorpresa y preocupación juntas

— ¿Cuándo amenazaste al director?

— Cuando te llevó por informes y a través de Happy cuando hiciste la entrevista de admisión. — le respondió Steve con vergüenza y una disculpa en su rostro, antes de que el ingeniero pudiera defenderse

— De hecho fueron tres, por lo que me informa Viernes, también le envió un correo electrónico recientemente. — Hope tras lo dicho le robó café a su prometido, haciendo una mueca posiblemente por lo dulce de la bebida. Scott estaba a poco de convertirse en diabético si seguía por ese camino

— ¡Sólo hablamos de la próxima fiesta de donativos! Y el correo llevaba emojis. — exclamó el billonario cansado de escuchar las _blasfemias_ en su contra, aunque Peter también gustaba de hacerlo rabiar

— ¿Del emoji con una sonrisa asesina o el que tiene carita de diablito? — comentó como si en verdad lo sopesara, recibiendo una mirada que prometía venganza a su persona si seguía con la burla. Accedió a rendirse mientras reía bajito, mientras Steve mostraba confortación al castaño mayor

— Acéptalo, Tony. — le daba palmaditas al hombro como niño pequeño, como sólo el soldado sutilmente se burlaba también de su mentor a su afable manera.

No es que tuvieran manía de hacer rabiar al director de la organización más poderosa y temible del planeta. Bueno, sí tenían ese gusto culposo, pero en realidad era que la verdadera naturaleza entre los miembros de los Vengadores es molestarse ante el blanco más fácil que se presentara y la broma seguiría y seguiría por semanas hasta que alguien más metiera la pata. Como una actividad en familia; claro, había sus excepciones como T'Challa porque caía bien su alteza, o Natasha, por razones obvias como terminar despertando rodeado de tiburones en el mar de Cortes.

— Les encanta morder la mano a quien les da de comer, ¡¿van a preguntarle al chico sí o no?! — refunfuñó el director con los brazos extendidos, entonces millones de comentarios y opiniones agresivas de que el más pobre de ellos era Scott con sus sesentaicinco dólares en el banco.

Era lo hermoso de su familia, jamás podían platicar de un tema porque se iban a uno, a otro, y terminaban debatiendo sobre si National Geographyc era mejor que Natural Planet. Posiblemente no era la mejor cualidad de su familia, aunque tal vez el tener la capacidad de seguir ese tipo de conversaciones también era un requisito para ser miembro de los aclamados héroes más poderosos del mundo, pero de otra forma era lo hermoso de la convivencia.

— Peter, ¿la noticia dada fue un resultado favorable? — al final fue Visión quien puso el ancla a la discusión y volvió al tema inicial. Peter, siendo como era, no quiso perder la oportunidad y agachó su mirada fungiendo vergüenza y tristeza. — ¿Peter?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró a todos inclinándose hacía al frente por su respuesta, atentos e incluso Natasha comenzaba con aquella mirada que prometía descifrar cada parte de él, por lo que le dio prisa a su actuación.

— Bueno, lo que resultó es entendible. En la entrevista tartamudee un poco al inicio y cuando presente el proyecto…

Se preguntaba si añadir lagrimitas de cocodrilo era buena idea o ya sería demasiado a su fachada y pequeña travesura, sabiendo perfectamente que en el complejo ellos dejaron de respirar hace quince segundos y contando, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

— Peter, ¿qué ocurrió? — preguntó Steve una vez más, con el tono convaleciente pero él era capaz de ver como un puño comenzaba a formarse en la fuerte mano del soldado.

— Arañita contesta rápido, Tony ya tiene el número del director a punto de marcar. — el tono de Sam no dejaba mentir y fue cuando él notó que su mentor tenía su celular a la mano. Entró en pánico.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Sí entre, sí entre! — con su mano libre hizo el ademan para que el otro se detuviera, como si pudiese estar ahí y con sus telarañas arrebatarle el aparatito del mal.

Todos los demás quisieron dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, pero después prácticamente los vengadores más cercanos, o sea todos los presentes, taclearon al ingeniero para quitarle el celular de la mano.

— ¡Anthony, tenías que alejar tu dedo del marcador! — regañó Steve tras guardar en su pants el aparato ajeno, todos los demás quitándose de encima al hombre que no dejo de patalear hasta el final.

— ¡Iba a marcar a Pepper!

— ¿Para qué querías marcarle a Pepper? — cuestionó en desconfianza Hope, quien no se había aventado hacía su competencia pero tampoco evitó la avalancha de cuerpos que le cayeron encima

— Para que ella se enojara y fuera a matar al director. — supuso antes de que su mentor lo hiciera, enojándose un poquito por la reacción del hombre ante su broma. Entonces el castaño mayor le señaló con su mirada entrecerrada

— Un excelente plan que pudo meterla en un gran aprieto, Peter. No vuelvas a bromear así. — ¡y todavía osaba regañarlo!

— ¡Tú no amenaces a las personas!

— ¡No iba a ser yo, sólo Pepper!

— ¡Basta! Nos desviamos del tema. — calmó Steve una vez más obteniendo silencio por parte de ambos lados. Bueno, a Peter se le podría calmar su pequeño enojo con un buen pastel por parte del ingeniero

— Felicidades por tu gran logró Peter, ¿tus amigos también fueron admitidos? — preguntó la heredera Pym como si aquel alboroto no le despeinara ni un pelo.

— ¡Sí! Es lo mejor, estaremos los tres juntos. — la idea aún lo hacía sonreír instantáneamente, pensando interiormente que tal vez también haya comenzado con un carácter bipolar después de tanto tiempo con el doctor Banner y Tony.

— ¡Excelente! — apoyó Wanda en su emoción y así como todos los demás le sonrieron orgullosos

— Ahora sí, Tony puede comenzar a mover unas influencias y degollar gente para que compartan habitación. — comentó Clint para nada inocente y Natasha tenía esa sonrisa que prometía dolor si no se hacían las cosas como quería. Lo rubio no disminuía su apariencia agresiva.

— Ah, entonces ahora sí puedo hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿no? — refunfuñó su mentor pero enseguida recibió miradas escépticas

— Pero señor Stark, ya se envió un correo que tenía redactado hace semanas, por lo que me comunica Viernes.

— ¡No fui yo! — el castaño mayor de verdad parecía indignado, pero Steve hizo un ruidito culposo por el cual todos voltearon a verlo, observando desconcertados como el soldado dejaba lejos de la vista una herramienta electrónica.

— Es fácil hacerlo desde su tableta. — Steve se encogió de hombros con algo de vergüenza tenue pintada en sus mejillas, mientras todos lo miraban con asombro — En fin, supongo que quieres quedarte un rato más con ellos para festejar.

— ¿Puedo llegar como a las cuatro? Estoy esperando los hot-dogs de la victoria.

— Entonces quédate hasta las cinco y Happy pasa por ti, llegas acá y celebramos nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Hecho! — le dieron una hora extra, faltaba más.

— ¡Adiós! — fue la despedida grupal.

Fue así como se cerró la llamada holográfica perdida entre sonrisas, mientras que Peter se dejaba invadir por ese calorcito en el pecho que le confortaba.

Familia, y muchos podían decir que era un término demasiado pronto para su relación con ellos, o demasiado extremo opinarían los restantes. Pero es que así los veía y los sentía.

Steve y Tony eran como una vez lo fue y posiblemente serían sus padres; cariñosa, consentidora pero por otro lado muy estricta y protectora; al extremo de tener un nano chip GPS en la sangre, por favor, y no exactamente con su consentimiento. Pero también le brindaban tiempo de calidad, le compartían consejos y opiniones y podía expresarse libremente; le daban seguridad, le brindaban comprensión, lo alentaban a ser mejor.

Sí quisiera simular a su tío Ben y a May, entonces Natasha junto el doctor Banner entrarían por ese puesto; ambos demasiado serios, siempre le apoyaban e inspiraban para seguir sobresaliendo, mostrando su confianza ciega y optimismo en él. El doctor había llegado hace poco a su vida, pero a las pocas horas de que pasara su fanatismo por Hulk y comenzara a encariñarse con el tipo tranquilo del otro lado, entonces encontró una fuente de apoyo más en el doctor. Una pena que su relación, cómo le contó Clint tiempo atrás, no hubiese podido seguir; claro que tampoco se pudo involucrar demasiado en el tema, porque ninguno de los dos se lo permitió y no quiso contradecir a la antigua pelirroja, muchas gracias.

Wanda es su hermana mayor, esa a la que le dejaba acariciar su cabello en un momento tranquilo y no podían estar viendo una película sin estarse quietos para molestarse; encantaba hacerle travesuras y correr después antes de que lo dejara con orejas de conejo una semana, por qué sí, ya ha pasado. Luego estaban Clint, Sam y Scott, claramente los hermanos menores y no hubo dudas de ello cuando una mañana despertaron los cuatro con rabos esponjosos de un oso grizzli.

Hope, Rodhey, Pepper, María, Davies, Strange, Bucky e incluso Happy podrían verse como los tíos consentidores; el que estuviera lleno de dulces y golosinas todos los días tenía su fuente no tan secreta después de todo. Claro, también porque le encantaba molestarlos.

T'Challa podía decirse que era como el tío rico e independiente de la familia, ese que ve cada que llueve por usar una metáfora, pero que vale la pena escuchar cada palabra saliendo de su boca.

Su curiosa familia, damas y señores.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a los vengadores? — el susurró de Ned lo escuchó fuerte y claro, dejando asomar apenas la cabeza por la puerta.

No es que fuera secreto que estaba viviendo en el complejo, pero aunque adoraba a sus amigos y a la familia de quien es su hermano desde la primaria, tampoco podía ser tan abierto ante sus muestras de afectos y lo reciproco de estos.

— A todos juntos, y ahora también quieren celebrar.

Nada le daría más gusto que su amigo fuera al complejo a seguir con la fiesta, pero es que aunque Tony fuera el director y la base fuera posiblemente el lugar más seguro del planeta, no lo podía llevar a la sala Este sin recibir poner en problemas incomodos e innecesarios a su tutor y a los demás héroes. Fury era muy estricto con sus invitados, pese a que el director era y seguirá siendo Tony, tampoco quería causar inconvenientes. Por eso en sus últimos cumpleaños, su tutor lo había sorprendido llevándolos a todos a su nueva casa en Malibú tanto vengadores como su amigos, al menos fueron esos pocos días donde pudo sentirse llenamente satisfecho y feliz.

— ¿Te quedas a los hot-dogs? — cuestionó su amigo ilusionado.

— ¡Obvio! Pero Happy pasará por mí como a las tres, hay que darnos prisa. Oh, es increíble que esto esté pasando. — su límite de hora no pareció menguar el ánimo del otro, por lo que pudo sentirse menos culpable

— Lo increíble es que sigas con la universidad ahora, después de la vida que llevas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Uno pensaría que te volvería Vengador de inmediato apenas terminaras el instituto. Yo tuve mis dudas, lo admito.

Peter no podía refutarle ese último punto a su mejor amigo, porque tenía razón. Puso la mejor sonrisa en su rostro y cambio de tema para seguir con los ánimos del día.

Fue en el camino de vuelta al Norte de New York y en el silencio cómodo que le ofrecía la presencia de un anciano Happy cuando se puso a pensar de verdad todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

May Parker había muerto a finales de junio hace dos años atrás, dejándolo a él sumergido por largos meses en un estado depresivo y desalentador, hasta que pudo dar caza a los causantes del desastre en Manhattan y llorar por última ocasión sobre la lápida de su tía. Después de eso su vida siguió una rutina que pocos llamarían común, pero a la que él se adaptó sin percatarse jamás de ello y aceptando su nuevo estilo del día a día.

Como el chico huérfano apadrinado de Anthony Edward Stark, permaneció viviendo en el complejo de los Vengadores todo ese tiempo, conviviendo como una verdadera familia pese a las incertidumbres y aprendiendo a valorar un poco más los gestos pequeños que regalaba el destino. Al mismo tiempo, como Spider-Man comenzó a realizar una que otra aparición pública con el argumento de que algunos curiosos podían señalar su nueva ubicación recluida con la del arácnido si a los dos se les dejaba de ver al mismo tiempo, por ello Fury y Tony tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes que tres veces por semana se quedara patrullando en Queens un rato hasta que alguien en un-para-nada-discreto-Queenjet lo recogiera completando su fachada de novato en entrenamiento. Apoyado y vigilado por el comandante Rogers nada menos, quien fue el que convenció a los otros dos primero para que le permitieran seguir siendo el amigable vecino de Queens.

Sus dos identidades estaban en paz la una con la otra, logrando acostumbrarse a ellas para el último gran reto que llegaría en el momento que comenzara a vivir en los departamentos de la universidad y empezar a mostrarse independiente; pese a que obviamente no le había faltado nada nunca en su vida y no es como si su mentor lo hubiese llenado de grandes lujos más que una IA personal, llevaba una vida medianamente promediada a lo normal. Más o menos. Ahora que se mudaría junto a Ned, obvio, Tony le había dicho que siempre tendría una cuenta bancaria a su disposición pero Steve le convenció de buscarse un pequeño trabajo para que disfrutara al máximo lo que era ser un universitario con responsabilidades.

Por eso, ¡ _voila_! Un pequeño y modesto trabajo de interno en los laboratorios de Oscorp. La competencia, por tenerle un poco de respeto a sus grandes esfuerzos de prosperar, ante Stark Industrisses. Fue gracias a la ayuda de un nuevo conocido y al que creía futuro amigo, Harry Oscorp, simplemente porque a final de año le ayudo a pasar las materias de ciencias y ese era su gesto de gratitud; Tony casi lo deshereda ahí mismo, según le gritó cuando les dio la noticia a mitad del a cena hace un mes, pero nuevamente fue gracias a Steve que no terminó patitas en la calle, con el argumento de que era la mejor forma de comenzar a indagar porque tenían una araña radioactiva como experimento y cuál era el propósito.

Típico del comandante Rogers, no confiar en nadie hasta escarbar en el fondo de la historia de la historia.

Comandante.

Sí, también dejó de existir el Capitán América, dando paso al nuevo usuario de Steve como el Comandante Rogers²; su nuevo alias vino a través de una rigurosa discusión de esas que ya eran costumbre en el complejo entre el director de los Vengadores y el héroe del siglo pasado, cuando de la nada alguien se preguntó por qué Steve no llevaba el mismo escudo y otro alguien mencionó que el uniforme también se había vuelto más oscuro. Steve contestó que había abandonado el manto del Capitán América hace mucho tiempo pero que nadie al parecer se había tomado la molestia de notarlo, lo que Tony respondió que era absurdo y se dejase de juegos, que sí quería el dichoso escudo de vuelta sólo lo tuvo que haber pedido.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, los dos como siempre sin dar el brazo a torcer y no tenía idea de cómo es que la discusión terminó con el nuevo nombramiento de Steve, su nuevo cargo oficial a partir de ese momento y luego desaparecieron en el taller dos días completos sin que a alguien le dieran ganas de sacarlos de ahí. Y con el escudo dentro de una vitrina de cristal decorando el taller de Tony, por cierto.

Porque sí, por fin y al final como debía ser, esos dos lograron volver a estar juntos. No fue fácil, o claro que no, él mismo podía dar fe a que los seres más testarudos y densos en la tierra y posiblemente en el universo, eran ellos dos. Más de dos años tuvo que pasar para que pudieran tocarse sin Tony temblando o Steve con cara de perrito apaleado rogando por atención, toda su creatividad casi se extingue en lograr que convivieran sanamente sin peleas, aunque esto último parecía ser algún tipo de terapia para ambos.

Pero al final, una mañana cualquiera donde venía con Natasha y Clint de su entrenamiento platicando de algunos detalles u observaciones en sus avances, cuando la pelirroja los tomó a ambos por el cuello y los empujó detrás de la pared. No hubo palabras ni señas para comprender que se estaban escondiendo y debían guardar silencio, copiando los movimientos de la espía quien con cuidado y agilidad felina se asomaba por su escondite observando detenidamente algo frente a ellos; Peter igualó sus movimientos, visualizando a las tempranas y alucinadas ocho de la mañana como Tony se aferraba con sus manos a la espalda de Steve, mientras el hombre lo encerraba entre sus brazos con una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas cristalizadas y una sonrisa tan grande como nunca antes había visto.

De pronto Steve comenzó a reír suavemente seguido por Tony, el rubio dando pequeños besos sobre la cabellera castaña y el ingeniero escondiéndose aún más entre su refugio que era el cuerpo del súper soldado. Duraron así un buen rato y ellos de todas maneras se fueron por el otro lado decididos a tomar su desayuno en compañía de los cadetes del lado oeste. Natasha por cierto, recibió trescientos dólares de Clint.

A la mañana siguiente habían decidido acampar en la sala común con hot cakes repartidos de un lado a otro como las jarras de jugo, aprovechando de aquellos raros momentos donde podían darse un respiro grupal desde muy temprano con el recalentado de la cena y lo primero que hallaron a la mano para acompañar los alimentos. Nadie dijo nada cuando Tony se enterró entre mantas y en las piernas de Steve, el rubio rodeando al más pequeño por detrás compartiendo el desayuno del mismo plato; sólo un gruñido de Clint y Scott quienes repartían billetes entre Wanda y Sam.

Las sorpresas no acabarían ahí, claro que no, porque al terminar lo poco que sobraba de su comida grupal, Viernes anunció la llegada de T'Challa con el nuevo visitante, ósea, Bucky.

Peter en ese momento se había atragantado con su jugo mientras que todos los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraban de hito a la pareja que hora atrás se habían funcionado entre extremidades y mantas terminando siendo un capullo. El rubio lucía nervioso, ansioso y si no fueran suficiente sus ojos de cachorro pegados al ventanal, ya hubiese corrido a la puerta del patio del ala Este que estaba en la cocina, porque por ahí llegarían. No solo arruinarían el jardín con la nave de Wakanda sobrevolándolo, sino que todos estaban seguros que ardería Troya.

Para sorpresas incluso de la misma Natasha, Tony no lucía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico o llamar a su armadura, ni parecía querer ponerse de pie como todos los demás ya habían actuado; al final lo tuvo que hacer, Steve parecía a punto de hacer erupción ahí mismo si no lo dejaba ponerse de pie. El equipo del capitán América parecían dudar entre quedarse quietos o ir a saludar al recién llegado, el equipo de Tony con Natasha e incluso Hope, se pusieron rígidos y en puntos clave alrededor del ingeniero, él por supuesto se quedó al lado de su mentor.

La puerta exterior de la cocina fue abierta dejando pasar por breves minutos el sonido del Queenjet invasor, cerrándose de inmediato continuando con pisadas fuertes, pausadas y hasta con el propósito de fundir suspenso.

Se terminó el pasillo y llegaron a la sala común que era un completo desastre, Peter observó a su majestad tan afable como siempre, a su lado un hombre que poco conocía y que hasta hace cinco minutos fue una especie de tabú, una maldición; James Buchannas "Bucky" Barnes vestía como civil desaliñado, su cabello recogido en una coleta más una notable cara de incomodidad y rigurosa pared de frialdad entre sus ojos y el de los demás.

Peter en aquel momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, porque parte de él exigía proteger a su mentor de la pesadilla personificada que presentaba el Soldado del Invierno, su otra mitad le puso firme en la tierra ante la falta de derecho e inestabilidad que tenía juzgándolo.

— ¡Bucky! — Steve, como no, fue el primero en ir directo a su mejor amigo compartiendo un abrazo apenas chocaron sus cuerpos. Su alteza bajo los escaloncito que llevaban al centro de la sala para darles espacio, aquellos dos duró en separarse lo que duro el acto.

— Hey. Siempre que te veo hay nuevo look, ¿verdad? — Peter escuchó claro el comentario del hombre con brazo metálico y la risa silbada de Rogers.

— Que bueno que ya estés aquí, mapache. — Sam fue el siguiente, después Wanda, Clint y por ultimo Scott, todos pasando a recibir al nuevo con abrazos y bromas trilladas.

Al terminar las muestras de afecto un nuevo silencio abordaba el lugar, donde la mitad del equipo nuevamente quedaba rezagada en su sitio sin familiarizarse con la visita, cautelosos.

— Lang. — llamó Hope desde su sitió que era al lado de Natasha, compartiendo una mirada con el hormiga sin descifrar para el resto. Entonces el castaño de la época cuarenta se giró ante ellos y saludo con un porte de antaño.

— Señoritas.

— Barnes. — Romanoff se mantenía con el rostro de mármol, pero dio una señal de reconocimiento.

Por lo poco que él sabía, Bucky también estuvo a muchas veces de matarla. Entonces el momento sucedió, Peter podía recordarlo todo nítidamente a partir de ahí.

— T'Challa, gracias por acompañarlo. — Tony dio pasos al frente saliéndose del perímetro que su equipo había creado a su alrededor. Saludo al rey con un apretón de manos correspondido y porte digna de un Stark.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Tony. — respondió con la voz aterciopelada el hombre de la selva.

Peter fue consiente de como los ojos del Soldado del Invierno siguieron el cuerpo de su mentor, entonces bailaban entre la vergüenza y la incomodidad lejos de su silueta, al final volviendo a ella como imanes. Bueno, Stark siempre fue un imán de miradas, viéndolo de esa forma; pero en aquellos iris de un azul griseo, rosando al plateado de su extremidad, había más que culpa, sino temor resignado y aceptando.

— Acompáñame. Peter, también tú. — apenas fue consciente de que el ingeniero se había dirigido con toda galantería a su considerado némesis y a él en la misma orden, para cuando lo proceso miró por sobre su hombro a mitad del pasillo por el que desaparecía Stark seguido de un confundido y apenado Barnes, como todos los demás les seguían con los ojos hasta desaparecer.

A paso veloz se puso a la par de su tutor, mirando de reojo al hombre que enfrentó en el aeropuerto sólo para notar como este ni parecía estar consciente de que posiblemente vaya a morir en ese instante, totalmente resignado a que pase. También fue el mismo Soldado que le aventó un auto, por cierto. De eso no debe enterarse Tony, nunca.

Bajaron hasta el taller de Tony al que pocos tenían acceso y permiso de pisar, adentrándose por la puerta de cristal y quedando atrapados ahí adentro cuando Viernes cerró en automático. Se puso detrás del escritorio del que se adueñó meses atrás esperando indicaciones, también en el ángulo perfecto para verlo y oírlo todo.

El ingeniero se puso a mover las manos con los hologramas frente a él, mientras tanto el soldado lucía fuera de su propia piel pero sin dejar esa pared de hielo que lo mantenía con la cabeza en alto. Algo totalmente contradictorio, a su pensar.

— Tu taller, supongo. — fue lo primero que dijo el visitante

— Te debo un brazo nuevo, según recuerdo. — Tony apenas y se giró a mirarlo al decir aquello, por lo que el otro se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido por un largo minuto hasta que volvió a encontrar la voz

— En Wakanda ya se arregló ese detalle. — nada más que lo notorio, pero que conste en las actas, ante toda naturalidad Tony giró los ojos ante la declarada obviedad sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

— Este es mejor. Y no lo hice yo, de todas maneras. — Tony cerró las pantallas a su alrededor hasta pasárselas a Peter como si fuera una bola de papel tridimensional.

Comprendió de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que se giró en actos veloces para encontrar la nueva prótesis que diseño junto al filántropo y la doctora Cho. Uno grande, maravilloso en realidad.

Encontró el miembro metálico entre cables y notas, acercándose de inmediato al hombre de piel pálida que abrió mucho más expandidos sus ojos al ponerle enfrente lo que sería su nuevo _brazo_. Abrió su boca y no se calló

— Trabajamos ahora en una síntesis de ligamientos nerviosos conectados a tu medula espinal, directo al sistema periférico y central, regresando así gran porcentaje de la sensibilidad, e incluso un sintetizador de imagen que puede ayudarte a camuflaje o parecer piel de verdad, ¡a simple vista! Aunque sería como tener la piel de acero dentro de lo literal, porque por mucho que recibas daños en él como no sé, un balazo, parecerá un piquete de hormiga. No le digas a Scott que use esa referencia, lo considera ofensivo y discriminatorio…-

— ¿Volveré a sentir? — Bucky se había perdido a mitad de su parloteo, claro, pero ahora tenía una mirada entre la incredulidad y esperanza que quedaba mejor en sus facciones que aquellas ojeras horribles.

Asintió frenético al saberse entendido, superficialmente, pero fue Tony quien tomó la palabra ahora.

— Peter y la doctora Cho han estado avanzando en las investigaciones, aunque aparte de Visión, serás el segundo en tener un prototipo que llevara estudios regulares sobre injertos humanos sintéticos. Necesita un mejor resumen, lo sé. Márquetin se encarga de eso, ósea el idiota de Clint.

De hecho fue imaginado para una exposición de ciencias en la clase de biología, pero Peter y la doctora Cho se emocionaron a tal grado que Industries Stark ya comenzaba con el patentado. Cosas de Pepper.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta fría, casi en un susurro terrorífico, fue lo que despertó a Peter de su sueño científico. El hombre de ojos gríseos no levantaba la vista.

— ¿No lo quieres? Steve nunca dijo que eras quisquilloso. O tal vez sí. Lo lamento, no suelo prestarle atención el ochentaisiete por ciento de las veces que me habla de ti.

— Lo que hice, lo que paso en Siberia y lo que viste en ese video...

— Peter, prepara el brazo y que Helen se preparé cuando esté finalizado para ir por a la segunda etapa. — señal para que los dejará hablar solos, por supuesto. Se regresó detrás de su escritorio moviéndose lentamente, prestando atención a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

Peter se preguntó y se preguntaba después, ¿acaso nadie recuerda su súper audición?

— Stark, ¿por qué? — con el mismo tono desalentador se repitió la pregunta, pero ahora no le tomo ni balbuceos ni bromas a Tony para contestar.

— Odio al Soldado del Invierno — directo al grano y sin miedo, como era el hombre de hierro—, deseo verlo muerto y si lo hago yo sería mucho mejor para después borrar cada evidencia de su existencia. Dormiría tranquilo en mi cama sabiendo que le quité la vida al monstruo que estranguló a mi madre. Habiendo dicho eso, si usas un poco tu estropeado cerebro, entonces entenderás que lo último que haría sería darle un arma nueva a ese asesino.

— ¿Y qué hago aquí, entonces? — Bucky sonaba mucho más desalentador, con la voz de un ente del pasado, resignado a dejarse olvidar. Esta vez a Tony le costó un poco más seguir la conversación, él sospechaba que su mentor tenía alguna cosa en las manos para sus nervios. Entonces habló, con la misma firmeza, templanza, pero también con empatía.

— No conozco a James Barnes más que por los libros de historia y cuentos infantiles. Me interesa que dicen que es un buen amigo, un gran hermano mayor, con habilidades de un soldado ejemplar; un hombre justo que busca un camino en una época a la que no pertenece. Me interesa porque me recuerda a cierta ancianidad que aprecio, por lo que quisiera conocer a James Barnes.

— Ese hombre tal vez ya no exista.

— Entonces tómalo de quien viene, un visionario, por lo que me interesa mucho más saber que nació de esas cenizas de un soldado dado por muerto, de un hermano amado y un asesino que espero no vuelva a aparecer. — lo último fue más susurró helado que un discurso de reconocimiento — Tendremos un gran problema sí dicho asesino vuelve a aparecer, ¿no crees?

No tenía que girarse para saber que los ojos chocolateros de su maestro se tornaron oscuros, violentos, prometiendo dolor y consecuencias horribles. Ahora y con esa demostración de reto, de promesas que juraban castigos, la voz de James Barnes sonó con seguridad, rugiendo de firmeza.

— No hay asesino, ni tampoco un soldado.

— Entonces sólo hay un Bucky. — rebatió el ingeniero de inmediato, Peter miró por sobre su hombro para observar el ceño fruncido del otro y su contraparte volvía a girar los ojos con desagrado —Me lo han repetido hasta la medula.

Steve Rogers, claro que sí. Sí Peter lo entendió, Barnes también.

— La gente que repite eso suele ser muy insistente, terca e idiota.

— Opino lo mismo. ¿Ves? Ya nos estamos entendiendo. — se escuchó una palmada sobre algo metálico, pero fue el llamado brusco del ingeniero que lo trajo de vuelta de su éxtasis mayor — ¡Peter, ya tenías que haber terminado!

Estuvo a punto de correr hacía ellos con el brazo pasando por los últimos exámenes y pronósticos, peor una vez más la voz del exsargento lo detuvo de sus acciones.

— Stark.

— ¿ _Queee_? — contestó con la voz irritada, chocando por completo con las siguientes palabras

— Lo lamento. No importa que no haya sido mi mente o mi espíritu, fueron mis manos, eso jamás lo podre cambiar; te estaré debiendo tanto, en esta vida y en la otra.

— Mano. Usaste plural y sólo tienes una mano. — que el castaño mayor no haya hecho ningún comentario impropio ya era mucha sorpresa, pero ante la mirada tosca que le dio el Soldado, Tony se dispuso a ser sincero a su estilo. — Si tienes deudas que saldar, bienvenido a los Vengadores; historial de asesino, cantidades gigantes de culpa y acciones extenuantes de irracionalidad son los requisitos primordiales.

Peter observó con detenimiento a ambos hombres; sujetos que pasaron por las peores de las pesadillas, las crueles sombras de sus actos los mantenían atrapados aún, la oscuridad obstaculizando sus vidas la mayoría de los días. Fuera de lo que pudo existir como rencor, como miedo, odio, venganza, tristeza, remordimiento, omitiendo todo eso se veía la empatía en ambos. Comprendía lo que era mentir y ser mentidos, el dolor al recibirlo y al infligirlo; no eran blancas palomas y sus manos no estaban más humilladas y abusadas una que otra. De cierta manera podía verse triste que pasaran por eso, de otra forma podía imaginarse como un lazo formidable y como ningún otro podía nacer de ahí.

Al final, fue Bucky quien comenzó a tejer esa unión con una sonrisa y risa huyendo por sus labios.

— Eso no fue un halago.

— Por supuesto que no, me saldría espuma por la boca.

— Sí quieres halagos de su parte tíñete de rubio, o se súper inteligente. Volver a nacer también es una opción. — tuvo que hacer esa broma, porque fue una oportunidad única y desaprovecharla le hubiera dolido hasta el corazón.

Bucky entendió claramente la indirecta poniendo una cara de terror genuino, o aparentaba serlo, mientras dejaba le quitará el brazo con minuciosos actos en sus manos expertas. Tony por otro lado, prometía con esa sonrisa vengativa su propia justicia.

— Alguien no quiere ir al estreno de la octava película de Star Wars, ¿cierto?

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Ya tengo las entradas!

— ¿Star Wars? — preguntó el soldado al cual ya habían comenzado a desarmar de su brazo sin percatarse de ello, como casi siempre que confiaban en sus manos para maniobrar cosas mecánicas. Se sumaron a la cuestión miradas de lastima y dolor auténticas por parte de ellos.

— Oh, pobre hombre. Eso me lo hubieras dicho en el aeropuerto y te exonero de todo pecado.

— Un aura completa de lastima.

— Me largo. — tal parecía que a Bucky no le importaba ir por la vida sin un brazo, dando media vuelta con cables a medio colgar del muñón bajo su pedazo de extremidad. Pese a lo bizarro del a situación, él empezó a correr detrás del sujeto

— ¡No, espera! ¡Se puede arreglar con un maratón de George Lucas! ¡Sargento Barnes, tu brazo!

Ese día Peter no podrá olvidarlo nunca en su vida, porque fue de alguna manera simplista la personificación del significado para algo como el perdón. Demasiado pequeña estaba la definición para algo tan grande como lo ocurrido, que no calzaba ni la mitad de lo que aconteció en tan diminuta palabra.

Los Vengadores de inmediato aceptaron al Sargento Barnes, nunca más llamado un Soldado del invierno dentro de esas paredes, en la casa de la familia. Sin sonar radicales, simplemente Steve lo sentó a su lado y fue una excelente cena nuevamente tirados en la sala común.

No es como si Tony junto a Bucky se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que recogían flores por el campo verde, de hecho los dos interactuaban con perfiles bajos en cosas cotidianas y en misiones de ser necesario, pero sus encuentros y sus actividades juntos se llevaban a cabo más por casualidad que por iniciativa que les naciera. Pero era cómodo estar en la misma habitación con ellos cuando pasaba, porque no había ni auras conflictivas ni nubes oscuras sobre sus cabezas, de hecho las conversaciones circulaban entre lo bizarro seguido por bromas y tonterías, banalidades. Relajante.

Claro, George Lucas y la sagrada saga de Star War ayudo mucho en el avance de su relación, mucho más que el mismísimo Steve, siendo franco. Bendita sea la fuerza del universo.

— Chico, ¿qué tanto sueñas? ¡Bájate que ya llegamos!

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Peter salió por la puerta que Happy le mantenía abierta, estando frente a la entrada del complejo del Norte. Hogar dulce hogar.

— ¿No entras? Hay fiesta.

— Sí, ya me enteré. Eres un genio, no dude en ningún momento y no sé por qué tanto escándalo; de todas formas, te alcanzo adentro.

— Gracias Happy. — sabía que el hombre bajo toda esa agresividad y gruñidos era tan suave como un peluche de felpa y que le quería mucho, por ende no detuvo sus ganas de darle un gran abrazo, después de todo Happy contribuyó mucho en sus días oscuros; de no haber sido por el hombre ninguno de sus amigos sabría dónde estaba, ni hubiera recibidos sus regalos, ni probado bocado o duchado y cuido sus heridas, las vendo. Después estuvo en sus cumpleaños, lo llevaba a la escuela cuando podía o a donde quisiera, comían emparedados juntos cuando tenía algún día libre. Lo salvo de tanto dolor, físicos y emocionales, aunque Happy fingiera que no lo recordaba, él sí.

En algún momento Visión le contó de quien fue Jarvis y lo que significó para Tony, entonces Peter estaba seguro que Happy Hogan era su propio _Happy_.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — el oso gruñón solo puso su mano sobre el cuello de su camisa, de donde tiraba como pinzas. Como no amar sus actos de cariño.

— Me podría quedar aquí un buen rato. — el tironeo de su camisa fue nada sutil, aunque ante tal advertencia sólo le hizo reír. — Ya entendí, ya entendí. Te veo adentro.

Entre risas se dio media vuelta y entró al complejo saludando a los soldados de SHIELD que cuidaban esa ala del lugar, pasando de largo a la seguridad. Por favor, de todas maneras Karen podía reconocerlo a millas.

Otro de los cambios que sencillamente se hizo obvio, es que SHIELD como tal no había regresado al trabajo, sino que sencillamente se necesitaba apoyo extra, y con apoyo extra significaba que las misiones de rango verde lideraba un miembro Vengadores y diez o más de esos ansiosos cadetes, bajo la observación absoluta de Hill y Clint, evitando infiltraciones o cualquier paranoia que se le pueda ocurrir a Fury; tampoco le cambiaron el nombre, una flojera total y mucho trabajo extra en papeleo según Tony, aunque al símbolo del águila se le añadieron las imágenes representativas de cada miembro original de la iniciativa, como aquellas caja Petri que Peter les regaló a cada uno en su primera Navidad. Un dato más que lo hizo sentir orgulloso, por supuesto.

Ya llevaba más del camino recorrido rumbo al norte, cuando pasando por el pasillo largo que conectaba el área central con lo demás, unas voces y pasos fuertes se encaminaban frente a él.

— ¡Hey, Peter! — la voz femenina le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, poniendo atención a lo que ocururría frente a él

No imaginó que estuvieran en casa porque no participaron en la _holo-llamada_ de la mañana, pero Carol Davies en su traje distinguible como Capitana Marvel y a Stephen junto a Capita. Capita no era su nombre, pero el manto rojo levitante siempre era de otorgarle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza pese a que contra todos era bastante recelosa.

— Hola Carol, Stephen. Capi. — la susodicha movió una de sus puntas ante el saludo. Fuera de los escalofríos, también causaba ternura.

— Peter, eres la noticia del complejo. Felicidades. — Doctor Strange le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora. Pese a que el hombre tomo a Wanda como su único aprendiz, afortunadamente también valoraba el intelecto y por eso Peter podía considerarse de su agrado y receptor de buenos consejos y regalos raros.

— No se pueden guardar secretos, ¿eh?

— ¿Aquí, donde habitan dos IA, dos espías, tres soldados, un androide atravesador de paredes, una bruja y tres insectos? ¿Lo tenía que dudar? — el humor irónico de Capitana Marvel siempre alegraba su estado de ánimo, ante lo más irrealista que fuera la situación.

— Aún conservo la esperanza de que exista "privacidad".

— Nadie jamás te creería el adoptado de Tony Stark, con esas ideas. — la rubia de cabello rebelde revoloteó los ojos azules mientras Strange se mantenía impasible y él reía.

Que compararan su forma de ser con la de su mentor era una broma épica, clásica que parecía jamás agotarse.

— ¿Ya están todos? ¿Hay pastel? — su emoción era evidente creyendo que ellos dos solo caminaban por ahí con papeleo o en busca de alguien extra, pero el puchero en los labios de Carol y el ceño fruncido de Strange dictaba otra cosa.

— Tenemos una misión ahora, pero queríamos esperar a que llegaras para darte las felicitaciones merecidas. — respondió el hechicero, entonces Peter perdió un poco de su alegría.

— Lastima, pero en todo caso gracias.

Estaba acostumbrado a no tenerlos a todos a su lado cada día, de hecho parecía que entre más Vengadores más misiones y pendientes surgían de la nada; en ocasiones estaba ayudando a alguno de ellos en sus actividades, casi siempre con dos o tres de cada héroe, pero también había días donde sólo Visión estaba con él en la biblioteca. Ni en sus cumpleaños pudo tenerlos juntos como cualquier fanático de los Vengadores desearía, pero tampoco era un niño de cinco años queriendo llamar la atención de todo el mundo, aparte, siempre recibía regalos muy buenos, algunos peligrosos fuera del conocimiento del Comandante Rogers.

Su sueño más grande seguía siendo que un día, todos estén apretujados en la cocina o en la sala común, compartiendo la comida de un lado a otro y escuchando ruidos de muchas voces parlotear. Tal vez, en algún momento, su sueño se cumpla.

— Universidad del este, la Empire State. El MIT, Columbia y Harvard no eran suficientes para ti, ¿cierto? — la Capitana dio un leve golpecito en su brazo, aunque logró moverlo de su lugar por tener el cuerpo tan flojo. Ella se encogió de hombros poco apenada mientras él volvía a reír, aunque de ser humano normal seguro y hubiera terminado más lejos.

— ¿Es un lugar importante? — se hizo el desentendido

— Nah, creo que sólo van los mejores. — Carol utilizó su sarcasmo mientras lo miraba con acusación, Strange continuó con el juego falso como no queriendo tal cosa.

— Y Henry Pym da conferencias ahí, también es de donde salen la mayoría de los mejores agentes de SHIELD, como Hill.

— Eso fue una coincidencia. — en realidad sí lo fue, porque Peter la había escogido como la opción más cercana al Norte y con un buen equipo de investigación, además de que Bruce se la recomendó cien por ciento junto a Hope. Entonces vino María con historias alocadas sobre la facultad y una cosa llevó a la otra, ahora considerando seriamente que la Empire State podía ser una fachada de reclutamiento masivo.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, con tal de que el menú de postres del a cafetería se mantuviera intacta.

— Aja. En todo caso, llegarás muy lejos Peter, de eso nunca dudes. — elogió por último el hechicero supremo, apoyando una mano en su hombro dándole aliento.

— Pero no vas a faltar a tus entrenamientos aquí en el complejo, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre debes estar preparado.

— ¿Preparado?

— Tú sólo hazlo. Uno nunca sabe cuándo será secuestrado y llenado por un montón de poderes frkis.

— Lo de los poderes ya me paso, de hecho. — por una araña, nada menos.

— Evitemos el secuestro, entonces. Te pondré un chip. — Carol lo observó como si en verdad sopesara esa idea, a lo que él no pudo evitar sentirse asustado por tanta sobreprotección en camino.

— ¡¿Otro?! — sabrán los cielos cuantos chips rastreadores traerá cargando ante las paranoias de su mentor. No quería más, gracias.

— Capitana Marvel, es tiempo de irnos. — el hechicero supremo se puso de nuevo serio, a lo que su compañera asintió volviendo a la realidad de su situación pero regalándole a Peter un pequeño abrazo apretujado.

— ¡Nos vemos, Peter! ¡Y felicidades, otra vez!

Ambos héroes siguieron su camino por donde Peter había entrado, desapareciendo por una de las tantas puertas de la base y de nuevo a una misión incierta, pero en la que esperaba de corazón volvieran sanos y salvos.

Carol Davies³ vino a aparecer a sus vidas una vez los Skrull se dieron a conocer con una invasión por las costas de California, fueron detenidos por trabajo duro y esfuerzo, pero fue de las primeras misiones en las que los Vengadores reunidos nuevamente participaban y finalizaron sin bajas ni destrucción de ciudades. Al mismo tiempo Capitana Marvel daba su debut sorpresivo en la lucha y después lejos de ella, sorprendiendo a todos cuando saludo efusivamente a un sorprendido Rodhey y aterrorizado Tony.

Su historia consistía en que después de la fuerza aérea un desafortunado secuestro por aliens la mantuvo lejos y asustada de lo que podía hacer, pero persiguiendo a esos malditos por todo espacio posible hasta que de nuevo paro en la tierra y se enfrentó contra ellos en la última de las batallas. Había más de esos marcianos locos, seguro, pero ella se ofreció a trabajar con los Vengadores en una alianza donde lucharían según las necesidades. Un año después, ella seguía con ahí vagando seguido con Rodhey, Sam o Strange más que nada, ayudando a sus entrenamientos también ya sea en el ring o en partidas en la consola. Era buena, muy buena.

Strange por otro lado llegó junto a Bruce Banner sin pantalones y con amnesia aparente semanas después de la llegada de Barnes, en una noche donde Peter junto a Tony tenían clases para construir una nueva IA bajo la supervisión y compañía de Steve; el hechicero supremo sólo abrió un portal en el taller para cruzar junto al doctor inconsciente a su lado y después desmayarse también; rápidamente los llevaron al área de enfermería con Helen Cho, aunque Peter sólo cuido de ambos en breves ratos por órdenes de su tutor ante no faltar a sus obligaciones. Irónico pero cierto.

Ahora que lo recuerda, le seguía pareciendo sospechoso esa tarde; habían pasado días en la que esos dos nuevos infiltrados continuaban en profundo sueño, hasta que en una tarde, una junta de emergencia llamó a todos los vengadores a reunirse a la cual Peter no asistió por haber llegado apenas de la escuela.

Esa vez había llegado hasta la sala común y no se encontró con nadie, dejo tirada su mochila en uno de los sillones y guardo sus audífonos para prestar más atención ante cualquier presencia de ruido, pero no había nada.

Eso era lo raro del complejo, al menos desde que el Comandante Rogers volvió, en sus tiempos _oscuros_ como el capitán, no había nunca silencio en el complejo. Acostumbrado a que alguien lo recibiera, ya sea Scott con una tacleada sorpresa en su diminuta figura; no lo admitiría ni en esa ocasión ni en el presente, pero ya le tenía cierta manía a la falta de ruido. Eso sólo significaba problemas, en lo que a su experiencia le concierne.

— Karen, ¿dónde están todos?

» _En la sala de juntas del lado Oeste. Todos los miembros de los Vengadores, los dos nuevos huéspedes y los tres directores están presentes, incluso el señor Nick Fury._

— ¿Hubo algún ataque? ¿Por qué se reunieron?

» _Peter, el comandante Rogers dijo que no te preocupes, solo es una reunión._

— Sí, bueno, pero también vivo aquí.

Dicho eso se encaminó fuera de lo que era el área privada de los Vengadores, ósea su casa privada, recorriendo todo el camino hasta el ala Oeste que era territorios de Hill y los cadetes de SHIELD.

» _De ser prioritario o de situación en crisis, te lo dirían. Deberías confiar en ellos._

— Yo confió en ellos. Sólo quiero asegurarme, ¿bien? Te prometo que no escucharé.

» _No podrías de todas formas, el señor Stark volvió a reforzar el blindaje de los cristales de la sala de reuniones._

— ¡Que falta de fe!

» _¿Reconoces el dicho, "créate fama y échate a dormir"?_

— Ja-ja-ja, no eres graciosa.

Revoloteó los ojos ante el agrio sentido del humor de su IA. En su defensa, cansado de repetir lo mismo de siempre, no era su culpa que todos olvidaran tan fácilmente su súper desarrollado oído. Aun en el presente, lo seguían olvidando. 

Casi todo en el complejo mantenía un estilo cristal y fresco, llegando al centro de comando con varios cibernéticos metidos en sus deberes, por la parte de arriba era donde se veía la sala de reuniones de esa área, y donde todos al parecer bien ordenados podían caber en tan riguroso espacio.

Efectivamente, el reconocido Strange y Bruce Banner estaban en el centro de todos tomando su atención, pero lo que llamó la atención de Peter era sus rostros serios y las posturas tensas. La duda le golpeó, porque si no había ningún tipo de "crisis" o una misión peligrosa, entonces no veía porque ellos se mantenían a la defensiva tan gravemente.

— ¡Hey, Peter! — un cadete que era alumno de Clint y que le agradaba un poco más que al resto lo saludo de lejos, pero el gritó fue lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien dentro d la oficina lo notara. Para cuando él volteó de nuevo su vista, los adultos ya le estaban observando y cambiando sus posturas rápidamente.

Su mentor dijo algo que hizo que todos los demás comenzaran a moverse, Steve se quedó ahí adentro con Strange y Natasha, pero la vista de Peter fue cubierta cuando la avalancha completa de los Vengadores salieron del lugar para darle la bienvenida y desaparecer cada quien por su lado con aparente prisa no tan disimulada como quisieron.

En definitiva, algo iba muy mal.

— ¡Peter! Llegaste tarde de la escuela. — Tony se acercó a él acompañado con otro castaño recién lucido, pero antes de que le dejara responder, su mentor lo interrumpió con su ademan de manos. — No importa, te quiero presentar a alguien. Peter, Bruci; Bruci, el chico es Peter.

El hombre de lentes y rizos recortados ignoró el intento formal de presentación por parte del ingeniero, acomodándose unos lentes aparentemente nuevos sobre el puente de su nariz.

— Bruce Banner, mucho gusto. — el doctor le estiró el brazo para estrecharlo, mientras que Peter se olvidaba momentáneamente del problema en un intento de controlar su fanatismo.

— Doctor Banner, es un placer conocerlo. Un honor, que digo, de verdad es una maravilla estar frente a usted. — no estaba seguro de si controlo su fuerza en el apretujón de manos, pero Banner no pareció adolorido o incomodo con ello.

Es que ahí lo tenía frente a él, ¡al mismísimo Bruce Banner! ¡Y le dio la mano!

— Peter es admirador tuyo Bruci, tiene fotos tuyas en toda su recamara y todos tus publicados.

Claro, Tony no perdería el momento para dejarlo en vergüenza frente a su gran ídolo de la ciencia.

— ¡Tony! ¡Yo no…! Bueno, sí tengo los publicados, y una foto, ¡no, perdón! ¡Es un recorte de usted cuando avanzo el tema de partículas en su trabajo con Stark Industries!

— Pues gracias Peter, me da gusto saber que al menos alguien leyó y entendió todos esos números.

— Si, aunque no se compara con su trabajo en rayos gama. Omitiendo la transformación, claro, aunque es fascinante como cambia drásticamente a un gigante verde furioso…⁴ ¡Lo siento, fue inapropiado!

Su boca no tenía filtro y con sus superpoderes no podía cavar un hoyo para esconderse ahí eternamente. Pero Bruce no parecía molesto con él, más bien parecía como si estuviese en un tipo de _deja-vú,_ mientras Stark se reía a todo pulmón.

— Tenías que adoptarlo tú, Tony. — Banner parecía resignado, pero una sonrisa reconfortante le hizo saber a Peter que posiblemente no era odiado como se imaginaba en su dramática mente.

— Es un clásico, no puedes ir contra ello. — debía ser un chiste personal o algo así, porque Tony hasta se había secado lagrimitas corriendo por la esquina de sus ojos ante tanta carcajada libre.

El ruido del a puerta de la oficina fue lo que corto el momento, donde se apreció que Strange ya había desaparecido de nuevo y la espía junto a Rogers salían a tropezones del lugar ante tanta prisa. Cuando Steve paso a su lado le sonrió brevemente, Natasha por otro lado sólo asintió a su presencia pero le dedico una pequeña mirada a Bruce, de esas que prometían una charla seria con Black Widow, entonces no quedaba nadie más que ellos y los que trabajaban en esa área.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? — debía ser serio si hasta Clint se esfumo del lugar, pero su mentor fue reacio a confesarle lo ocurrido.

— Nada, sólo nos poníamos en sincronía con mi hermano de ciencia y su viaje espiritual.

— Claro, mi viaje. — Bruce se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz de nuevo, incomodo por primera vez y él no evitó seguir preguntándose qué le ocultaba. Pero el doctor Banner supo convencerlo para que olvidara el tema — Peter, Tony dice que te interesa más la rama de la química y biotecnología, ¿encontraste los errores en la publicación del 2013, sobre la duplicación pluricelular en un espacio vacío?

— ¡Sí! Pero la verdad me perdí un poco en el capítulo practico, hasta que comprendí que no estaban mal, sencillamente las formulas no estaban terminadas.

— Cierto, cuando lo publique fue en código debido al acoso por _algunos_ del gobierno, pero tengo la clave para rellenar los vacíos. Vamos, te lo explico con la ayuda del doctor Selbig.

— En un minuto los alcanzó, no empiecen lo divertido sin mí. — Peter le dedico un asentimiento entusiasmado a su mentor, dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Erick.

Después de esa tarde ver a Strange rondando por el complejo fue más y más cotidiano día a día, entonces llegó la invasión Skrull junto a Capitana Marvel, la tercera misión en la que se veía públicamente a Spider-Man junto a los Vengadores y un bienvenido Hulk mucho más listo y confianzudo.

Ahora el complejo en el Este tenía más habitaciones que usaban de vez en cuando todos juntos, pero nunca más quedo solo ni callado, algo que él sinceramente agradecía a los cielos y a quien cuidaba de todos ellos.

— ¡Peter! — la voz frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Bruce!

— Me dieron la noticia, muchas felicidades. — la sonrisa radiante en el doctor causaba alegría en el mismo Peter, tal vez porque al hombre siempre de rostro estresado era raro verlo sonreír con tanta familiaridad.

Por otra parte, tal parece que ese día recibiría muchos gritos de su propio nombre y también muchas felicitaciones. Aun le faltaban como una docena de héroes para que le dijeran lo mismo.

— Gracias. Aunque lo logré gracias a todos ustedes y sus clases extras. — en teoría cada miembro del complejo le enseñó o ayudaba en alguna materia, sea cual sea. Sus favoritas sin duda alguna, eran geografía e historia con Steve y con Bruce biología. Pero entre todos, daban su granito de arena para llenar su expandido cerebro.

— Nada de eso, date tu propio crédito. — Bruce lo tomo de los brazos en un gesto cálido, Peter podía abochornarse ahí mismo.

Para quitarse el rojo de su rostro, con agilidad maestra sacó unos lentes oscuros de su chaqueta y se los coloco con galantería.

— Siempre lo hago.

— No, por favor, ya es suficiente con un inteligente engreído con lentes de sol. — refunfuñó el doctor arrebatándole los anteojos del rostro, a lo que él tuvo que reír.

— ¡Pero en mi es más impactante!

— Olvídalo, Peter. — el castaño de rizos negó ante su acción infantil, mientras los dos abrían ambas puertas para entrar a lo que era su zona.

Pero entonces no se preparó para lo que ocurrió, siendo recibido por una gran manta colgada en el techo con grandes letras en colores y diseños diferentes, globos por todas partes y serpentina cayendo por drones pequeños en toda la sala común.

— ¡Felicidades!

En el centro de todo, los sujetos más poderosos del planeta le sonreían, Happy cargaba un pastel en medio de tanto gentío, Pepper y Hope les habían lanzado confeti a Banner y a él. Incluso destellos escarlatas y violetas rondaban por su cara en una impactante decoración brillosa.

Algo demasiado cálido estaba estallando en su interior. Era como su sueño, todo el mundo ahí con él esperando su reacción que fue quedarse sin aire. Bruce tuvo que empujarlo entre burlas y risas para que pasara de brazos en brazos para que el resto le diera sus buenos deseos.

— ¡Hey, arañita menor!

— ¡Hermano bicho!

— El orgullo de la familia.

Comentarios iban y venían, las voces más fuertes eran las de Sam, Clint y Scott entre todo el barbullo de gente. Wanda le dio un gran abrazo, le dijo que lo extrañaría y que lo mataría si dejaba de llamarla; Visión le quiso extender un gran discurso sobre su comportamiento adecuado universitario, aunque fue interrumpido por Rodhey y Tony parloteando que no le arruinara su época dorada; Natasha junto a Bucky sencillamente le desearon lo mejor con un abrazo, aunque en el caso de ella le peino un poco el cabello sin su máscara de neutralidad justa de una espía, sino como de una mujer admirando algo divino a sus ojos, claro que se volvió a sonrojar y Bucky por otro lado bromeó con él al verse cohibido por quien era su no-novia. La relación de esos dos seguía siendo un misterio. Pepper casi se echa a llorar pero también le advirtió que debía ser responsable y Hope la apoyo en su sermón, ante todo iban primero sus estudios y después su carrera de héroe, de la que no estaba muy de acuerdo ninguna de las dos, y por un minuto Peter pensó que May le diría lo mismo; fue el soldado quien lo mantuvo más tiempo bajo su brazo derecho, pese a que con el brazo contrario sostenía a Tony por la cintura, diciéndole que pasará lo que pasará, tenía un gran futuro.

— ¡Hey niño, pide un deseo! — Happy seguía cargando el pastel, aunque Peter sospechaba que sus encuentros con Strange, Carol y Bruce fueron precisamente para que el guardaespaldas rodeara todo el complejo para llegar antes que él.

La sala si bien era grande, todos ahí de pie haciéndole bolita estaban pegados unos con otros.

Peter por otro lado, se quedó de pie ahí mirando su pastel de diseño sencillo, de glaseado de crema batida con las mismas letras que el cartel pero con caligrafía mejor cuidada y dulce por su merengue.

Estaba rodeado por personas que jamás creyó conocer, con las que nunca se imaginó congeniar, con las que formo un lazo indestructible aunque pase por golpes y calumnias. Nunca se vio al lado de las mentes más grandes del planeta de su generación, tampoco junto a héroes de leyendas y dignos de honores, ni formar una familia con todos juntos.

La vida daba vueltas muy curiosas, paso de una familia pequeña a una familia rota, despues se volvió huérfano cuya época duro poco tiempo, arropado rápidamente y sin titubeos bajo las alas de gente que nunca lo abandono ni lo haría.

Claro, no todo lo bueno dura eternamente. No todo dura eternamente, el ejemplo más claro era Steve, con arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos y algunos destellos plateados en los costados de su cabello y barba, el que primero levantó la copa. El suero de súper soldado demostró tener un límite de uso; Rogers no volvió a su estado asmático ni se convertiría en un anciano delgado sin evidencia de que alguna vez tuvo músculos en los músculos, tampoco los dones como súper fuerza o velocidad lo habían abandonado y su agilidad y destreza no desaparecería porque fueron concedidas por entrenamientos duros; pero ya tenía canas rodeando su dorado cabello, Peter ya podía mantener una carrera en empate, incluso para leer el soldado cubría sus ojos azules con anteojos. Algo similar pasaba también con Bucky pero de forma más lenta, al menos sin la necesidad actual de usar anteojos, sino sencillamente que una cana apareció en sus cabellos el mes pasado por mucho que lo haya querido ocultar dl as bromas de Clint y Sam.

Gracias a eso, sí, debía que el reloj de vida hasta para los héroes corría y jamás se detendría.

No era iluso, ya no era un ingenuo, en esa línea de trabajo con las responsabilidad de la protección de la humanidad en sus hombros y en cada uno de los presentes, no podía creer que días como ese se festejarían toda su vida cada que lo ameritaba, de hecho bien podían morir mañana o ser destruidos esa misma noche sin percatarse de ello; ya no podía creer que la persona con la que hiciera lazos de unión no desaparecerían de su vida, todo lo contrario, siempre esperaría a que viniera la peor parte que significaban despedidas y no titubearía ni caería en depresión como las últimas veces; no, al contrario, estará capacitado para enfrentarse a lo que tenga que venir, como Vengador que era y como el hermano de batalla de cada uno de ellos. Los perdería, por heridas mortales o postrados en cama, unos antes que a otros, y vendrían más y se irían igual, entonces él en su llegado momento también se despediría de la vida, pero con un legado detrás sabiendo que la ideología Vengadores seguiría enseñando a más y más futuros héroes.

Pero en esos momentos, en ese instante, exhalando aire en sus pulmones y dejándolo ir en un silbido contra el fuego en una visión donde las velas se apagaban, su único deseo es que momentos como ese jamás se pierdan.

Ahora entendía mejor aquellas palabras de tía May, alucinadas o no, tenían sentido ahora que pasaba su mirada emocionada por cada rostro de héroe y heroína en el lugar:

 _"Te necesitan, llegara un momento donde solo puedan permanecer juntos por ti; el orgullo sólo menguara por tú cariño, el liderazgo será a tu ejemplo, las voces se calmaran si les hablas tú."_

No es que Peter quiera darse todo el crédito a que no ocurriera una segunda Guerra Civil, o que Tony y Steve jamás volvieran a ser el símbolo de esperanza ni que el complejo quedara vacío con un nombre que le quedaba demasiado grande. Pero comprendió que las cosas pasaban por algo, que de todo lo malo resurgía algo que valía la pena, y si pudo lograr que el orgullo venenoso de Tony Stark dejara caer sus muros de hielo y rechazo, si pudo conseguir que Steve Rogers aprendiera a escuchar a los demás fuera de su propia terquedad, si pudo callar los rumores y ecos de paredes vacías y dudas entre los demás héroes, entonces se podía decir que estar ahí rodeado de tantas sonrisas y algunas muecas burlonas pero menguadas en orgullo, aceptaba el resultado de su destino.

Que todo durara lo que tenga que dudar, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Ese era su deseo.

Al apagar las velas Viernes mantuvo las ventanas polarizadas pero con luces templadas alrededor, copas empezaron a rolar llenas de cidral con gas, cuando Peter tuvo la suya, Steve tuvo que soltarlo para elevar su copa, pero no dejo de abrazar a su pareja por la cintura.

— Spider-Man se ha transformado en un símbolo heroico al que he entrenado con gusto, pero Peter Parker es y será siempre, la mejor persona y bondadoso hombre que haya tenido el honor de conocer; he aprendido mucho de ti hijo, sobre todo a escuchar al mundo como lo haces tú, con los brazos abiertos.

El chico estuvo a punto de dar brinquitos en su lugar por las palabras sedosas de su tutor político, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando Wanda elevó su copa también.

— Un día perdí a mi hermano, entonces perdí la mitad de mi alma. Pero otro día, conocí a un pequeño renacuajo que pudo salvarme de mi misma, también encontré un segundo hermano en él. Pietro y yo estamos orgullos de llamarlo familia.

La bruja comprimía sus labios en un intento de evitar el sollozo, pero Peter le seguía sonriendo con todo el cariño de su corazón.

— Peter, eres como un grano en el trasero. — Clint si pena ni culpa comenzó a hablar, aunque él sólo apretó los labios viendo de reojo como Rogers suspiraba resignado.

— No, más bien una picadura de araña, en el trasero. — se unió Sam, jugando con su copa en la mano

— Y más molesto que una hormiga de fuego. _Mucho_ , más molesto. — Scott se abrazó por los hombros a los otros dos, mientras él se debatía entre si los iba a extrañar o ya quería comenzar a mudarse. — Cada que planeas algo, sólo nos regañan a nosotros.

— ¿Será porque ustedes son los adultos? — murmuró Wanda como si nada, recibiendo una mirada odiosa de su némesis consagrado

— _¡Shht!_ No interrumpas nuestra emotividad — la chica entrecerró la mirada prometiendo dolor, pero Lang valientemente la ignoró — ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

— Que soy el chico más _cool_ que han conocido.

— En que eres irritable, gracias. — Scott le sonrió socarrón, entonces Peter se resignó a escuchar las tonterías de esos tres. Pero los tres cambiaron sus sonrisas burlonas a un rostro más serio pero afable, levantando sus copas en el mismo orden que empezaron a hablar

— El punto es, que también eres nuestro compañero, un héroe en quien confiaríamos la vida.

— Un hombre cuyo corazón es enorme, no importa lo que pase.

— Un chico que nos hará falta en cada travesura que se le ocurra, porque la alegría que compartimos no será igual sin tus molestos y entrometidos comentarios. — el último fue Scott, a estas alturas Peter no sabía que hacer más que sonreír como idiota y evitar llorar. — También, arañita por favor, ¡hay que perder esa virginidad! No puedo decir que te conozco si vas a entrar a la universidad siendo un pu-

Antes de que Peter le tapara la boca con una de sus telarañas, estando todo rojo hasta las orejas por cierto, Wanda con su magia le aventó a los tres tontos que quería enormemente como hermanos, todo el cidral de sus copas.

— Gracias Wanda. — Steve miró con verdadero agradecimiento a la bruja, quien asintió contenta mientras Peter controlaba su cara roja.

— No era un mal consejo. — murmuró Tony, pero sin necesidad de que él volteara ver, el rubio mayor seguramente le dio una mirada de advertencia a la que el castaño hizo caso por milagro.

— Peter — Rodhey elevó su copa, ignorando a los otros tres que hacían un embrollo por limpiarse —, yo solo quiero decirte que no tengo ninguna duda, en que serás el mejor de todos nosotros. Y también que sé cómo son esas fiestas de facultades, así que por favor, solo diviértete responsablemente.

— Claro, como tú eras tan responsable en esos tiempos. — Tony murmuró en lo alto nuevamente, y esta vez fue el turno de Rodhey en evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Siguiente! — el hombre, que ya no necesitaba muletas ni bastón nunca más, se puso al lado de Happy y Pepper.

— Peter, creo que habló por Rodhey y Happy también al decirte, gracias. En este día que hiciste un logró más, también recuerda que por ti fue que Tony Stark sigue siendo el hombre maravilloso que siempre se ha esforzado en continuar.

— Y mejor director y líder, hay que reconocerlo. — Hope le dedico su hermosa y extraña sonrisa amable, esa que rara vez conseguía de ella y que valía todo el oro del mundo.

Bruce carraspeó un poco para tener la atención, el tímido hombre siempre tan relajado.

— Bueno Peter, soy el que te conoce por menos tiempo en realidad. Pero han sido meses donde has demostrado que puedes llegar a donde sea que quieras si te lo propones, además de que nunca pelearas solo.

— Queremos que sepas que no te faltaremos nunca, así sea solo clases de idiomas o peleas contra villanos, ahí estaremos, incluso si no nos ves. — acompañó Natasha a su lado, no parecía ensayado puesto que Bruce la miró dos segundos antes de proseguir.

— Por parte de Strange, Carol, Hill y T'Challa — miró nuevamente a la espía por sí estaba de acuerdo, a lo que la nueva rubia asintió — Pensamos lo mismo, como ya te dije, tú serás alguien excepcional.

Pese a no ser pareja, Peter seguía sorprendido como es que esos dos seguían siendo tan sincronizados y se leían perfectamente uno al otro. También fue sumamente divertido ver como Bucky tenía celos tan infantiles cuando comenzó a salir con la rusa y después de la llegada de Bruce, y no fue hasta una tarde donde el doctor Banner habló seriamente con el Sargento para dejar las cosas claras. Nadie sabía de qué hablaron ese día, pero debió funcionar, porque saliendo del laboratorio nuevo de Banner se podía decir curiosamente que ahora esos dos eran amigos también.

— La primera vez que te conocí, en teoría fue cuando nos dejaste tirados a Sam y a mí. — Bucky ignoró el reclamó de Wilson, observándolo fijamente. Los ojos de Barnes para él, parecían tan hipnotizantes con su tono griseo, ahora más vivos que nunca — No puede contar como nuestro mejor momento, pero sí la primera vez que me di cuenta que no eras un sujeto cualquiera en un traje brillante, sino que jamás nos hiciste daño, y ese es uno de tus dones más grandes tanto como héroe como persona común. Nunca lastimas, prefieres ayudar, sabes perdonar y seguir adelante enseñándonos a los demás a hacer lo mismo; entonces puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Peter, así como lo están todos los que te rodean.

Puede que Bucky aún no se haya recuperado, incluso puede que no vuelva a ser el mismo jamás, pero para Peter, el Sargento Barnes también era alguien de quien él estaba orgulloso.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos y cada uno de los discursos decían más por quienes vienen que por lo que dicen, pero cuando vio que sólo dos vengadores faltaban por dar el propio, Peter sabía que ya no podía seguir reteniendo las lágrimas. Visión fue el siguiente

— Peter, como un ser que no es humano y pese al tiempo que he convivido entre su especie, a veces me cuesta comprender el cambio de las cosas, sus motivaciones. Pero sí hay algo en este mundo, en este momento que me quede claro, que si no fuera por tu inocencia es que no estaríamos aquí desde un inicio. A donde sea que lleves el rumbo de tu vida, siempre se consciente de los grandes cambios que puedas hacer.

Pobre de él, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de saltar sobre cada uno para abrazarlos. Segundos quedaron en silencio y todos giraron al único que faltaba por hablar, Tony por supuesto, estaba jugando con sus propias manos en su seña de nerviosismo; él no podía culparlo, estaba igual o más ansioso por escuchar lo que su tutor, mentor e ídolo más grande tenía por decir.

Anthony recibió un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza por parte del comandante, el hombre que para variar no traía sus siempre confiables lentes oscuros cubriendo su rostro. Sus ojos chocolates rara vez se mostraban tan claros como ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga chico, que no infle más tu pequeño estado de fanatismo ahora? Te han dicho valioso, héroes y hasta inocente. Lo malo es que no puedo hacer un comentario sarcástico de todo eso porque el comandante me amenazó con absti-¡auch! — el ingeniero se vio de algo que nadie vio con claridad, pero la mirada estricta de Steve hizo que su pareja no perdiera el rumbo de su propio discurso. — Esta bien, aparte de su amenaza, el motivo por el que no puedo bromear con esto, es porque todo lo dicho es cierto. Y tampoco te lo repetiré, que flojera. Pero si quiero que sepas algo, chico de la piyama; cuando May me envió una carta otorgándome tu custodia, pensé que esa gran y exquisita mujer se había vuelto loca entre tanto estrés y recetas de galletas; no sabía si podía con todo el trabajo de no estropearte, pero me di cuenta entonces que May Parker sin duda era una chica lista, porque evitó que yo me estropeara a mí mismo y que tu siguieras ese camino. Entonces te digo, que no hay luz más grande que la que desprendes ahora y no habrá luz más grande nunca, a donde sea que lleves tu vida. Poseo un estatus del único ser humano con corazón de metal, pero tú Peter Parker, posees sin duda un corazón gigantesco únicamente existente desde donde sea que me encuentre.

Que nadie lo culpe por no haber soportado tirarse a los brazos de su mentor, casi derramando el líquido en el costoso traje del billonario y el soldado. Por alguna razón también termino aplastado entre los cuerpos de todos los demás que terminaron por unirse en esa tan rara y seguramente jamás repetida muestra de afecto.

Su mente ya no podía pensar en nada más, su rostro se apretujaba entre el pecho de Tony y el cuerpo de Rogers, junto a todos los demás que le quitaban su oxígeno.

— ¡Mordida, mordida! — se escuchó el coro entre todos ellos, misteriosamente Bucky junto a Sam ya estaban detrás de él, sus supuestos tutores posicionados estratégicamente muy lejos para salvarlo.

A veces definir las cosas que le pasaban como bueno o malo era difícil, por ejemplo, no sabía si que su nariz terminaría llena de merengue y crema batida era bueno o malo.

.

.

.

 _¡Peter!_

Alguien lo estaba llamando, él no podía reconocer a la persona quien sea que gritaba su nombre, pero estaba seguro que sea quien sea sonaba frenético.

 _¡Peter, Peter!_

No, sí conocía a esa persona. La voz era masculina, pero fuera de eso no podía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa. Joder, que su cuerpo dolía demasiado; no tanto como la explosión de hace años en el ataque a New York, pero si lo suficiente como para que aparte de estar atontado, su espalda lo esté matando.

 _¡Hijo, despierta maldita sea!_

¡Ya sabía quién era! ¡Tony! Pero no entendía por qué le gritaba, ni por qué ha abierto los ojos aún. Le pesa, le duele el jodido cuerpo entero, pero no sabía que estaba pasando. A su alrededor comenzaba a percatarse del olor a azufre, entre otros gases y pestilencias; humo era lo que picaba en su rostro, hasta sus pestañas estaban pesadas por la tierra que le ha caído encima.

¿Había caído contra algo que levantara tanto polvo? Tenía veintiún años y su cuerpo joven ya le parecía tan pesado.

 _Peter, por favor hijo._

Empezó a desempolvar sus pestañas, abriendo sus parpados poco a poco ya que la luz sobre él calaba como los mil soles. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba todo destruido? Y además, ¿por qué Tony tenía sangre por todo el rostro y la mitad de su armadura desecha?

¡Thanos! ¡Se habían estado enfrentando a Thanos!

— ¡Peter! Gracias al cielo, ¡oh maldito niño, te dije que te fueras de aquí! — Tony en algún momento lo tuvo en sus brazos, o más bien con su brazo sano y su pecho a medio partir.

— ¿Qué…? — recordó que intentó desmantelar la máquina que traería a Thanos a su mundo, pero uno de sus seguidores lo había enfrentado. Apenas ganó la pelea pero terminó herido contra la máquina, se había disculpado con Tony por no haber podido parar el dichoso aparato a tiempo, llegó Thanos, hubo caos absoluto.

Ya ni siquiera recuerda como carajos es que terminó ahí y toda la ciudad destruida, ojala Strange, Barnes y la milicia de Wankanda hayan evacuado a todos los ciudadanos a tiempo. Pero después de la llegada de Thanos Peter no recuerda nada, más que Tony le había dicho que se marchará.

Pero ahora no veía el sol en la misma posición que cuando comenzó la lucha, de hecho ya estaba por oscurecer. ¿Y el titan? Ese maldito parecía invencible, ¿A dónde fue? ¿Ganaron?

— ¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Thanos? — intentó moverse, pero un dolor punzante en su pierna le hizo quejarse inconscientemente. Iron-Man le tapó la boca antes de que hiciera más ruido, a lo que Peter supuso que las cosas aun no terminaban.

Su pierna dolía horrible y tardo en enfocar la vista, pero era claro que su herida fue causada por algo gigante aplastándole su extremidad, dado que sangraba por heridas abiertas y estaba deforme. Ha tenido peores, una que otra de esas veces que se enfrentó al Duende Verde, por lo que logró canalizar en dolor a mínimo.

— No podrás caminar. — Peter quería decirle que aun podía balancearse, suponiendo que su mentor susurraba por que la pelea continuaba, entonces Peter quería decirle a su _casi_ padre que él seguiría peleando a su lado.

Pero Tony no había alejado su mano de su boca, se llevó la que tenía libre a su oreja mientras él trataba de orientarse más en el mundo de los vivos.

Diablos, Manhattan sí que era un asco.

— Strange, ¿puedes oírme?

— _¡Stark! ¡Estas vivo! —_ en algún momento del a pelea el comunicador de todos había estado unido. Al menos el de Peter seguía funcionando, escuchando la conversación que Tony mantenía con el presunto sobreviviente.

 _—_ Milagrosamente. Escucha, localízame y ven por Peter de inmediato, necesita entrar al arca o perderá la pierna. — Peter calculaba que aún le quedaban unas horas antes de perder esperanzas, siempre y cuando encuentre algo conque detener la hemorragia. Lástima que tampoco le quedaran telarañas en su traje, que por ser el nuevo traje Iron-spider fue que no perdió ningún miembro de verdad.

— _¿Thanos?_

— Sigue inconsciente, pero tengo un plan. — eso explicaba el por qué hablaban en susurros y Tony no le quitaba la mano de encima.

— _No me gusta que tú en específico tengas planes._

A Peter menos.

— A mí tampoco. Ven por Peter y llévate a los que siguen vivos lejos de aquí.

Bien, eso sí que no le pareció en lo absoluto.

— _Tony, Thanos aún tiene una gema del infinito en su poder. Aun sin el guantelete, sigue siendo una amenaza._

 _—_ Lo sé, también sé que no podemos derrotarlo ahora, sólo entretenerlo.

Peter repaso el cuerpo de su tutor, de arriba abajo llegó a contar más de cinco heridas de gravedad y todo lo demás que lo que restaba de la armadura y cubría más magulladuras. Tony necesitaba más atención médica que nadie, o moriría ahí mismo por la infección de la herida o por el derrame, lo que pase primero.

A menos que… ese sea el plan.

— _¡No te dejaré hacerlo, Stark!_

 _—_ ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Strange! ¡Ven ahora! — se gritaban entre susurros, algo demasiado bizarro.

Strange cortó la comunicación y Peter por fin pudo tener la boca libre, para poder replicar aquella tontería.

— No te pienso dejar.

— No pedí tu opinión, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tony, no te voy a dejar aquí a morir!

— ¡Y tú no morirás hoy! No tú…

Peter lo sabía, sabía quiénes habían caído y quería llorar gritar y patalear, pero no era el momento. Ni lo sería en un momento cercano porque ese maldito titán seguía vivo y ahora debían retirarse. Pero no quería dejar a su mentor, a Tony ahí sólo a morir como los demás. Tampoco tenía idea de donde estaba Steve o si sobrevivió a la explosión que ocasionó la Orden Oscura.

Malditos sean esos invasores. Hoy era un día normal, un día donde nada de esto debía pasar y luego resultó que todos los demás ya sabían menos él.

Por eso el día que regreso de la escuela, en la semana donde apareció Bruce con Strange por primera vez se habían encerrado en la oficina de Hill. Hulk había peleado junto a Thor en una arena galáctica, pero después de eso y de intentar regresar a una vulnerable Asgard, algo los había atacado. Fueron los primero en pelear contra Thanos en la galaxia, pero sólo consiguieron tiempo relativo para que la invasión comenzara.

Por eso la fiesta de su ingreso, por eso el discurso de cada uno de ellos. Fue a partir de ese día que el reloj corría en su contra, siempre en alerta, siempre exigiendo más en cada misión y entrenamiento, siempre con los ojos fijos en el cielo en un intento de predecir cuándo llegaría el final de los tiempos.

En su momento le molesto bastante que no le hayan dicho nada, que hayan preparado todo para la llegada de ese demonio. Por eso sus entrenamientos fueron más fuertes, más exigentes, por eso construyeron bunker y vías de escape bajo cada ciudad importante del planeta. En su momento quiso odiarlos a todos, pero ahora sólo quería abrazar a quienes había perdido y quedarse con Tony para siempre.

— No quiero…

— Peter, escúchame, escúchame por favor. — Peter veía borroso por la lágrimas, pero la silueta de Tony estaba bien fija en su visión — Tú y los demás deben vivir y derrotar a Thanos. Él va a volver para vengarse y recuperar las gemas, ustedes deben estar preparados. ¡Debes estar listo y sobrevivir a esto!

— No quiero irme sin ti.

Estaba siendo irracional, estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor como cuando perdió a May, pero es que imaginarse ahora un mundo sin gran parte de su familia, en la incertidumbre y la vulnerabilidad, era demasiado doloroso.

— No se trata de que quieras, sino de lo que debes hacer. Steve diría lo mismo.

Si estuviera vivo, fue su pensamiento amargo. Quería seguir corriendo con Steve cada mañana, quería entrenar con Natasha y Clint, que Bucky lo llevará de campamentos con Harley y que Bruce lo incluyera en sus experimentos más bizarros; quería comer bombones con Wanda, quería que Scott y Sam lo acompañaran a los bares, que Hope le diera clases administrativas, hacer postres con María, tocar el piano con Visión, cantar con Tony mientras reconstruían un auto clásico. Ir de pesca con Rodhey, salir de viaje con Pepper e ir a Wakanda con T'Challa, volar una avioneta con Carol, cuidar al viejo Happy, convencer al cascarrabias de Fury que estaba listo para ser un vengador ya que era mayor de edad por fin; quería una fiesta una vez más con todos reunidos y que nada de eso este pasando ahora.

Tony tenía su rostro entre sus manos mientras él ya no peleaba contra las lágrimas silenciosas, entonces apareció el singular portal de Strange a su lado.

— ¿Qué harás? — dijo el hechicero, cuyo rostro asomado por el orificio mostraba un horrible ojo morado y cortadas en todo su traje.

— El nuevo rector tiene lo suficiente para enviarlo vulnerable al espacio, les dará al menos unos días para sanar y crear un plan.

— Stark, esa explosión cubrirá todo este lado de la isla.

— Sí evacuaste a todos no hay problema. — Peter y el hechicero compartieron el mismo pensamiento, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Ya era demasiado horrible saberlo sin palabras. — ¿Carol está viva?

— Apenas.

— Te nombro líder de los nuevos Vengadores ahora, has un brindis, alza las banderas y envíate flores de mi parte.

Peter jamás comprendería como le hacía el hombre para bromear en cada situación de muerte.

— Eres un idiota.

— También te extrañaré. — el hechicero contempló al ingeniero una última vez, una verdadera mirada de respeto fue a su persona, entonces comenzó a tomarlo por debajo de los brazos para llevarlo al otro lado del portal.

— Siempre has sido valiente, Peter, no falles ahora. — contra todo pronóstico, Peter recibió un abrazo tan fuerte de Tony que no podía creer que el ingeniero aun tuviera tanta fuerza. Por un segundo pensó seriamente en no soltarse de su agarre, pero al final el empuje de su tutor y ser alzado por el hechicero supremo supero su resistencia, llevándolo por el portal. Llevándolo lejos de su héroe.

¡Maldición!

El portal se cerró siendo Tony lo último que dejaba allá. Ahora Strange lo dejaba con tacto sobre el suelo metálico y frio de una plataforma. Era el Vengajet, lo último en transporte en la línea Stark, claramente sólo para el uso exclusivo de los Vengadores, o lo que restaba de ellos. La nave quedo bajo los escombros de lo que fue alguna vez la base de los héroes más poderosos del planeta, de su hogar, ahí donde seguramente el cadáver de Hill quedo atrapado cuando la Orden Oscura la hizo estallar.

Stephen se quedó tirado a su lado, parecía exhausto y con dos décadas encima, también su reliquia, la querida cap, estaba mucho más taciturna que lo acostumbrado. Ósea en lo absoluto era normal que esa capa estuviera quieta, así de mal estaba la situación.

Pensaba quedarse ahí un buen rato pese a la mierda que sucediera fuera de esas paredes frías, pero un quejido débil lo saco de su estupor, reconociendo a la persona que soltó tan escalofriante lamento. Ignorando lo inservible y adolorida que estaba su pierna, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a lo que era la cabina central de la nave, sobre una mesa se encontraba Carol Davies ensangrentada la mitad de su cuerpo y la otra mitad hecha un desastre de heridas que no sanaban como costumbre.

La orden oscura tenía armas peligrosas, armas cuyo filo hacía imposible la regeneración entre quienes la tenían. Por eso su pierna seguía sangrando, por eso Carol parecía más del otro lado de la muerte que viva; tomo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, en algún momento esas manos quedaron pequeñas entre sus palmas y bastante frías, cosa que Peter odiaba, el peinado rebelde de Carol se manchaba de su propia humectación escarlata, sus ojos azules se notaban idos y quejidos adoloridos salían de sus hinchados labios.

Tan hermosa que era Carol, tan feliz que se veía en su primera cita con un avergonzado y viejo Rodhey. Peter se puso de pie como pudo, ahogando su propio aullido ante su miembro mal trecho o lo que quedaba de él, tomando bajo los cajones de la misma mesa una de las frazadas térmicas de emergencia, la puso sobre el largo cuerpo de la rubia quien ni siquiera notó el gesto.

— ¿Peter? — levantó más allá del a Capitana a donde escucho su nombre, notando de inmediato una moreteada Avispa, en sus brazos cubriendo el cuerpo de Wanda y Scott.

— ¡Hope, Scott, Wanda! — su voz salió lastimada de sus cuerdas, pero no le importó ni que su pierna mandaba punzadas horribles en cada movimiento. Caminó hasta ellos bajo la mirada de una desorientada Avispa en su traje magullado, reconociendo que los sujetos en sus débiles brazo al menos uno de ellos respiraba; Scott parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte como Carol, pero Wanda, su hermana, era claro que hace mucho que dejó salir su último aliento.

— Pet…

Peter a esas alturas no le importaba volver a ser el niño miedoso de quince años bajo los escombros de un edificio, nada más pensando que jamás olvidaría el olor lavanda y a ceniza en el cabello de Hope, mientras besaba su coronilla y se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Ella también soltó un sollozo enterrando su rostro en su símbolo arácnido, recordando apenas por el quejido de la mujer que su traje era metálico y bastante helado, posiblemente por lo mismo es que seguía sintiendo frio.

Los ojos jades de Hope chocaron con los suyos, la pobre apenas permanecía lucida aferrándose a los cuerpos tibios que la rodeaban. Aferrándose a la creencia de que sobrevivirían ahí con ella.

— Hay que darnos prisa para llegar al arca. — dijo ella entre sollozos, a lo que Peter asintió rápidamente y se puso en marcha.

Tomo otras frazadas para cubrir a Hope, Scott que lucía una horrible herida en el tórax. Tapo a Wanda al menos hasta el cuello, porque tal parecía que Hope se negaba a creer que la chica ya no respiraba. Peter no pudo evitar pasar su mano y acariciar el contornado rostro de Wanda, frio cual diamante y pálido como nieve; su hermana de nombre, su hermana por lazos más fuertes que la amistad, se veía tan quieta y tranquila siendo abrazada por Hope. Sí Scott sobrevivía, no estaba tan seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante la muerte de su mejor amiga, Scarlet Wicht.

Tuvo que apartarse de ahí, porque no era el momento de perder tiempo y Wanda jamás le perdonaría su incompetencia. Se quitó el Iron-Spider y lo dejo tendido con cuidado bajo la mesa de Carol, controlando con un nudo preciso su pierna aunque rápidamente la frazada gris se pintó de rojo.

Con su regeneración tan lenta era obvio que eso pasaría, incluso perdería la conciencia en un rato más, pero aún tenía unos minutos de lucidez. Debía usarlos sabiamente.

— ¡Dr. Strange! — llamó al hechicero supremo sin detenerse en ver si lo seguía o el hombre ya también había perdido el conocimiento. De buen momento, el hombre se puso a su lado y ambos tomaron asiento en los controles de la nave. — Eres mi copiloto, presiona los controles verdes, proyectaran un campo alrededor de la nave para salir de los escombros.

La nave era autosustentable mientras su núcleo estuviera intacto, cosa obvia dado que de ser lo contrario, la nave se hubiera sellado a sí misma hasta que Karen se reconectara. Empezó a calibrar la máquina, mientras bajo sus dedos la sentía ronronear. Tal como le gustaba a Clint.

— Listo.

— Ahora presiona el botón naranja, es el recalentador de emergencia para los motores y detectara si hay avería.

— Ninguna al parecer.

— Bien. Perdimos a Viernes y Karen se reconectará dentro de otras dos horas, así que dime a donde ir.

— ¿Sabes manejar esto?

— Tuve un buen instructor. — por supuesto, no existiría ningún otro piloto mejor que Hewkeye, él tuvo la suerte de aprender bajo su tutela y chistes sin gracia.

— Llévanos a Wakanda, T'Challa y Rocket ya tienen todo listo allá.

Un guardián de la galaxia vivía, eso ya era mucho decir a esas alturas suponiendo que todo el equipo no tuviera más bajas que Drax.

— ¿No puedes hacer un portal? — eso beneficiaria mejor a Carol y a Scott, incluso a su pierna, pero el hechicero supremo se mostraba avergonzado de su mismo

— Ya no tengo energías, Peter. — dejo salir como un murmullo al viento, aunque él ni siquiera podía juzgarlo, porque técnicamente no cumplió con ninguna de las misiones que se le otorgaron en la batalla.

Cuando el Vengajet se mostraba estable, Tony habló nuevamente por el comunicador universal.

— _¡Comienza a despertarse, aléjense de la isla ahora!_

Peter sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, pero tomo los mandos de vuelo bajo sus palmas y empezó a mover la gran y pesada nave. Era difícil, más por los estorbosos escombros que aun obstaculizaban su movimiento.

— El Vengajet se está elevando, pero seguimos en la base. — anunció Strange, Peter no tenía muchas ganas de hablar por el comunicador ahora.

 _— Les voy a dar tiempo._

Esa voz era nueva por el comunicador. No, de hecho Peter la reconocería a donde fuera, porque era amable y a su tiempo era justa como el hierro, dura y piadosa, dictadora pero sublime; era la vos de Steve Rogers, el jodido y _vivo_ Comandante Rogers.

 _— ¿Steve? Pero que mierda, ¡vete con ellos!_

Sí Peter pudiera verlos, diría que por el tono bajo de Tony entonces Steve ya estaba a su lado, pero aunque no los tenía de frente, Peter bajo ojos cristalizados podía imaginarlos perfectamente. Juntos, siempre han sabido salir de todos los problemas, de seguir adelante, de nunca rendirse y vivir para al día siguiente seguir mirándose a los ojos como el par de viejos enamorados que llenaban de ternura asfixiante el ambiente. Peter podía sentir un pequeño gramo de felicidad saber que estaban los dos, unidos.

— ¡Steve! Oh santo cielo, estas vivo. ¡Iremos por ti! ¡Por ustedes! — Peter puso en lo alto la nave con turbulencia sin consideración, dispuesto a dar media vuelta en el aire y volver al centro del caos, pero Strange una vez más puso su mano débilmente en su hombro, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

 _— No Peter, ya es tiempo de que continúes esto solo. Me quedo con Tony._

Entonces Peter sintió romper su espíritu, porque su cuerpo no reaccionó y jamás viró para el lado contrario a donde se proponía a ir.

— ¡No! Por favor Steve, por favor, déjame ir por ustedes. ¡Por favor!

 _— ¡Sí aun puedes hablar aun puedes vivir, idiota, vete con ellos! ¡Strange!_

Tony parecía apoyar su plan, aunque el ingeniero seguía insistiendo en quedarse en el lugar a suicidarse con Thanos. ¡¿Qué no podían comprender que él los necesitaba a los dos?!

 _— No es el momento, pero si vamos a morir, bien puedes cuidar lo que dices._

 _— Eres un idiota, eso es lo que quiero decir._

— Por favor… — a esas alturas Peter apretaba sus parpados contra el mando de vuelo, en un vano intento de suplicar para ellos. Pero aun así y con la mano de Strange aferrándose muy a penas a su antebrazo, Peter no dio la vuelta.

 _— Sí ustedes dos creen que con esto he terminado, son más ingenuos e insignificantes de lo que me han cantado._

Esa fue la voz de Thanos, tan fría, tan vacía y tenebrosa, que en un principio lo dejo paralizado por el escalofrió insano que cubrió su cuerpo al ver su omnipotencia peculiar. Ahora, sólo le causaba arcadas y una insana ira. Como es que se lograba escuchar por el comunicador, Peter no quería saberlo, pero recodaría esas palabras del titán hasta el día que lograda desvanecerlo del universo.

 _— Peter, hijo —_ Steve se escuchaba jadeando y mucho ruido de fondo, pero su calidez jamás se fue ni su acento de los cuarenta —, _se un buen chico. Termina la universidad, ayuda a Sam a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, derrotaras al Duende Verde, cuida de los tuyos; recuerda, que fue un honor verte llegar tan lejos._

Eso era una despedida, Peter odiaba las malditas despedidas. Entonces una interferencia viciosa se escuchó después de las palabras del Comandante, del hombre que le enseñó a andar en motocicleta, que le mostro como pintar en acuarela sin terminar haciendo un desastre, quien competía con él en hacer el emparedado más glorioso del estado, con quien viajo por el país en sus vacaciones para tomar fotografías. Fue lo último que dijo Steve Rogers.

 _— Cuida de Happy, ya está anciano. —_ tal parecía que seguía la despedida de Tony, entonces Peter en un intento de aferrarse a ese mundo, sujeto la mano del hechicero con fuerza y no fue rechazado _— De Pepper, échale de vez en cuando una mano con la empresa, y cuida de mi colección de autos. Vigila de cercas a Harley, que no cene chocolate tan tarde y que termine la secundaria sin una suspensión más, por todos los cielos._

Tony fue quien le dio la oportunidad de mostrarse como héroe, también lo recibió con los brazos abiertos prácticamente y cuido de él como un verdadero hijo; armaron un auto juntos, revolucionaron con los avances fisioterapeutas, fue a sus exposiciones en la universidad y no falto a ninguna.

— Los quiero, a ambos.

A los dos, que le enseñaron a enfrentar pesadillas con leche y canela, lo entrenaron para proteger a otros y lo prepararon para las caídas de la ruleta de la fortuna que era la vida, lo prepararon para el camino que ahora debía seguir.

 _— Adiós, Peter._

Apenas se terminó de escuchar la transmisión, cuando una onda expansiva los golpeo junto al sonido sordo de una explosión. Ya no estaban cercas de lo que alguna vez fue el norte de New York ni de toda la isla, pero la luz azul y verde del reactor se alcanzó a aprecia tanto su potencia como su calor dentro de la nave.

Vislumbró su visión, desenfoco sus sentidos, pero entre el aterrador silencio y sus sollozos observó por la cámara trasera como un rayo se disparaba hacía el espacio. Peter entre su silencioso derrame de lágrimas, escucho a Karen decirle que ninguna otra presencia se detectaba en lo que fue la zona de detonación, así como efectivamente que el portal por fin se había cerrado.

A su lado, Strange sin disimular se secó los ojos cansados, a su espalda los quejidos de Wanda y Carol era el eco de la nave, y en su corazón, tanto como odio y dolor se fundían levemente.

Era el sentimiento que ya conocía y que desprecio en su pasado, pero que ahora a su edad entendía que era su batería recargándose, que era la energía para su siguiente lucha recuperándose. Era la bandera de Vengador a la que se aferraba ahora.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

¹) La Empire State es la versión de Marvel basada en la Universidad de New York, donde originalmente asiste Peter; muchos otros héroes fueron egresados de la Empire State, entre muchos mutantes, o como Hank Pym y los gemelos Storm que daban conferencias ahí, hasta el mismísimo Victor Von Dom.

²) Comandante América o Comandante Rogers, así como Tony siendo director de SHIELD y de los Vengadores, es canon en los comics, específicamente en tierra 616. Ahora con Infinity War prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, dudo mucho que le cambien el cargo a Steve en el MCU, pero como se ve tan guapo con la pinta de vejez y salvajismo juntas más el jodido uniforme negro azulado sin la jodida estrella, bueno, debía aprovecharlo.

3) El origen de Capitana Marvel es bastante dramático, de hecho utilice mi propia versión resumida y corta de lo que en verdad pasa la pobre mujer. Doctor Strange por otro lado me apegue por completo al MCU, ya, para evitarme sobrepasar el OoC ocacional con el AU de este fic, además de que teniendo su propia película muchos lo reconocen por ella y su historia es menos densa que la original; fuera de eso, teniendo a Infinity War encima de tiempo, su llegada con Banner se me hace que será canon dado que Thor termina con los Guardianes de la Galaxia según el corto infiltrado. Mis instintos, que rara vez me fallan, me dicen que Hulk llegará con Strange. ¿Apostamos?

⁴) Referencia a Avengers, donde Tony le dice a Bruce que le fascina su transformación en un monstruo grande y verde. Eso fue épico, jamás lo superare xD

16500 palabras en un sólo capitulo... baia baia :v

Este fic vino a nacer después de que vi el triller infiltrado de la cuarta entrega de Avengers, el titulo maldito, la Infinity War. Mi Peter Bebé esta tirado en el piso pidiendo disculpas a Tony, Steve con su barba y sus ojos llenos de tristeza primero y luego de furia, Natasha rubia, Bucky despierto, igual a mi colapso mental.

No tengo idea de que esperar en Infinity War, pero recuerden mis palabras: Tony y Steve van a morir. O al menos Tony, entre los otros tantos que también van a estirar la pata desde la primera parte. Y no, no creo que los revivan, porque aunque sí lo hacen en el comic gracias al guantelete, estamos hablando del MCU cuyos actores ya están más como el buen vino que como una jugosa pizza recién horneada, osease viejitos. Me va a doler, no seré la misma de antes y posiblemente un gran pedazo de mi alma quede enterrado en el cine, pero ya me voy haciendo a la idea.

De hecho este fic ni siquiera hubiera visto la luz de la creación sin esta escena, porque fue la primera que pensé al escuchar la canción de _Gone, gone, gone._ Me dije: sí, Peter va a llorarles con esta canción acústica de fondo. Y de ahí vino toda esta historia que prometía ser un drabble, después un one-shot, terminando siendo un Long-fic con setenta mil palabras… No me comprendo señores, no me comprendo.

En fin, con esto doy retirada a este fic, aunque subiré (como si no tuviera una montaña de responsabilidades por hacer) lo que es el primer one-shot con referencias a esta historia y después pequeños cortos bajo el título "Silencio tras la línea", la versión totalmente de Steve y Tony. Ah, también tengo pendiente la continuación de mi omegaverse "Desde el otro lado del mundo" y otro fic donde Steve es el guardespaldas de Peter bebé, aunque también estoy pensando uno ambientado en Pacific Rim… Una carrera como médico militar, un trabajo de tiempo completo y tres días de horario nocturno… No me comprendo señores, no me comprendo, que Dios se apiade.

El punto es…! Que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus opiniones, sus criticas y palabras bonitas! Hicieron de esta aventura algo maravilloso y espero seguir encontrándomel s en proyectos habidos y por venir!

POSS: en algun momento de mi vida, voy a corregir todo el fic y sus horrores ortograficos xD


	10. EXTRA I

_**Nota:**_ No es una continuación como tal, sino un pequeño corto que les debía.

* * *

 _ **EXTRA**_

 ** _En familia, se ven los fuegos artificiales.  
_**

* * *

Wanda en algún punto de su temprana infancia recuerda haber ido a una escuela de nivel básico, donde en una de las clases el uniforme con un suéter horrible le picaba el cuello, tenía comezón gracias a la tierra que se le había metido dentro de las calcetas blancas y algunos cabellos los mordisqueaba porque estaban en su cara después de haberse despeinado tras perseguir a su hermano gemelo. En aquellos días no sabía que significaba tener un gemelo ni la definición de la palabra, para ella simplemente era tener una copia que la acompañaba de un lado a otro. Fácil.

En todo caso, en aquella mañana donde debía bajarse la calceta para quitarse la sensación de comezón, la maestra les había pedido que se imaginaran cuando fueran adultos y dibujaran en donde querían estar. Su copia a su lado dibujaba algo que decía, era la luna. Su copia era un poco torpe y dibujaba muy mal, porque eso parecía un queso gigante como el que salía en las caricaturas, no una luna; pero bueno, ignorando el poco talento de su disque "gemelo", ella se imaginó en el futuro y donde estaría.

Si su copia no tenía talento como dibujante, ella no tenía talento para imaginar. No le llegaba nada. Kitty a su lado, la sosa compañera que nunca dejaba de hablar como el loro de la vecina del departamento de abajo, se veía como bailarina. Aja.

Anthares a su espalda, estaba parloteando sobre carreras de autos, y un iluso Fabricio igual de desequilibrado que su copia, coloreaba furioso algo poco parecido al sol. Wanda pensaba que si llegase a oler algo chamuscado cuando fuera grande, entonces sería el bobo de Fabricio que quiso estar en el sol. Pero algo que ellos tenían y ella no, era la facilidad para verse en el futuro, adultos haciendo algo, por muy absurdo y raro que fuera.

¿Y ella? Nada, su cabeza estaba prácticamente en blanco.

Entonces pensó que si se imaginaba con algo que le gustara, sería más fácil. Como su "gemelo", que le gustaba el queso y por eso posiblemente a su dichosa luna le estaba pintando de amarillo. Decirle la verdad, sobre que la luna no era amarilla sino blanca, parecía demasiado cruel; no, mejor dejar que el insensato terminara lo suyo.

Ella por otro lado debía enfocarse, la maestra no era de las que sonreían y tampoco de las amables, era una bruja hecha y derecha con mal genio. Entre más pronto terminara su trabajo, más se salvaba del regaño, regla básica de supervivencia.

Viene la siguiente duda, ¿qué le gustaba? ¡Saltar la cuerda! ¡Perseguir a Pietro con el cadáver de una araña! ¡Abrazar a su mala copia! Sí, abrazar a Pietro era genial e igual de divertido que corretearlo con cosas muertas, sobre todo con arañas. Pero su mamá ya la había regañado diciéndole que eso no estaba bien, y que no era propio de una niña madura como ella, ergo, siendo adulta no podía perseguir más a Pietro.

Saltar la cuerda era fantástico, pero tampoco se veía con esas ropas tan elegantes de su mami saltando, entonces la idea seguía siendo mala.

¡¿Entonces que se supone que le guste?! Tampoco parecía lógico querer crear una ciudad entera de chocolate, pese a que lo ansiaba con locura, ni coleccionar hormigas. Le gustaban, eran lindas, pero no para hacerlo toda su vida adulta.

No jugaba con muñecas, las detestaba por sus caras feas. No le gustaba estar con muchas niñas, eran odiosas y chillaban más que su copia ante una película de terror. Los chillidos de su gemelo eran divertidos, las de las niñas le provocaban dolor de cabeza muy feo. Le gustaba ver los dibujos de los libros de vez en cuando, pero aun no sabía leer, y una vez aprendiendo se daba cuenta que los adultos no lo tomaban como hobbies nunca, al menos los que ella conocía.

Se le acababan las opciones, el reloj hacía tic tac y la maestra los miraba a todos con sus ojos de sapo. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

Tras pensarlo profundamente y con bastante seriedad que a sus tiernos seis años podía tener, lo último que se le ocurrió fue su familia. Adoraba a su papá, porque era muy serio como ella, amaba a su madre porque siempre estaba suavecita cada que la abrazaba, y a su copia-gemelo-hermano, porque… pues porque era él y punto.

Entonces, adoraba a su familia. Y eso parecía lógico, razonable y sólo tenía que dibujar unos palillos y rostros sin necesidad de más esfuerzo y podía verse con su familia en un futuro y para toda la vida. Y añadiría hormigas, cadáveres de arañas y algo de verde, porque ella quería vivir en un gran campo abierto lleno de puro verde.

Esa mañana entregó su trabajo con sonrisa autosuficiente, Pietro a su lado tenía la misma mueca y Wanda al verlo tan feliz no pudo decirle que la luna no tendría nunca una bandera con su nombre. Pero ambos entregaron sus trabajos y fueron felicitados, su gemelo empezó a molestar a Fabricio por lo bobo que era y ella pudo rascarse en paz su piel debajo de la dichosa calceta.

Después vinieron los toques de queda, la crisis económica, hombres con armas y una bomba explotó en su casa. Su familia chiquita se hizo mucho más pequeña, solo con su copia a su lado y el loro de la vecina de abajo; entonces vino la furia, el arrebato, una comunidad civil los recluto para marchar contra los mercenarios invasores y luego el doctor Barón Strucker. A partir de ahí para Wanda todo fue confuso, recordaba muy poco y lo poco de hecho solo era dolor, así que lo reprimía lo más que podía de todas formas.

Entonces vinieron los afamados Vengadores, entre ellos Anthony Stark y no pudo con el burbujeo de ira quemando su sangre al verlo tan contento y en sus anchas presumiendo ser un presunto protector, maldito mentiroso y asesino. Luego Ultron y maldita sea si no había momento donde no se culpaba por no ser más lista que ese estúpido robot, porque todo pasó tan rápido y de un día a otro pasó a ser una villana junto con su hermano, a una huérfana de luto noticia talla mundial como heroína.

La vida, la ironía y el karma se reían en su cara, porque asi como muchos pensaban de ella como un experimento fallido de un terrorista, otros pensaban que sus dones fueron dados para hacer el bien. Llego a preguntarse en lo solitario de su mente con la foto de Pietro contra su pecho, sí eso fue por lo que tuvo que pasar Iron-man cuando una parte de la humanidad lo homenajeaba, y la otra lo acribillaba como ella lo hacía con cizaña.

Luego las misiones, su temor ante sus poderes que jamás pudo controlar al cien por ciento como prometía su actitud arrogante, queriendo honrar la vida de Prieto poniendo la de millones de inocentes en peligro. El capitán decía que no era su culpa, Visión le explicaba que todo acto tenía consecuencias imprevistas, Clint la animaba a seguir adelante y Natasha apenas la miraba como para decirle algo amable o efímero. Stark por otro lado, bueno, no es que lo notará mucho por aquellos días.

Ahora que lo piensa, se pasó toda una vida culpando a un sujeto que nunca le había conocido, más sin embargo ella se obsesiono con el deseo de verlo sufrir solo porque una bomba llevaba su nombre. Vaya forma de desperdiciar más de una década en algo que ni ella comprendía, y tuvo que hacerlo hasta después de haber sido encerrada como criminal de guerra y esconderse del mundo como fugitiva, otra vez.

Le debía tanto a los vengadores pero jamás quiso aceptar que le debía lo mismo a Tony, al hombre que poco tuvo que ver con que unos idiotas terroristas mataran a su familia, sólo porque el sujeto en cuestión había heredado un imperio con objetivos claros sin la obligación de cambiarlos de la noche a la mañana; que de todas formas el millonario sí lo hizo de un día para otro, pero ese era un detalle insignificante.

Se sentía como el bobo de Fabricio después de tanta tontería. Justificada de cierta forma, pero muy poco razonable.

Y ahora, nuevamente la ironía y el karma le golpeaban la cara, porque después de detestar e intentar matar al hombre que tanto había odiado, ahora vivía en sus instalaciones con el mejor d los lujos y trataba de pensar en una forma de juntarlo con el capitán.

Su vida era un sinfín de incomprensiones, eso nadie lo negaría.

Se adentró a la cocina que estaba vacía después de que todos hayan desayunado hace más de una hora. Su entrenamiento con Clint sería dentro de otro poco, Peter estaba con Steve en la biblioteca y los demás sinceramente no tenían ni la más remota de las ideas donde podían estar. No era hasta hace poco que estaban divididos de un extremo del planeta al otro, pero ahora aunque compartían el mismo techo, era fácil perderlos de vista.

Sin Sam tampoco alrededor y su todavía sensible relación con Visión, estaba sola y con tiempo libre. Bien podía tomarse ese momento para tomar un poco de jugo y pensar en un plan para que las dos presuntas cabecillas de tan descabellada agrupación volvieran a interactuar, o mejor aún podía poner a calentar un poco de canela con dulce de miel y robarle a Tony una rosquilla; no sería la primera rosquilla que al hombre se le "pierde" últimamente, aunque el malévolo ladrón aun no aparecía.

En fin, manos a la obra puso la tetera sobre la estufa eléctrica acostumbrada a hacerlo de la forma manual, dejando una toallita alrededor para sostenerla después y mientras pensaba y pensaba que es lo que podía hacer.

Como aquel día en la escuela básica, su mente estaba en blanco.

Ella adoraba a Peter, le recordaba un poco a Pietro y al mismo tiempo era como tener un hermano menor totalmente diferente pero que quería con la misma intensidad; su gemelo había sido sobreprotector con ella, ahora era su turno de tomar a un nuevo hermanito pequeño bajo su propia ala y enorgullecer a su copia donde sea que estuviese.

Pero no puede evitar hacer una mueca al recordar que debía participar en tan problemático plan. En primera porque no estaba tan segura de sus resultados con lo volátiles que se encontraba Steve y Tony, por otra parte, ¡detestaba que la regañaran por cosas tan infantiles!

Pero carajo, que había aceptado participar en tan descabellado plan, todo sea por Peter.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, y siendo que Pietro era el planificador de las travesuras y guía en las cosas más tontas que hizo en su vida, no sabía que tenía qué provocar para llamar la atención de los objetivos.

Natasha la tuvo fácil, ni siquiera movió un solo de sus cabellos para lograr su cometido. Clint y Sam, pues eran ellos, no había argumento o punto razonable en lo que hacían. ¿Y ella? No es como si tuviera que provocar otro estallido de magia, ¿o sí?

— ¡Hey, Wanda!

El saludo la sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando a su costado donde Scott estaba parado con la sonrisa tan peculiar que lo caracterizaba. Por no decir otra cosa.

— Scott. — regresó el saludo tan amigable como podía y tan natural como deseaba aparentar. En el pasado había tratado a sus compañeros con cierta indiferencia a excepción de Clint y Visión, después de como resulto la Guerra Civil, ha intentado ser más abierta para no volver a caer en el mismo error.

Con Sam y Rodhey fue fácil congeniar, el ex miembro de la fuerza aérea y el gloriado coronel tenían hasta cierto punto un carácter duro, con Natasha sólo consistía en no estorbarle ni meterse con sus juguetes o despertarla si se estaba tomando su merecida fiesta, era cortes con la chica Pym y María, con Tony sencillamente tuvo que resultar todo tan complicado para poder estar en paz con el hombre y compartir opiniones literarias bastante interesantes sin nada más que su gusto fluctuoso por el aire a pergamino viejo y letras vividas.

Pero Scott Lang era, bueno, no tenía definición. Durante el escape de la balsa no hubo tiempo más que para correr, durante su estadía en Wakanda cada quien tenía lo suyo para pensar y el camino de vuelta Clint fue un excelente intermediario entre ambos para compartir menos de cinco palabras en todo el camino entre ambos.

No es que el fuera un mal hombre o ella una extremista mujer, pero por alguna extraña manera y estaba segura que era de forma recíproca en sentimiento, el héroe hormiga le era algo… ¿exasperante? ¡Frustración personalizada! De alguna forma, es que ellos no encajaban bien juntos a menos que de vida o muerte dependiera la situación.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — ella elevó una de sus castañas cejas con los labios fruncidos, mirando a su alrededor esperando que el sujeto se diera cuenta de tan desatinada pregunta. Así fue — Cierto, es la cocina.

Cierto, porque ella estaba frente a la estufa de manera obvia, en la cocina, _calentando algo_. ¡Bienvenida, frustración!

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Quería calentar esas empanadas que trajo Tony ayer para la cena, estaban muy buenas.

— Pues, puedes usar el microondas.

Dichoso aparatito estaba al lado justamente del calorífero, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que ambos se estorbaran ni mucho menos tuvieran un roce de aire siquiera. Y de todas formas, las empanadas doradas de Tony sabían mucho mejor en el microondas que volverlas a dorar aún más en un sartén.

Pero Scott no se movía aun del mismo lugar y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con él ahí sin hacer nada. Lo único que hacía con sus ojos verdes era mirar un punto fijo a la alacena, bajar la mirada tímidamente y volver a repetir la misma acción, por lo menos diez veces más.

— Sí, lo haré. — declaró el castaño, moviéndose con pasos lentos y como el robot viejo que Tony llamaba DUM-E.

Ella tomo su taza de la alacena, siendo seguida por alguna mórbida razón por los ojos verdosos del hombre insecto tras su breve acto. Confusa y muy curiosa, tras haberse servido su taza de canela y perdiendo la oportunidad de tomar una de las rosquillas del ingeniero, se quedó esperando y analizando la actitud tan lenta y sospechosa de su compañero insípido.

Lang metió algo al microondas mientras la observaba de reojo y de nuevo a la alacena, oprimiendo el tiempo en la plaqueta de numero de la maquina recalentadora. Wanda a esas alturas y detrás de su taza, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados leyendo el comportamiento corporal del nuevo héroe.

Con el ruido característico del microondas, llegó a una obvia conclusión que la hizo sonreír con picardía.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Scott?

— Oh, no, nada. — aja.

Ese "oh, nada" sonó a todo lo contrario, sumándole al hecho de que trago su saliva de forma ruidosa y no dejaba de mirar la alacena. Wanda vivió lo suficiente con su hermano, después con Clint y ahora con Peter para entender muy bien ese comportamiento tan sospechoso; pero no es como si todos los días pudiera usar a Scott Lang como su entretenimiento, ni ver su cara de la cual comenzaba a resbalar sudor frio.

— Presiento que quieres algo de esa alacena. — con su acento natal, sus palabras salieron de sus labios acariciando su lengua, disfrutando de la vista ante lo que se asemejaba a un animalito siendo observado por su cazador.

— ¿De ahí? Ósea, ¿qué voy a querer yo de ahí?

— Excelente pregunta. — el bufido anterior y la risa nerviosa le confirmaban sus sospechas.

Entonces el animalito carraspeó repetidas veces, hasta que poso sus ojos esmeraldas sobre su propia taza humeante. Rayos, que se ha olvidado de ponerle azúcar por pensar anteriormente que probaría una de esas rosquillas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estas tomando canela?

— Sí, me gusta.

— ¿Canela sola? — el tono de Scott no era el mismo ahora, sino demasiado cuidadoso en todo aspecto. A Wanda ya no le estaba pareciendo tan divertido.

— No le veo nada de malo.

— No le has echado azúcar.

— No me gustan las cosas dulces. — en parte cierto, y por otro lado su plan original era empalagarse con su postre y dejar que la canela limpiara el azúcar de su boca logrando un balance perfecto entre sabores.

Pero Lang no podía pillarla tomando uno de los más grandes tesoros del ingeniero, después de su armadura y antes de Peter en su lista de objetos preciados en esta vida. No se confiaba de la discreción del hombre hormiga, ni de su mirada que paso de ser tímida a una bastante aprensiva.

— La canela no se toma sola, punto.

Ella dejo su taza sobre sus labios, pero no volvió a sorber más de su preciado líquido porque el hombre insecto tenía razón, le faltaba algo dulce para que dejara de hacer esas muecas ante lo amargo y simplista de su bebida.

Pero Lang no dejaba de observarla y ella jamás bajaría la vista ante él, hasta que el hombre por lo débil que era con su escasa voluntad, regresó su mirada a la alacena y ella aprovecho ese lapsus de quiebre como ventaja.

— ¡Tú eres quien se roba las rosquillas!

— ¡Pero si tu planeabas hacer lo mismo!

El caos sucedió en ese momento, ambos perdiéndose entre sus gritos y miradas quisquillosas y molestas. Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos funcionaba bien juntos en solitario, siempre sintiendo esa incomodidad, ese algo en su interior que gritaba molestia y enfado; eran compañeros de trabajo por así decirse, pero sus conductas tan diferentes, sus pensamientos tan antónimos y sus historias tan intimas, definitivamente había algo ahí que broto como fuegos artificiales escribiendo en el cielo "rivalidad".

— ¡Tú has sido desde el principio!

— ¡¿Quién dice que no lo has hecho primero?!

— ¡No me gusta lo dulce!

— ¡Una rosquilla de Tony Stark no es cualquier cosa dulce!

— ¡El más absurdo de los argumentos!

— ¡No cambies el tema de la discusión!

— ¡Insufrible!

— ¡Rara!

— ¡Molesto!

— ¡Malcriada!

— ¿Chicos? — la voz de quien reconocían como Peter interrumpió su intercambio de tan afables halagos, ambos volteando en dirección del chico que parecía tan confuso como cualquiera que los escuchara y viera.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron ambos sin medir sus tonos, logrando que Peter diera un salto en su lugar con su sentido arácnido activado.

Porque Scott siempre era el más amable y Wanda la más tranquila, el hombre insecto era simpático y ella templada. Nada que ver con esos dos locos ahí metidos gritándose frente a frente, ante los ojos de Peter totales desconocidos.

Luego siguió lo que se definiría como estallido captando la atención de los tres, luego otro y se repitió de nuevo hasta que fue tarde captar que dicho ruidito provenía del microondas lanzando chispas. Primero pequeñas y escurridizas, ahora estalló en llamas y más chispas amenazadoras.

— ¡Aah! — gritaron juntos, sorprendidos ante lo que a sus ojos parecía, la rebelión del microondas.

Entonces Wanda se percató de que dentro de la maquina en llamas que acababa de prender la toallita que había dejado en la esquina de la estufa, había una empanada envuelta en aluminio. ¡Scott había metido la empanada con todo y aluminio!

— ¡Eres un _idiota_!

— ¡En vez de hablar tu idioma* raro, ayuda!

Las llamas de la toallita alcanzaron las servilletas del a pared, de la pared alcanzó a chamuscar parte de las partes inferiores a las alacenas y luego siguió el curso de manteles y más cosas que rodeaban los especieros hasta dejar negro todo a su paso. El fuego pasaba tan rápido frente a ellos, que de alguna manera solo se quedaron ahí viendo lo que pasaba.

Eso, hasta que Scott la tomo por los hombros y con habilidad maestra le quito su gabardina de piel roja que llevaba puesta sin abotonar, utilizándola desinteresadamente para apagar el fuego. ¡El muy bastardo!

— ¡Es mi gabardina! — sus manos se rodearon de energía escarlata y le arrebato su prenda de sus toscas manos masculinas, sacudiéndola en el aire intentado desaparecer las llamas cabornizadoras de su textura.

En uno de sus movimientos, la salpicadura terminó sobre el rostro de Scott quien sintió lo caliente del fuego sobre su cara, creyendo que se quemaría por completo.

— ¡Mi cara!

Wanda para hacerlo sufrir aún más, le volvió a sacudir la prenda en la cara sin llamas pero lo suficientemente quemada para que el calor de su contorna se sintiera igual de terrorífico como lo aparentaba el hombre retorciéndose bajo sus manos. Eso se sentía bien, al menos como una justa venganza.

Olvidándose por supuesto que parte de la cocina seguía en llamas e ignorando la llegada del Capitán América junto a un hambriento e impactado Iron-Man

— Pero qué esta… ¡La cocina se quema!

— ¡Viernes, apaga esto!

Sea quien sea que haya ordenado eso, que por supuesto fue lo más inteligente que se pudo haber hecho desde un principio, los llenó a ellos dos de espuma blanca parecida a la que salía de un extintor. El gas fue sofocante al principio, pero el sistema de ventilación se llevó los residuos y las ventanas automáticamente se abrieron.

Ella y Lang estaban llenos de blanco por todos lados, Peter terminaba de toser y en los rostros de Steve y Tony se veía una extraña combinación entre la furia y la incredulidad.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos paso aquí?! — demando saber Steve, mientras Tony parecía ventilarse a sí mismo para no entrar en modo asesino antes de tiempo.

Una vez más, la irracionalidad causada por tener a Lang a su lado, Wanda comenzó parloteando como es que ella estaba pacíficamente en la cocina hasta que el susodicho insecto-despreciable-iracundo hombre entro actuado sospechoso, al mismo tiempo Scott farfullaba que la loca-rara-acento de ancianita no paraba de actuar tan anormal como era.

No se les entendía nada, por supuesto.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Santo cielo, ahora todos se comportan como niños! — el grito de Tony los detuvo enseguida en sus palabras torpes

— Este comportamiento es inaceptable por parte de los dos, Wanda, me sorprende de ti. — Steve la estaba mirando con _aquella_ mirada decepcionada, al estilo perrito abandonado que no podía creerse lo que veía

A ella jamás le ha gustado que la regañen, siempre fue la alumna lista, la sobresaliente, ¡sobrevivió a un experimento maniático, por todos sus antepasados! ¡Ella no era la chica a la que mandaban a la esquina por portarse mal! No pudo soportarlo.

— ¡Pero el empezó por robarse las rosquillas primero!

— ¡Tu también planeabas robarte una! — Scott claro que no iba a quedarse callado, el muy tonto, solo confirmando lo dicho aunque se la ha llevado embarrada también.

Por ese motivo era Pietro el de las travesuras geniales, ella jamás ha sido buena para recibir sermones y no fomentaba méritos para tenerlos. Parecía que era una maña que no se le había quitado con los años. Además, ¡acaba de perder su gabardina favorita!

— ¿Ustedes son quienes ha tomado mis amadas, deliciosas y atesorados alimentos? — la cocina de doscientos mil dólares no parecía tener importancia, sino las dichosas rosquillas, al menos para Anthony.

— No creo que ese sea el punto aquí, Stark. — refutó Steve con amabilidad, pero Tony volteo a verlo con un tic en el ojo. Mientras tanto, el soldado se adentró con cuidado de no embarrarse, se aceró a tomar la caja semivacía de rosquillas dentro de la alacena y volvió a su lugar pasando el tesoro dorado a Tony quien prácticamente se abrazó a ellas.

— ¡Ese es claramente el jodido punto, Rogers! — el nombrado alzó las manos rindiéndose, dejando que Tony explotara libremente — ¡Limpien su desastre, ahora!

— ¿Pediremos hamburguesas para comer? — cuestionó Peter como si nada, y Wanda pudo sentir una pequeña punzada en su contra siendo que su estúpido plan parecía ir a son de popa como el nene quería.

Si no fuera porque lo quería mucho más que a cualquiera, ya estaría planeando su venganza.

— ¡Tú vas a limpiar también! — declaró Tony mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse a zancadas rencorosas.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Por qué la cocina que acaban de dejar como cacería de brujas era mía! — fue así como el ingeniero desapareció, dejando atrás a un Parker con rostro desolado.

Bueno, que no se diga que la vida era justa.

— Será mejor que empiecen ahora, no pienso seguir pidiendo comida a domicilio. Y sin magia. — Steve los miró con severidad para después tomar un rumbo lejano pero diferente al del ingeniero.

Wanda y Scott voltearon a verse a la par, con los murmullos quejumbrosos de Peter como fondo a su pelea interna. Ahora ambos sabían bien porque no podían sentirse cómodos tratando de ser amigos, no, eso jamás serviría para ellos; todo quedaba claro, tan cristalino como el agua y tan real como el aire, y es que ellos eran lo que se llamaba rivales naturales.

Apareció en el momento así como las chispas del microondas, lleno de luz la cocina como fuegos artificiales, así como sus vidas oscuras y aburridas se encendieron al declararse la guerra. Wanda extrañaba pelearse con alguien sin remordimientos, Scott por su naturaleza necesitaba llevar la contraria siempre, ambos creyendo que sus miradas traspasaban con frialdad para dejar en lo alto su mensaje mutuo: ahora eran enemigos de confianza.

Peter por otro lado, ya había ido a buscar las escobas porque esos dos no tenían para cuando dejar de observarse tan sonrientes.

* * *

*) Sokovia como tal no existe, pero se ubica al este de Europa, pero como en el jodido este de Europa se hablan más de tres lenguas, dejemos como que el idioma de Wanda sencillamente es raro.

Jajaja ay... sí, ya sé que puede y haya ocacionado un OoC intensional, pero es que así fue como lo imagine y no pude negarme a publicarlo xD

No soy fan de Katty Perry, pero este corto fue inspirado por la canción "Firework"

Esta es la historia del cómo se quemo la cocina, esta puesto en la línea temporal del capítulo cinco "Mentiré, engañaré, suplicaré y sobornaré para que estes bien"... vaya, debo mejorar en esto de los títulos xD

En fin, aún falta otro extra sobre como Peter conoció a Harley, el niño de Iron-Man 3 que adoro. Y la version Stony de esta historia también la subiré en un ratito, por si gustan pasar a darse una vuelta!


End file.
